¿Cómo pasó?
by KatdFic
Summary: Chica nueva, chicos no tan nuevos...Una no tan típica historia de Devil May Cry. Ella es pésima en la cocina, ellos cazadores de demonios. Dante sigue siendo Dante, un amante de la pizza. Pero su historia se ve afectada cuando una herida que pensaba que se había cerrado se abre nuevamente. Y Nero comienza a sentir a Yamato extraña...¿Qué ocurre?
1. Buscando un trabajo

adkaksjakjskd lo que puedo decir es… asgdhagdh ¡FANFIC DE DEVIL MAY CRY! /

 **BUSCANDO UN TRABAJO.**

Cierta chica, se encontraba en cierta sala, hablando con cierto hombre sobre cierto tema de trabajo. Una sala rodeada de diplomas y trofeos con más de una planta decorando el lugar, hacia el lugar acogedor, pero para la chica de brillantes ojos azules le producía un escalofrió por toda la espalda; no era la primera vez que se encontraba allí y no tenía miedo de ese lugar, a lo que verdad le temía era las palabras que cierto hombre siempre le decía. Mientras que cierto hombre se encontraba observando detenidamente el papel sobre el escritorio, repasando con su vista cada palabra escrita allí, conservando su ceño fruncido y su seriedad de siempre.

\- ¿Y… tengo el trabajo?- pronuncio la chica cabizbaja esperando las palabras de siempre.

El hombre aparto la vista del papel para luego frotar su barbilla y observar a la chica. Los segundos se hacían eternos para la chica, siempre era lo mismo, estar en la misma sala con el mismo hombre para que él le dijera "Lo siento, pero no tienes el trabajo".

-Pero esta vez hice el curso de cocina y lo aprobé. ¿No era eso lo que necesitaba para trabajar aquí?- dijo la chica intentando sonar lo más seria posible, pero era casi imposible, la mirada del hombre le hacía gracia- lo siento abuelo, pero esto nunca se me da bien- comentó la chica soltando una risilla por toda la sala.

-No me vengas con eso querida nieta- dijo el hombre- estas aquí para buscar trabajo y yo te lo puedo dar, pero…

-pero…- repitió la chica esperando las mismas palabras que su abuelo siempre dice. El hombre canoso tomo aire y pronuncio:

-¡No eres buena en la cocina!- le recrimino el mayor- ¡todos mis años e intentado enseñarte a cocinar, pero eres peor que tu abuela en ello! La cocina es un arte, pero en ti es un completo crimen. Eres mi nieta y te quiero mucho, ¡pero mientras yo viva no permitiré que toques una de mis cocinas!

-¡Pero abuelo, ese papel muestra que ya pase mi curso de cocina!, si tú me dejaras mostr…-la chica no termino de hablar cuando el mayor le tomo la palabra.

-¡no se qué clase de brujería hiciste para pasar ese curso!- grito el hombre- ¡nunca te dejare tocar una cocina… ni siquiera una cuchara!- levantando el objeto mencionado.

-¡ABUELO!- grito la chica intentando tranquilizar al mayor que estaba a punto de darle un soponcio- si no quieres que cocine en tu restaurant, que tal si hago los postres- comento con una sonrisa inocente.

-No- dijo secamente el abuelo

-¿Ni siquiera vas a dejar que te muestre lo que aprendí en la clase de cocina?-dijo la chica con un puchero

-no- dijo nuevamente el hombre mayor mirándola de reojo.

-¿Por favor?- pidió la chica con la cara más triste que pudo.

-No, no, no, no- repitió el señor intentando no mirarla- nada de caritas, porque no funciona conmigo- cruzando los brazos - está bien, pero uno que no involucre fuego, ni aceite, ni salsa de champiñones, pan, sangre , galletas de chocolates, jugo de naranja, cebollas, caramelo , morrón, pimienta, comino, sandias, pollo,…

La lista siguió y siguió, la chica de ojos azules estaba a punto de quedarse dormida hasta que la lista termino en ostiones.

-abuelo ¿ya puedo ir a cocinar?- menciono la chica pestañeando lentamente

-dios por favor que la cocina no explote o que ninguna persona salga herida con los cuchillos- rogo el señor- ve a la cocina, yo te sigo después- dijo sacando del escritorio unos santos y un rosario

-¿abuelo porque no te hiciste cura?- cuestiono la chica rascándose la cabeza y caminando hacia la salida

Llego a la cocina y se encontró con Danny, el chef estrella del restaurant, quien al momento de verla se fue hacia una esquina hecho bolita.

-Por favor, por favor que no se refale con el cuchillo de pan, me pusieron diez puntos, por favor- rogo el muchacho

-Igual me da gusto de verte Danny-dijo la chica dándole caso omiso a los ruegos del chef rubio.

La chica se acerco a la despensa y miro los ingredientes.

-¿Que ingrediente dijo mi abuelo que no podía ocupar?-susurro la chica- mmmm… que importa sacare lo que necesite.

Saco unas frutillas, salsas, cremas, batidora, hielo, entre otras cosas y las coloco sobre la mesa.

-¡No!- grito el abuelo, haciendo una entrada estilo "tipo hable ahora o calle para siempre"

-¡Aaahh!- grito la chica botando el cuchillo para cortar las frutillas, produciendo que varios cocineros fueran a la esquina donde estaba Danny- ¿¡ABUELO QUE TE PASA!?

-¡TE DIJE QUE NADA DE HIELO DE INGREDIENTES!- regaño el abuelo

-¡SI TE COLOCAS ASI!, será mejor que salgas de la cocina y me dejes a mi preparar lo que iba a hacer- dijo la chica recogiendo el cuchillo y señalando a los cocineros- ustedes también pueden salir.

No lo dudaron ni un segundo y todos salieron de la cocina, hasta algunos salieron del restaurant. El abuelo les pidió a los comensales que se retiraran y coloco en la puerta "Cerrado, mi nieta está cocinando".

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y el abuelo se decidió a entrar a la cocina, no tan solo le preocupaba su local, también le preocupaba su nieta, estaba bien que tomara clases de karate, pero era… ¿cuál era la palabra correcta para describirla? "TORPE". Desde el momento que la vio supo que era torpe, suena cruel que el dijera eso, pero era la verdad. Torpe era su sinónimo, pero él la quería igual, no le importaba que cada vez que se metiera en su cocina todo el local se prendiera fuego o alguien saliera herido, ya que sabía que su nieta a la vez de torpe era segura, si se proponía a algo tenía que cumplirlo. Y su meta en este momento de su vida era trabajar en su restaurant, pero era muy difícil, miles de veces practico y miles de veces Danny salió herido. Pero era un sueño difícil de cumplir, y él quería que lo cumpliera, a la vez que no. Sonaba egoísta, pero era la verdad, su nieta no tenía el don de la cocina de su familia.

Al entrar se percató que la chica estaba repleta de harina, era un empolvado de pies a cabeza.

-Abuelo… ya termine-dijo la muchacha señalando el objeto que estaba en la mesa.

-Querida es lo mas…-dijo el hombre, pensando en lo más bonito que podría decir- es lo más lindo que has hecho- dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño-¿es un helado de frutilla?

-sí, quieres probarlo- menciona la chica ofreciéndole una cucharada del helado.

-NO gracias, estoy lleno- dijo el adulto abriendo mucho los ojos de susto al ver que la cuchara estaba cerca de su boca.

-vamos abuelo no debe estar tan mal- recrimino la castaña - en la escuela me quedaba mejor, de verdad ¿no quieres?

El hombre se la quedo mirando, estaba tan feliz comiendo ese helado. Hace seis meses le había dicho que ingresaría a una escuela de cocina y que no iba a salir de allí hasta que se especializara en un plato.

-hija… este es tu ¿plato estrella?

-así es, fue el único que me salió bien… luego de aprenderlo, deje de asistir a la clase- intentando nuevamente que su abuelo probara su "plato"- que no sabe mal, vamos abuelo, no es como mis otros platos.

El adulto miro detenidamente la sustancia sobre la cuchara, la examino una vez y la volvió a examinar.

-Tiene buen cuerpo, la textura se ve grandiosa, quizá pruebe un poco- agarro la cuchara, estaba a punto de comerla, cuando un destello fugaz se poso en su mente- ¡NO CREERE ESTA BRUJERIA!

-¡pero abuelo!- dijo la chica con las manos en la cadera

-La última vez que probé una platillo hecho por ti, me tuvieron que hacer un lavado de estomago.

-Abuelo…

-hija, entiéndelo, con todo mi alma quisiera que trabajaras aquí, pero no sabes cocinar- dijo el mayor posando sus manos en los hombros de la joven- me duele decirlo, aunque este postre que hiciste ahora me tienta a probarlo, todo tiene una explicación. ¡BRUJERIA! Si eso es, cuando fuiste a esa clase te enseñaron cosas.

-¿pero qué cosas?

-Cosas

-Abuelo…- la joven rodo los ojos ante lo mencionado

-o quizás… encontraste algo chamanico, magia blanca, porque no creo que ocupes magia negra, ¿o sí? No lo creo…- se separo de la joven y la observo de pies a cabeza- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TU Y QUE HAS HECHO CON MI NIETA?!

-¡Abuelo!- grito la chica que agarro la cuchara con el helado y se la metió en la boca al mayor- ¿Y qué te parece?

El adulto trago lentamente el postre y sus ojos se iluminaron. Se sintió como en las nubes para luego subirse a un poni rosado y bajar por un arcoíris mientras que enanitos le lanzaban puré de papas. Un hermoso sueño para el abuelo de la castaña.

-Puuuré….-dijo el mayor cerrando los ojos dejando confundida a la chica- digo esta delicioso. El mejor helado que he probado. No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer...

El hombre salió de la cocina rápidamente, seguido por la chica que no sabía que estaba haciendo su abuelo. El hombre se paró en seco en medio de salón e hizo que llamaran a los demás que estaban afuera rezando para que no explotara el lugar. Cuando todos se encontraban en el salón sentados y bien calladitos, el mayor de todos los miro a todos y tomo a su nieta y se las enseño a todos sus trabajadores.

-esta chica de aquí, mi nieta querida, hoy 17 de abril a las… ¿Qué horas son si se podría saber?

-Son las 16:38 señor- dijo rápidamente Danny

-Gracias Danny, hoy 17 de abril a las 16:38-prosiguio el mayor

-son las 16:39 ahora- le corrigió Danny

-ok gracias, Danny… a las 16:39, mi nieta me ha enseñado un mundo que no creí conocer con ella- todos los presentes hasta su nieta le miraron muy confundidos- esperen déjenme continuar. Mi nieta hoy 17 de abril, a hizo un postre que me a echo abrir los ojos. He visto su realidad y puedo decir… que es muy dulce. El helado de frutilla que preparo ha sido ¡el mejor que he probado en mi vida! … Querida ¿nos harías el favor de prepara mas para que todos prueben tu maravilla?- le sonrió el abuelo.

Todos los presentes miraron a la chica con miedo, el temor se sentía en toda la sala. Esperaron el momento de probar el pequeño postre hecho por la chica, todos tragaron lentamente y tomaron la cuchara. Un valiente que se encontraba en la sala pronuncio sus últimas palabras.

-Señores ha sido un placer cocinar con ustedes- parándose de su asiento y mirando a sus camaradas- han sido mis mejores años con ustedes, pero si voy a morir aquí, quiero pedirles un favor… no me dejen morir solo… a la cuenta de tres probamos el helado ¿Qué me dicen?

Todos asistieron y contaron:

-1…2…

\- no esta tan mal – pronuncio Danny raspando el vaso que ya poseía la sustancia del terror- está muy rico el helado de frutilla, pero prefiero el de chocolate.

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras del rubio que pedía más helado.

-3…- como si nada había pasado, todos metieron la cuchara en su boca y… vieron un mundo hermoso y desconocido. Quedando atónitos y mirando al infinito y más allá.

-mmmm… esta riquísimo- dijo Danny acercándose a la chica – quizá algún día de estos vienes a mi casa, y me ensañas la receta, ya sabes tú y yo… solos.

El abuelo que estaba cerca de los jóvenes, escupió el té de limón que se había preparado y fue directo donde Danny.

-¿Así qué quieres clases particulares con mi nieta?- un aura oscura rodeaba al hombre de edad mirando al muchacho directo a los ojos.

-Tan solo para que me enseñe, nada más señor, se lo juro – pronuncio rápidamente el chico mientras se alejaba del dueño del restaurant

-Aquí va a ver sangre-dijo la chica mientras se sentaba y miraba la escena de su abuelo haciéndole una suplex al rubio. Luego de muchas llaves realizas por el hombre mayor para tranquilizarse, regreso donde su querida nieta.

\- abuelo ¿Por qué no fuiste luchador de la WWE? Te hubiera ido muy bien- comento la castaña mientras seguía tomando un jugo de piña

-Jeje, no querida, mis huesos ya no están para esas cosas- explico el mayor mirando al cadáver, digo, el cuerpo muy adolorido de Danny con odio- cambiando el tema; hija… ahora que lo recuerdo tu tío, el hombre de ¡oh mírenme uso traje todo el día!, ¿él no tenía un local donde se hacían de estos postres?, ya sabes ese local de comida rápida donde en vez de helado se llaman sundaes ¿algo así?

-ahora que lo dices… - pensó la joven- mi tío tiene un local en una ciudad al sur. Yo podría trabajar allí con él y ganaría dinero para comprarme lo que quisiera- sonrió la chica- esa era tu idea ¿verdad, abuelo?

-Claro que no, lo que yo pensaba era que te ensañara mas recetas como el helado de frutilla, pero tu idea no está mal- respondió el mayor- entonces te tienes que preparar, mañana iras a buscar trabajo a nuevas tierras.

\- Si abuelo, gracias por intentar cumplir mi sueño- dijo la chica abrazándolo.

-querida, eso quiere decir que no te veré mas- el hombre lloro en el hombro de la chica- está bien, es por tu felicidad- dijo orgulloso al final.

-A veces pienso que eres bipolar abuelo- comento la joven separándose de él.

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

 _-_ documentos, celular, maletas, mochila, comida para el viaje, dinero… ¿Qué más te falta querida?- dijo su abuelo que inspeccionaba todas las cosas que llevaría su querida nieta.

\- Un beso de tú parte y ya estoy lista- sonrió la joven.

El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa junto con un abrazo, su pequeña ya estaba toda preparada.

-Adiós, querida- pronuncio lentamente el abuelo mientras se despedía con la mano de su nieta que ya tomaba el tren para su nueva vida.

La chica se arreglo en el asiento, sin despegar la vista del lugar donde se encontraba su abuelo se despidió nuevamente. Cuando la vista era reemplazada por arboles y cerros, la joven cerró los ojos y decidió colarse los audífonos. Sería un largo camino…

* * *

-¡DANTE!- gritó cierta joven de ojos bicolor empujando la puerta del ya conocido Devil May Cry.

El mencionado se encontraba saliendo del baño, con toalla en el pelo y torso desnudo al encuentro de la pelinegra, la miro sin importancia y se dirigió a su escritorio, sentándose con los pies sobre de él y con revista en mano, espero las míticas palabras.

-Lady para que tanto escándalo, si tanto querías verme tan solo…

-¡SHH!- le calló la pelinegra-¡hace más de dos semanas que no me pagas!- Dante solo bostezo- Morrison me dijo que tus ultimas pagas fueron muy benévolas.

-Je,je ,je… te lo resumiré… siete pizzas tamaño familiar….

-Dante, déjate ya de juegos- la pelinegra ya estaba enojada- tienes que trabajar y tus deudas van en aumento- la pelinegra se acercó al escritorio y le lanzó varias cartas- hace unos minutos el cartero me entregó TÚ correo… y todas son deudas.

Con el énfasis en el tú, Dante tomó las cartas y las analizó. Se sorprendió de una, mejor dicho panfleto.

-Lo siento Lady, tengo que irme- dijo Dante lo más apresurado, subiendo las escalas para terminar de vestirse-si te vas, deja el local cerrado- Dante ya se encontraba en la puerta colocándose su gabardina y saliendo casi corriendo de su local.

A lady casi le da un tic, sintiéndose sola y dejada a llevar grito con todas sus fuerzas

-¡DANTE!

Cuando iba a ser el día que actuara como un hombre maduro. Como es que una simple oferta de pizza fuera más importante que ella.

-Agh, demonios Dante- Lady decidió irse, dejando el local abierto- No le haría caso a un inmaduro.

Mientras que Dante se encontraba a trote limpio por las calles, intentando llegar lo antes posible a Freddy por su promo de "llegue antes de que el local este abierto y gane asistencia a domicilio o pizza gratis". El restaurant se enonctraba a una cuadra, estaba a punto de llegar cuando un completo desconocido se le adelanta y se posiciona delante de la puerta esperando que el dueño cambiara el letrero de cerrado por abierto

* * *

les gusto: 3

perdón las faltas de ortografía ... (soy nueva en esto de los fanfic y la saga de Devil may Cry es una de mis AP)


	2. ¡TÚ!

**TÚ!**

 _-¡Cómo es posible que él no llegara primero!_ -nuestro querido peliblanco estaba rechinando los dientes del enojo, esa simple persona que no había visto le había ganado su preciado primer puesto para Freddy. El mundo estaba en su contra, desde que había visto el panfleto de "llegue primero y gane" nada concordaba con lo que le pasaba, era muy bueno para ser posible. Hasta que:

-¿Disculpe?- el malvado hombre que le había ganado el puesto le estaba hablando.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dante dijo secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Es que estoy perdido-mencionó inocentemente el hombre- Tengo que pagar la luz y el agua y no sé donde hay que ir.

Dante mirando el suelo le señalo con la mano el local de al lado que tenía un gigantesco cartel de "PAGUE AQUÍ SUS CUENTAS" dejándole el primer puesto para entrar a Freddy. El hombre se disculpo por las molestias al peliblanco y salió corriendo. El ojiazul sonriendo oreja a oreja camino dos pasos y espero a que el letrero de cerrado cambiara a abierto.

Solo cinco minutos pasaron y el local estaba abierto, Dante sonriente se acercó al mesón y colocando el panfleto, tomó una cuchara y dijo:

-¿Dónde está mi pizza gratis?- amenazando con la cuchara a las empleadas.

-Je, sobre eso el jefe tiene los datos- dijo una chica mientras limpiaba unas mesas- pero no te preocupes, ya viene.

A Dante no le quedo otra que esperar al jefe; en eso aparece un hombre de traje con un strawberry sundae, dejándolo en donde estaba el peliblanco, el señor se coloco a limpiar un vaso con un paño.

-¿Y bien, no lo vas a probar?

-No hay necesidad de decir eso, pero he venido por esto- Dante le señalo el panfleto orgulloso, más orgulloso que cuando se siente orgulloso. El hombre mayor sonrió.

-Lo sabía, pero te tengo la mala noticia que alguien te gano- Dante sintió que entraba en un gran pozo sin salida, abriendo los ojos de golpe se levanto de su asiento- Tranquilo, tranquilo, no estoy diciendo que no te quedaras con premio, solo que en vez de tener la pizza gratis, tendrás atención a domicilio, no saliste perdiendo Dante- el hombre mayor se estaba riendo por la cara del peliblanco- Firma aquí y desde hoy todas las pizzas irán hasta la puerta de tu casa.

Con los ojos iluminados Dante firmó el papel, aunque no ganó la pizza gratis tenía la oportunidad de que su querida comida llegara a la Devil may Cry….

-Jefe, ¿se podría saber quien gano la pizza gratis?-dijo Dante comiéndose su helado.

-Un hombre que siempre llega primero y confunde el local con el de al lado- el mayor se coloco a reír- piensa que aquí se pagan las cuentas.

A Dante se le cayó el helado de la boca, era el mismo hombre de la fila.

* * *

 _En eso…_

Cierta chica se encontraba con unas maletas afuera de la estación. Viendo el mapa que le había dado su querido abuelo, que en si eran puras líneas nada parecido a un mapa. Decidió tomar un taxi. Camino unos pasos y cerca de la acera tomo su celular….pero un desconocido le hizo botar las maletas. Ella volteándose rápidamente vio a un hombre con una capucha…su mirada fría la había paralizado, sin disculparse y nada del desconocido se fue.

En eso el sonido de un taxi, hizo que la chica saliera de su transe y que un enojo se produjera en su interior.

 _-¡SE FUE SIN DISCULPARSE!-_ pensó la chica, tomando las maletas y dejándoselas al taxista, entró en el auto enojada.

-Señorita ¿a dónde la llevo?-dijo el hombre de bigote y sombrero.

\- A Freddy por favor-respondió la muchacha con un puchero.

-Enseguida- El taxista encendió el auto y partieron.

La carrera duro más o menos diez minutos, pagándole al taxista la chica con el seño fruncido bajo del auto y de un dos por tres sonrió de lo más lindo; al ver el local de su tío la dejo impresionada, no esperaba que estuviera igual que antes, grande y con tanta gente en él.

Alegre y olvidando al tipo que le había botado las maletas, entro al local. Mirando a toda la gente feliz comiendo se dirigió al mesón. Dejando las maletas de lado se sentó y espero a que su tío la viera.

Las muchachas trabajaban a full, era lunes y todos llegaban por el menú de trabajo especial triple 2.5. Cindy que tenía una montaña de vasos en la bandeja se fijo en la chica que estaba en el mesón, intentado llamar a su jefe dejo los vasos en el lavadero y fue donde ella.

-¡Querida!- Cindy la había sorprendido, ya que estaba pegada en su celular, soltó de golpe el objeto- ¡Ups! Enseguida le aviso a tu tío

-Hola… -susurró la chica- ¡Cindy, dile que me traiga algo de comer por favor!- pero Cindy no le había escuchado ya había partido tras su jefe.

Cindy y ella se conocían de paso, cuando sus padres la habían dejado unos días con su tío Freddy, ella siempre veía llegar a Cindy por los famosos Sundaes de su tío. Y un día una empleada pidió la renuncia, y Cindy tomo la oportunidad de trabajar. Hablaron de vez en cuando hasta que sus padres la vinieron a buscar. No tenían una relación muy estrecha, pero si se conocían.

Tomando un respiro se dirigió al baño, pero sin medir los pasos para dar la vuelta, chocó en seco con algo.

-Disculpe, no quería…. ¡TÚ!- gritó la chica, no se esperaba que el chico que le había botado las maletas se encontrara allí.

-¿Yo?- comentó sin saber el peliblanco, tomando distancia de la chica.

-Si tú- dijo la chica señalándolo.

\- ¿Yo qué, preciosa?- el peliblanco se estaba confundiendo.

-….-

-¿Qué?

-Discúlpate-murmuro la chica la chica mirando el suelo, el peliblanco la había intimidado, esos ojos azules daban…

-Disculparme ¿por qué? Si fuiste TÚ la que me chocó, además esto es absurdo.

-Hoy en la estación me botaste las maletas y no te disculpaste- la chica seguía mirando el suelo, ¡Como era posible que un chico la intimidara!

-¿Eh?- Dante estaba más confundido.

-No te hagas el tonto, eras tú, esos ojos no son de cualquiera- la chica se calló enseguida. Como se le ocurría decirle eso a un desconocido y más encima a él que le había botado las maletas. Se maldijo internamente y se atrevió a mirarlo.

-No, preciosa- respondió Dante- Ese no era yo- el muchacho sintió que mil espadas se le habían clavado en la espalda, esta chica le estaba dando una esperanza. Una esperanza que estaba esperando hace mucho tiempo, que su gemelo no estuviera muerto. Varias personas le habían mencionado que en la ciudad se toparon con una persona igual a él.

No quería demostrarlo, la esperanza de que su hermano estuviera vivo, lo mantenía firmemente con los pies en la tierra; que la única familia que te quedaba estuviera con viva, no tenia precio. Pero a quien engañaba, esta esperanza es algo sin fundamento, en el mundo demás que se encuentra una persona parecía a él. Luego de lo que paso con Nero, otro peliblanco en este mundo no es gran cosa. Y ¿qué pasa con el Albinismo? Ellos también son peliblancos.

-Me ofendió lo que hiciste- explicó la chica.

Dante se había quedado mudo, como es que no entendía que él no tenía nada que ver en esa que le había pasado. En eso llega el jefe, observando el mini teatro que habían formado les tomó de los hombros y los llevo al sillón más cercano.

-Me pueden explicar que está pasando aquí- el mayor se había sentado entre medio de los jóvenes, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos fijamente.

-Yo no he hecho nada- explico Dante- ella me chocó y me estaba sacando en cara algo que no hice.

La chica lo miró asesinamente.

-Tío, yo…. ¡Él estaba en la estación, y yo estaba tranquilamente con mis maletas, las empujo y se fue y ,y, y esa mirada fría que me dio…

-Querida, esas no son formas de tratar a los clientes; me llego el mensaje del abuelo. Y estoy de acuerdo a que trabajes aquí, pero tienes que tratar mejor a los clientes, sin ellos este local no sería lo mismo. Además Dante- señalo el mayor al peliblanco- ha estado toda la mañana aquí y es uno de nuestros mejores clientes, querida trátalo bien.

- _Así que se llama Dante-_ la chica pensó mirándolo inquisitivamente de pies a cabeza. Alto, en forma, de vestimenta roja, peliblanco, despeinado, de ojos azules…. - _Espera, espera, ¿Por qué lo estoy observando? Un segundo, el chico que vi tenía una capucha, pero esos ojos, ERAN LOS MISMOS._

Dante rodo los ojos, la chica lo estaba observando meticulosamente. Era discusión de familia, no sabía porque estaba allí, se levantó, se arregló la gabardina, se despidió del jefe, le sonrió a la chica y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos.

Volvería a la Devil may Cry, necesitaba dinero y ya había cobrado el premio, pero antes debía hacer unas llamadas. Trish de seguro sabía algo sobre un peliblanco extra en la ciudad.

Mientras que la chica se quedo allí sentada mirando cómo se iba el peliblanco, decidió abrazar a su tío. Desde que era pequeña que no lo veía, ya era todo un anciano, bueno no, pero la edad se le notaba en la cara.

-¡Tío han pasado siglos!-dijo la chica

-Je, pequeña, como has crecido. El abuelo te trata bien parece- Ambos rieron- pequeña saltamontes, las llaves de tu departamento están en la oficina, no tengo mucho que decirte, sé que ya estas grande para vivir conmigo, así que te prepare un departamento para que hagas tus cosas y todo.

-Gracias tío, pero y ¿sobre el trabajo?- preguntó la chica reincorporándose en su asiento.

-Sobre eso el abuelo me comento que lo único que sabes hacer son helados de frutillas- la chica lo miró emocionada- pero solo un plato no te servirá aquí, por eso pequeña, YO, tu querido tío te entrenará.

Con una cara de ahora no por favor la chica se resigno.

-Está bien tío- aceptó la chica.

-Mañana a las 9:00 am aquí conmigo. Tu uniforme también está en la oficina, si tienes alguna otra duda no dudes en llamarme. Ahora ve con Cindy, ella te explicara mejor las cosas.

La chica no dudo en un instante, fue directo donde Cindy. Se encontraba sirviendo a unos adolescentes que les caía la baba. Cuando la vio, los dejo y la fue a abrazar.

-Menos mal que tenemos tiempo para hablar ahora- dijo Cindy abrazándola fuertemente- Te vi discutiendo con Dante… no es que me quiera meter en eso, pero no es mala persona- la chica rodó los ojos y Cindy le guiño el ojo- Bueno ahora que estas aquí vamos a la oficina.

Cindy la llevo empujando todo el recorrido. Al llegar a la oficina, Cindy se dirigió a un cajón y le paso varias cosas, entre papeles y ropa.

-Bueno para empezar tu uniforme- la chica quedo ¿WTF?- no me coloques esa cara es el uniforme de verano y no es feo- ella lo miró meticulosamente, era un peto y falda cortísima color rosa con líneas.

-¿Tendré que usar los patines?- dijo la chica tocándose la frente con un tic.

-Mmmm nop, eso es para cuando actúes como camarera, pero solo serás la cocinera… tranquila nadie dirá nada, ahora las reglas…

La charla duro unos 30 minutos y Cindy se retiro…

-Bueno, mañana a las 9 aquí donde mi tío- la chica se estiro sobre el sillón. Tomando las llaves que estaban en el escritorio y la dirección del departamento que sería su hogar permanentemente. Decidió salir del local… pero antes Cindy le pidió botar la basura.

Yendo por el callejón al contenedor de basura, ya de noche y con todas las luces de la ciudad seudoapagadas. Nada era peligroso para una chica recién llegada. Para nada…

En la oscuridad la chica soltó las bolsas en el contenedor, volteándose para salir vio a una criatura espeluznante. Retrocediendo unos pasos y con la respiración entrecortada, eso que estaba delante no podía ser verdad. Era como un espantapájaros, tenia telas en el cuerpo, dientes amarillos y forma amorfa junto con un brazo de metal… ¡Qué diablos era eso!

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, una broma a la nueva, no era posible era pariente del jefe. Día de disfraces, tampoco, no había ninguna celebración que ella conociera así. Si tan solo no hubiera visto tantas películas de terror, sabría que esto terminaría mal. Con la espalda pegada a la pared y con el corazón a full no le quedo otra que gritar.

Asustadísima, no se percato de la figura que estaba en el otro lado del callejón, un ente de negro se acercaba a paso lento. Colocándose delante de ella, la chica no le quedo otra que comerse el grito.

-Estúpida- sintió la voz del de negro, que tenia puesto una gran capucha que le llegaba hasta el suelo- nunca te quedes quieta en frente a un demonio.

Abriendo los ojos como plato la chica intentó procesar lo dicho.

- _De…demonios-_ pensó la chica cayendo al suelo- ¿Cómo se que esto no es una broma?

-¿Sería una broma si hiciera esto?- quitándose la gran capucha, la chica vio a un hombre de ropas gastadas, con una gran espada oxidada.

El hombre se fue de lleno contra la criatura, enterrándole la espada firmemente hasta que esta quedara hecha trizas o mejor dicho hecha polvo. La muchacha que no creía lo que estaba viendo.

-Dan… ¿Dante?-tartamudeo

El hombre la miró desde el rabillo del ojo, enfundando la espada y recogiendo la capucha.

-No tengo nombre- le dijo dándole la espalda.

-…- la chica se quedo en silencio viendo partir al desconocido….

En eso, lo sigue a trote y se percata que el hombre ya no estaba.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?. Estoy soñando- la chica seguía caminando por la acera aturdida cuando…en la pared un manchón de sangre guió su vista hasta un hombre tirado en el suelo, el mismo que le había salvado la vida

-¡Ayuda!

* * *

Holita!

Soy nueva en esto y quise darle un poquito de suspenso…Sorry las faltas de ortografía, intento arreglarlas, pero quizá se me haya escapado alguna…

No lo sé, pero quiero de su ayuda… el nombre de la chica no se me ocurre, siempre difiero de los nombres, soy pésima con ellos. Y hasta ahora siempre le digo _la chica_ … y bue


	3. Al diablo no lo mires a los ojos

**Al diablo no lo mires a los ojos.**

La joven estaba en shock, su salvador estaba tirado en el suelo, Dante se estaba muriendo, la herida no dejaba de llenar el suelo con sangre. Eran un excesivo corte horizontal que iba por todo su estomago.

 _¿En qué momento se había hecho eso, si la bestia ni lo tocó? Y ¡¿Por qué ella no se había percatado de esa GRAN HERIDA?!_

-Dios sé que te tengo un poco olvidado, pero ¿Qué diablos hago? UPS… perdón no quise ofenderte ni mencionar al diablo ¡ah! Perdón- la chica estaba en un caos y se movía de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza- ¡ten-tengo que presionar la herida! Ay Dante perdóname- la chica se empezó a sacar la camisa y la colocó sobre el abdomen del herido -¡Llamaré a la ambulancia! ¿Qué número es?... no me acuerdo ¡QUE ESTUPIDA!- sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer.

-Ahg…agua..ahg- los labios del chico levemente se movieron.

-¡Es-es-estás vivo!-la joven estaba que lloraba- no tengo agua, lo siento mucho, no sé qué hacer, esa herida es muy fea y la sangre…

El chico la aparto de golpe y se intento levantar, tenía muy apretados los dientes, aun así no pudo ni siquiera moverse de donde estaba. Si se movía más o intentaba un movimiento, la herida se abriría a tal punto que se le sería imposible cerrar y quizás tocaría algún órgano interno.

-ve ha-hacia mi pa...pantalón- le pidió a la joven aguantandose un quejido- hay algo…que me ay-ayudará-trago lentamente- rápido, asqueroso humano.

-Si…-la joven se limpio las lagrimas he intento separar la tela de la gran capucha del chico y llegar a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Todas sus ropas estaban gastadas a tal punto que un leve roce las desasearían. Hurgueteó con un poco de vergüenza hasta encontrar una especie de frasco con forma de estrella con un extraño líquido verdoso.

-¿Qué hago con el?- la muchacha lo miro alterada con las manos tiritando.

-Viértelo en la herida y... no gastes mucho- la respiración del chico se volvió agitada. Respirara le dolía.

-Esta bien- la chica lloraba y sus lagrimas caían sobre sus manos torpes. Separo su camisa de la herida, examinó la manera más rápida de llegar de lleno a la herida sin tocar mucho la piel, y separo las telas hasta que el dobles de la ropa no le permitió avanzar. Decidida, rasgo sus ropas de golpe- es lo más rápido no pienses mal

 _Menos mal que nadie pasea por estas horas por aquí o al menos eso espero…parece como si fuera una escena de violación mujer a hombre. ¡Que estas pensando mujer!_

 _-_ Te lo pagare lo juro- viendo como la sangre teñía la piel del hombre, la castaña abrió el frasco y lo vertió de derecha a izquierda por la herida.

La sangre reacciono con el liquido verdoso y empezó a desaparecer dejando solamente la herida expuesta, que de a poco se comenzó a cerrar, pero no completamente.

-No viertas más que puedo sobrevivir con esto- el chico la miro con el ceño fruncido y luego cerro los ojos completamente, se sentía aliviado en un cierto grado.

-Da-Dante yo...

-¡No me llames así!- le gritó y se intentó tapar la herida con la tela rasgada- ese nombre no me agrada. ¡Vete AHORA!... Humanos lo único que saben hacer es...

El peliblanco ya estaba de pie, la herida seguía siendo grande, su palpitación se aceleró, había mucha sangre en el suelo, los pies le empezaron a dar vueltas. Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, perdía el equilibrio y…. su mente colapso.

-¡Dante!- la chica lo alcanzo a agarrar para que no cayera de lleno en el cemento- tendré que llevarte a un hospital…

-No lo hagas…-pronunció el hombre en su delirio.

-¿Entonces qué hago?

* * *

 _En Devil May Cry…_

Dante esperaba a cierta rubia sentado en su escritorio. La había llamado al salir de Freddy´s y lo que le dijo no le agrado mucho:

 _-Trish, ¿has sabido algo sobre un peliblanco encapuchado?_

 _-Ni siquiera un hola, D-a-n-t-e- la mujer rió- no me has llamado hace más de mmm ¿seis meses?_

 _-No es hora de juegos Trish- Dante sonaba más serio de lo normal._

 _-La cordialidad no es algo tuyo… haber, ¿peliblanco encapuchado? Solo un rumor vago. Y en realidad muy vago, porque en literal se trata de un vago._

 _-No comprendo._

 _-Mis contactos dicen que han visto a cierto hombre de la calle con pelo blanco y que es muy joven para tener esa característica, y que cada vez que han intentado acercárseles, PUM, desaparece sin dejar rastro._

 _-Cuéntame más Trish._

 _-Dante mi trabajo no es observar gente de la calle con cabello blanco, pero según lo que he escuchado, es que es bastante joven y muy desaliñado, lleva unos trapos como ropa y creo que me han dicho que tiene barba. No es Vergil, de eso estoy segura, porque alguien tan "caballero" no viviría al lado de un basurero…. y otra cosa importante Dante, él es humano._

 _-¿Qué dices?_

 _-No me hagas repetir lo que te digo, es lo que escuchaste. Es humano, no desprende ningún hedor a demonio o como el olor tuyo, es solo un humano más que por coincidencias tiene el pelo blanco… Dante ¿Estás ahí?_

 _-Trish ven a Devil May Cry._

¿Por qué siempre le quitaban las esperanzas? Este día había comenzado tan bien, hasta se había alegrado que ese hombre le quitara el puesto en Freddy´s , bueno no, pero si. Nunca lo reconocería pero daría todo por tener a su hermano de vuelta. Estaba en batalla constante con su pasado. Luego de la batalla en el infierno, Mundus y Nelo Angelo, la esencia de Vergil en los ángeles creados por Agnus, Yamato reaccionando con Nero. ¿de verdad Vergil estaba muerto?

 _Quisiera que todo esto fuera un sueño…_

-No es un sueño Dante… es tu vida- Trish aparecía en el marco de la puerta- y no te culpes por los actos de Vergil.

-Suenas como mi madre.

-Soy un clon de tu madre- le respondió Trish con ironía.

-Mundus hizo eso para torturarme.

-Sip, pero me hace gracia. Eva era mucho más bella que yo, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No te compares con ella.

-Uy Dante, estas muy sensible- Trish se acercó a Dante- debes de estar en tus días.

-Jaja que graciosa- el peliblanco rodó los ojos y se levanto para sentarse mejor en el sillón. Esta charla sería muy larga.

\- A lo que veníamos… Ten es una foto que conseguí a un módico precio que te cobraré después con intereses- le dijo sin chistear

Dante tomó la foto y la observó, no era su hermano ese hombre era tan solo alguien demacrado que la vida le jugó una mala pasada y lo dejó en la calle. No tenia ningún rastro del peliblanco mayor que Dante llamaba Vergil.

-Tienes razón Trish…

-Lo sé…

En eso, un sonido de auto acelerando a todo gas se escucha acercarse. La puerta se abre de golpe.

-Dante tienes trabajo- Lady hacia su aparición triunfal en su moto, casi destruyendo la puerta- Un desquiciado abrió dos portales del infierno al sur de la ciudad. Dicen que aparecerán demonios mayores… la paga es buena. ¡O vaya Trish! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Competir por la caza y la recompensa- la cazadora rubio salió a velocidad de velociraptor tras ese dato de gran paga.

-¡EH DANTE APRESÚRATE QUE TRISH SE QUEDARA CON EL DINERO!- Lady dio la vuelta en 360 a moto- Si no llegas primero, te lo cobraré.

-Mujeres- a Dante solo le quedo suspirar, no llegaría a su casa hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Cierto peliblanco estaba soñando, si, estaba soñando, algo que no recordaba hacer desde que despertó cierto día en un callejón. Era una mujer junto a un hombre de vestimenta formal, lo estaban llamando. El sol le tocaba las mejillas, no era una sensación agradable para él. Se agitó y decidió no abrir los ojos, pero le fue inevitable. La luz lo despertó y olvido el hecho de haber soñado.

 _¿Dónde estoy? Esto es…_

 _-_ Buenos días.

Una voz de mujer. Un segundo, estaba en una cama y en cuarto ajeno a las calles donde "vivía" con ropas que no eran suyas y todos sus dolores ya no estaban. Miro a los alrededores, una chica estaba a su lado, sentada. Se le notaban las ojeras y el agotamiento; _¿Quién era?_

 _-_ Sé que me pediste que no vertiera más de ese líquido verde sobre la herida, pero lo tuve que hacer, y bueno, ya no está, ni siquiera tienes cicatriz. Es impresionante- la chica le sonrió.

-¿Dónde estoy? – el peliblanco dijo cortantemente.

-Bueno no me quedo otra que traerte a mi departamento, tuve que llamar a un taxista y suplicarle que no le contara nada a nadie y que a ti, te habían asaltado y golpeado, pero que no era tan grave como para ir al hospital. Eso… eso fue lo que tú me pediste.

 _Ahora lo recuerdo, maldita humana…_

-No te pedí que me salvaras, ni mucho menos que me trajeras a tu casa- el chico la miró de reojo. La ira le comenzaba a carcomer por dentro y le hervia la sangre.

-¡OYE!- la chica estaba muy ofendida- Era lo menos que podía hacer después de… Ahg-el chico la agarro del cuello rápidamente dejando sorprendida a la muchacha que no se esperaba aquella acción.

-No te han dicho que traer a desconocidos a tu casa es malo y peligroso- el peliblanco le sonrió ladinamente.

La castaña abrió los ojos de golpes, le estaba apretando fuertemente el cuello y de a poco le estaba quitando el aire. El rostro del muchacho se tornaba sádico por el sufrimiento que le estaba provocando.

-Por-por favor- la muchacha suplico.

-Nunca dejes entrar al diablo a tu casa- el joven aflojo su agarre- ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

-¿Cosas?- la chica tosió- Hablas de esos harapos sucios. Están en la basura.-el peliblanco la volvió a apretar y ella cerró los ojos.

-Modales parece que tampoco tienes… Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo- la samario un poco- las cosas ajenas no se toman y si se hace, se pregunta primero.

Ella comenzó a arañar su brazo, ¿Cómo alguien que no tenia musculatura tenía más fuerza que ella? Su mirada la perturbaba, ojos azules. tan azules que te perdías en ellos, eran como un vórtice que la obligaba a cerrar los ojos.

-Suéltame- su voz sonaba como un suspiro- Me vas a matar…

-Claro que no… solo-la apretó más fuerte- haré que te desmayes, como un pequeño castigo.- Y así lo hizo, la chica no tardo en desmayarse.

 _Odio y dolor no es lo mismo que felicidad…._

El chico se levanto, dejando a la joven sobre el colchón sin ningún cuidado, observo mejor el cuarto y se rio de que no tenía nada excepto cajas, paquetes sin abrir, envoltorios, pero al menos no había basura. Parecía que se estaba mudando y no a había arreglado nada.

Recorrió lentamente el departamento, hasta llegar al baño, donde decidió encerrarse. Las comodidades de la vida se le estaban olvidando y un baño limpio con tina era lo justo que necesitaba. Se observo en el espejo de pies a cabeza.

 _Estas muy mal…No actúas normal, eres como otra persona cuando estas con humanos ¿Por qué hiciste eso, era de verdad necesario desmayar a la muchacha? Ahora te das cuenta, que quizás te podría haber ayudado y quizás haber respondido algunas dudas. ¡Demonios!_

La ropa que llevaba era un pijama viejo de dos piezas que demás era de un tío de la castaña. Se lo saco enseguida y se percato que en su estomago no había nada, ni una línea de recordatorio de esa herida hecha por un metal al caer de un edificio con un demonio. Solo marcas antiguas en su espalda y hematomas mal cuidados. Su cuerpo estaba sucio y dañado igual que el de un humano. No había musculatura, solo era un hombre que no tenía que comer y fue perdiendo masa hasta casi quedar en los huesos. Abrió la llave de la tina.

 _¿Quién eres?_

No lo sabía, de lo único que estaba seguro es que había caminado mucho por una oscuridad y que por arte de magia había aparecido en un callejón todo adolorido con un arma bastante oxidada. Y cosas amorfas lo atacaban, para luego entender que eran seres del averno que intentaban matarlo. ¿La causa? El solo existir. Se sumergió en el agua y aguanto la respiración.

¿Quién fuiste?

Le dolía la cabeza intentar recordar, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que tenía un pasado y haría todo lo posible por recuperarlo. En su mente no había nada, ni su nombre.

El peliblanco se termino de bañar y salió del baño. La chica tenía razón, sus cosas eran solo harapos sucios y le daba un poco de asco que ahora que estaba limpio volver a colocarse esas cosas sucias. Suspiro con tristeza, el ánimo se le desbordo por su pasado olvidado, los ojos se le humedecieron.

Con solo una toalla tapando sus partes nobles entró nuevamente al cuarto y le lanzó agua de un vaso a la joven desmayada. No reacciono enseguida y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Mamá juro que no volveré a beber- sobándose el cuello la chica miro al peliblanco-¡AHH!

\- No grites.

-¡Tú fuiste quien casi me mata!… Dios juro que nunca más obrare como buen samaritano- la chica se levanto de golpe de su cama y se dirigió donde el muchacho quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

El peliblanco levantó una ceja. Lo que no se esperaba fue que la joven le enviara santo golpe en el abdomen que lo dejo sin aire, para luego tomarlo de los hombros y golpearlo con las rodillas en el mismo lugar- ¡Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a tocar un pelo! Ahora vete de mi casa…. ¡LARGO!

El chico soltó un gemido sordo, pegaba bastante bien, ya que le había dolido o es que él se estaba volviendo débil.

-No puedo…

-Me importa un pepino, ¡te me largas ya!

-…-

-¡Vete!

-… ¿no hay forma de que me pueda quedar aquí?…- el peliblanco se estaba avergonzando.

-¡No! Es que no entiendes- la chica de verdad que se estaba enojando.

-…por favor- el chico se había colocado de rodillas

-No quiero disculpas ahora, tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste. ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti, si me asfixiaste? Largo seas quien seas.

-Te pido perdón… fue algo exagerado, una reacción de la bajeza humana que no merece perdón en especial hacia una mujer. Sé que no es excusa de mis actos, pero hay algo que debes saber sobre mi… estoy mal en todos sus sentidos, no sé quién soy, que hago aquí y como es que llegue, no recuerdo si tengo familia, porque soy así, porque odio a las personas y porque lastimo a la gente. Estoy enfermo, pero nadie puede ayudarme porque nadie sabe quien soy… es por eso que vivo en las calles para no dañar a las personas. ¡Y ES POR ESO QUE ME ENOJE CONTIGO!... porque tengo miedo de dañarte. No me debiste de haber traído aquí. La compasión es algo que no comprende…. Perdóname- el chico estaba que lloraba por primera vez había sido abierto con sus palabras.

-¿Quieres que crea todo eso? Largo…tu mismo lo dijiste, no puedes estar cerca de la gente porque las dañas y eso es... verdad- la chica lo miro a los ojos.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Quiero que me ayudes- el peliblanco la miró llorando- por favor ayúdame a curarme, eres la única con quien he tenido contacto luego de despertar en ese callejón que no sean monstruos.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte? Si tu dijiste que al diablo no se le puede invitar a tu casa.

-No lo sé- el muchacho ya se estaba resignando.

-Levántate, no me gusta que me rueguen. Esto, tengo que pensarlo- la castaña lo tomo de un brazo, su corazoncito era débil, no aguanta tanta tragedia- y tú tienes que vestirte y comer.

-¿Me podré quedar aquí?

-Lo pensare, te dije, pero antes necesito respuestas, que tanto es lo que sabes y sobre todo la verdad de todo esto y cuando la sepa te ayudaré ….y quizás te envié en donde un psicólogo porque creo que tienes cuadros de bipolaridad.

-Está bien, de alguna u otra forma yo pagare todo lo que harás por mi.

-Ahora déjame dormir, te estuve cuidando por tres días y no he dormido-la chica bostezó y lo miro- quiero perdonarte, pero no puedo…hablemos mañana ,si, ahora me voy a dormir, hay ropa en el cuarto de al lado. Es de mi tío y no me importa que la uses.

El peliblanco se quedo en blanco, por primera vez desde que había despertado en ese callejón, alguien había sido amable con él. Y eso hacia hace bastante tiempo, quizás unos cuatro, seis años.

-No desaprovechemos esta oportunidad seas quien seas- se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

Para Dante estos tres días solo fueron trabajos mal pagados y deudas elevadísimas. Lo típico.

-Dante ¿Cuándo iremos por un helado?- le mencionó cierta jovencilla rubia con vestido rosado.

-UHH, es verdad Patty, no hemos ido a Freddy´s, ¡pero un segundo! TENGO MI SUPER PREMIO- Dante estaba contentísimo- ¿Dónde deje el número? PATTY AYUDAME.

-Ashh este Dante- la niña rodo lo ojos- Espera esta húmedo el piso te vas a res…falar.

Demasiado tarde, el cazador ya estaba volando por los aires y cayendo de lleno en el piso cerca de los sillones. Al mirar debajo de ellos se percata del folleto de Freddy´s con el número telefónico. Lo toma rápidamente y se va directo al teléfono a marcar. Sin antes agradecerle a Patty su magnífica ayuda.

-its time the show boss!-dijo Dante por teléfono.

* * *

HELLO! Han pasado años…. Gracias por leer este capítulo y la historia en si 3, se agradece bastante. ¿Qué les pareció? Merezco tomatazos o review XD


	4. Arrepentimiento es mi segundo nombre

**Arrepentimiento es mi segundo nombre.**

 _Mujer como se te ocurre hacer eso, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo hubiera dejado en el hospital y chaolin, se acabo… ¡Pero no!, tráelo a tu casa, no pasara nada, está herido que te va a hacer. ¡Ni siquiera sabias la calle de tu departamento! Tuviste que llamar a la una de la mañana a tu tío y preguntarle. Menos mal que no pregunto nada fuera de lo normal._

La joven suspiro agotada sobre el colchón, donde antes estaba el peliblanco recostado.

 _Idiota, malagradecido, estoy que lo mato…No, no, no, no quiero que mis papeles estén más manchados de lo que están. Chica apuñalo "sin querer" a cocinero del restaurant de su abuelo. ¡Fue un accidente! Es que a nadie se le cae un cuchillo y este llega a parar en la otra sala en la espalda de alguien ¿no?_

Se tapó completa con las sabanas y se obligo a cerrar los ojos.

 _Deja de pensar estupideces. Intenta procesar lo que ocurrió… haber, comencemos desde el principio, llegaste al departamento cargando a el peliblanco en tu espalda, no es que pesara mucho, estaba en los huesos… Eso sí, subiste la escalera apenas; al llegar abriste la puerta y te percataste de una nota de tu tío que decía que ese era su antiguo departamento y que todavía quedaban cosas de él ahí, no le tomaste importancia y buscaste un cuarto._

La castaña se giro de un lado a otro, buscando el lado perfecto para dormir.

 _Intenta dormir mejor, no, repasa lo que paso… lo dejaste en el colchón y fuiste por agua, lo viste quejarse, el dolor ajeno te afectaba, así que tomaste una decisión… tomaste el frasco verde y lo vertiste nuevamente en la herida, hasta que finalmente se cerro, suspiraste aliviada y buscaste una silla y la colocaste al lado de la cama y esperaste a que si despertaba…_

El sonido del reloj y el olor de las sabanas no la dejaban dormir, la mujer se destapo y quedo encima de las tapas.

 _No despertó, pero respiraba; estaba muy sucio, su propia sangre se estaba secando como una costra, así que buscaste en las cosas de tu tío en el otro cuarto, por si había algo, y encostraste un pijama de dos piezas. Fuiste veloz a nuevamente donde estaba recostado y con vergüenza, pudor, he intentando mirar para otro lado, lo comenzaste a desvestir…._

La castaña soltó un leve gemido agudo y se tapó la cara que empezaba a colocarse roja.

 _Tenía el cuerpo malherido, moretones, cicatrices y estaba muy flaco, ¡Por Dios que le había pasado! Intentaste no mirarlo mucho y le colocaste el pijama, para luego volver a recostarlo en la cama. Estaba ardiendo, de un momento para otro tenía una fiebre extremadamente alta. Buscaste algún remedio o el clásico paracetamol que todos tienen o ibuprofeno que lo cura todo… nada… No había absolutamente nada. Decidiste colocarle paños fríos y en un dos por tres, salir corriendo por si en una tienda nocturna, de manera clandestina, vendían algún remedio contra la fiebre…_

La joven se rió, pero intentó que no saliera sonido mordiéndose las mejillas.

 _Vendían remedios, hasta antibióticos….entraste rápidamente y llegando al lado del chico le diste el remedio con un poco de agua. Ahora lo único que quedaba era que descansara y tú…bueno te tenias que bañar, ya eran las siete de la mañana y a las nueve tenias que ir donde tu tío. ¿Pero que ibas a hacer con el tipo? Le dejaste una nota si es que despertaba y saliste corriendo donde Freddy´s, no creo que me robe, ya que no hay nada para robar._

-Me arrepiento- la chica suspiró.

 _Al llegar a Freddy´s te colocaste ese extraño uniforme rosado y esperaste las indicaciones de Cindy o tu tío. No había nadie, era extraño, revisaste tu celular, un mensaje de tu tío." Querida se nos fue un dato importantísimo ayer, tres días se tomara de descanso Freddy´s por reparación de las tuberías. Espero que este tiempo te ayude a organizarte y conocer la ciudad… no dudes en llamarme" Volviste en taxi a tu nueva casa y como dijo tu tío, intentaste organizar tus cosas, pero antes fuiste a ver si estaba el peliblanco. Y si estaba, dormía y la fiebre no se le desaparecía. Le cambiaste los paños e intentaste darle más agua. Y decidiste que la casa después la podías organizar, una persona necesitaba tu ayuda. Y en esos tres días le cuidaste, sin descanso, de los cuales no fueron agradecidos…_

La chica ya no podía dormir, se levantó de golpe de la cama y se fue a la sala, para ver si estaba el peliblanco.

-Oye _¿_ Dónde estás _?-_ le gritó.

-Estoy en la cocina…

-¿Qué haces…-la chica se quedo muda.

-El desayuno, he escuchado que la mejor forma de buscar el perdón de alguien es por la comida y por supuesto una forma de agradecerte… perdón por ocupar la cocina sin tu permiso, pero como dijiste que ibas a dormir, pensé que alcanzaría a…

-No digas más…huele exquisito, ¿Cómo es que sabes cocinar?

-No lo sé, debe ser que esto no se puede olvidar como dicen que se puede olvidar andar en bicicleta. Es algo que se sabe porque si.

-Oye sí, pero esto está en otro nivel, huele casi como gourmet. Y los ingrediente, ¿Cómo los sacaste, si en el refri no había nada de alimentos?

-Fui a comprar-dijo rápidamente el peliblanco.

-¿Con mi dinero?

-¡No!, no sé si comprar se le llama a sacar sin que nadie te viera los alimentos del super más cercano.

-¡ROBASTE!

-Fue por una buena causa- el chico estaba buscando una manera de salir de allí, no quería que la castaña le pegara nuevamente.

En la pequeña mesa de la cocina, había tostadas francesas rellenas y cubiertas con bayas frescas junto con jugo recién exprimido de naranja.

-Por esta vez… te envidio- la chica estaba que lloraba.

 _-_ ¿Qué hice?

-Nada, pero después tendrás que pagar lo que ocupaste- la joven intentaba con la manga secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Vas a comer lo que hice?

-Por supuesto… Y esa camisa y pantalón de mi tío no te quedan nada bien- la joven se aguantaba las carcajadas al ver la ropa extremadamente holgada que usaba el hombre, más el pelo largo con barba, le daban una visión muy desaliñada.

* * *

-¡EH! DANTE NO PISES EL PISO DEJARAS MARCAS- Patty intentaba golpearlo con el trapero, pero el albino era más rápido.

-Tranquila que estoy buscando a Rebellion.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, TU NUNCA LIMPIAS Y CUANDO YO INTENTO LIMPIAR SIEMPRE ENSUCIAS MÁS!

-Por algo nunca limpio, ósea.

-Por cosas así, nunca conseguirás novia.

-Tuché- el peliblanco se paró en seco- ¡Ya para de limpiar!, que pronto llegara mi comida.

-Tengo que limpiar para que no comas en un lugar asqueroso.

-Hace que lo quieras, voy a dormir en el sillón.

Patty activo su modo limpiador-ranger, provocando un tornado nivel dos con olor a brisa de montaña con toques de galletas de navidad y ¡PUFF! El lugar estuvo más limpio que bombas de jabón.

-¿Cómo haces eso Patty?

-Secretos de los monjes del Tíbet.

-¿What?

-Dante no me hagas caso, tu sigue durmiendo…

El joven se estaba acomodando en el sillón con las manos detrás de su cabeza cuando, la puerta de Devil May Cry levemente se abrió. El sexto sentido de Dante se activo y se percató que la persona que estaba parada en la puerta no llevaba nada de comida ni nada relacionado con alimentos. El albino se levanto con desgana.

-Está cerrado, venga mañana.

-Por favor necesito su ayuda…Mi marido- la mujer de cómo unos sesenta años se había lanzado contra el albino sollozando.

-Tranquila, Dante la ayudara- Patty se estaba sacando el delantal y se estaba acercando a la señora.

-Es que, es que mi marido fue secuestrado por una cosa horrenda, necesito ayuda- la mujer no paraba de sollozar.

- _Justo cuando había pedido comida_ –Dante se lamento y mirando a la anciana en forma de suplica le dijo -Señora cuénteme lo que pasó.

La anciana le contó todo lo que había pasado, un amigo de su esposo le había llevado a unas antiguas ruinas, hubo una discusión, se golpearon, la sangre activo algo y criaturas horrendas aparecieron y su amigo, bueno se había transformado en un lobo gigante…

-Patty si llega mi comida, ¡NO TE ATREVAS A COMÉRTELA!

-Lo que digas Dante- la niña tenía un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

El cazador decidió llevar a su querida Rebellion y sus pistolas gemelas Ebony e Ivory, se colocó la gabardina roja y salió junto a la señora de edad.

-Vuelvo en la noche :c

-Adiosito Dante.

* * *

El sol, entraba en la ventana de la cocina y cierto albino se encontraba lavando los platos de un desayuno inolvidable…

- _Encontraste mi punto débil, señor seas quien seas…-la chica mostraba una sonrisa y unos ojos llorosos._

 _-No me digas así y… ¿Por qué estas llorando?- el_ _albino se preocupo un poco._

 _-Tienes el don de la cocina que yo no poseo, me hiciste recordar momentos de mi infancia con este plato- la chica no paraba de sonreírle- esto…me arrepiento de haberte conocido._

 _El chico la quedo mirando muy poco dolido, ella nunca lo perdonaría por haberla casi matado, pero él era un salvaje con eso de las relaciones. Además era un adulto que no recordaba quien era_. _¿Quién es su sano juicio confiaría en él?_

 _La chica suspiró- Quédate…yo me iré, le pediré a mi tío si me puedo quedar con él y si tu puedes quedarte aquí, no hay problema._

 _-Por supuesto que no, es tu casa y se nota que te estás mudando recién. Yo soy el invasor aquí._

 _-Hablas muy bien para parecer un indigente- la chica se_ _rió_

 _-Gracias, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas y yo ahora no me puedo ir…_

 _-¿Me explicas, por favor?_

 _-Me agradas…-el chico estaba que explotaba de lo rojo._

 _-¡Huau! Tranquilo viejo…- la chica lo miro extrañado._

 _-No de la manera que piensas, es… es de la otra manera, de cómo persona. Eres amable y yo un salvaje que recién a tenido contacto con una persona. Y la manera que te trate, ni yo me explico que pasó por mi mente en ese momento._

 _-Lo intento comprender- la chica le agarró la mano- pero primero necesitas un corte de pelo y ropa… Tengo un poco de dinero así que más rato iremos a la ciudad- Ella se levantó y se metió en el baño, dejándolo aturdido y más avergonzado que nunca por su leve contacto de manos._

 _-_ Mujer estúpida- el chico sonrió y termino de secar los platos.

-Oye te escuche- la chica le miro apoyada en la pequeña mesa- ¿Estás listo?

-Mmm ¿creo?- el chico de percató que ahora estaba vestida con un vestido verde sobre la rodilla y unos zapatos con un leve taco- ¿Por qué estas así?

-¿Así cómo?- la castaña no entendía mucho.

-…¿Arreglada?- el albino se había percatado que llevaba maquillaje para tapar las ojeras- ¡te echaste maquillaje!

-¡Si y que tiene! Me avergüenza que me lo digan- la chica le dio la espalda- Apúrate que o si no, te dejo aquí no más.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- el chico la había alcanzado en la puerta.

-Consulte por internet alguna peluquería prestigiosa y alguna que otra tienda de hombre para ti… ¡OH se me olvidaba!, pedí una hora para el médico y psicólogo hoy a las cinco, ni se te ocurra faltar.

 _¡Peluquería, tienda, medico!_ ¿ _Qué diablos iban a hacer con él_?

-Oye, oye tranquila… yo no pedí tanto… la deuda contigo va en aumento no creo que pueda pagarte aquí y en toda mi vida, no me pidas tanto.

-Tu pediste mi ayuda y esto es lo mejor que se me ocurre y tranquilo que el dinero, esta todo a cuenta de mi querido abuelo. A él no le preocupará que gaste un poco de dinero.

* * *

En la ciudad del abuelo de la castaña, cierto hombre de edad le dolía el corazón y el bolsillo.

-Danny recuerdas esa vez que mi querida nieta me robó mi tarjeta dorada de disneylandia.

-Claro que sí, señor.

-Creo que ella tiene una de mis tarjetas nuevamente.

-Ná, no creo, ella no le robo nada. Será mejor que sigamos trabajando. ¡ORDEN 3 LISTA!

-Tienes razón Danny. Espero que solo sean señales de que mi nieta está bien, no que tiene mis tarjetas.

* * *

 _Dante esto, Dante aquello, trabajo aquí, trabajo allá. ¡ERA SOLO JUEVES!_

 _-_ Me estresan- grito al cielo el albino- necesito vacaciones.

-No Dante, lo que necesitas es madurar- Lady se le acercaba lentamente.

-Eso es para frutas y yo estoy mejor que una fruta- el peliblanco sonrió de lado.

-Lo que digas… Venga que tenemos que buscar al demonio que se nos escapó.

-Se te escapo a ti, no a mí.

-Es lo mismo. Ahora métete en esa cueva y dime que hay- Lady le empujó.

-Oye no he comido nada desde la mañana y éste es tu trabajo. Yo solo tenía que ayudar a la anciana y ya lo hice.

-Ay, Dante – Lady lo estaba empujando más fuerte- métete a la maldita cueva de una vez.

-Solo si me bajas mi cuota a un 50%

-¡¿QUÉ?! Ni en sueños Dante- Lady lo empujó tan fuerte que al pobre albino cayo de lleno en la cueva- ¡No sales de ahí, hasta que mates a esa cosa!

* * *

 _-_ ¿Peluquería Aussie?, peluquería…Ajá. Ven seas quien seas, aquí es.

El albino estaba cansado, habían caminado más de cinco cuadras buscando esa peluquería Aussie. Al llegar vio otro mundo, la cerámica tan limpia que se podía reflejar en él. Espejos gigantescos, señoras con estrafalarios tintes y máquinas de torturas, digo, maquinas de secado del cabello y masajes.

-Ay mi vida, terrón de azúcar tú debes ser la chica de la hora de las dos- Un hombre como de unos treinta de camisa apretada al cuerpo negra a juego con el pantalón se le acercaba a la joven para besarla en las dos mejillas. Era bronceado y muy poco fuerte y el cabello lo tenía con unos visos platinados.

-Si esa soy yo, pero no soy la que busca el corte y el tratamiento capilar…si no él- la castaña lo señalo sonriéndole.

-Ay querido que te han hecho, me va a dar algo, aire, AIRE, ¡DIJE AIRE!- Ciertas mujeres que estaban trabajando se acercaron al hombre para darle aire.

-¿Estará bien? – la castaña estaba preocupada.

-Sí, estará bien, tranquila- le dijo una mujer que le agitaba las manos al hombre para darle aire- Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando ve, bueno ya sabes. Pero tranquila es el mejor peluquero del mundo.

-¡YA PAREN!- les gritó el hombre- Soy Raneé Award, y no hay ningún cabello…- tomó aire- QUE YO NO PUEDA TRANSFORMAR EN UNA SEDOSA OBRA DE ARTE, CHICAS MIS COSAS POR FAVOR- Raneé miró al albino con el ceño fruncido y se le acercó a la oreja para susurrarle- te llamare Copito, ya que me recuerdas a un perro que tuve hace tiempo.

-Oye- el albino se giró para hablar con la castaña- ¡En que me metiste!

-Tu tan solo confía… Estarás en buenas manos.

-¡Yo no quiero estar en sus manos!- el albino se estaba alterando- además me llamo Copito.

La chica se rió- Tú tan solo ve, Co-pi-to.

-¡Oye no!

-Tómalo como una venganza de mi parte.

-Prefiero que me asfixies.

-No, no .no, eso es para básicos. La peluquería es la tortura mayor, en especial para alguien con el pelo largo como tú.- la chica lo empujó a las manos de Raneé quien lo aferró a la silla y lo ato por si es que quería escapar. Mientras que ella se iba a sentar en una sala de espera.

-Cortare por aquí, para luego elevar esta parte y tu frente se pueda ver, creo que rasurare y cortare más aquí- Raneé no paraba de manosearle la cabeza a Copito- CHICAS POR FAVOR TRÁIGANME LAS TIJERAS DE CÉSPED. Se me olvidaba, ¿le gusta algún color para el tinte?

-¡Nada de teñir!

-Ashh, que aburrido, yo que pensaba en un rojo con toques azul arándano. ¡NO! Mejor un rubio.

-¡NO! El blanco está bien

-¿Y este es tu cabello natural?

-Creo…-el albino tragó lentamente.

-Tu tranquilo corazón que estas en las mejores manos del mundo.

Pasaron unas dos horas, la castaña había leído como siete revistas de moda y cabellos. Y había preferido hacer caso omiso a las suplicas del peliblanco a que pararan con el corte.

Renné se encargó de lavarle el cabello, darle un masaje, echarle miles de cremas, técnicas para que las puntas no se abrieran, mejoración con keratina, vitaminas y minerales, tratamiento con leche, alisado brasileño, etc. Había cortado bastante, pero no lo dudo un segundo, a Copito lo transformaría en un hombre de pasarela. Hasta había actuado de barbero, saco su navaja alemana especial para Copito, y le dejó la cara como nalga de bebé.

Estaba DIVINO.

-¡Ay! me ha a dar algo, quedaste apolíneo, uno de mis mejores trabajos, Copito me honra llamarte ahora Copo- el peluquero le aplaudió y lo soltó.

El albino había jurado no abrir los ojos en ningún instante y parece que se había quedado dormido en una de esas. Al verse, algo golpeó su mente.

No tenia barba, el cabello lo tenía tirado hacia atrás y un poco rasurado por los lados. Parecía que estaba a la moda. Y no se explicó porque en su mente la imagen de otro albino apareció en el espejo. Idéntico a él, pero con la mirada más fría que hubiese conocido, lo tomó del cuello y le obligó a verlo a los ojos.

 _-Tu pasado…_

-Quedaste bastante bien- le dijo la castaña sacándolo del trance.

-¿Ah?... claro, gracias.

-Gracias Renné, ahora vamos a las tiendas que nos queda poco tiempo.

-Dile que se cuide el cabello, que no se bañe con agua caliente, esa es una de mis mejores obras de arte- Raneé se había sentado en una silla diciéndoles adiós con un pañuelo blanco.

-Me gusta.

-¿Qué?

-Uy quedaste tonto

-Perdón es que estoy pensado en otras cosas.

-Te estoy diciendo que me gusta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu nombre.

-¿Mi nombre?

-Sí, Copito.

-Al menos es mejor que "seas quien seas"- el albino intentó sonreír.

-¡Será mejor que nos apuremos!- la chica lo tomó del brazo y salieron corriendo.

* * *

I´m back :v hello again. Les gustó?, merezco tomatazos?. Gracias por los review a rasengan7872 y sonya.b300

Se les agradece bastante y pensaré sobre lo dicho. Muchas gracias de ante mano. 3


	5. El Diablo puede cambiar de forma

**El diablo puede cambiar de forma.**

 **-** ¿Dónde estamos?- el peliblanco con su nuevo corte se sentía un poco extraño y un poco alterado, ¿Por qué un clon extraño estaba en el espejo de la peluquería y quería matarlo? Y qué decir de esa mirada escalofriante. Él nunca podría mirar a alguien así… era perturbador.

La castaña todavía lo tenia del brazo empujándolo por los pasillos, dándole caso omiso a los comentarios de los transeúntes, de qué bonito hombre albino. ¡Puff! Si tan solo lo conocieran de verdad.

-Te pregunté donde estamos, MUJER- el albino le gritó en la oreja.

-¡AY! Que si te oigo, estamos en el centro comercial, estoy buscando la tienda de ropa interior.

-¡ESPERA, NO!- a Copito casi le da un soponcio- Tu no serias capaz de…

-Créeme soy capaz de todo… además ahí abajo no hay nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera es impresionante- la chica soltó el comentario como si nada.

-¡ME VISTE DESNUDO!

-¡SHUU! Cállate, la gente nos está observando, ADEMÁS NO… YO NO SOY LA PERSONA QUE NO USA ROPA INTERIOR, ¡TENIA QUE SACARTE ESOS ROPA CON SANGRE COPITO!- los dos estaban más que rojos.

-¡NO USO ROPA INTERIOR POR QUE NO TENGO PARA COMPRARLA!

-¡CALLATE!

-Tranquilo men, que mi novia también hace esos comentarios- un señor que estaba sentado tomando un café salió de la nada.

-No le hagas caso y sigue caminado-la castaña apresuró el paso.

Llegaron a cierta tienda de ropa interior e ingresaron bastantes avergonzados.

-Bienvenidos a Calvin Klein, ¿Qué talla necesita?

-Esto yo-yo…Ahg…mmm-las mejillas de la castaña estaban que explotaban- Copito te encargas tu- salió del recinto y lo espero en un banquillo.

-¿Yo?- el peliblanco estaba avergonzado y confundido. Miro a la castaña que estaba afuera y le gritó- QUE CONSTE QUE FUE TU IDEA.

-Su novia es muy vergonzosa- el hombre decidió mirarse los pies- Entonces… señor dígame que talla…

-¡No lo sé!- al albino esas palabras le salieron como un susurro rápido.

-No lo sabe… Bueno no se preocupe, nosotras le ayudaremos.

La chica intentando tranquilizarse, coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas y observó como las mujeres se llevaban al muchacho a los vestidores y le entregaban kilos de ropa interior. Lo estaba disfrutando, pero a la vez tenía tristeza. Él era alguien solitario que quizá cuanto tiempo estuvo vagando por esta ciudad. Su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido. Le estaba ayudando como podía y sentía que ya…

 _¡NO!_

Se levanto de la banca y entró nuevamente a la tienda.

-Señorita, su novio se niega a probarse la ropa que nosotras le aconsejamos- le dijo la vendedora.

-Tranquila, él después se resignará y todo irá bien. Tenga, pagó todo lo que necesite- la castaña le pasó la tarjeta de su abuelo.

A los quince minutos el albino ya había salido del vestidor portando ropa interior y se encontraba caminando junto a la castaña hacia otra tienda.

-¿Copito, te sientes bien?

-No me llames así- el albino comenzó a caminar más rápido para alejarse de la castaña- Nunca en mi vida me he sentido más avergonzado y ultrajado. Esas señoras no tienen respeto donde tocan.

-No es para tanto… Es aquí- la chica lo volvió a agarrar del brazo e ingresaron en la otro tienda.

-Buenas. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Vuélvalo un modelo noruego, por favor- la castaña carcajeo.

-Ojala pudiéramos hacer eso, pero ya sé lo que necesita, por favor sígame- la vendedora agarró al albino y lo llevó por las sección de pantalones y poleras. Tomó algunos modelos y lanzó, de manera literal, al albino hacia los vestidores. Luego, fue hacia las camisas y abrigos. Para después ir con calcetines y más poleras, camisas, pantalones, chaquetas, bufandas, ropa de verano, gorros, etc, y dejárselas al albino en el vestidor.

-¡Le conseguiremos tenidas para toda ocasión!- la vendedora se veía toda emociona y la castaña en un dos por tres entregó la tarjeta de su querido abuelo nuevamente para pagar.

Decidió ir a ver las vitrinas de los locales de al lado. Hasta que el gritó de la vendedora le advirtió que tenía que volver a la tienda.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esta DIVINO, debajo de esa ropa holgada, si había un modelo noruego.

-¿En serio?- la chica estaba muy confundida.

\- De verdad, si no me cree, júzguelo usted mismo. Esta todavía dentro del vestidor.

La castaña estaba bastante confundida, todo lo que dijo fue de broma; caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta del vestidor, la cual abrió despacio.

-Copo… ¿Estás ahí?

-No me llames copo…

El albino estaba mirándose en el espejo, se estaba arreglando el cuello de la chaquetilla negra. La chica hizo una mueca y frunció las cejas.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Copito?

-SOY YO- el albino se giró y la quedo mirando.

-Bueno… es que no pareces tu… - ella lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, tenia arremangada la chaquetilla a los codos, una polera blanco, unos clásicos jeans azules y zapatos con hebilla cafés. Su celular sonó.

-¡IIIGGGHH!- la chica chilló- no hay tiempo para admirarte, agarra las cosas que compramos y vamos ¡Ya donde el doctor!.

-Está bien- el albino le hizo caso.

Ahora no fue ella quien lo agarró del brazo si no él. Corrieron hasta un taxi y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Llegaste más tarde de lo habitual, Dante- Patty estaba viendo la televisión, raspando los últimos restos de helado con las dos cajas de pizzas tamaño familiar vacías.

-Te comiste toda mi comida- Dante no sonaba como Dante- Sabes... no me importa, quiero un baño y dormir.

-Mmm creo que no vas a poder Dante- Patty se voltio para verlo- Nero ha llegado y te ha dejado una carta, dice que es importante.

-No puedo tener un poco de paz y privacidad en mi propia casa.

-Nop, la carta está en tu escritorio c:

El cazador dejo cuidadosamente a Rebellion colgada y desenfundó sus pistolas gemelas sobre el escritorio. Observó el papel que le dejo Nero.

 _Dante tenemos que hablar-Nero_

-¿Qué le cuesta llamar?

-No te quejes conmigo, no soy Nero. Además Morrison te dejo un paquete que debes entregar en la zona pesquera.

-¿Esto quiere decir que ya no voy a descansar?

-Si Dante, eso significa.

El albino salió del local refunfuñando unos proverbios chinos.

* * *

-Bienvenidos, en que puedo servirles.

-Tenemos hora a las cinco- la castaña estaba mostrando sus documentos.

-Oh, es verdad, el doctor está en la puerta tres esperándolos.

-Gracias.

Los dos jóvenes golpearon y les abrió un señor gordito que los invito a sentarse.

-¿Qué les trae por aquí? Son bastante jóvenes, acaso viene por el tema de formar una familia- el doctor los miró alegremente y al ver las caras de los chicos negó rotundamente- perdón, pensé que eran pareja.

-Vera, señor, el joven de aquí al lado me salvo la vida de unos asaltantes, pero no recuerda quien es. Además su cuerpo está bastante mal- la castaña saca valor luego de los comentarios del doctor- será mejor que lo examine.

-Eso haré señorita, pero el drama es que el no recuerda quien es. ¿Se golpeó la cabeza?

-No, él dice que lleva ya bastante tiempo sin recordar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

-Creo que dos años o más- el albino se atrevió a hablar.

-Súbete a la camilla, por favor.

El examen fue lento, bastante lento, ya que el doctor lo inspecciono de pies a cabeza.

-Se ve un poco sano, los magullones, moretones y heridas pasaran más rápido con estos ungüentos y para las enfermedades estos remedios. Por el tema de la delgadez, le recetaré unas vitaminas y una dieta que le mejora su condición. Se nota bastante que sufrió hambruna, muchacho- el doctor lo miró tristemente- Pero qué bueno que haya encontrado a esta señorita, por favor siga la receta al pie de la letra.

-Gracias doctor- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias a ustedes por visitarme.

Al salir, el albino acorralo a la castaña en la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?- la chica abrió los ojos de golpe.

-No le contaste toda la verdad al doctor.

-Eso es porque los dos tenemos que hablar después. Primero está tu salud y bienestar.

-Has hecho bastante por mí.

-Cuando estés sano me lo pagas- la chica no quería mirarlo a los ojos, así que intentó alejarlo- ahora vamos donde el psicólogo. Eso sí, entraras tu sólo. los psicólogos prefieren charlas privadas.

-Está bien.

* * *

\- ¿Te llevo?- cierta chica en moto se había acercado y detenido en la acera.

-Trish, gracias, pero no gracias.

-Amargado

-Vieja

\- No actuemos como niños, si- a Trish se le estaba marcando la vena en la frente.

-Oye, ¿Nero está por aquí?

-Creo, parece que está en un hotel.

-Bueno, el kid puede cuidarse solo- Dante suspiró y doblo en la otra calle- hasta luego Trish. Dante ira de caza.

-¿Hablas de comer seis pizzas tamaño familiar?

-Seee.

-Espero que engordes- Trish se alejó a todo gas.

* * *

-¿Y bien, señor?- la psicóloga tenia la albino recostado en el típico sillón de consultorio y ella estaba anotando sus análisis.

-Bueno, no hay nada… solo oscuridad.

-Explíquese mejor- el albino se acomodo en el sillón.

-Esto es incomodo- el chico la miró inquisitivamente- sabe hace tres días era un asocial que aborrecía el contacto con humanos. Les tenía un odio iracundo, les culpaba del hecho de no poder recordar. Hasta…hasta los dañaba.

-Es bueno que sea abierto con lo que piensa- la psicóloga seguía escribiendo.

-No es ser abierto, es ser necio. Desperté solo en un callejón, sin nadie y nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo me llamaba o que era. Estuve así por dos o más años, negándome a conocer más allá. Llegue hasta el punto de que me gustaba estar así, sin recordar nada. Pero ellos no me dejaban tranquilo.

-¿Quienes?

\- No sé como explicárselo, no lo entendería. ¿Le agrada el infierno?

-¿Qué dice?

-Así es como me sentía. En un infierno sin fin, mis pies no daban más, caminaba por días enteros sin descansar, huyendo de la oscuridad- el albino estaba como en un trance- no recuerdo que era, solo sé que mi pasado tengo que recuperarlo. De uno u otro modo... ¿Usted sabe hipnosis?

-Sí, pero es para sesiones más adelante.

-No, hágalo ahora. Hoy vi a una figura idéntica a mí que me hizo revolver mi mente. Eso no es normal…hipnoticeme.

-¿Esta seguro?

-La mataré si no lo hace.

* * *

La castaña estaba en la sala de espera, navegando por internet. Estar encerrada la agobiaba un poco, así que decidió salir un rato por aire y estirarse.

 _Sanar a alguien es más difícil de lo que parece. Me agota la mente estar con él o será porque no he dormido desde hace tres días. Mujer en que te has metido._

La chica negó con la cabeza.

 _Tú te metiste en esto y tú sabrás solucionarlo._

Entró un poco más calmada a la sala de espera, pero una lucecilla se activo en la puerta donde había entrado el peliblanco. Las personas comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y alterarse; cuando una sirena comenzó a sonar, la castaña decidió ir donde una enfermera.

-Señorita ¿Qué sucede?

-Estamos controlando al paciente, por favor tenga calma.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-No sabemos que ocurrió, es un código purpura o quizá blanco.

-¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?!- el pulso de la joven comenzó a bajar.

-Señorita… puede ser toma de rehenes o paciente agresivo.

La castaña decidió sentarse un poco, mientras iba la gente de un lado a otro. El tiempo comenzó a detenerse.

 _No puedes dejarlo aquí. Tienes que entrar en esa sala…_

Tomando los únicos restos de valentía que te quedaban en el día, corrió donde el peliblanco había entrado, abriendo de golpe la puerta, haciéndole caso omiso a las enfermeras y quizás golpeando a una de paso. Te disculparías después.

-Por favor no me hagas daño, te lo suplico- la joven psicóloga estaba arrodilla con toda la cara llorosa. Mientras que el peliblanco se encontraba tranquilo mirando la ventana con una taza de té.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-¡POR FAVOR AYUDAME!... ESTE HOMBRE O LO QUE SEA, ES UN MONSTRUO- la psicóloga corrió hacia la castaña- Me pidió que lo hipnotizara, pero algo, algo horrible salió de él, todo azul, ¡lo poseyó! y me mostró una pesadilla… tengo miedo, porque eran mis miedos los que me estaba reflejando.

-Tranquila, dime que más te hizo.

-Yo intenté despertarlo de la hipnosis, pero él me pidió poder, mucho más poder. Las luces comenzaron a romperse, no podía moverme, las puertas estaban selladas. La oscuridad comenzó a trepar sobre mis piernas. ¡ES UN DEMONIO!-

-Intentaras romper la hipnosis, humano- el albino siguió tomando la taza de té y sorbió un poco- ¿o es que me tienes miedo?

-Debería tenerte miedo- la chica no le quedó otra que susurrar lo dicho.

-No soy lo que era, ni en lo más mínimo. ¡Y tu bestia! Deja las piernas de la humana- le dijo el albino a la psicóloga que estaba abrazando las piernas de la castaña- creo que te comente una vez que no dejaras entrar el diablo tu casa, bueno ahora te diré otra cosa, el diablo puede tomar varias formar.

A una velocidad impresionante el albino agarró el cuello de la psicóloga y comenzó a apretarlo con una sola mano; mientras que en la otra tenía todavía la taza de té.

-Demonios inferiores disfrazados de humanos es lo más asqueroso que puede existir- el agarre del peliblanco comenzó a ser más fuerte.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE SPARDA!- la mujer adulto comenzó a despedazarse mostrando una figura grotesca de grandes garras, que intentaba dañar la cara del peliblanco. Hasta que el agarre del hombre fue mayor y rompió la garganta de la bestia.

\- Ahora te toca a ti- el hombre miró a la castaña y la lanzó contra el escritorio- con este inmundo cuerpo de humano que poseo ahora, no puedo alcanzar el poder que tenia. Así que escucha atentamente…

La chica se había golpeado fuertemente en la espalda y el rebote del golpe le provoco un duro golpe en la cabeza. El peliblanco se posiciono sobre ella sometiéndola contra su cuerpo, agarrándola de las muñecas y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, los cuales estaban de un rojo avenal.

-Estoy dividió en dos partes, una es está, el cuerpo humano con la asquerosa mente humana y la otra es la de demonio, mi parte magnifica, la cual se me fue arrebatada y fragmentada en demonios que no merecen mi poder. Y todo esto fue porque la muerte nunca llego para mí... Se me obligo a sepárarme de mi parte demoníaca para vivir como un inmundo humano sin recuerdo. ¡Mírame cuanto te hablo!

-…- la chica estaba sollozando.

-Lo que quiero es mi poder, entiendes- el peliblanco comenzó a golpearla con un dedo en la cabeza- y para eso necesito destruir demonios como estos. Ya que estos…- la obligó a mirar el cadáver del demonio- tienen un poco de mi esencia y si yo la recupero, volverán mis recuerdos y lo que era.

-¿Qui-quién eres?

-La mísera parte de demonio que queda dentro de este imbécil que tu llamas Copito- el albino se separo de ella y fue hacia el cadáver, donde salió un espíritu azul que ingreso en él- esta mujer tenía bastante de mi esencia. ¡Ah! El poder viaja por mis venas…

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el hombre flaco que conocía, ahora estaba más musculoso y de seguro sus heridas eran cuentos pasados. Se arreglo el cabello para atrás y la miro de lado.

-Levántate tenemos que salir de aquí- la agarro de la mano y saltaron hacia la ventana. La chica gritó como nunca, parecía que a el hombre se le olvidó que estaban en un quinto piso, y la gravedad no acompaña a los que saltan de estas alturas. Se aferro de él como pudo, del cuello, camisa, tela, lo que sea. El chico le tapo la boca y cayo como si nada en medio de la calle, como una pluma al suelo, ligero y sin apuro.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- el albino la samario, pero la chica no respondía- Te desmayaste, ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

-Llévame a mi casa por favor- la chica estaba en un suplicio y el albino opto por cargarla lejos del lugar.

-Eso haré, pero antes tomemos un taxi, llegó la policía a la clínica.

-Eres un demente…

-Soy un demonio, no es lo mismo, oye no te duermas…

-¿Quién eres? Dime por favor – la joven estaba agotadísima y los ojos ya se le cerraban solos.

-Me queda poco tiempo- el albino junto a la chica ingresaron a el taxi más cercano- Vergilio, me llamo Vergilio… ¡no te duermas! Es una orden.

-¿Vergil, cómo el de la Divina Comedia?

-Si…

* * *

Dante se encontraba en un restaurante poco conocido, donde igualmente se hacían pizzas. El dueño estaba cambiando la televisión al canal de las noticias, cuando…

"Noticias de último momento, hoy en el hospital principal de la ciudad, un desquiciado atacó una psicóloga y tomó como rehén a una muchacha a la cual obligo a saltar por la ventana. No se ha podido explicar cómo es que la lista de los paciente de este día, fueran destruidas completamente. Además las cámaras de seguridad no pudieron tomar ninguna captura de las víctimas y culpables. Aun así gracias a unos caza-noticias que pudo tomar ciertas imágenes cuando el hombre, denominado "modelo noruego", salto junto a la muchacha. Por favor, tome discreción de las siguientes imágenes…., La policía ya se encuentra investigando el caso y aun no se ha podido capturar al culpable. De algo estamos seguros, cuidado al salir a la calle, que un modelo noruego podría atacarle"

Dante no podía creer lo que veía, un modelo noruego saltando desde un quinto piso con una joven en los brazos. No era pan de cada día y le resulto gracioso.

-Por favor señorita me podría traer otra pizza familiar- el albino no paraba de reír.

 _Creo que lo comprendo, yo también saltaría de un quinto piso con una muchacha. Estos modelos noruegos de hoy en día._

* * *

-Ya son las ocho de la noche- Vergil se encontraba dando vueltas por el departamento de la castaña.

 _Espero que el poco poder que me tenia, haya podido destruir los papeles con los documentos de la chica y apagado las cámaras de seguridad._

 _-¡_ Ay! Me duele todo- la chica se comenzó a quejar desde el cuarto.

 _Esta despierta, es tiempo de…_

El albino se acerco rápidamente a la chica y la observó con un poco de distancia.

-Te desmayaste y te traje aquí, no pienses mal.

-No te preocupes, lo recuerdo todo…Vergil, ¿eres tu todavía?- la castaña se sentía igual que cuando tenía resaca.

-Si… y no olvides lo que te dije. Mi esencia esta dentro de demonios y tengo que recuperarla. Pero antes…-el albino se acerco al rostro de la castaña- tengo que recuperar a Yamato - y cerró los ojos.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? – La castaña tenía el peso de peliblanco sobre su hombro- pesas ¿sabes?- rodó los ojos.

 _¡Siento que te aprovechas de mi humildad!_

La chica opto por alejarlo y recostarlo en la otra esquina de su cama, bien apartado. Y de una vez por todas, dormir.

* * *

Jahsdjahsdjas Capítulos consecutivos, intento remendar el daño de no publicar hace bastante tiempo…

Ola k ase… Review o Tomates? Ustedes eligen. De ante mano MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :3


	6. Trabajo es Trabajo

**Trabajo es trabajo.**

La joven castaña de tan solo 22 años, se encontraba tapada hasta las orejas por unas exquisitas sabanas de polar, pareciendo una oruga que se había caído de un árbol. Eran tan solo las ocho de la mañana y no podía levantarse, y eso que estaba despierta hace más de treinta minutos. Para lo peor, todavía no encontraba el por qué cierto hombre estaba en sima de las tapas y literalmente encima de ella.

Se intento mover un poco hacia la derecha, pero cierto hombre que estaba un poco más "anchito" no le permitía ni siquiera mover los dedos de los pies.

-Oye... ¿te puedes mover?- se sorprendió de su voz, ya que más que una frase sonó como un chillido bastante bajo.

Al no tener respuestas del peliblanco, decidió sacar al menos una pierna de la cama y así escabullirse por debajo. Lo que no se esperaba es que las sabanas estaban tan enrolladas por todo su cuerpo que la dejaban sin escapatoria. Sentía que se le agotaba el aire. Y comenzó a agitarse en modo pescado fuera del agua.

 _¡¿Por qué no despierta?!_

El hombre seguía sin dar respuestas de que iba a despertar o al menos alejarse. Y de un momento a otro, la joven sintió que la apretaba aun más.

-¡AH!- gritó igual que cuando se le escapó un legendario de pokemon rojo-fuego.

-Tranquila, ya estoy despierto… no es para tanto.

Vergil se levantó como si nada, bostezando y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza; al voltearse para mirarla no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Pareces un gusano, ¿Cómo es que estas así?- la joven intentando zafarse de las sabanas, le daba una visión bastante graciosa, en especial el pelo que lo tenía como científico loco.

-Me vas a creer, que todavía no me puedo levantar…- la chica le comento de manera resignada.

-Espera, ya te ayudo.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- Vergil la mira graciosamente buscando la punta de las sabanas para desenredarla.

-Claro, lo que digas.

-Si tan solo no te hubieras colocado encima de mí ¡Ya estuviera desayunando!

-Eh, tú te empezaste a mover dormida y te llevaste todas las tapas. A mí no me quedo otra que dormir arriba tuyo para mantenerme calientito.

La castaña se quedo callada, las mejillas las sentía ardiendo. Esperó que le quitara las sabanas para salir rápidamente del cuarto y entrar al baño.

 _Un segundo, ayer… ¡SALTÉ DESDE UN QUINTO PISO CON UN TIPO BIPOLAR QUE AHORA ES UN MITAD DEMONIO; LUEGO DE VER COMO MATABA A UNA MUJER QUE EN REALIDAD ERA UNA COSA FEA, Y QUE DESPUÉS ME DIJO QUE LO AYUDARA A CONSEGUIR MAS COSAS AZULES DE PODER PARA QUE RECORDARA SU PASADO! ¡¿MUJER, EN QUE TE METISTE?!_

La chica estaba segura que se le había subido la presión arterial; reviso su rostro y su cuerpo en el espejo. Tenía unos leves magullones de cuando la lanzó hacia el escritorio. Suspiró, sentía ese extraño sentimiento de no saber si estaba soñando o no. Su pulso iba acelerando, sentía que no podía estar de pie.

 _Será mejor que te bañes._

No duro más de diez minutos, al salir. Se percato que no estuviera por allí el peliblanco, no quería que la viera en toalla. Salió corriendo al cuarto donde tenía su ropa. Al ingresar, cerró con pestillo y buscó en las cajas que ropa colocarse. Hasta que sintió su celular vibrar.

 _Un mensaje de tío Freddy… "Querida recuerda que hoy a las nueve tendrás que venir al local". Verdad que tenía que ir a trabajar… ¿Dónde deje ese uniforme rosado?..._

Lo encontró tirado al lado de la puerta, se lo colocó y se miró en un pequeño espejo.

-Todavía digo que es muy pequeño…- se amarró el cabello en una colita alta.

Salió hacia la cocina, esperando encontrar al albino.

-¿Vergilio?

-¿Por qué me llamas Vergilio?- la chica se asusto al verlo detrás de ella.- ¿Y, qué haces vestida así?

-Bueno yo…uhm, veras- la castaña estaba nerviosa, el peliblanco estaba bastante cerca de ella. Y que ahora tuviera una presencia más varonil, no le ayudaba mucho.- Tengo que ir a trabajar…

-…- El joven le hizo caso omiso a su comentario y le entregó un papel- estaba en la mesa, pareciera que es mi letra. ¿Me puedes explicar que paso ayer?

-¿De verdad que no lo recuerdas?

-Si lo recordara no te lo estuviera preguntando- el chico se arremango la chaquetilla hasta los codos.

-Yo tampoco entiendo mucho- el peliblanco levantó una ceja- todo paso muy rápido.

-No quiero escusas- suspiró y la miro a los ojos- será mejor que te sientes, hice el desayuno.

-Gracias- la joven se sentó y esperó que le sirviera ahora un exquisito pan francés y un jugo nuevamente de naranja- Escucha, intentaré hacerlo un poco resumido, pero antes explícame eso de los demonios ¿si?

-Demonios, como tal- el chico sorbio un poco de té- son criaturas del averno que por algún motivo escapan o son llamado al mundo de los humanos, eso es lo básico.

-Ya, ya eso creo que lo entiendo,- la chica se detuvo de comer y lo miró - Ayer me dijiste que eras mitad demonio, pero que por alguna razón te quitaron esa parte y te dejaron solo como humano. No entendí mucho, lo siento…- el le pidió que prosiguiera- luego sacaste del cadáver de la psicóloga una aura azul que ingresó a ti, dándote más musculatura. Verás, esas cosas tienen tu "esencia" y tu tienes que quitársela, para poder recordar, algo así me dijiste.

-…-

-Además me dijiste que en estos dos años estuviste matando demonios para recuperar tu esencia. En ese momento creo que me dijiste tu nombre, era Vergil, de eso estoy 100% segura. Además cuando estábamos aquí, me dijiste que necesitabas a …yanato, yatalo… No soy buena con los nombres.

-¡Intenta recordar!- el chico se levantó exaltado.

-Eso intento, pero en ese momento estaba mal. ¡Me golpeé la cabeza y la adrenalina me afectó!- la chica igual se levantó- No sé si es una persona o cosa. En realidad no entiendo que es todo esto de los demonios o cosas azules que salen de ellos. Suena como un libro o película, hasta de un videojuego.

-¡ESO!- el peliblanco se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué dije?- para la joven, esos acercamientos de Vergil la cohibían.

-Libros, en ellos puedo encontrar alguna información sobre el otro mundo.

-¿Cómo… libros satánicos?...

-Los que seas, si en ellos pueda encontrar algún indicio de lo que me dijiste- el chico la tomó de los hombros- Por favor dime donde puedo encontrar una biblioteca.

-Cla-claro… tú espera aquí, voy por mi celular y buscamos algunas bibliotecas- la chica nuevamente tenia las mejillas ardiendo- me soltarías, por favor- él se fijo del acercamiento excesivo y la soltó.

-Ems, si, ve…

 _¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer eso?... Se aprovecha de mi humildad :c_

Sacó el celular del bolso y comenzó a buscar. Vergil se acercó y guardo distancia. La chica sacó unas hojas de una agenda y le anotó las calles y por si acaso, la calle del departamento.

-Solo hay cinco bibliotecas y anote la calle de aquí por si es que no sabes cómo llegar- ella lo miró alegremente mientras que él recibía el papel.

-Gracias…

-Eh, si… ahora tengo que ir a trabajar.

Ella lo golpeó levemente en el brazo y salió de la casa. Bajó rápido las escaleras y esperó un taxi. ¡Pero no pasaba ninguno!

-Caminar o no caminar, he ahí el dilema… Será mejor correr.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la mañana y para Dante una excelente hora para seguir durmiendo. Ayer fue un ajetreado día de trabajo, ¡como nunca! Pero la paga fue buena. Estaba entre el dilema de ahorrarla y pagarle a Lady, o gastarla como siempre en su no tan saludable comida.

Bostezó y se estiro en su cama. No se quería levantar.

-¡DANTE!- Patty hacia su triunfal entrada en su cuarto.

-Acoso no conoces la palabra privacidad- a Dante no le quedo otra que levantase, la voz chillona de niña es el mejor despertador que existe.

-Nero está abajo esperándote.

-Dile al kid, que vuelva mañana- el peliblanco se encontraba colocándose su ropa.

-Oye viejo sin modales-Nero estaba apoyado en su puerta- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso en mi cara?

-Soy más joven que tú, kid- a Dante las palabras de Nero le apuñalaron el corazón.

-Eres un anciano desaliñado.

-¡YA PARA!, DESALIÑADO TE ACEPTO, ANCIANO NO- el peliblanco "mayor" lo había agarrado de la chaqueta.

-Bien- Nero se soltó y levantó las manos- a lo que venía. Necesito más información sobre Yamato.

-Era la espada de mi hermano- Dante estaba bajando las escaleras seguidos de Patty y Nero.

-Si eso lo sé, cuéntame lo que no me has dicho- Nero se quedo quieto y un poco serio- Viejo… la espada está actuando un poco extraño.

-Explícate- Dante ahora se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

-Es como si ya… ya no la pudiera controlar.

-Eso tiene otro nombre kid- Dante sonrió- se llama pérdida de fuerza, acaso la vida familiar te ha hecho más débil.

-No metas a Kyrie en esto.

-Kid la espada ya no percata la fuerza que tenias antes, eso es todo- Dante se había echado en la silla- Mi consejo es que te ejercites más.

-¡AHG VIEJO!- Nero ya se estaba enojando y apunto de golpear a Dante con su brazo demoniaco. Hasta el estomago de Dante hizo un extraño ruido- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

-Mi dinosaurio que tiene hambre, digo, tengo hambre- Dante soltó una sonrisa inocente- Llamare a Freddy´s, Patty limpia más rápido.

-Oye viejo me estas evitando.

-Nero primero la comida, luego los problemas-Dante ya estaba marcando el número de Freddy´s- Aló, si soy Dante, si, si, lo mismo de siempre pero ahora agréguele dos pizzas familiar más.

-¡Dante!- Patty estaba con un extraño aura negro- NO SOY TU EMPLEADA.

-¡EY, tranquila!- Nero lo miro enojado- Pensé en ustedes y compré unas pizzas más.

-Viejo, estas mal.

* * *

Al llegar a Freddy´s la castaña se sentía más ultrajada que fruta de supermercado, las personas la miraban de pies a cabeza. Y ese era el precio por ocupar ropa tan reveladora. Casi corriendo, se llevó a Cindy a la cocina.

-Perdon por la tardansa- la castaña intentaba bajarse un poco más la falda y mirar a Cindy.

-Uy tranquila, te ves excelente-Cindy giró por su alrededor.

-¡Llamas excelente a que gente desconocida te tire piropos y te pidan el numero celular!, Cindy me vine corriendo desde mi casa y pase justo por una fila de jugadores de futbol. ¡HASTA UNO ME CORRIÓ MANO!

-Tranquila que después te acostumbras. Además así te ves tan bonita.

-¡Muestro mucha piel!

-¡AISH!, que nadie te va a ver desde la cocina y debiste haberlo pensado antes de venirte caminando- Cindy fue a buscarle un poco de agua- tu tío no va a poder venir hoy, surgió una emergencia, creó que se le atoró un dedo en unos de esos juegos chinos…Me pidió que estuviera a cargo por hoy día.

-Vale, no tengo problema-la castaña optó por beber un poco de agua- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer Cindy?

-Veras… los chefs están trabajando bastante bien y es el señor Freddy´s quien te debe enseñar todo eso sobre la cocina. Y bueno, todavía tenemos la duda de quien va a entregar las ordenas a domicilio.

-Pero Cindy, este no es un local de comida rápida- la chica se decidió sentar en una chica cercana.

-Lo sé, pero con todo esto de la oferta y la demanda. Hemos optado por probar el servicio a domicilio con unos cuantos clientes. ¡POR ALGO ENTREGAMOS PANFLETOS DE LLEGUE PRIMERO Y GANE! – la joven camarera estaba demasiado alegre que giró sobre sus patines.

-Y… ¿quieres que yo los entregue?

-¡Sí! Y nosotros costearemos la locomoción que decidas tomar.- Cindy le giño un ojo.

-Está bien, pero antes quiero cambiarme de ropa.

-¡No, ese es tu uniforme! Todavía no se ha podido crear uniforme para los que van a domicilio, así que van con el que tienen.

-¡PERO CINDY!

-Trabajo es trabajo- la camarera sacó a la castaña en empujones de la cocina y le entregó los paquetes con sus respectivas direcciones- ¡No llegues tarde!

* * *

-Me estas escuchando viejo- Nero tenía a Dante desde las solapas de la gabardina- lo que te digo es importante.

-Nero no hay nada de otro mundo con lo que me dices- Dante se intentó zafar del agarre del menor- si yo pierdo un poco de poder, a lo mejor Rebellion o Alastor bajen de nivel.

-Viejo que no es cosa de poder. ¿Acaso ningún arma tuya a actuado raro?- el menor comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

-Mmm nop.

Patty seguía sacando cajas de pizzas del local, mientras que los albinos seguían discutiendo. Su trabajo debía ser remunerado y estaba pensando seriamente cobrarle con intereses a Dante. Lleno el contenedor de afuera con pura cajas y bolsas.

-Disculpa niña, sabes dónde se encuentra mmm… ¿De-devil may cry?- cierta castaña con el uniforme de Freddy´s y un montón de cajas que casi le tapaban el rostro al caminar se le acercó- estoy un poco perdida.

-Si… es aquí al lado-la rubia le intentó ayudar con las cajas de pizzas y unas bolsas de helados- ¿eres nueva?

-Sí, es mi nuevo trabajo. Gracias por tu ayuda…-la castaña estaba subiendo junto a la pequeña unos pequeños escalones y al llegar, golpeó la puerta.

-Tu pasa no más, a Dante le alegra ver que traen su comida.

-¿Dante?

-Si, acaso lo conoces.

El sexto sentido de Dante se activo y sintió la exquisitez de su querida pizza tamaño familiar y helado. Voló hacia la puerta y sin fijarse de la persona que traía su comida, le arrebato de las manos una caja y nuevamente voló hacia su escritorio.

-Puedes dejar las demás arriba de la mesa de pool y el helado entrégaselo a Patty- Dante se encontraba desde ya devorando la mega pizza.- Oye, ¿Por qué te quedas quieta?

La castaña estaba que tiraba todo al piso y salía corriendo. El mismísimo Dante la estaba mirándola de pies a cabeza. Y ella no pudo evitar compararlo con Vergil. ¡Eran idénticos! Aunque Vergil era más gua….

 _¡En que estas pensando!_

La chica decidió morderse el interior de las mejillas y dejar todo sobre la mesa de pool.

-Pero si la chica que me chocó y me culpó algo de algo que no hice- Dante pestañaba lentamente y le sonreía felinamente- estoy pensando seriamente en si darte o no propina

-¿La conoces?- Patty y Nero se sorprendieron al momento de decir la misma frase.

-Y-yo, disculpa el mal entendido- la castaña cerró los ojos y se disculpó, estaba avergonzada. No quería mirarlo.

-Oye preciosa, no hiciste nada malo. Todos confundimos a alguien por otro- Dante decidió levantarse y acercarse a la chica- Además en ese momento no me fije que debajo de esas ropas hubiera…!Ay!

Algo en la chica hizo corto-circuito, la sangre le comenzó a hervir; no lo dudo ni un instante y le golpeó la entrepierna con la rodilla. Dejándolo en una posición que podríamos definir de dolor puro.

-¡Ella me agrada!- soltó Nero, pero al verla bien se sonrojo.-Digo… si…agrado…yo…

-EN TODAS ESTAS HORAS ME HE AGUANTADO A ASQUEROSOS CON COMENTARIOS SUBIDOS DE TONO, ¡PERO TÚ FUISTE LA GOTA QUE LLENO EL VASO!- como si nunca le hubiese pegado la chica decidió marcharse.

-¡Espera!- Patty la siguió.

-Niña por favor…- la castaña se detuvo en seco y tomó aire para no sonar tan enojada.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes volver a Freddy´s sin la paga o al menos la propina.

-…Tienes razón…-la chica se resignó en ese sentido, pero aun sentía la sangre hervirle. Y siguió a la niña al local nuevamente.

Dante todavía seguía en el suelo y Nero decidió tomarle algunas fotos para el recuerdo. Y al ver a las mujeres entrar se sintió un poco cohibido.

-Oye pervertido, necesito la paga de las pizzas y helados- la castaña le dijo seriamente mientras se colocaba de brazos cruzados.

-Siento que me partiste en dos… dame un momento para recuperarme -Patty intentó pararlo y dejarlo sobre el sillón. Y al girarse…

-¿Por qué no te quedas a tomar un té?- la niñita soltó de la nada y todos la quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos- Bueno, mientras Dante se recupera… Por favor- la rubia se acercó a ella y le hizo ojitos.

-Patty ¡¿Qué diablos dices?!- el albino mayor no sabia si quejarse de dolor o reir-

-Yo no tengo problemas- Nero que estaba revisando las bolsas se unió a la charla.

-¡Tu también kid!.

 _Dante hoy tampoco es tu día…_

* * *

Aviso económico: hola que hace… es extraño, nunca he escribido tan rápido en mi vida y estoy segura de que se me han escapado errores GARRAFALES DE ORTOGRAFIA o comido palabras o colocar letras ná que ver en alguna oración, tildes entre otras cosas. Pido disculpas por mi necia terquedad al no revisar como es debido los textos… ¡PERO LO INTENTO! Y busco en donde me equivoco y lo corrijo… Estoy intentado subir más capítulos seguidos, para remendar el tiempo y porque la inspiración me dio un bonito golpe…

Dejen review :D


	7. Relaciones extrañas

**Relaciones extrañas**

La castaña seguía con los brazos cruzados mirando la extraña escena de una niñita suplicándole quedarse, un extraño albino todo avergonzado y un pervertido intentando recuperarse de un golpe en sus partes bajas. Hizo un mohín y decidió ver mejor el lugar. Estaba ordenado, parecía que recién habían encerado. Le impresionó la cantidad de cosas exóticas que había en la sala, como armas y espadas colgadas en la pared, la mesa de pool, un sillón que daba a un rockola y batería y pareciera que detrás había una guitarra eléctrica junto con la televisión que no estaba muy lejos. En el centro, un escritorio de madera con varios papeles y excesivas cajas de pizzas que ocultaban un poco un bello cuadro de una mujer. Detrás dos puertas que quizá iban hacia el baño o cocina; por la izquierda una escalera un tanto descuidada que daba al segundo piso, donde seguro se encontraban los cuarto…

 _Extraño lugar para extrañas personas…._ _Pero se siente acogedor, a excepción de las armas fuera de lo común y qué decir de las espadas, … ¿Serán coleccionistas o góticos?_

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Aceptaras?- la niña la agarró de la falda e intento tirarla.

-¡Niña no hagas eso, por favor!, que estoy segura que se desprenderá en cualquier momento- la chica chillaba e intentaba alejar las manos de Patty.

-Eso me encantaría verlo- Dante aun adolorido le gritó a la distancia, recibiendo las miradas negativas de todos los presentes.

-Por favor acepta, eres una de las pocas mujeres que ingresa aquí que no porta un arma y no tiene excesiva pechonalidad- la cara de la castaña era indescifrable, era una muestra entre odio, tristeza y ganas de reír ante tal alago- Además Cindy cuando vino a entregar las cosas se quedo un tiempo más a charlar.

-Tengo…trabajo-la castaña intento mirar hacia otro lado, sabía que si seguía mirando a la pequeña iba a ceder, una de sus debilidades eran los ojitos de suplica de un niño.

-¡Por favor!- la niñita le hizo ojitos nuevamente al que le agrego un puchero.

-¡LLAMARE A CINDY!- la castaña cerró los ojos y busco su celular en el bolsillo de atrás de la falda. Esquivando la mirada de la rubiecita hablo con Cindy, quien gustosamente le permitió quedarse allí, mejor dicho, fue una orden, ya que ella y Patty eran amigas, y no quería verla triste.

-Me dijo que…si- la castaña hablo bajo a lo que Patty la agarro de las manos y giraron juntas. Solo fueron dos vueltas, pero la joven se sintió mareada. Menuda velocidad de la niña.

-Prepare el té o ¿quieres otra cosa? – la niña se había separado un poco de ella y la miro sonriendo.

-Lo que gustes…- sin terminar la frase Patty salió casi saltando hacia la cocina.

 _Mujer, ¡¿en qué te metiste?!_

Suspiró con desgana y busco un lugar para sentarse alejada de los dos peliblancos, ninguno le daba confianza. Camino hacia una silla cerca de las escaleras y se sentó un poco más tranquila. Miro a los albinos y ninguna daba la intención de hablar. Miró primero a Dante, quien había intentado pararse y buscar un trozo de pizza, pero al percatarse que lo estaba mirando corrió la vista rápidamente. Sentía las mejillas arder.

 _No te avergüences, respira, él es solo un pervertido más en tu vida…1, 2, 3…._

Decidió ver ahora al otro muchacho, quien ahora se encontraba comiendo una rebanada de pizza y había alejado las cajas a Dante, para que le costara más agarrarlas. Le dio risa la acción de maldad. Pero al mirarlo bien se percato que ocultaba su mano derecha.

-¿Te fracturaste el brazo?- la joven le pregunto extrañada, pero luego se arrepintió- Disculpa, no quería ofender…

-No ofende- Nero decidió colocar el brazo detrás. Tenia ese dilema si mostrarles su brazo a civiles de otra ciudad o no, porque en Fortuna no habia necesidad de ocultarlo, pero en estas circunstancias era mejor que no supieran…. No se arriesgaría a que personas que no entendían esto, tuvieran problemas- Es como tu dices, una fractura.

-Este kid y sus problemas de autoestima- Dante parecía más recompuesto del golpe y fue directo hacia su pizza.

De repente un raro movimiento hizo mover el ventilador de la sala, el suelo comenzó a agitarse, todos prefirieron acercarse al centro, igual Patty que estaba ya lista con las tazas. La castaña dudaba que eso fuera un temblor. La puerta comenzó a abrirse, un viento desolador rodeo a los cuatro.

En un abrir y cerrar de los ojos de la castaña, ya se encontraban rodeados de miles de marionetas y hell prides. Dante se encontraba sonriendo junto al otro albino.

-Oye kid no destruyas nada, ¿si?- Dante fue como si nada hacia su escritorio y tomó una inmensa espada. Y el otro albino no se quedo atrás, sacando otra espada, pero de distinta forma.

-Viejo, tus visitas ni siquiera tocaron al entrar, eso no es tener modales- Los peliblancos sostenían sus espadas desde los hombros. Y sin más carta de invitación, comenzó la fiesta.

-Patty, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- la castaña estaba que abrazada a la niña, no podía creer como es que esas cosas las estaban rodeando.

-Son demonios, tú tranquila que Dante y Nero se encargaran- la niña no mostraba ni una pisca de miedo.

Los monstros gritaron y amenazaron con su oz a los jóvenes, uno casi corta la cara de Patty, que no ser por el rápido movimiento de la castaña para tirarse al piso, la niña hubiese sufrido un horrendo corte. Los albinos comenzaron a destripar, sin censura, a las bestias. Los movimientos eran casi armónicos, despedazar, cortar y hasta disparar. Eran magníficos combos de triple S que no dejaban rastro de las criaturas. Eran cientos de los cuales solo quedaban decenas.

Para la mala suerte de la castaña, se había enredado en los hilos de una marioneta que estaba partida en la mitad, volviéndola un blanco fácil para las demás criaturas. Que sin ninguna piedad comenzaron a trepar por sus piernas y provocándole leves cortes de paso.

Nero se fijo en ella. Se mordió el labio, quería ayudarla, pero luchar con una mano, no le favorecía.

-Al diablo- el albino más joven se destapó la mano derecha y activó su devil trigger. Moliendo de un solo golpe al hell pride con quien estaba luchando y socorriendo a la joven torpe.

Las criaturas que estaban en sus piernas desparecieron en un aura azul que parecía una mano. La castaña vio a Nero acercarse e intentó pararla. Por raro que sonara, el extraño brazo que tenía el albino no le sorprendió. Después de lo vivido, que le podía sorprender.

-Gracias- la joven le agradeció mientras se intentaba revisar los leves cortes de las piernas y la ropa.

-Será mejor que tu y Patty vayan a la esquina del escritorio- Nero rápidamente ataco a las nuevas marionetas que entraban por la puerta.

Las chicas le hicieron caso y se resguardaron en la esquina agachadas.

-¿Por qué llegan tantas?- Patty ahora sonaba preocupada. La castaña decidió abrazarla al fin y se quedaron en silencio. Pero las criaturas no daban tregua seguían apareciendo y justo el cuerpo de una llego a parar a los pies de las chicas.

Todavía estaba viva y no tenían con que matarla. Decidieron alejarse gateando hasta la pared donde Dante tenia colgadas sus armas.

-¡Dante!- la niña le grito a lo que el mayor le respondió con un disparo. La marioneta cayo al fin hecha polvo.

 _Aquí atrás tenemos armas… Y no las utilizamos._

 _-_ No lo hagas- Patty se percató de lo que estaba pensando- esas armas solo las puede utilizar Dante.

-Sé que son de él, pero esas criaturas no paran de llegar- la castaña sonaba un poco enojada- hay que ayudar de alguna forma.

-Ellos son los cazadores, a nosotras solo nos queda esperar- Patty sonaba bastante madura comparado con su edad.

El duelo termino a unos diez minutos, el suelo estaba lleno de polvo y los albinos no mostraban rastro de cansancio o sudor. Las chicas salieron de su seudo-escondite y se sacudieron las ropas.

-Estoy seguro que esas criaturas fueron enviadas aquí-Dante sonaba serio y decidió mirar a Nero- Nero ¿sentiste esa extraña energía?

-Si….aunque me parece familiar.

Dante decidió guardar a Rebellion y sentarse sobre la mesa de pool- Creo que mereces una explicación- ahora la mirada del albino se dirigía hacia la castaña.

-Bueno… no estoy segura de que quiera una explicación- él le sonrió.

-Veras, esas cosas son demonios y bueno…. Nosotros cazadores.

-Algo así me comento Patty… Dante yo ya tuve contacto con criaturas asi, no te preocupes – la castaña se golpeo la mente- bueno no asi, yo solo vi a una… bueno dos… aishh

-Tranquila- Nero se le acerco- Esto es normal de este mundo. Y me alegro que hallas sobrevivió a esos dos encuentros.

-No es que los haya atacado como ustedes, es solo que...- _¿Les digo sobre Vergil?-_ yo…yo…

Dante decidió ir donde ella estaba y colocarle una mano sobre el hombre. –No te preocupes, es más sencillo de lo que parece. Matamos demonios por dinero, eso es todo. Y como estos demonios no se quieren ir… buscan venganza. Crean planes para dominar el mundo, liberan a otros…Lo típico.

-Te debes sentirte muy confundida- Nero igualmente le coloco una mano sobre el hombro- comprendo el hecho de que para la noche a la mañana tu realidad haya cambiado. Antes debiste haber pensado que los demonios solo eran cuentos y que en la realidad nada de eso podría existir- Nero apretó su agarre- pero ahora los conociste y sabes que es verdad.

-Siempre se acercan así a una chica- la castaña estaba más roja que un tomate y aparto las manos de ambos cazadores de sus hombros- Gracias pero no gracias por sus consejos, de verdad, sabré sobrellevar lo que me dijeron y quizá investigue un poco más a fondo.

-No te recomiendo hacer eso- Dante se cruzo de brazos- cada vez que un humano investiga sobre el mundo demoniaco suceden cosas catastróficas. Quédate con lo que te dijimos.

-¡Eso no es suficiente!- la castaña decidió caminar por la esquina- no le pueden pedir a alguien que se quede con solamente eso de "acepta lo que viste" sin antes explicarle.

-Este tema es bastante delicado y en lo único que te puedo ayudar es que sepas un poco de historia de esta ciudad y quizá un poco de la de Nero.- el peliblanco se rasco la cabeza.

La chica respiro lentamente y cerró los ojos. La verdad quizá nunca la conocería, pero de lo único de que estaba segura es que los demonios existen.

-¿Qué sabes… sobre los mitad-demonio?- la chica los miro un poco aturdida, pero la mirada que le dio Dante la hizo retroceder.

-Para que quieres saber eso- La voz de Dante sonó como un reto más que una advertencia.

Quizá fue por los zapatos o el mal equilibrio que se produce al cohibirse, la castaña ni sintió cuando sus pies le jugaron una mala pasada y cayó hacia atrás. Alcanzo a agarrarse de cierta arma de color morado con negro que parecía una guitarra, pero aun asi se golpeo en la caída hacia el suelo-senpai.

Todavía sostenía el extraña arma sobre sus manos, los demás los miraron intrigados y Dante fue el primero en acercarse. Tomando la guitarra en sus manos, el albino la ayudo a levantarse. Lo que no se esperaba fuera que la esencia de Nevan se hubiese materializado y colocado detrás de la muchacha.

-¡NEVAN, NO!- sin dudarlo la vampiresa mordió el cuello de la joven, dejándola en un extraño dolor, para luego desmaterializarse sin antes mandarle un beso veloz a Dante y un guiño a Nero.

La chica se toco el cuello, sentía los dos piquetes que la vampiresa le había dejado.

-Díganme que no era venenosa- la chica sollozo y abrazo al albino- quiero ir a mi casa.

Dante se sintió tan bien al devolverle el abrazo. Desde hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía el privilegio de tocar a una mujer, bueno nunca lo tuvo (ToT) . Y la mirada que le envió Nero no tuvo precio.

-Yo la llevo a un taxi antes de que ustedes se maten-Patty zafó del abrazo a la castaña y la llevo veloz fuera de Devil may cry, fuera de todo peligro.

Los albinos quedaron perplejos hasta que el mayor reacciono primero.

-¡Patty, no!

Desde el taxi la chica le envió un mensaje a Cindy de que no se sentía bien y que iba a volver a su hogar. Al llegar a su departamento, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no estaba segura de que hora era, pero ya era la tarde.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con miles de hileras de libros y quizás de pergaminos y a un Vergil de lleno leyendo libros, enciclopedias y hasta atlas… le hizo caso omiso, solo le dio un leve gesto de saludo y se encerró en el cuarto. Decidió dormir, le dolía todo y la mordedura del cuello comenzó a arderle. No se desvistió, se quedo encima de la ropa con todo y uniforme, solo se desato la cola de caballo y cerró los ojos.

Al tiempo, estaba segura que estaba durmiendo, sin embargo algo comenzó a molestarle, se giro varias veces sobre la cama. El cuerpo no le reaccionaba, tenía el parecer de que le estaban apretando el pecho así que decidió desabrocharse el uniforme y quedar solo en ropa interior. Una picazón extrema le comenzó desde los pies, tenia seca la garganta y se hallaba sudando, o eso creía. Se rasco varias veces el cuello, ya no había sol, pero la luz de la oscuridad la alteraba. Arqueó la espalda y soltó un leve gemido. Apretó las sabanas y se giro nuevamente. Ya no podía estar en la cama…

Se levantó bruscamente y abrió la puerta, tenía demasiado antojo de ver al peliblanco. Se lamió los labios y camino a paso frio por la sala… lo encontró todavía leyendo, se le acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido y le abrazó por detrás. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir su piel rodeándolo, sus músculos se contrajeron y detuvo su lectura…

-Vergil…estoy caliente

* * *

Recuerden que es humor xD

Holas personas lectoras! Aquí estamos nuevamente. Fue muy sensual escribir lo anterior ewe aunque no estoy acostumbrada. Aun así es humor, no creo que vaya a pasar nada o ¿si?

¡Recuerden dejar review o tomates!

Rasengan7872: Me hiciste recordar una loca amiga que tengo con ese consejo. De verdad se agradece bastante. Sobre el nombre tengo una mega batalla descomunal, aun no me decido y quizá llegue el momento en que el personaje quede como "la chica". GRACIAS POR LEER ;3


	8. Piensa lo que dices antes de actuar

**Piensa lo que dices antes de actuar.**

 _Respira, controlar las pulsaciones de tu corazón es lo básico que aprendiste en las calles. ¡Hasta sabes hacerte el muerto!... una chiquilla con traje de camarera de la noche, no te puede controlar. Y más ahora que sabes un poco de tu pasado._

El joven peliblanco se encontraba solo en el departamento de la castaña. El leve golpe que le dió en el brazo, lo aceleró y lo dejó bastante sorprendido.

\- Respira, Vergil, solo te golpeo el brazo y no es para que te quedes parado como tarado en la sala. Tienes trabajo que hacer- el albino leyó las direcciones que la chica le había pasado.

 _Vergil… ¿Quién lo diría?, te llamas Vergil y tienes cara de Vergil… Y más cosas sobre mi pasado sabré si sigo investigando. Ahora puedo conectar hechos que me sucedieron… Desperté luego de caminar por una oscuridad sin fin, sin mi parte demoniaca olvide mi pasado y viví como un humano por más de dos años. Sufrí lo que un humano sufre al pasar hambre, al no dormir bien, al tener deseos de adrenalina y estrés, el enfermarme. El sangrar sin parar, por una herida provocada por torpeza. El luchar por mi vida. Y corromperme por la soledad… Los humanos son débiles. No merezco este cuerpo, necesito recuperar mi poder. Pero ahora lo único que queda…_

El albino estaba como en un trance, que luego de unos minutos rompió y se fue acercado al cuarto para cambiarse de ropas. Ya que las actuales las sentía un poco más apretada y en cualquier momento el botón del pantalón se le saldría y asesinaría a alguien o lo dejaría tuerto. Buscó lo más acorde y se vistió, casi sin apuro…. Se sentía como un pervertido al cambiarse en el cuarto de la castaña, el cual todavía se encontraba desordenado y su ropa se encontraba dispersa sobre la cama, el vestido verde, la toalla que había utilizado. Suspiro nervioso y salió del cuarto.

 _Puedes ser asesino, un agresivo, mal genio y buen cocinero…pero nunca un pervertido._

Se acomodó la camisa azul en el pantalón, el pelo hacia atrás, acción que se volvió cada vez más monótona, y salió del departamento. Sin antes verificar que tenía las direcciones de las bibliotecas guardada en su bolsillo. Camino a grandes sancos por las calles, seguro de que su inteligencia espacial no le defraudaría.

-Oye guapo, a qué horas pasas por el pan- el albino sintió un apretón en la nalga derecha. Se giró bruscamente con el ceño fruncido. Nadie en estos años de conciencia le había corrido mano. El culpable pagaría con sangre. Vergil no creyó lo que veía, dos señoras de edad todavía tenían la osades de tocarle.

-Te pareces a mi novio- una de las dos señoras lo agarro del brazo- aunque él es más guapo.

-No digas mentiras- la otra señora igual optó por agarrarlo del brazo- tú no tienes novio. Chiquito ¿no te gustaría tener una mañana salvaje?

Todo tipos de colores se vieron en el rostro de Vergil, quien se zafó rápidamente y salió corriendo de las ancianas hacia la otra vereda y doblando en la esquina. No estaba para juegos y mucho menos para el de ancianas pervertidas. Algo en su interior hizo clic y su humor cambio.

-Te dije que explicaras que mañana salvajes significa un programa de televisión donde ancianitas compiten tejiendo y necesitan a un tercer participante que les ayude a enhebrar la aguja. ¡Por cosas así nunca participaremos en el programa!

-Tienes razón- las dos ancianitas se retiraron triste en busca de otra víctima, digo, compañero de competencias.

El albino suspiró aliviado al no ver a las señoras cerca.

 _Vergil de verdad pensaste que ellas se referían a….. ¡No pienses! Sigue caminando._

Se reviso los bolsillos en busca del papel con las direcciones, pero no lo encontró.

-Se me debió haber caído en la huida- se paso la mano con el cabello y se golpeo la pierna- Hoy no es tu día.

Aun así a pocos metros donde estaba parado encontró un local donde vendían libros, era lo más parecido a una biblioteca que tenia. No dudó en ingresar. La puerta sonó por una leve campanita y el olor café le golpeo la nariz.

-Buenos días- el albino sonaba serio.

-Por los dioses egipcios… ¿Quién osa perturbar mis dominios?- un hombre con barba y lentes con una polera de star war, salía de lo que era un puff rosado e intentaba arreglarse los lentes. Vergil lo miró serio y decidió caminar hacia los estantes.

\- ¿Qué ser eres tú, para perturbar mi lectura sobre Love Live?

-Soy un semi-demonio, humano.

-¿Así? y yo soy un shinigami, chico astuto- el adulto con lentes lo estaba cabreando en especial con ese extraño sarcasmo.

-No ofensas a los dioses de la muerte, tu simpleza es absurda - Vergil lo miro sin gracia- Necesito información sobre los demonios….

-Piensas que voy a permitir que hurgues mis libros luego de tales ofensas. Mi reino estaba cerrado para ti, señor semi-demonio.

Vergil golpeo la madera de los estantes y lo miró fríamente. El hombre con lentes se paralizo, sentía que la habitación se oscurecía y del albino aparecía cierto aura.

-¡No puede ser!- el hombre se arrodillo ante Vergil- Mis alabanzas han sido escuchadas.

-Oye no he tenido un buen día y si no coperas…Sufrirás.

 _Vergil no lo mates, respira._

-Claro que cooperaré, mi señor que nos salvó de Temen ni gru.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- Vergil lo agarro de la polera-¡DIME!

-¿No recuerda sus proezas?, mi señor nos salvo- el hombre fue corriendo detrás de unos estantes y saco uno libro cototo- Aquí, mire es usted.

Era un libro viejo con cierta foto de un peliblanco con espada, no se podía distinguir bien el rostro ni la ropa, pero se parecía a él. Vergil le quito el libro y cambió las paginas, percatándose de viejos recortes de noticias de diarios y más fotos mal tomadas.

-¿Qué es esto?- el peliblanco miro al de lentes muy intrigado, para luego nuevamente ojear el libro.

-Pocas cosas que logre rescatar de los sucesos de hace bastantes años atrás. Todos piensas que fue un terremoto el que hizo tal daño en la ciudad, pero yo estoy seguro que fue lel gran puente del infierno y usted… estuvo allí.

Algo en Vergil se libero, el peso de las imágenes que pasaban por su mente, los flashback de batallas, una pelea en la lluvia, el sabor de su propia sangre y el grito de su nombre. Le abrieron una gran grieta que lo colapso y lo obligo a apoyarse en el piso y botar el libro.

-¡Señor que le sucede!- el de lentes le intento parar.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- los recuerdos se fueron cerrando y el dolor pasó. Pero aun se sentía vacio, los recuerdos eran muy vagos para comprenderlos. Y por supuesto, no eran los necesarios para recordar toda su vida olvidada- Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes. Que me entregues libros, pergaminos. TODO.

-Con gusto, por nuestro salvador lo que sea.

Vergil se acercó a una mesita de té cerca del centro a la espera del hombre un tanto friki. Pero ni aguanto la espera y se dedicó a revisar igualmente los libros de los estantes cercanos. Se dirigió a la sección de ocultismo y esoterismo.

 _¿Alquimia, Vida Eterna?... ¿Magia?...Interesante. Pero esto no es lo que busco. ¿Dónde estará la demonología?_

El albino recorrió algunas filas, cambiando de sección y volviendo a la misma, para nuevamente cambiar, el tiempo se le iba de las manos, hasta que cierto libro le llamo la atención.

-Poema escrito por Dante Alighieri, "La Divina Comedia"…

 _Dante…_

-¡SEÑOR! Por fin lo encuentro, como se escabulle. Lo he estado buscando desde hace bastante tiempo- el friki se veía cansado y en sus manos no llevaba nada menos que una carretilla repleta de libros, hojas sueltas, pergaminos, fotos, entre otros objetos. - Mire le traje todo sobre lo que me pidió. Desde los inicio de la historia desde el ámbito oscuro y su supuesto fin. Además le agregue algunas que otras leyendas y mitos sobre demonios que existen por estos alrededores… este es mi mayor adquisición lo compre por aliexpress, es una antología que toma desde los inicios egipcios, babilónicos, persas…

-No me importa- Vergil lo calló de golpe- no me importa de dónde lo compraste o de que me hagas una síntesis sobre ellos. Solo te pedí libros sobre demonología y de historia en su contexto. Nada más.

Le friki le hizo un puchero y estaba que lloraba.

-No se te olvida nada- el albino decidió agarrar la carretilla y llevarla camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Se va a llevar todos mis libros?

-¿Tienes algún problema de que me los lleve?

-Pensé que los leería aquí…y bueno son libros caros, no quiero que se estropeen- El hombre con lentes sintió que miles de espadas se clavaban en su espalda- bueno lléveselos… lo único que le pido como guardián de los reinos de la lectura es que los traiga nuevamente cuando los desocupe. Confió en nuestro salvador.

-Antes de que me vaya, explícame eso de salvador- Vergil dejo la carretica en el suelo y se giro para observarlo.

-Cuando tenía como quince años, una noche decidí subir al techo de mi casa a ver las estrellas; en ese tiempo yo vivía casi a las afuera de la ciudad. No comprendía que sucedía, casi al centro de ésta, se veía una gran torre. Decidí correr a por mis binoculares y visualicé hacia arriba. Y allí los vi, dos luces, una roja y azul, luchando sin tregua sobre la lluvia. Mis binoculares no eran tan buenos para distinguir que eran personas las que luchaban. ¡Pero Dios fue muy épico! Hasta que la luz roja se apagó… luego de eso mi mamá me llamo a entrar y le comente de lo que vi. Pero ella al ver hacia fuera, NO VIO NADA. Ni siquiera se percato de la gran torre. Desde ese momento supe que tenía un poder para ver lo que los demás no ven y…

-Continua con el relato no con tu vida- Vergil lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Luego comenzó a templar, de la torre una gran luz rompió el cielo. Se había abierto algo y alguien intentaba cerrarlo o al menos sellarlo… Señor la ciudad quedo hecha trizas y las noticias solo decían que fue solo un gran terremoto. Nadie se percato que esa torre era la culpable. Pero de la noche a la mañana esta desapareció y no me quedo otra que salir corriendo a ver que había pasado y ahí… fue el momento en que tome todas esas fotos y lo vi. Mi vida cambio por eso, desde ese momento me intereso la historia del mal y el bien. Nunca me case y….

-Te dije que no me hablaras de tu vida- Vergil lo golpeó nuevamente.

-Aush, eso es todo lo que sé. Lo demás está en los libros… Señor gracias por volver- el friki fue corriendo hacia los brazos del albino. Para Vergil solo un leve movimiento le sirvió para esquivarlo y verlo caer de cabeza sobre la mesa de centro.

-Gracias- el albino salió del local, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Afuera respiró y tomó la carretilla. Tenía que volver al departamento, ya poseía lo necesario.

En el local el friki, se recompuso lentamente y fue a hacerse un café para nuevamente seguir leyendo su manga de Love Live y quizás más rato jugar Tekken o MK… siguió su trayectoria memorizada hasta que se percató de cierto libro sobre su escritorio.

-El Caballero Oscuro Legendario... ¡IDIOTA, este era uno de los principales que tenias que entregarle!- el hombre con lentes salió lo más veloz que pudo de su local, pero no encontró al albino- ¡Demonios!, esperó que haya algo relacionado con Sparda en todo lo que le entregue.

Desde la perspectiva de Vergil, ir por la calle con una carretilla repleta de libros no era nada de otro mundo, pero para las personas que lo veían lo encontraban un loco más del montón. Era un lindo día soleado y ya nada lo podía perturbar o eso creía…

-Señor nos pasa la pelota- Un pelotazo digno de futbolista profesional le llego directo en la nuca, fue tan grande el golpe que lo hizo soltar la carretilla y agarrar el balón con los dientes cuando este todavía se encontraba por los aires- Cielos, eso fue increíble, pero señor devuélvanos la pelota . Estamos jugando- Cierto niño con jockey que estaba en una plaza se le acercó corriendo.

\- Pinshas qui ti diiforvore esh balosh- con todavía el balón en la boca, el peliblando lo comenzó a apretar con las mandíbulas.

-Señor usted no se te atrevería a romper…

¡BAM! La ira de Vergil acumulada en sus mandíbulas hizo explotar el balón, dejándolo como una carcasa vacía. La cual botó asqueado hacia el suelo.

-¡Señor usted es un cruel!- el niño salió corriendo hacia la plaza. Vergil no se digno a mirarlo, agarro la carretilla y siguió su trayecto hacia el departamento de la castaña.

-¡OYE!- un golpe con una cartera le llego en la espalda baja, deteniendo nuevamente el caminar del peliblanco quien se giro y vio una horda de mamás con sus hijos y al medio en niño con jockey quien lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Mamá el rompió la pelota con la que estábamos jugando- el niñito no lo dejaba de señalar.

-¿Y usted quien se cree para andar rompiéndole las cosas a mi hijo?- una mamá se le acercó de manera amenazadora y comenzó a empujarlo con un dedo- Son niños por Dios que daño le van a hacer.

Vergil cerró los ojos, conto hasta tres y frunció el ceño.

-Enséñeles a disculparse al menos- el peliblanco le tomó la mano con la cual le estaba empujando y le dijo al oído- No soy responsable de la seguridad de esos niños ni de usted, si mi cólera se hace presente.- Los ojos Vergil se tornaron de un rojo y la voz le sonó mucho más grave. Aun siendo de día todas las personas presente sintieron una gran oscuridad rodearles y de un momento a otro sintieron miedo… miedo a lo desconocido.

\- Señor… ¿usted qué es?

-Algo que no le interesa saber, ahora ¡LARGO!- el albino decidió quedarse en esa posición hasta ver que todas las mamás se retiraron con sus hijos y lo dejaron en paz. Excepto una que lo quedo mirando paralizada.

-Esos efectos me encantan en un hombre. Los vuelven sicodélicos y ¡Guau!... Eres llamativo y poderoso…fuerte y muy guapo.- la mujer le coloco una mano en el pecho mientras no le quitaba el contacto visual- me encantaría probar esos… labios.

La osadía de la mujer, era imperdonable, ¡le tomo el rostro con las dos manos e intento besarlo!. Vergil la aparto rápido.

-¡Dije LARGO!- la miro con frialdad y odio, pero parecía no afectarle.

-¡Eres de los tímidos!- la mujer se alegró- tranquilo, yo salí una vez con fisicoculturista…

-¡No me importa! ¡LARGO DE MI VISTA!- Vergil le dio la espalda y agarró la carretilla, estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo.

-¡No te vayas!, déjame al menos invitarte un café o salir a un pub- la mujer se abalanzo a sus brazos- cuando un hombre me interesa lo consigo.

 _El miedo no tiene ningún efecto en ella, parece gustarle que la traten así…jamás me ha interesado relacionarme de ese modo con alguien… ¿Qué hago? Vergil, respira._

 _-_ Ven conmigo, ¿sí? – la mujer había optado por abrazarlo- te quiero marcar como mi propiedad.

 _¡Está loca! Vergil plan F._

 _-_ Está bien, ¿dónde vamos? – Vergil intentó separarla de su pecho y seguirle el juego.

-A donde tú quieras- la mujer intentaba acercarse a su cuello.

-Vamos a la plaza…. Pero antes tengo que ir a dejar esto… a mi casa- Vergil intentó sonar lo más fríamente posible, no quería que se percatara de su "miedo".

-¡No! Todos dicen eso y huyen- la mujer se aferro más fuerte a su torso.

-Yo no soy de esos que tú dices- el albino opto por verla directo a los ojos.

-Bésame y te creo- la mujer le estaba colocando boca de pato.

 _¡HELL NO!_

-No te aproveches. Ve, que iré después- el albino le golpeo levemente el brazo -Confía en mí- y le guiño el ojo.

La mujer se derritió literalmente, era un albino sensual y lo tenía que tener.

-Te esperaré en la banca. ¡Ve a tu casa rápido!- la mujer le respondió sumisamente y se fue a la plaza.

Vergil sentía que se le había ido el alma, nunca volvería a hacer tal atrocidad de guiñar el ojo. Como es que tal acción tenia tanto poder. Le dio un escalofrió y decidió volver rápido al departamento queriendo olvidar lo que había ocurrido con la fémina. De lo que estaba seguro es que no volvería a ser el mismo de antes…

 _Todo es culpa del corte de pelo, la afeitada, la ropa y la musculatura. Antes no tenía estos problemas. ¡ESTA ERA TU VENGANZA POR AFIXIARTE VERDAD! LO HABIAS PLANIADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO._

Vergil apresuro el paso y maldijo interiormente a la castaña. Al llegar al departamento, se las arreglo para subir las escaleras con la carretilla y al abrir la puerta hizo un lado las cosas arriba de la mesa y colocó todos los libros. Algo en su interior le decían que tenía que cerrar bien la puerta de entrada y las ventanas. No se preocupó con que entraría la castaña, ya que ella tenía llave y si no, bueno él le abriría.

Se metió de lleno en la lectura, sentía que le faltaba algo. Esos recuerdos que había presenciado los sentías bastantes lejanos. Comenzó con los libros de jerarquías, religión y folklor. Nuevos flashback se presenciaron en su mente, una inmensa biblioteca y muchos libros rodeándolo, desde la puerta mucha luz y la silueta de una mujer " _Vergil"._ Cerró los ojos, le comenzó a doler la cabeza, pero eso no lo detuvo, continuo la lectura. Ahora con hermetismo, ciencias ocultas, alquimias, paranormal, lo último lo hizo reír… Sentía que se le hervía la sangre, y siguió leyendo.

 _(…)La cruza entre humanos, genera humanos. La cruza entre demonios, genera demonios. La cruza entre humanos y demonios es imposible, ya que el infierno y la Tierra no están conectados. No existen semidemonios(…)_

 _-_ Entonces como me explico que yo existo.

 _(…)Los demonios son astutos e inteligentes ya que se las arreglan para llegar al mundo de los humanos con el fin de dominarles.(...) Ellos luchan en el averno para ver quién posee mayor poder formando así una jerarquía del más fuerte(…)_

 _Se cuenta que hace dos mil año Mundus, el príncipe de las tinieblas, nacido en el mismísimo infierno, tenía previsto conducir un asalto en el mundo humano, pero uno de sus principales generales, Sparda, "despertó a la justicia" y sin ayuda derrotó a Mundus y a su legión, sellando la puerta principal, la conocida Temen ni Gru (…)Vertió su energía demoníaca y con ayuda de su espada Yamato, le permitió cerrar la puerta, perdiendo así todo sus poderes. (…) Conociéndole en la actualidad como el gran héroe del mundo, el Caballero Oscuro Legendario, Sparda._

La cabeza de Vergil, estaba en batalla. El recuerdo de una gran tortura en la oscuridad, la risa malévola de un ser titánico. Estaba aferrando un collar a su pecho mientras sentía que todos sus huesos se rompían y lo obligaban a olvidar a su otro yo. El azul se transformó en negro…. _Nelo Angelo._

No sintió cuando la castaña había ingresado al departamento, pero aun así se giro para verla, se sentia paralizado. No se quería mover, estar quieto era lo único que le quedaba…

 _Son tus recuerdos Vergil, acéptalos._

Su voz interior hablo… el tiempo transcurrió rápido y él todavía no se movía.

El albino decidió acomodarse en la silla del comedor , ya era de noche. Extrañado, sintió unos delgados brazos cruzarle el torso, lo apretaron firmemente. Sentía la respiración de la chica en su espalda junto con la palpitación de su corazón. Lo estaba abrazando, abrazo que él percibió como sincero…

-Vergil, estoy caliente- la voz de la joven quedo revotando en su mente rota.

* * *

HI! Otra vez, espero que les haga gustado el melodrama que escribí :v estoy para una teleserie ok no. Y eso que todavía no creo el villano, bueno lo escribo, porque si lo tengo, lo tengo…

Que creen que pasara después? Los hijos de Sparda se reencontraran? Que wa con la chica :V, Nevan la controla? Les dejo las dudas….

GRACIAS POR LEER 3


	9. Maldición

**Maldición.**

Vergil estaba estático, la respiración de la joven la podía sentir a través de la tela llegando suavemente a la piel de su espalda, formando una calidez que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no se percato de la proposición de la chica. Suspiro agotado, la cabeza le dolía, pero aquel abrazo… infló el pecho y exhaló lento. La chica no tenía la intención de soltarlo y él se levanto de la silla, aun así ella no lo soltaría tan fácil, se aferró más a él apoyando su cabeza en su espalda y rodeándolo aun más fuerte. Fuerza que para Vergil era bastante deprimente ya que con un solo tirón, la castaña lo soltaría sin percatarse. Los minutos pasaban, el albino sentía un hormigueo en la zona donde la chica apoyaba la cabeza, la nariz le hacía leves cosquillas. El dolor comenzó a alterarlo, sentía que su temperatura subía, en especial, las zonas donde la chica lo rozaba.

Cerró los ojos, tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, extrañado ante tan contacto, las aparto lento, provocando que ella diera un respingo.

-Creo, que me iré a dormir- Vergil no la miro, mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Algo le decía que tenía que mirarla, pero no lo hizo- No me siento bien... Mañana hablamos.

El albino siguió con la mirada en el suelo y entro al cuarto donde la chica estaba antes recostada. Ordeno sus ropas y algunas de ellas, busco el pijama que le había prestado y se acostó. La cabeza le palpitaba, recuerdos de dolor se hacían presentes nuevamente. Apretó la mandíbula y se forzó a dormir. Hizo mal, su mente le jugó una mala pasada…

" _El poder lo controla todo… y sin poder no puedes proteger nada. Por no hablar de ti mismo"_

Se giro sobre la cama hacia el lado izquierdo, el corazón le comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal y la respiración perdía su ritmo. Ya no quería cerrar los ojos.

" _Debo detenerte, Vergil, incluso si tengo que matarte"_

 _-¡_ ¿Por qué ahora?!- Vergil se sentó en la cama- Que martirio es este. Recuerdos dolorosos es lo único dentro de mi pasado. ¡¿Esto es lo tan importante que necesito recordar?!

 _-No lo es todo, Vergil._

Cierta voz grave venia del espejo de al frente de la cama. La habitación estaba más oscura de lo habitual, el albino pestaño varias veces antes de acercarse a dicho espejo.

Era él, solo él reflejado en aquel espejo. Miro un poco más de cerca, nada raro.

- _Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. No te hagas el tonto, somos uno._

La imagen comenzó a moverse. Vergil abrió un poco más los ojos, sentía frio en los pies.

- _Vas por un buen camino, pronto recordaras más cosas. Y por fin estarás completo._

El reflejo se rió.

 _\- No creas que no se que sientes, somos uno. Lo que tu pienses, yo también lo puede ver… debiste mirarla cuando te abrazo._

El albino sentía las mejillas enrojecer. Era una mentira total.

-¿Por qué no hacemos esto más rápido?- Vergil miro su reflejo serio- Tu conoces mi pasado completo, porque no me lo cuentas de una vez y ya está.

- _Porque fue parte del trato._

Y la imagen se esfumo, junto con su dolor de cabeza. Mágicamente el espejo no lo reflejaba, iluso y con el sueño de al menos por fin relajarse y dormir, Vergil decidió no pensar y se acostó rápidamente en la cama. Su mente se apago y pudo dormir de corrido.

* * *

Estaba indignada total, el albino ni siquiera tuvo la modestia de mirarla. Ni siquiera se giro a verla completa, lo estuvo abrazando por más de quince minutos y podía sentir su corazón alterarse, pero no fue por ella, de eso estaba segura. Se movió hacia la puerta del dormitorio, pero no abrió. Algo le decía que dejara a Vergil tranquilo. Y eso la colocó triste.

-Buscare a otro.

Con una determinación desconocida por ella y sin pudor salió de su casa, sin antes colocarse un abrigo de su tío. No le importo salir descalza; al sentir el pavimento en sus pies, le produjo una sensación grata, el frio de la acera y la noche contra sus piernas, eran inigualables para alguien que estaba ardiendo literalmente. Se mordió los labios y se toco la mordedura de su cuello. Quería estar con alguien. Miro por el alrededor y comenzó a caminar. Nada, ninguno era de su tipo. Se rasco la cabeza, el frio ya no le apaciguaba el calor corporal que estaba sintiendo ahora, y eso que era una noche bastante fresca.

Fue donde un local a verse desde la ventana, se abrió el abrigo y se lo coloco bien. Sonrió, al escuchar que alguien por el otro lado cacheteaba a otro. La mordedura no paraba de palpitar, se sintió mareada por el calor, lentamente se apoyo en la ventana del local. Miró sus ojos, que por algún motivo estaban rodeados por una aureola roja. No le dio importancia y se sentó en el suelo. Estaba segura de que no era ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - una voz desde la otra esquina del local le provoco un clic en la mente.

-¡Tú! – la castaña se levanto y espero que él se acercara. Se lamio los labios y le sonrió.

-Pensé que te habías ido a tu casa.

-Eso hice, pero no quería estar sola. Así que busque a otro.

-¿A otro?

-A ti- acortando la distancia entre ambos, la chica lo besó, beso que fue solo un leve roce y que de una extraña manera le bajo la temperatura del cuerpo. Apoyada en puntitas, empujó al muchacho a la ventana del local y espero alguna acción de él.

-Creo que te confundiste de persona, yo no soy Da…- la chica nuevamente lo besó levemente para callarlo y él la tomó de los hombros y la alejó un poco. Tenía las mejillas rojas a más no poder y el corazón le latía a mil. Sus defensas ante acciones de mujeres "atrevidas" no estaban activadas.

-No me confundí, N E R O- tales acciones jamás se le hubiesen pasado por la mente. El rojo de sus ojos se intensificó y queriendo más, lo besó, beso que se torno intenso, agresivo y húmedo. Ella lo mordió, rompiéndole el labio inferior, un hilito de sangre corrió por su boca y que de una retorcida manera le encanto. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cuello y luego al cierre de su pollerón, lo comenzó a bajar lentamente…

-¡Búsquense un cuarto!- ciertas personas que salían del local, les gritaron a la distancia- uno que viene a comprar y se encuentra con adolescentes hormonados. En mis tiempos las mujeres usaban ropas hasta los tobillos. Y nada de citas en el día ni mucho menos en la noche. Y si uno se quería casar había que dar un dote de cabras. ¡Esta juventud de hoy en día!

Las personas siguieron su camino y el ambiente entre los jóvenes se había arruinado, él la aparto y miro a otro lado. Sentía que de alguna manera tenía que agradecerles a esas personas, ella lo iba a violar y no quería que se enterara de que él era virg…

 _¡Cállate Nero!_

La chica por su parte frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios, miro a las personas que se habían arruinado su ambiente y los maldijo. Miro hacia el suelo y se toco la mordedura en el cuello, Nero se percato de su acción y le tomo la mano, apartando su cabello de la zona, miró la marca que le había dejado Nevan.

-Esto es culpa de esa vieja bruja- Nero lo dijo sin pensar y rozo levemente la zona herida con las yemas de los dedos. La chica soltó un gemido, las manos de Nero estaban frías. El chico carraspeó y se apartó.

-Ha-hay que ir a la Devil may Cry – Nero estaba avergonzado, apenado, afligido, alterado y estaba acalorado _. ¡¿Qué diría Kyrie?!_

-¿Y qué gano yo con ir?- la chica lo miro provocadoramente.

-Ya lo veras- el chico la tomo de la muñeca y comenzaron a caminar por las calles. No quería mirarla, ella había descubierto su punto débil. ¡Dios, porque tenía que caer ahora! Se resistió a las seguidoras de Sparda, ¿acaso solo por tener el pelo blanco, igual que la persona que veneraban, les daba el derecho de coquetearle? Resistió las miraditas de "Gloria" y luego se entero que era rubio y no morena.

Estaba seguro de que estaba sudando, bueno antes también estaba sudando, pero ahora más. Movió la cabeza y apresuro el paso.

-¡Me duele!- la castaña se quejaba de dolor, al albino se le había ocurrido ir por un camino de calamina y las piedrecitas le hacían un martirio en los pies. Y que hablar del agarre, la comenzó a apretar bastante y demás que le dejo una marca de paso.

Nero se voltio a mirarla, en su apuro, no se percato de que la joven no tenia zapatos puestos y llevaba solo un abrigo. Se golpeo mentalmente y la soltó de su agarre. La chica lo miro enojada.

-Te vengo diciendo hace tres cuadras de que me soltaras y que me dolía, ¡Pero no me escuchaste!- la joven coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas- Serás idiota.

El albino inflo las mejillas y exhalo.

-Te cargaré hasta Devil may Cry.

-Me parece bien- la chica cruzo los brazos y le hizo un mohín.

 _Ok Nero, ¿Cómo la llevamos? ¿En la espalda, en los brazos?..._

Todavía rojo, el chico se acerco a ella y la agarro desde la cintura, colocándola sin gracia sobre su hombro. Pensando que esa era la mejor forma de no verle la cara. Pero ¿Y las piernas? Él la sostenía desde allí y el abrigo se había levantado un poco, mostrándole más que los muslos. Ahora si estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Me llevaras así está el local?- la chica intento sujetarse de la ropa del peliblanco.

-¿hace calor o no?- Nero se mordió las mejillas, se le había escapado un pensamiento sin querer. Intentando sostener a la joven de una manera segura comenzó a caminar en línea recta con la vista al frente. En ningún instante giro su cabeza a verla.

 _-_ Nero… ¿tienes novia?

-yo… ¡Ya llegamos!- Nero corrió hasta la puerta de Devil may Cry y la patio, dejo a la chica en el centro. Para luego buscar a Dante por el local. Nada, el cazador estaba en el trabajo y volvería en la mañana, parece.

La chica decidió sentarse en la mesa de pool y balancear las piernas. Miro su brazo y si tenía una marca.

-¿Dónde está?- el albino corrió a la pared en donde Dante colgaba las armas, buscando cierta extraña guitarra que se transforma en guadaña- ¡Te encontré!

Con el leve toque del brazo demoniaco de Nero, una leve figura se materializo del arma, nuevamente la vampiresa exuberante de cabello rojo se hacía presente en la sala. Acercándose a Nero y rozándole con la mano los labios, se percato de la castaña sentada en la mesa de pool.

-Trajiste a mi almuerzo, que caballeroso de tu parte.

-No es tiempo de juegos vieja bruja- le dijo Nero apartándola de golpe- la mordida que le hiciste le produjo algo a ella. Como se cura o se sana.

- _Pretty boy,_ no te quedas atrás con Dante- la vampiresa le guiño el ojo- pero lo que hice no tiene cura- Nevan se acerco hacia la chica y con unos gestos de manos, los ojos de ella perdieron el color y camino hacia la mujer demonio. Nevan la atrapo en sus brazos y se giro hacia Nero- no te parece bonita, es mi mascota ahora.

-Déjate de juegos- Nero estaba perdiendo la paciente.

-Un vampiro surge cuando este muerde a su víctima y él le da beber de su sangre.

-¡Tú no te atreverías!- Nero aparto a la castaña de los brazos de la leve materialización de Nevan.

-Estoy muerta, chico lindo. No tengo el poder de transformar a un humano en vampiro.

-Pero la mordiste.

-Mordida que solo le provocara una liberación libidinosa- la vampira se recorrió las curvas, a lo que Nero arrugo la nariz.

-¿Cómo se pasa?

\- Tu como crees…

-Debe haber otra forma- el chico estaba avergonzado nuevamente.

\- El tiempo lo dirá- la vampiresa chasqueo los dedos y el color de los ojos de la castaña volvieron a su normalidad- será mejor que me valla, disfruta mi regalo- Nevan le lanzo un beso y volvió a su forma de arma.

La castaña comenzó a abrazar a Nero, extrañado por su acción no la aparto, era mejor un abrazo lento que un beso sin consentimiento. Ella le piso los pies y le sonrió.

-Camina un poco- la chica se aferro a su ropa y él la sujeto bien por la espalda. Dio unos pasos, era una acción infantil, que de algún modo le dio gracia. El rojo de los ojos de ella todavía no se iba eso significaba que el efecto de la mordedura de Nevan todavía duraba. Acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente. Parecía tan delicada y lin…

 _¡NO, no, no, no!_

 _-_ Oye kid, pensé que te habías ido- el dueño del local había entrado con Rebellion sobre su hombro, provocando que ambas puertas se abrieran de golpe, dejando que la luz del foco de afuera le diera una visión de entrada triunfal- Vaya, vaya, el kid bailando una lenta, que romántico. Y ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

Dante se dirigió al centro de la sala, golpeando las puertas hasta que se cerraran.

-¿y bien?

-Da-Dante- Nero no se aparto de la chica y por acción involuntaria la acerco más a su pecho, tenía el sentimiento de que si la castaña lo veía, ella correría a sus brazos. Y de algún modo, eso lo hizo enojar.

-¿Por qué tan posesivo Kid?

-Ella…viejo no te interesa- Nero se giro con la chica, dándole la espalda al otro peliblanco.

-Ok, ok - el albino de rojo levanto las manos sin importancia y se dirigió al escritorio- pero si Kyrie viene hasta aquí para preguntar sobre ti, yo no mentiré.

-¡No es lo que piensas!- Nero le grito, sin apartar las manos de la chica.

-Y entonces que es. Ilumíname- Dante se sentó en su escritorio y coloco sus pies sobre este.

-¡Ah! la llevare a su casa- Nero salió a toda prisa del local.

-Recuerda cuidarte, no quiero un Nero Junior por aquí- Dante se rio al ver las orejas de Nero enrojecerse a la distancia, llevando a la chica en sus brazos- ¿Quién será?- se sobo la barbilla.

Nero no midió su fuerza al apoyar a la chica en su pecho, parecía que la estaba asfixiando, la soltó enseguida. Ella tosió, pero seguía apoyada en él, estaba bastante cálida y eso que solo tenía puesto ese abrigo de hombre.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Me querías matar! - ella se arreglo el pelo y el peliblanco negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no me dejaste con Dante?, yo quería…

-Imposible- él le interrumpió- Te llevare a tu casa.

-No iré a mi casa…- ella se alejo de Nero.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él me ignoro- los ojos de la castaña se humedecieron y miro tristemente a Nero.

 _¿Él?_

-Entonces donde te llevo…

-Llévame contigo.

-Claro que no, eso es imposible, acabo de conocerte- Nero abrió sus ojos.

-Si voy contigo me conocerás. ¿Dónde vives? Iremos los dos-ella lo tomo de la mano demoniaca, acción que provoco que el peliblanco se detuviera en seco. Ella lo miró extrañado, y levemente lo empujó para seguir caminando- Nero vamos a tu casa.

-No tengo casa…- el bajo la vista y luego la quedo mirando- digo, no tengo casa aquí, sino en otro lugar. Aquí solo estoy en un hotel.

-Entonces vamos a ese hotel.

Caminaron alrededor de 15 minutos, ella fue cargada por Nero en su espalda todo el camino, la noche estaba en su máximo esplendor, la luna llena abría un mundo nuevo. Donde lo que no podía salir de día, podía existir de noche. El hotel donde se hospedaba Nero, no queda muy lejos, ella se mordió los labios y se acuno en el cuello del peliblanco.

El recepcionista los vio sorprendido, pero no les dijo nada. Solo llegando al cuarto, Nero dejo a la chica en el suelo.

Ella observo el cuarto, modesto y con una sola ventana, se dirigió a ella solamente para observar la luna. Sentía que su pecho se agrandaba y de una manera singular la marca de la mordedura se iba. Aunque su mente todavía no la sentía suya.

Se giro donde el chico, quien estaba sentado sobre la cama. Se acerco a él y le acaricio el pelo. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió. Lo podía notar un poco agitado, no quería mirarle. Ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombre, en todo el camino no hablaron. Y su olor era extrañamente agradable, le recordaba a alguien.

-Gracias- su rostro estaba a centímetros de distancia. Pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no eres tú. Es la magia de Nevan quien te hace actuar así- él coloco su mano cerca de su mejilla- Ve a dormir, yo velare tu sueño – aun así ella lo beso fugazmente.

-Beso de buenas noches.- se alejo hacia las tapas de la cama y se acostó con abrigo y todo. Dejando a un sorprendido Nero que no sabía cómo actuar. Y luego dormirse en un instante.

El peliblanco fue al baño necesitaba una ducha, al salir la joven todavía dormía. Nero se quedo mirándola, menuda manera de conocer lo sobrenatural, al día siguiente tenía que explicarle bastantes cosas, ¡muchas cosas!, pero ahora solo quedaba dormir. Y para él dormir en el piso porque no había sillón. Aunque…

Coloco una almohada al medio de la cama y se acostó a la orilla bien alejado. Cerró los ojos, pensando en una manera sutil de contarle su "ligue" a la castaña, ¿ella le creería si él le dijera que no sobrepasaron nada?. Bueno mañana lo sabría y se durmió rapidamente.

* * *

Pensándolo bien creo que la chica se quedará mejor con Nero, ¡Perdóname Kyrie! , bueno no lo sé todavía, tengo mis dudas :´v

Y ya pensé el nombre U.U en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán… perdón la tardanza pero la escuela, psu y todo no da tiempo, ¿Qué creen que pasará? Dante se dará cuenta que la castaña estaba con Nero? Vergil recordará? El tío Freddy ira a recoger sus cosas?

Gracias por leeeerrrr. No olviden los review


	10. Canto II, v70 al 73

**Canto II, v70 al 73**

Sentía pajaritos cantar, melodía muy exquisitita para despertar en un día soleado, estaba abrazando algo blandito, era una almohada, y sonrió, pero no abrió los ojos. Se estiro en la cama, hasta que toco algo calientito, parecía un brazo, no, no, no podía ser un brazo, decidió tocar más.

 _Parece un pectoral, no, si, son pectorales._

Bajo un poco.

 _U- un abdomen con cuadritos, no, no. ¡Es un hombre!_

 _-_ ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- ambos gritaron. Uno por asombro y el otro porque lo manosearon.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!... Un segundo- la castaña lo miro detenidamente- ¡¿Ne-Nero?!

 _-_ ¡No es lo que piensas!- el chico estaba que se caía de la cama, se hallaba muy a la orilla, ya que en la noche, la chica comenzó a acorralarlo con la almohada.- Tú me pe-pediste venir.

La joven negó velozmente con la cabeza y comenzó a analizar la situación, intento recordar el día anterior, pero solo logro acordarse desde que volvió a su casa y se acostó a dormir. ¡Nada más estaba en mente!

 _¿Qué sucedió en ese momento? Mujer en que te metiste._

Miró desconcertada a Nero, el rostro de él mostraba lo mismo que ella. La habitación no mostraba restos de haber bebido, ni ropa en el suelo, entonces como se explicaba…

 _Un segundo, ese es el abrigo de mi tío y… ¡Mi sostén!_

La chica abrió la boca y se tapo más con las sabanas, estaba semi-desnuda en la cama de alguien que acababa de conocer ayer y este no le decía nada. Un escalofrió comenzó a recorrerle la espalda.

-¿T-tú y y-yo?- la castaña lo miro con los ojos como platos, sentía que iba a llorar. Ni en sus locuras más recónditas, estaba meterse con un tipo desconocido.

-¡NO, NO, NO!- a Nero casi le da algo, sentía que estaba más rojo que ella ante la situación. - ¡NO!- le grito levantándose de la cama- Tu solo viniste a aquí a dormir, porque no querías volver a tu casa- lo dijo tan rápido que la chica casi no le entendió.

-¡Entonces como me explicas que estoy semi-desnuda en tu cama!

-¡NO LO SÉ!- Nero le dio la espalda, de verdad no quería mirarla.- debiste habértela sacado en la noche. ¡Porque yo no fui el responsable!- lo último le sonó como un gallito de pubertad.

Algo en la chica hizo clic, Nero decía la verdad. En la noche anterior la castaña se saco primero el abrigo y luego el sostén, porque era muy incomodo dormir con ellos. Acción que hizo involuntariamente y siguió durmiendo abrazando la almohada que los separaba.

 _¡TORPE!_

 _-_ No pienses que soy un pervertido. Tú me pediste venir… yo no quería- el ánimo de Nero se fue al garete y su voz sonaba como un suplicio.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?- la chica se cruzo de brazos junto a las sabanas mirando a Nero seriamente.

El chico suspiró agotado y se sentó en la cama junto a la joven. Se tomo su tiempo en buscar las palabras adecuadas para responderle.

-¿Recuerdas que en el local de Dante te mordió una mujer en el cuello?- la castaña asistió y se llevo la mano al lugar, sorprendiéndose en el acto de que la marca ya no estaba. El la miró y prosiguió- Veras, esa marca producía ciertos efectos… y bueno, esos efectos te hicieron más ¿coqueta?, si es la palabra correcta.

-Te aprovechaste de eso.

-Cla-claro que no. Tú te aprovechaste de mí… Yo te encontré en la calle y te lleve a Devil may Cry para hablar con la vampiresa y encontrar alguna solución. Una era aceptar y la otra era esperar- él se sonrojo nuevamente- yo decidí esperar…

-No sé si creerte.

-Te digo la verdad. Esa marca hizo que actuaras como chica de la noche y estabas ardiendo en todos sus sentidos.- el chico se avergonzó. Ella decidió taparse la cara con las manos

-No me digas que…

-No, tú no- él decidió mirarla- por eso te traje aquí.

Ella le sonrió- entonces para recapitular y para entender que sucedió, me dices que la mordedura hizo que actuara de "libertina", ¿me aproveche de ti sin aprovecharme y la marca se fue luego con el tiempo?- él le asistió- ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

-Quizá porque no eras tú, la magia de los demonios es muy peligrosa, y produce diversos efectos en humanos. Creo que debí explicarte eso primero- Nero se abofeteó internamente- Recuerda que desde ahora, tu mundo estará conectado con el sobrenatural.

Ella le asistió, y se quedo mirando el centro de la pared de al frente.

-Nero, ¿no hubo nada entre nosotros en esas horas?

-N-no.

-¿No dije nada que fuese comprometedor?

-N-no.

La chica no le creyó, la mirada del chico expresaba bastantes verdades, y que para ella, cuando fuera el momento le diría. Le sonrió nuevamente, gente como él no se encontraban en cualquier parte. De un modo él la cuido y salvo. Quizá en que cosas se hubiese metido antes de que se encontrara con el albino. Su descuido fue meterse en un mundo que todavía no comprendía y bueno, ahora solo le quedaba aceptar su realidad, como le había dicho Nero. Respiro más tranquila, él era un gran chico.

-Creo que es hora que me coloque ropa.

-Hm si, cla-claro…yo iré al baño para que…

-Sí, si…

Espero a que el albino entrara al baño y se bajo de la cama tras su ropa, en qué mundo ella saldría de su casa solo con ropa interior y con el abrigo de su tío. Tenía que volver a su casa, necesitaba una ducha fría. Además quería ver a…

… _Vergil, digo, mi departamento._

Estaba descalza y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, golpeo la puerta a Nero. Tenía que volver rápido a su cuarto y al menos despedirse de este albino que le había ayudado, en esta situación descabellada de la vida. Que quizá a todos les puede pasar. Al salir el albino, ella se despidió de él.

-No puedo dejarte ir así- él la miro un poco triste- déjame llevarte a tu casa.

-Hiciste mucho por mi ayer y no sé cómo pagarte. Pero ahora tengo que volver a mi casa. No quiero deberte más cosas.

-Antes de irte, me podrías decir porque no querías volver ayer a tu casa.

-Eso voy a ir a descubrir…- ella le sonrió nuevamente y se despidió con la mano- Nos vemos después- la chica salió del cuarto.

Corrió hasta la calle, el recepcionista se rio al verla correr y continuo leyendo su diario. Sentía vergüenza, su cara comenzó a sonrojarse. No pasaba ningún taxi, por mientras se busco en los bolsillos dinero, nada. ¿Qué haría?

-Te dije que yo te llevo- Nero la había seguido. Ella se voltio al verlo.

-No, por favor… yo esperare.

-No tienes dinero. Déjame al menos pagarte el taxi- él lo coloco la mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

-Ne-Nero- ello lo miro ilusionada.

-Ya llego uno- él le abrió la puerta y le entrego el dinero necesario. Se despidió haciéndole un mohín gracioso cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Su mirada se quedo pegada en la de él mientras que el vehículo se iba. El de verdad era una gran persona.

* * *

Vergil despertó con un ánimo glorioso. Despertó de tal ánimo que no decidió moverse para molestar a la castaña. Tanteo el lado de ella… no estaba allí y estaba bastante frio como para decir que se había levantado. Se enojo.

-Oye mujer, ¿Dónde estás?

Se levanto rápido, no la vio, las tapas estaban igual a la noche anterior cuando él se acostó. Se preocupó, ni siquiera se sabía su nombre como para llamarla y buscarla. Se apresuro al salir del cuarto, no estaba en ningún lugar de la sala. Fue a la mesa donde estaban sus libros, nada. Todo estaba como lo había dejado.

 _¿Qué paso ayer?_

El joven fue a la cocina, abrió el baño, fue nuevamente a la mesa donde había dejado los libros. Ella no se encontraba en el departamento. Apoyo ambas manos en la mesa y comenzó a respirar más despacio. El silencio era un martirio en ese instante. Intento recordar… ella lo abrazó.

 _Ella me dijo…me dijo que, que ella estaba ca-caliente._

 _-¡_ Dios!, como se me fue tal detalle- el chico estaba seguro que estaba muy rojo- ¡Ahg! Vergil serás idiota.

Estaba seguro que estaba entrando en un ataque de hiperventilación. Su corazón estaba que se salía de su pecho, se quedo estático. Eso no era normal en ella, le pasó algo, le hicieron algo, ¡la embrujaron! Y ¿si se la llevaron? ¡La perdería para siempre! Fue su culpa, él la metió en este mundo. Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría jamás. Ella era muy impor…

-¡Vergil, ya llegue!- la chica golpeó la puerta de entrada, esperado que el albino al menos estuviera despierto- abre por favor no traje llaves.

Él no se explicó cómo fue que llego tan rápido a la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Solo con verla sus brazos la rodearon fuertemente y la cargo al centro de la sala.

-Nunca más vuelvas a irte sin decirme- Sus brazos comenzaron a rodearla más fuerte.- Me preocupe por ti.

-Ver-Vergil y-yo…-la chica estaba avergonzada, jamás pensó que este albino actuaria así.

-Pensé que te había perdido…

Los segundos se detuvieron para ambos, el corazón de la chica estaba al son de él, se aferro más a su cuerpo y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. Por un extraño motivo se sentía bien en esa posición. Sentía su corazón en su oreja, palpitaba de una manera relajante.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- su voz sonó bastante bajo.

-No lo sé.

-Dímelo por favor- Vergil no la quería soltar.

-Ayer en el trabajo una vampiresa me atacó- sus manos se contrajeron y oculto su rostro en la camisa del albino- la mordedura me produjo un cambio de actitud, pero ya paso. Estoy en la normalidad ahora, ya no está la marca.

Él se aparto y le corrió el cabello de cuello, decía la verdad, no había ninguna marca, pero si unas leves puntitos rojos que ni se notaban. Sonrió al tenerla cerca, sana y segura; la abrazo nuevamente y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, la chica le rodio el cuello. Su aroma era exquisito.

-Vergil - ella se mordió los labios, sus piernas le estaban defraudando.

-No hables.- su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal. Él la olio, si era ella.

-…Tengo que ir a trabajar...- ella le susurro débilmente.

-No te dejaré ir- sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos del albino mostraban un extraño brillo. La chica estaba segura de que estaba paralizada y si el albino seguía diciéndole aquellas palabras, ella caería.

-Por favor- ella le araño la espalda, el chico le estaba rozando el cuello con la nariz, su aliento le acariciaba lentamente la piel.

-No, tu ahora eres…- Vergil se calló enseguida, no era el momento de decir aquello, la soltó y se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás. Ella lo miro alterada y se fue a encerrar al baño. Se le hacia tarde para ir a trabajar. El albino fue a la cocina a prepararle algo. Ella tardo como treinta minutos antes de volver donde él, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y portaba el traje de Freddy´s.

-Come esto- Vergil le acerco un vaso con jugo de naranja y unas tostadas a la francesa.

-Gracias- ella en todo momento no lo miro y comenzó a comer. El albino decidió no alterarla más y fue a alistarse el también. Se baño y se cambio de ropa.

¡TOC-TOC!

Unos golpes en la puerta principal sorprendieron a ambos jóvenes.

 _¿Quién será?_

-Mi niña ¿estás ahí?, soy tu tío Freddy- nada más que el mítico dueño de Freddy´s hacia presencia en el acto, sonriente y de terno esperaba afuera de la puerta- ¿No me vas a abrir?

-Ya voy tío- la joven camino hacia la puerta y le envió una mirada al albino quien salía del cuarto, al girar la perilla de puerta tuvo miedo- ¡OH, tío!, ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Pues te voy a llevar al trabajo, tu tía me convenció de venir y bueno de paso, llevarme algunas cosas que se quedaron- el tío de la castaña paso a la sala y miro alegremente a la castaña- ¿Quién es el muchacho de la puerta?- la joven sabía que su sonrisa no era de felicidad.

-Bueno, él es…

-Soy su novio, encantado- la frase del albino sorprendió a los presentes, más aun cuando se acerco y saludo al mayor con un apretón de manos.

-Uh, novio dices- el tío de la castaña no paraba de sonreírle y no le soltaba la mano a Vergil- querida me explicas que hace este hombre aquí.

-Yo, veras…

-Vine a verla por un día

-¿Por un día? Significa que ya te vas-la sonrisa de su tío se tornaba macabra y estaba segura que aura oscura lo comenzaba a rodear.

-Tío Freddy, él me vino a visitar desde muy leeejos. Él vive casi al otro lado del mundo y que se quedara un día me pareció muy injusto. Por eso, le pedí que se queda más días.- la castaña intento separar al albino de su tío y continuo- Vergil llego ayer en la tarde y cómo voy a permitir que se fuera hoy mismo. Además, él tiene a su padre enfermo, quien trabaja casi diez horas al día para solventar a su familia de dieciocho hijos. Su madre murió a dar a luz al último. Tío, toda su familia aporto un granito de arena para pagarle el pasaje a Vergil y venir a verme- un lagrima corrió por las mejillas del tío Freddy- gastaron el dinero que era para la el tratamiento de cáncer de una hermana de Vergil e hipotecaron la casa. Tío, por favor comprenda.

Freddy tenía una debilidad, una sola debilidad, y eso eran las historias de teleserie melodramáticas totales con toques de romances. Le creyó a su sobrina, como no creerle, si su novio tenía cara de haber sufrido. Sentía que lloraba a mares. Se limpio la cara y fue a abrazar al albino.

-Tranquilo hijo, yo te ayudare.

-No se preocupe- el albino se aparto del tío de la castaña.

-Tío, no es necesario – la chica se colocó al frente del mayor.

-¿Cómo no va a ser necesario? Cuanto necesitas- Freddy´s comenzó a buscar su billetera.

-Tío no es cosa de dinero, por favor. Me haría muy feliz que lo dejara quedarse aquí conmigo solamente. Yo… lo cuidare.- la castaña sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

\- Esta bien, cuídalo, ¿sí?- Freddy abrazo a su sobrina y se seco las lagrimas que le quedaban.- ahora iré a buscar las cajas que me quedan. Por mientras alístate, el auto esta abajo.

La chica se acercó donde estaba el albino un poco extrañado. Ella se colocó al frente con los brazos cruzados y lo miró.

-¿Estará bien que te quedes solo aquí?- la chica le sonrió.

-Por supuesto, lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es leer. No te preocupes- él le devolvió la sonrisa- además tu tío no es mala persona- ellos lo vieron volver por más cajas.

-Sí… será mejor que me vaya-la chica le hizo un gesto de despedida, se giro, pero él la detuvo agarrándola desde la cintura. Sorprendida a mil, sintió los labios del albino sobre los suyos, un beso robado, cálido y suave, un afrodisiaco desconocido que le provocó miles de mariposas en el estomago. Vergil se rió y se acerco a su oreja.

-Es para hacerlo más creíble, tu tío nos estaba observando- él le beso la mejilla y la soltó- Otra cosa, no me has dicho tu nombre.

* * *

En Devil may Cry todo era caos y destrucción y el responsable de esto no era Dante.

-¡Te dije que lo mataras!- cierta chica de ojos bicolores se encontraba sobre el sillón, portando a Kalina Ann y lanzando bazucasos a todo lo que se moviera.

-¡Lady, ya para!- cierta chica igual a la madre de Dante se encontraba sobre la mesa de pool tirando grandes rayos sobre igualmente a todo lo que se moviera.

Y no era de esperar, la chicas habían madrugado para llegar al local de Dante y mostrarle la nueva adquisición que habían adquirido a módicas cuotas con la tarjeta del albino. Estaba encerrado en una jaula y supuestamente actuaria como un sirviente y encontraría cobres de oros en los arcoíris. Si muchachos, ¡habían comprado un duende!

Sin hacerle caso a las instrucciones de uso, y si es que las tenia, no le tomaron importancia, a las "jóvenes" féminas no se les ocurrió la mejor idea de abrir la jaula en Devil may Cry , que para disgusto de Dante, él no sabía de nada de nada de que habían pasado y que pasaría. Mejor dicho él no tenía idea de que era un duende.

Lo que ocurrió fue que el duende al salir de la jaula, tomó la apariencia de la primera persona que vio, y en este caso la apariencia de Lady y comenzó a saltar por toda la sala tirando mini misiles de bazuca indefensos y hablar de una manera bastante chistosa. Lo que le produje un ataque de risa al albino, una risilla a Trish y un enorme enojo a Lady. El pequeño duende salto hacia Trish, quien no le quedo otra que patearlo, el duendo voló hasta chocar en la pared, sin antes haber copiado la apariencia de la demonio. Rubia, exuberante, de un tamaño poquet. Dante no lo aguanto, se lanzo contra el piso reírse. Más aun cuando el duende comenzó a hacer poses y lanzar rayitos por los aires. Dante por una vez en la vida amo la compra que hicieron las mujeres.

El duende se acerco al albino.

-¿Me vas a copiar a mi?- Dante se secó las pequeñas lagrimas y se levanto todavía carcajeándose.

El duende lo analizo y lo copio. Pero un Dante gordito, fue lo único que obtuvo.

-¡OYE!

El duende comenzó a saltar por el lugar, en eso entró Nero bostezando y se dirigió al segundo piso, haciendo caso omiso al show que tenían. Entre saltos el duende comenzó a faltarle energía y las trasformaciones se volvieron amorfas. Una agitación muy extraña rodio al pequeño duende y sus ojos perdieron su brillo amarillo y se tornaron negros. Le crecieron los dientes y comenzó a aullar. Los cazadores se extrañaron.

-El señor que nos lo vendió, no nos dijo nada de esto- Lady se apresuro a sacar a Kalina Ann.

-¿Dónde dejamos las instrucciones?- Trish se sentó en la mesa de pool.

La pequeña criatura desapareció. Se volvió invisible y con ello, las cosas que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a destrozarse.

-¡OYE!- Dante saco a Ebony e Ivony- Si no le disparan ustedes le dispararé yo.

-Todo es tu culpa Dante-ambas chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo y dispararon.

El sillón estaba roto, el piso lleno de magullones y como resultado, la huida de las mujeres del local con el duende golpeado y magullado, pero sin ningún rastro de herida de bala, en la jaula y un Dante tristecito sentado en su escritorio lamentándose la perdida material que tuvo.

Nero bajo del segundo piso y se rio en la cara de Dante.

-Viejo, ¿Cómo es que aceptas que ellas hagan lo que quieran en tu local?- Nero pateo una tabla del piso y miro el cielo de la casa, de milagro estaba a salvo, porque las explosiones de Kalina Ann ¡Uff! Y ni que hablar de los rayos.

-¿Sera el compañerismo?- Dante levanto levemente el rostro moribundo.

-No viejo, no.

Patty entro cantando una canción infantil de los ochenta, como la aprendió no sé sabe. Miro el local extrañada, pero hoy día ella no iba a limpiar. Sino que iba a esperar.

-Oye Dante, ¿a qué hora va a llegar entregar tu comida?

-Cuando la pida- Dante como que revivió al hablar de comida, se levanto un poco más alegre y marcó el número de Freddy´s, pidió lo mismo, pero acompañado de unas cervezas. Necesitaba tomar sus pérdidas.

Nero sintió que su corazón se alteraba.

 _¿La volveré a ver?_

-Oye viejo…

-¿Qué sucede, kid?- Dante intento sentarse en su sillón maltrecho.

-¿sabes cómo se llama la chica que te entrego las pizzas de ayer?

-Se llama Beatrice. Lo dice su tarjetita en el uniforme- Patty sonrió a los albinos, ella se quedaría allí hasta que ella llegara, le debía una taza de té.

* * *

-¿De verdad nunca te dije mi nombre?- la chica estaba que no creía lo que le decía el albino.

-Beatrice, querida vámonos, ya es tarde- el tío tomo a la chica del brazo y se la llevo. Ella le sonrió amena y se alejó.

" _Io son Beatrice, che ti faccio andare; vegno di loco ove tornar desio, amor mi mosse, che mi ga parlare."_

-Nuevamente la Divina Comedia- Vergil se rió, como era que se acordaba de la frase exacta y más encima en italiano, misterios de la vida- mi idealizada _Bice,_ mi dama florentina… Pero yo no soy Dante.

* * *

No sé, no sé, me fui en mis tonteras místicas y me salió esto. Creo que me hizo mal ver esos documentales del history, pero ñeee :v creo que quedo entrete. Opiniones?, Tomates? Que creen que sucederá? Les gusto el nombre? Creo que no xD

Pero bue…son tonteras místicas que uno hace, yo creo que se debe a la alineación de los planetas, que se yo.

Rasengan7872: buen punto de vista, pero quien sabe que suceda, ni yo sé que va a pasar! Me cree una escena con lo dicho, sería algo como:

Nero: si mi padre se casó con ella, eso la hace mi madrasta…( ¡pero yo la bese! ¿Eso es incesto? X.x)

Kyrie: Nero en que piensas.

Nero: ¡Nada!

Vergil: ¿En qué momento tuve un hijo? No recuerdo nada de eso…

Bice: ¿Nero es tu hijo? :o

Dante: Ya paren de hablar de hijos, que me entran los años :c

Lady: Dante…tengo que decirte algo, vas a ser padre .

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Lady: padre virtual, tu hámster tuvo hamstersitos. xD

Gracias por leer! no olviden los review! ewe


	11. Familia

**Familia.**

Tenía cara de tarado de eso estaba seguro. Por primera vez estaba sonriéndome más de treinta segundos.

 _Vergil… ¡reacciona! No estás aquí para una historia de amor, sino para una de traición y dolor… espera ¿Qué?_

Su mente estaba hecho un corto circuito. Tenía que buscar el cable a tierra, si no quería seguir con ese extraño monologo sin sentido sobre sus sentimientos.

-¡Ya!- el albino se golpeó la mejilla y camino hacia la mesa de la cocina a comer algo. Luego se dirigió donde estaban todos los libros y comenzó a leer. Si solo con leer comenzaba a recordar quién era, lo haría hasta que le sangraran los ojos. Tenía que hacerlo, ya que su otro yo le dijo que estaba muy cerca de lograrlo.

 _Mundus, el príncipe de las tinieblas, era el peor azote del infierno, nació de la nada y creció rápidamente para dominar el averno (…)_

 _-_ Creo que eso ya lo leí- cambio las páginas más adelante- mmm, si él era el príncipe ¿Quién era el rey?...

Nuevamente los recuerdos se hicieron presentes en el albino, batallas, miles de gritos de agonía, sangre en la lluvia, nueve círculos con distintos condenados, la miseria la sentía en sus pies. No paraba de luchar, contra algo etéreo, sin forma. Sentía frio, se estaba a cercando al centro, lugar donde no podría salir jamás. Él era oscuridad ahora.

" _Muéstrame tu lealtad, hijo de Sparda"_

" _Déjalo" algo alado rompió la oscuridad, y por cosas del destino no le temía, era un ser hermoso._

Vergil salió del trance rápido y estaba un poco aterrado, ¡él había conocido a Mundus!, ¡había luchado contra él!... ese ser etéreo, era él, la misma persona que lo torturó y lo cambio y sometió a sus actos. ¡Él le borro los recuerdos! Él era el responsable de todos sus sufrimientos. Lo había transformado en su marioneta. Pero…algo le faltaba por recapitular, algo muy importante.

-¿Algo…hermoso?

Negó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

 _(…)Argosax, fue un Rey demonio del infierno, fue adorado y temido. Pero Sparda con ayuda de la Vie de Marii, lo derrotaron para que el demonio nunca volvería (…)_

-Muy débil para ser un Rey…este Sparda es alguien con que no hay que meterse y mucho menos hacer enojar.- Vergil se acomodo en la silla y cerró los ojos.

Un débil recuerdo se hizo visible; era un día soleado, sentía su espalda apoya en la pared y muchas ganas de reírse, se estaba ocultando de alguien. Miró a su lado un niño de su misma edad, sin zapatos y polera roja. Le hizo que callara. Sintió los pasos de alguien adulto por la otra habitación, él agarro al niño y se lo llevo tras las escaleras, corrieron agachados. La voz dulce de una mujer sonó de la misma habitación donde estaba el otro adulto. Los sentían hablar y una risita dulce se escapó de la mujer.

" _Vergil, papá todavía no se da cuenta que le rayamos la cara y mamá se está burlando de él"_

Algo en el peliblanco le golpeó duro. Sentía tan cálido su corazón, que le dieron ganas de llorar. Respiró lento y cerró sus ojos húmedos. Tenía una familia… quería recordarla y todo lo demás. Que todo comience con fragmentos de su vida, lo alteraba. Agarró el libro y continúo.

No aparecía nada más sobre Sparda, solo su nombre le provocaba un revuelco en el estomago. Se sentía como un niño cuando le preguntaban a quien admiraba. Será él su…

-¿Sparda es…mi padre?

Los ojos de Vergil, visualizaron otro recuerdo, uno donde cierto hombre de cabello blanco abrazaba a una bella mujer rubia. Con solo mirarlos sentía tal grado de amor inimaginable. Él estaba allí igual, al lado de ellos junto con el niño de polera roja quien lo abrazada por los hombros. Sonreían a la espera de una foto robada.

-Eva…- unas lágrimas solitarias bajaron por sus mejillas y cayeron a las páginas del libro.

Solo una palabra, un nombre que significaba mucho más para él, un nombre que sus labios dijeron sin consentimiento. Amor e infancia recuperados. Vivian en una gran mansión, su madre nunca les oculto que era en realidad su padre y él siempre les contaba sus historias de "juventud". Sus grandes batallas y rebeliones, su lado de justicia y valor, su unión y sacrificio a los humanos. Su padre sabía tantas cosas, siempre sabia que responder, nada se le escapaba, aun así, aceptaba sus errores y consejos, en especial de su esposa. Eva, era dulce, nunca la vio enojada, reía por todo, en especial por las locuras de sus dos hijos, su largo cabello rubio era un misterio para él. Ellos se amaban como ningún otro. Y Vergil los admiraba por eso.

Tenía un hermano, un hermano menor que lloraba por todo. Un gemelo opuesto en todos sus sentidos, mientras que Vergil leía, él prefería gritar, cantar, saltar, silbar y comer al mismo tiempo. Mientras que él ordenaba, su hermano desordenaba. Eran un lio. Peleaban por todo, se tiraban el pelo, rodaban por las escaleras, discutían a muerte. Pero siempre se reconciliaban.

" _¡Te odio!"_

" _¡Yo te odio más!"_

" _¡Eres feo!"_

" _¡Tenemos la misma cara, idiota. Es como si te dijeras feo a ti mismo!"_

" _¡No es lo mismo! Yo soy más lindo y tierno"_

Las mañanas eran de estudio, Vergil las disfrutaba, gozaba de un historial completo de libros ya leídos y siempre le pedía más a su madre o padre, sus deberes siempre estaban hechos, al igual que su cama. En la tarde, tenían la libertad para jugar, aunque ellos preferían "entrenar". Los hermanos sabían desde que aprendieron a caminar que no podían tocas las armas de su padre, aun así las sacaba sin permiso y en el patio "entrenaban", con el cuidado de que su madre, ni nadie los viera. Hasta que un día su padre los pilló.

" _Buena elección han tomado, Yamato y Rebellion. Grandes espadas que me han acompañado desde mis inicios. No le digan a su madre, pero estas serán su regalo en el próximo cumpleaños que tengan. Ahora, vayan a jugar como se debe, sino quieren que los acuse con su madre."_

" _Lord Sparda, tiene visita…"_

Y así fue, el próximo año de aquel momento, Sparda le regalo a Yamato y su madre un collar azul, y su hermano recibió a Rebellion y un mismo collar de color rojo. El tiempo transcurrió, y se estanco en un paseo familiar al campo. Era de noche y llovía, los gemelos se separaron de sus padres y corrieron hacia la pradera, se metieron entre los matorrales, jugaron en la lluvia y siguieron un sendero hasta rio. La lluvia había aumentado el caudal, el agua fluía con fuerza. Entre juego y juego, los gemelos se fueron acercando de apoco al rio. Vergil vio el tiempo pasar en cámara lenta cuando su hermano cayó en las aguas y era llevado por estas, la tierra se había desprendido en sus pies y lo refalaron hacia el rio. Fue una acción por inercia, Vergil se lanzó al agua tras su hermano. La corriente estaba muy agresiva, estaba a unos metros de agarrarlo, estiro lo que más pudo su mano, no llegaba. Una rama lo golpeó, se hundió y perdió de vista a su hermano y un poco el sentido de lugar. La corriente lo llevaba hacia unas piedras, miro asustado a su alrededor y suspiró aliviado, su gemelo de rojo estaba enganchado de una manga en una rama de un árbol tumbado. Intento nadar hacia donde estaba. Sus piernas no daban más, la adrenalina se le iba agotando, se estaba hundiendo. No podía llegar, saco energía donde no tenía y logro tomar su brazo. Abrazo a su hermano en el agua y se aferro mucho más de la rama. Miro a su hermano, estaba aturdido y en su cabeza una marca con sangre, se había golpeado la cabeza quizá con una piedra. La corriente los tiraba en contra. Sujetándolo de su brazo comenzó a tirar la rama, apoyando las piernas en una piedra hundida y comenzó a tirar más fuerte. Logrando sacar su cuerpo del agua. Tiro más igual como su estuviera subiendo una cuerda, logrando sacar a su hermano. Ya en tierra, lo cargo en la espalda hasta la casa de campo.

" _Vergil…me salvaste"_

" _Claro, idiota, soy tu hermano mayor. Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos"_

Por primera vez en su vida vio a su padre en forma demonio, sorprendido y con la cara llena de lágrimas y moco corrió con su hermano a sus brazos.

" _Su madre y yo estábamos sumamente preocupados" la figura con cuernos iba siendo reemplazada con la de un hombre de pelo blanco hacia atrás que comenzaba a empaparse debido a la lluvia "Vergil hiciste bien en proteger a tu hermano. Ahora vamos a casa"_

Recuerdos y recuerdos iban rellenando las memorias vacías del albino, momentos que no tenían que ser olvidadas comenzaban a rellenar las páginas de su mente. Era una alegría inmensa, pero había un lapsus, el nombre de su gemelo era…

-¡Ahhh! No lo puedo recordar….-Vergil se tomó la cabeza y se apoyo de los codos- tú te llamabas…

¡TOC-TOC!

El sonido de la puerta principal le dio un pequeño susto.

-¿Quién será en este momento tan importante?- un poco de la actitud del antiguo Vergil se hacían presente, con el rostro serio fue a abrir.

La misma mujer que estaba en la plaza y le dijo que era suyo, se le lanzo a los brazos. Frunció el ceño con cierto tic, agarro a la mujer y la dejo afuera, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-No me importa que me dejes afuera, entrare por la ventana.

 _Es imposible estamos en un sexto piso._

Aunque era imposible, la mujer estaba en la ventana de la sala. Pasando a la casa como si nada.

-Me dijiste que te esperará en la plaza el día anterior, y ¡NUNCA LLEGASTE!- la mujer se acerca coquetamente al albino. Acto que Vergil miro con disgusto y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vete de aquí.

-Claro que no, me debes una cita- ella se acerco al refri y lo abrió- Uhm se me olvidaba, me llamo Car…

-No me interesa. No eres bienvenida aquí.

-¿Por qué?- la chica saco una manzana y la mordió- Acaso vives con alguien.

-Exacto y no quiero usar la fuerza contra una mujer.

-Usa lo que quieras, pero yo no me voy de aquí- la chica se sentó en la mesa donde estaban sus libros.

 _Vergil ella es una demonio…_

Su pequeño reflejo en la ventana le advirtió de la visitante, sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella. Tenía sus dudas, parecía de verdad una chica humana y no desprendía un olor significativo de peligro. Le provoco recelo, aunque él era un caso singular, tenia cuerpo humano y absorbía el poder de los demonios igual siendo un humano, solo una pequeñísima parte significante demoniaca estaba en su interior debido a las muertes de los demonios que había tomado en los años anteriores.

-¿Qué eres?-

-Pensé que lo habías detectado- ella se acerco mucho a él- soy un súcubo.

-Já, demonios que perturban a los hombres en las noches- él se rio- ¿Qué haces en el día?

-Busco victimas… aunque ahora busco pareja- ella volvió a la normalidad, de piel pálida, de largo cabello naranjo, de grandes atributos y colmillos afilados, sin olvidar las alas negras.

-Yo no soy un súcubo.

-Lo sé, eres un humano- él se sorprendió, esta demonio no había detectado su leve aura demoniaca. Ella lo miro triste- pero tú aroma es tan exquisito, me recuerda al infierno, a mis hermanos perdidos. Y eres guapo, por dios.

-No eres mi tipo.- Vergil comenzó a ordenar sus libros, hasta que la mano de la chica lo detuvo.

-Puedo cambiar, te gustan rubias, morenas, mmm ¿hombres?- lo agarro fuerte de la mano. A lo que Vergil soltó de tirón- al menos déjame ver tus recuerdo y buscar que es lo que te gusta- ella lo agarro de las mejillas. Su demonio interior se desato y solo alcanzó a bloquear ciertos recuerdos del albino.

-Ajá, se llama Beatrice…dame un segundo- la joven demonio en un dos por tres tomó la apariencia de la chica castaña con el traje de Freddy´s- así está bien.

-Piensas que caeré en estos jueguecitos estúpidos de mala muerte. Yo no soy un simple humano al que puedes seducir con tu magia, yo soy alguien que puede destruirte si lo desea.

La chica retrocedió un poco, este humano era difícil, pero guapo. Le recordaba a alguien que en un tiempo estaba casado y tenía a dos gemelos, alguien a quien los humanos denominaban héroe. Apago las luces con magia y un humo verde comenzó a rodear al peliblanco.

-Perdóname corazón, despertaras en cinco minutos y olvidaras quien soy yo.

Sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente, cayó al piso como saco de papas, error de la chica que no lo alcanzo a agarrar, lo colocó en la silla en pose de estar leyendo. Como dijo, él despertó a los cinco minutos y la había olvidado… como si nada de lo anterior había ocurrido él prosiguió con la lectura.

 _(…) nadie sabe que ocurrió con Sparda (…)_

Un flashback fugaz; la misma mansión que era su casa, todo oscuro, su madre los estaba abrazando. Sparda caminaba con las manos en la espalda por todo el salón. Una carta arrugada en el piso, cerca de la chimenea.

" _No vayas, no le creas"_

" _Tengo que hacerlo mi amor, sino no voy destruirá todo lo que queremos y amamos"_

" _¡Papá!"_

" _Cuiden a su madre, ¿sí?"_

No hicieron nada, lo dejaron ir, con la promesa de que iba a volver, salió de la puerta de la mansión con su forma demoniaca portando su espada, ellos lo sintieron como un adiós definitivo que negaron rotundamente. Eva los abrazo más fuerte. El tiempo avanzó con terror, la noche se volvió roja, la luna pedía sangre sin saberlo…

" _Tengo que ir por papá"_

Corrió por las mismas calles donde vio a su padre por última vez, gritó su nombre, no dejaría que se fuera así. Tenía miedo de lo que fuese a pasar, ¡era un niño! Siguió corriendo sin rumbo, sentía el corazón apretado, algo le decía que tenía que volver a la mansión. Se detuvo en seco y se devolvió.

Noche de sangre, los demonios ocultos en la oscuridad rodearon la mansión, luego de que Sparda se había marchado. Rompiendo las ventanas, lanzando fuego, aullaron, llegó tarde. Miles de esqueletos lo rodearon en un cementerio creado por ellos, se sentía desnudo y sin nada con que defenderse. Una criatura gigante rompía el techo de la mansión, sentía los gritos desgarradores, la muerte estaba cerca. Era un estúpido. Tenía que haberse quedado. Una lanza le rompió el hombro, estacándolo contra una lapida de golpe. Los esqueletos avanzaron lentamente hacia él. Su sangre comenzó a chorrear por su pecho. Dos, tres, cinco nuevas lanzas lo estacaron contra la lapida, escupió sangre y los maldijo. Sentía ira. No iba a morir por esos demonios débiles. Yamato cayó cerca de él.

Sentía la energía de su padre en la espada. Lo llamaba, su cuerpo se torno azul, las lanzas caían solas de su torso, su cuerpo humano lo abandonaba por milisegundo, pero se quedo con él. La energía negativa viajaba a su corazón, tomo a Yamato, la desvaino con cuidado y sonrió. Giró completamente contra los demonios.

" _No debieron haberlo hecho"_

" _Por nuestro Rey Mundus"_

El polvo fue lo único que quedo de aquellos débiles demonios, guardo su espada con mucho cuidado. El silencio era perturbador, era como si nunca hubiesen atacado. La mansión parecía intacta, ¿tanto tiempo había perdido con esos esqueletos, que los demonios que atacaban la mansión ya se habían ido? Corrió a su casa. La pintura blanca de las paredes era reemplazada por el rojo de la sangre. En el centro, la escena más atroz que pudo haber tenido un niño. El corazón se le detuvo, las lagrimas salían solas, un frio le calo los hueso, el llanto no salía de su boca. Cerró los ojos buscando los momentos felices, pidió que solo fuera una pesadilla y que su madre le iría a despertar a su pieza con una caricia. ¡Dios, ¿Por qué?! Eva estaba tirada en el piso justo a los pies de las escaleras, teñía el piso del rojo carmesí característico de la muerte, estaba destrozaba, pero su rostro estaba intacto con una sonrisa, como si lo estuviera esperando.

" _¡MAMÁ!" el niño rompió en llanto._

Los recuerdos se apagaron igual como su corazón, una coraza fría volvió, sentía las lágrimas por sus mejillas, no se las seco. El dolor le recordaba que era alguien. Y el porqué del buscar con tanto afán poder.

Unos brazos lo rodearon su cuello. Era el olor indiscutible de la castaña…

-¿Cómo es que llegaste?- Vergil intento sonar no tan afligido.

-Eso no es importante. Estoy aquí para ti y siempre lo estaré- él se le levanto para mirarla, sí era ella. Era indiscutiblemente ella. La abrazo igual que un niño, necesitaba el apego de alguien. Necesitaba sentirse querido, su corazón volvía a su yo del pasado, los sentimientos era revividos sin anestesia. Le dolía más que nunca.

Ella lo llevo al sillón y lo recostó en su regazo, le comenzó a acariciar el cabello levemente, pero él se voltio a su estomago y oculto su rostro allí. No quería que lo mirara llorar como un niño. Cerró los ojos.

-Tranquilo, llora todo lo que quieras, yo estaré aquí. No te dejare…- los minutos pasaban, el ambiente se tornaba cálido, él durmió en sus brazos, igual a cuando Eva estaba viva y a su hermano los apoya en sus piernas, tarareando una leve melodía para hacerlos dormir.

-No quiero que me dejes…

-No lo hare.

Su corazón se relajo, las lagrimas se había secado en su mejilla. El olor de la castaña lo tranquilizaba de una manera totalmente amena, sonrió igual que un niño, conocía su infancia, su linda infancia que fue marcada. Pero él haría todo lo posible para salir a futuro. Si estaba vivo ahora, era por algo…

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-Mm s-si, gracias- Vergil sentía las mejillas calentarse y se levanto del regazo de la castaña- Yo creo que…

-No digas nada, creo que ya lo comprendo- ella le tomó las manos entre las de ella- cuando sea el momento, tú me lo dirás.

-Deja de hacer eso…

-¿Qué cosa?- ella no le comprendió la idea, Vergil estaba rojo, la miro detenidamente, se acercó levemente a sus labios. La chica aguanto la respiración.

-Eso- él la besó fugazmente, un leve contacto de labios que lo avergonzó y decidió apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Ella le acaricio la mejilla y bajo su mano al corazón.

-Esto es mío ahora- Vergil la miró alegre, eso significaba que ellos… ella lo besó más comprometida, fue un beso con el sentimiento de antiguos amantes. El albino se sentía extrañado, era muy feliz para ser verdad. Él tenía claro que su historia era de dolor y traición entonces ¿Por qué ella…?

 _Espera ¿Qué?_

Él detuvo el contacto, ella lo miró extrañada. La observó mejor, nada estaba fuera de su lugar en ella.

 _Vergil, súcubo, deseos._

La voz salvadora de su interior retumbo en sus oídos, conectando cables faltantes. Vergil miro a la mujer a su lado. Que magia más mala, estos demonios débiles deberían quedarse en el infierno. Y pensar que el había caído. Quiso jugar un poco más con la joven igual a su Beatrice.

 _Sonaste muy posesivo al decir que es tuya._

La sometió contra el sillón, ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo a más no poder. Actuaba bastante bien. Su mano se dirigió a su boca, comenzó a rozarlos de izquierda a derecha, su respiración se aceleró. La chica estaba que se moría.

 _Yo seré el incubo._

Se lamio los labios y se dirigió a su boca, no los rozó, espero que ella cerrara los ojos y acaricio la comisura. Su respiración alteraba su piel al tacto, bajó a su cuello y la marco. Vergil se alejo y le acaricio la marca, la chica soltó un gemido… de verdad se parecía a ella… no le quedo que matarla. Tales ofensas no permitiría. Su lado demoniaco se hizo presente, le rodio el cuello con las manos, aumentando la fuerza de la acción a la chica no le quedo otra que volver a su forma original.

-De-dem-¡demonio!

-Pensé que te habías dado cuenta- él se rio, la súcubo estaba agonizando. No sin antes arañarlo en la cara, era de verdad alguien que no pensaba- Tu energía va a ser mía.

-¡Eres un hijo de Sparda!

-Lo soy.- la chica desapareció en un aura morada, no tenía ninguna escancia azul que pertenecía a su poder. La rechazó, no la consumió y espero que se esfumara. Un demonio menos que lo molestaría. Volvió a sí y se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás.

-Mujeres…

Con la tranquilidad del mundo, olvido las escenas con la súcubo. Con lo único que decidió quedarse fue con la escena en el sillón, de él recostado en su regazo. Pero la recrearía con la original.

Se dirigió a la mesa a seguir leyendo y recordar, se sentía realizado, había compaginado bastante de su pasado, solo le faltaba un poco de su adolescencia y parte de la adultez, porque tenía las memorias de su época de trasformación con Mundus y su sufrir con sus torturas. Por acción involuntaria llevo su mano a su pecho, el collar de su madre no estaba y…

 _Yamato._

Vergil la sentía cerca, demasiado. Recordó sus ropas viejas, Bice le había dicho que las había botada, las fue a buscar al tarro. No estaban allí. Estaban dobladas arriba de un mueble cerca de la lavadora. Junto estaba su estrella verde vacía, la había comprado a un anciana cerca de un puente, le había dicho que sanaba, no le creyó en el principio, hasta ahora.

Su arma no la había rescatado, porque no estaba allí. Gruño, esa espada la había hecho con metal de los muelles, y le tomó bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo se protegería? Ya no tenía un arma y ya no quería estar a cada rato tomando a las criaturas de cuello para destruirlas.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. Y se sentó a leer. Los leyó todos, porque sus habilidad lectora había aumentado considerablemente dándole un tiempo record en terminar cuarenta libros en seis horas; pero ninguno le trajo recuerdos de su vida pasada, fueron libros vacíos. La carretilla estaba al lado de la puerta, arreglo los libros y los metió. Le quedaban las imágenes y unos pocos pergaminos. Ya era la tarde; las imágenes era super borrosas, muy malas, sin gracia, no podía distinguir las rayas, si es que eran personas o no. Una azul y una roja. En todas lo mismo, una desaparecía. No las entendió…

Era de noche, la chica ya debería de haber llegado, fue a la cocina a preparar algo. ¿Con que la sorprendería?

-Pavo al horno- el albino marino el pavo, lo corto en rodajas y lo metió al horno. Hizo una salsa de arándanos y papas duquesas para acompañar. Cocinó por dos horas y preparo la mesa. La esperó y la esperó.

 _¿Por qué hago esto?_

Se sentía nuevamente como un niño, camino hacia el baño. La puerta de entrada había sonado. Salió a ver si era la castaña. Lo era.

-Llegaste- él se le acercó. Ella olía a alcohol- ¿bebiste?

-Fueron una, tres, no, no, no, cuatro cessverzas- ella se rio- estoy bien, creo.

-Estas borracha, será mejor que vayas a dormir.

-¡No! Una ducha fría y estamos bien- ella le comenzó a empujar con un dedo- cocinaste, huele exquisito.

Ella se alejó lentamente al baño, se metió con todo a la ducha fría. Chilló hasta que estaba recompuesta. Siempre hacia eso cuando se emborrachaba. Salió con todas las ropas húmedas al cuarto, a la vista del albino. Se cambio por el pijama y fue a la cocina a buscar algún remedio para la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- ella lo miro seria, sentía desde el momento que salió del cuarto la mirada del albino.

-Tienes una mancha en el hombro- él le dijo serio.

-¿Así? – la chica bebió rápido el agua y se acercó a un espejo. En realidad no era una mancha, sino un chupón. Recuerdos de la mañana volvieron. Se mordió los labios. Como dice el dicho "los caballeros no tienen memoria y las damas no tienen pasado" no le diría nada a Vergil.

* * *

Baia baia, en que me metí. Tenía que explicar un poco más sobre las memorias de Vergilio porque sentía que las había dejado pasar. En el próximo cap, explicare muchas cosas más, no sé, no sé. Quizá haya un recuentro ewe.

Rasengan7872: Yo creo que Nero ya sabía que era hijo de una chica de la noche. Porque como dicen, pueblo chico infierno grande. Además que lo hayan abandonado fue triste, pero la familia de Credo y Kyrie lo cuidaron… así que estaba en buenas manos. Sobre la calentura de Vergilio, no sé, no sé, Vergil piensa en todo… ¿y si fuimos engaños y si fuera un hijo más de Sparda? No sé, no sé :V estos peliblancos son unos loquillo.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! No olviden los review ewe.


	12. No pienses

**No pienses….**

Se subió al auto de su tío tranquilamente; el beso de cierto albino, la dejo en paz. Lo importante no era el beso, sino que su tío le creyera que era su novio. Porque en la vida real, ¡Puff!, ¿cuando ella tendría algo con él?, seria cuando… No quería sufrir el síndrome del Estocolmo o algo parecido, era muy joven. Su futuro como cocinera era lo más importante ahora. Su vida como buen samaritana era otra cosa.

 _Eres muy fría si piensas que ese beso no te gusto._

Chilló un poquito en el asiento delantero, su tío la estaba mirando. Encendió el auto y se fueron.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- su tío se detuvo en un semáforo.

-Lo importante es el amor jajajá- ella miró por la ventana esquivando la mirada de su tío. Fingiendo que el paisaje era lo más interesante que podía existir.

-Mi querida Bice, ¿no me digas que es de esos extraños romances por internet?-ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente- te creó. Aunque el muchacho…me recuerda mucho a Dante. ¿No será algún pariente?

-Eso quiero saber…digo, ¡no! Ya le dije que él es de un lugar lejano al otro lado del mundo- soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-Bueno. Cambiando el tema, ya es tiempo que me enseñes que es lo que sabes hacer en la cocina- el día se nublo, una extraña niebla los rodio, apareciendo sumisamente por todo el lugar y un sudor frio recorrió la espalda del mayor. - es extraño, tengo miedo.

-Es normal tío…

Al llegar al local Cindy la agarró del brazo, pero la detuvo Freddy.

-No Cindy, nada de copuchas es hora de trabajar. Y la gente ya está llegando. Bice, a la cocina ahora.

-Pero jefe, ¿Quién entregara las entregas?

-Eso después.

La castaña trago lento, el olor a la cocina le patio el estomago, se sentía nerviosa. No quería revivir lo que había pasado en las anteriores ocasiones, además no había entrenado con todo lo que le ocurrió. Miro a su tío con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué hago?

-Cocina algo, lo que quieras.

-Solo sé hacer helado.

-Mejor aun. Haz helado. Esta todo lo que necesitas en la nevera de atrás.- su tío se sentó en una esquina. Observando detenidamente las acciones de la chica.

La chica un tanto nerviosa fue a buscar los ingredientes. Recordando lo que hizo en la cocina de su abuelo, intentó recrear su helado de frutos rojos. No se demoró tanto como esperaba. 500 ml de leche, hielo, frutillas, salsas y mucho "amor" dio como resultado un helado digno de cumpleaños. Su tío quedo asombrado, su padre le había advertido de las artes culinarias de la castaña y que tuviera cuidado con los cuchillos, pero los manejo bien. Y eso que también estaba el chef ahí cocinando al lado. No hubo sangre, ni heridos, ni fuego. Su padre era una persona muy nerviosa.

-Lo probaré- el mayor se acercó al plato de la chica, tomó una cuchara y lo probó. Sabia distinto a como lo hacia él, pero estaba bien. No muy bien, pero bien. Freddy lo aprueba- esta rico, pero le faltan algunas cosas, quizá más dulzor.

-Gracias tío- quizá fue el destino, quizá solo la mala suerte, quizá solo era un día nublado. Pero arriba de un mueble cayó un cuchillo, cerca de donde estaba la castaña y su tío. ¿Por qué estaba allí o quien lo dejo ahí? Nadie lo sabe. Solo eran señales, señales de que alguien en esa cocina no debería estar. Quedaron impactados.

-¡Guau!- su tío estaba muy sorprendido- ¿Quién dejo el cuchillo arriba? ¡Casi me mata! Tranquila querida, encontraremos al culpable.

-No tío, esto siempre pasa cuando hago algo en la cocina y fui yo quien la dejo arriba. Fue mi descuido- ella le guiño el ojo, el mayor quedo estático.

-Bueno…-él tosió- no dejes nunca más arriba de un mueble un cuchillo. Y …¿Qué más sabes hacer?

-Nada más….

-¿Nada más?- ella colocó los ojos en blanco.

-Es que no sé cocinar otra cosa…bueno lo intento, pero no me salen.

-¡¿Y qué es lo que comes, como has sobrevivido todo este tiempo?! –el mayor la agarró de los hombros y la zamarreo.

-Como no cocino, compró la comida ya hecha. Pero como vivía con el abuelo, iba a su restaurante a comer. ¡Tío suéltame!- ella lo empujó levemente logrando que la soltara de su agarre.

-Estamos muy mal. ¿Y las clases?

-He ido, pero me echan a las horas. En la única que dure fue en la de helado y bueno, gane un diploma.- la chica le sonrió alegremente.

-No puedes hacer solo helado. ¿y arroz, fideos?

-¿Quieres que haga?-comento con desgana.

-Por favor.

La chica comenzó a buscar el arroz, los coloco en la olla y comenzó a picar los demás ingredientes, mientras lo cocía con una pisca de aceite. Su tío la dejo sola un momento. Fue a ver cómo iba Cindy y las demás chicas. Volvió enseguida pero una papa voladora pasó cerca de su cara. Abrió los ojos muy asustado e impactado.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-¡Las verduras se sublevaron!- el chef no lo dudo, salió de la cocina exaltado y asustado.

Una zanahoria volaba en dirección a la puerta quedando pegada allí. Tomates pasaba rodando por sus pies. Los cebollares se iban por las rejillas de la ventana. Cierta olla que anteriormente tenía el arroz, estaba hirviendo, con una llama de casi 20 cm. La espuma se esparcía por el piso. Un ajo asesino fue directo al corazón del tío Freddy botándolo al piso.

-¡Tío!- la castaña fue corriendo a socorrerlo.

-Mi querida Beatrice, dile a tu tía que la amo- el hombre mayor cerró los ojos dramáticamente, mientras era rodeado por una mancha roja, que le daba el aspecto de sangre.

-¡NOO!- la castaña lloró al ver que su tío había aplastado a más de ocho tomates, haciendo kétchup en el acto.

-Bice, hablando enserio, ve a desconectar el gas y dile a Cindy que traiga el extintor, no quiero que los clientes se asusten- sonaba dolido, muy dolido.

Como le dijo su querido tío Freddy la castaña desconecto el gas de las cocinas y llamo a Cindy, quien muy asustada fue con el extintor a apagar la olla. El escándalo duro como media hora, la castaña limpio el piso, fue a buscar las verduras que habían salido, levanto a su tío del suelo y le dio un vaso de agua para que se recompusiera. Cindy luego del susto se comenzó a reír y le dijo que tenía que volver a hacerlo, ya que nunca antes había visto a su tío ser atacado por un ajo. Ella solo le sonrió y siguió limpiando.

-Creo que por mientras arreglamos la cocina e intento convencer que el chef vuelva. Bice porque no vas a entregar las cosas, han pedido bastantes y se está llenado. Y tranquila, encontraremos una forma de que puedas cocinar.

-Está bien- la chica salió un poco triste, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Pero estaba vez tenía más confianza, su tío encontró que su helado estaba bien hecho. Fue a buscar los paquetes para entregarlos.

-¡Oye!- Cindy la detuvo- si ves a Patty dile que no puedo ir a verla ahora, pero que tú me reemplazaras.

-Pero no puedo, hay trabajo que hacer.

-Tranquila, yo convenzo a tu tío que te deje libre luego de entregar todo. No quiero que te estreses aquí.

-Pero Cindy…-intento sonar convincente.

-Mujer tranquila, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte.

La chica salió del local preocupada, suspiró agotada, arreglo las cajas y camino un poco balanceándose ¿Quién a habrá sido el idiota que pidió tanta cerveza?

* * *

-Creo que no va a llegar- Patty se quedo mirando hacia fuera del local- ¡Dante! Ella va a venir ¿verdad?

-No lo sé; además yo solo pedí mi comida, no me importa quién la vaya a entregar.

-¡Dante!- ella lo miro enojada- desconsiderado…

Nero miro la escena graciosamente y se dirigió donde el albino mayor.

-Oye viejo, ¿Qué harás?

-Pues como veras dormir- Dante se hecho en el sillón con las manos detrás de la cabeza- ¿Por qué la pregunta, kid? Tienes planes…- el albino de rojo se acomodo en el sillón para mirar detenidamente a Nero, quien con el seño fruncido le lanzo una revista.

-¡Claro que no!...es solo que…

-¿Es sobre la chica de anoche?

-¿Chica?- Patty se acercó a la conversación de los albinos- ¿Kyrie vino ayer?

A Nero casi le da algo, carraspeo un poco y negó con la cabeza, miro a Patty unos segundos y le dio la espalda un tanto avergonzado, era muy joven para entenderlo.

\- Patty no sabe lo que paso ayer- Dante se adelanto a la explicación de Nero- ayer el kid estaba abrazando a una jovencilla de una manera no amistosa.

-¡Mentira!- Nero se apresuro a negarlo, sentía las mejillas arder al recordar lo que había pasado ayer. Dante le hizo ojitos, se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.- Eso no fue así… ¡Además no tengo porque explicarles que es lo que hago con mi vida!

-Nero no pensé que fueras esa clase de hombres- Patty no podía creerlo de él.

-¡Ahh! ¡QUE CON ELLA NO PASO NADA!- Nero sentía que lo estaban sacando de quicio, la risa de Dante le provocaba, la sangre le comenzaba a hervir. Lo iba a golpear.

-¡Perdón la tardanza!- cierta castaña con bastantes cajas en sus brazos ingresaba al local bastante cansada. Dificultándose el paso por la puerta la empujo con el pie, no veía casi nada por la culpa de las cajas, solo se percato de la niña que se acercaba.

-¡Llegaste!- Patty corrió a ayudarla con las cajas, Nero se detuvo en seco. Se sentía nervioso, comenzó a mirar en distintas direcciones. Dante se dio cuenta de sus acciones y se levanto de su sillón y se acerco donde la joven con las cajas.

-¿Bea..Beatrice?- Dante se había colocado al frente de la chica y le tomo unas cajas de pizzas. Sonrió al sentir una fría mirada por parte de Nero.

-¿S-Si?- la castaña estaba un poco consternada.

-Gracias por traer la comida- Dante le sonrió de lado, Nero soltó un leve gruñido, que solo fue escuchado por el de rojo. Haciéndole caso omiso a las morisquetas que le hacia Nero desde atrás, prosiguió - ¿te quedaras por más tiempo?

-¡Tiene que hacerlo!- Patty les grito casi en la oreja, colocándose entre medio de los dos y llevo a la chica al sillón maltrecho- Te debo el té, espera aquí. Y… ¡DANTE! No hagas nada estúpido.

La chiquilla rubia se arremango las mangas y se dirigió a la cocina. Dante no le hizo caso a sus palabras, saco una rebanada de pizza y la comenzó a comer desde su escritorio. No le quitaba los ojos de encima al albino más joven. Este por su parte, comenzó a pisarse el pie, mover una mano discretamente y rascarse la nuca de manera no tan natural. La castaña se mostraba sorprendida, el local estaba hecho un desastre, el piso estaba roto, las paredes magulladas y menos mal que el techo todavía se sostenía. Se acomodo en el asiento y dirigió su mirada hacia Dante, aunque con el rabillo se percato de la leve presencia de Nero.

-¡Vaya!- suspiro preocupada, tomando la atención de los dos hombres- ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Una pelea bestial contra un temible demonio- con la boca llena le respondió, sacó otra rebanada de pizza y la comió rápidamente. Se vaciaron en un instante tres cajas.

-Dante, por lo que yo vi era un duende. Y era de los pequeños.- Nero salto desde la esquina y se fue acercando hacia las cajas con pizza, tomo una rebanada rápido antes que el albino de rojo atracara con todo. La chica se rio, estos dos siempre hacían gestos con la cara cuando discutían.

Patty ingresaba cantando nuevamente una canción ochentera con dos tazas de té, estaba bastante alegre, sentándose al lado de la castaña le pasó una taza con cuidado.

-Gracias…mmm, ¿Qué hacemos ahora Patty? – un tanto confundida la castaña miro a los ojos a la niña, bebió un poco de té por cortesía.

-Lo que hacen todos, conversar de la vida…-Patty le comentó alegre

-Y…¿Por qué conmigo?

-Porque no hay chicas con la que conversar aquí y las que llegan no son muy amigables. Y si lo son, le tienen un enorme odio a Dante o lo estafan… - Nero soltó una leve risa, quería acercarse a donde estaban las chicas, pero no podía por vergüenza, ¿a qué?, no lo sabía.

-¡Oye!- Dante se arreglo el pelo y se dirigió donde las mujeres, aprovechando eso, Nero lo siguió, quedando al frente de la castaña- no es que me odien o me estafen, es solo que no me comprenden.

-Como comprenderte Dante si sales con cualquier cosa- Nero se sentó al otro lado de Patty, Dante le copio el gesto y se sentó igualmente. El sillón era bueno, aunque estuviera maltrecho y roto, igual se sentía cómodo. Se relajo un poco y soltó un bufido.

-Patty, ¿me harías un favor?- el de rojo cerró los ojos.- ¿Me traerías las cajas de pizza que deje en la mesa del escritorio?

-Las traigo yo- la castaña dejando la taza en la mesita de centro se dirigió veloz a buscar las cajas, se detuvo unos segundos a ver la pared de las armas, algo le decía que la ignorara, se voltio y dejo las cajas al frente de Dante. Patty se giro un poco en el sillón observándola detenidamente, coloco su mano en su mentón para hacer una pose más melodramática.

-¿Q-qué sucede?- se sentía estúpida al tartamudear ante una niña.

-No miraste a Nero…- el mencionado pego un pequeño saltito y Dante frunció el seño.

-Ahhh bueno, eso es porque…- la chica se comenzó a morder el pulgar- ya lo vi…

-¡Tu eres la mujer con la…!- Dante la callo, pasando por encima de Nero, le tapo la boca.

-Patty, no- como si estuviera tratando con un cachorro la miro serio. Nero estaba que lo pateaba con la rodilla, pero se aguanto, miro a la chica con el rabillo. Había tensión en el ambiente. A la castaña no le quedo otra que soltar un hondo respiro.

-Dante…-como si fuera una súplica le miro cansada y en realidad estaba cansada. Este día había sido lo máximo de agotador- Patty…- por acción involuntaria todos se sentaron bien en el sillón, Dante soltó a Patty y Nero se acomodo mejor en su espacio- Nero…- ella los miro despacio- solo quiero que no haya malos entendidos… lo que sucedió fue que Nero me ayudo en un situación muy extraña que no logro recordar.

-Sobre eso quería comentarte y al menos disculparme- Dante intento sonar un poco más serio de lo normal- ayer te fuiste tan rápido que no pude explicarte que producía la mordedura de Nevan en humanos, error mío que deje pasar, perdón- se quedo quieto un momento produciendo una pausa que luego reemplazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y apuesto que este kid se aprovecho del momento- soltó una carcajada socarrona, ganándose un golpe en las costillas por parte de Nero y las miradas sorprendidas de las chicas.

-¡DANTE YA TE DIJE QUE NO PASO NADA!- Nero ya no aguanto, su brazo comenzó a brillar, pero Patty le golpeo en la pierna y se le paso.

-Ay si, ay si… pero yo no fui la persona posesiva que ni siquiera me quiso explicar quién era la chica a la que estaba abrazando tan de cerca y que luego se llevo rápidamente afuera. ¡AHH!- el albino de rojo se ilumino- No me di cuenta en el momento de que eras tú- Dante señalo a la castaña y ella lo miro intrigada- estabas distinta, quizá fue la luz del local o la ropa, no sé, no te reconocí.

Luego de eso hubo un silencio penetrante, nadie dijo nada, se quedaron absortos en sus revelaciones y pensamientos. Se acomodaron hacia atrás y soltaron un profundo respiro al mismo tiempo. Estaban mirando el infinito de la nada…

-Que profundo- Dante exclamo.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestiono Patty.

-La inmortalidad del cangrejo… - Dante se acomodo hacia delante de golpe-¡Esto me saca de quicio!... NERO PORQUE NO ESTAS ENOJADO.

-Porque ya no tengo nada que explicar… yo a ¿Be-Beatrice?- la castaña le afirmo- solo la ayude, no paso nada, enserio.

-Entonces porque siento que me ocultan algo.

-¿Y por qué quieres saber tanto?- la castaña estaba un poquito molesta- Si Nero afirma que no paso nada es porque no paso nada- Patty estuvo de acuerdo. Nero sonrió al ver la cara de Dante, parecía un niño que había sido retado por su madre.

-¡DANTE!- la puerta se abrió de golpe, todos los presentes se giraron para ver quién era, cierta chica de ojos bicolor entraba en la ya conocida Devil may cry de nuevo….

-¿Lady?- Dante cambio su semblante a uno serio, estaba todavía resentido por lo del local.

-No pongas esa cara, tengo trabajo… y con la paga podrás reparar los destrozos- La pelinegra se sorprendió al verlos sentados en el sillón roto y más aun por la cara nueva que veía- ¡Vaya! Tenemos una visita. Mucho gusta, soy lady- la castaña se levanto para saludarla.

-Beatrice, encantada.

\- Por lo que veo trabajas en Freddy´s- Lady se acomodo a Kalina Ann en su espalda, la castaña se sorprendió, ¿era normal que todos ellos llevaran armas? Por lo que veía si.

-Así es. Trabajo como "repartidora"- haciéndole énfasis en repartidora porque no era repartidora, lo hacía por favor. Qué más da, por lo que había pasado, demás que su tío la deja como repartidora.

-¿Eres pariente del dueño?- Lady se acerco a las cajas de las pizzas.

-S-si es mi tío.

-Lo sabia- Lady mordió la pizza- creo que te menciono en algún momento… ¿Y… bueno que haces por estos lares?

-Es mi invitada- Patty se acerco donde las chicas- quería que se quedara por más tiempo porque en este lugar es difícil ver a una chica.

-¿Y yo?- Lady se sintió un tanto ofendida.

-Trish y tu solo vienen por trabajo y casi nunca alcanzo a verlas- Patty inflo las mejillas ganándose un apretón de Lady en estas.

-Esta niña- Lady le sonrió- Bueno un gusto en conocerte Beatrice, es un nombre un tanto largo, ¿no has pensado en algún apodo?

-Mi familia me dice Bice…- se sentía un tanto extraña ni Dante y Nero habían dicho una palabra cuando llego Lady, parecía que estaban bastante atentos a lo que conversaban.

-Uh, se me olvidaba. ¿Sabes que es Devil may Cry, verdad?- lady decidió dejar su bazuca en el suelo.

-Bueno…uhm… no, si… creo- ella se avergonzó.

-Estos par de estúpidos- Lady se giro donde Dante y Nero- ¡Porque nunca explican nada!

-Oye, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella TAN detenidamente- Dante se comenzó a estirar en el sillón.

-Ah claro, ¿y qué les cuesta preguntar o explicar?

-¡PERDÓN POR SER TAN ASOCIALES!- Dante se levanto a rastrojear las bolsa del escritorio con cerveza. Nero prefirió no decir nada.

-L-Lady- la castaña intento llamar su atención, pero su voz sonó bastante bajito, la mujer le intimidaba de una manera amistosa.

-Bice, cuando estos estúpidos se den por listos, no les creas una palabra, pregúntame a mí…. Como veras Devil may Cry trabaja por encargo. Solo casos especiales.

-Matar demonios- la chica lo pensó, pero lo dijo.- perdón.

-Por lo que veo ya conoces a los demonios.

-Los he visto en primera persona… y ya me han maldecido- la chica soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-Eso me ahorra bastante la explicación. Devil may Cry, se encarga de lo todo lo que los demás no pueden hacer. Eso sí, hay que tener la contraseña- la pelinegra le guiño el ojo.

-Creo que lo entiendo…

-Bienvenida al mundo de lo paranormal- lady se rio fuerte- nunca creí que diría eso. Omítelo, por favor.

Las chicas siguieron conversando, Patty se les unió, siguieron tomando té ahora apoyadas en la mesa de pool, al oído expectante de Nero y Dante, de un momento a otro pasaron de hablar de moda, a clima, animales, marchas por la paz mundial, música, arte y comida, Patty decidió que ya hora de volver a su casa. Se despidió de todos y le pidió a la castaña que volviera mañana porque haría unos dulces. Ella le asistió y se despidió. Lady se sentó al lado de Nero y le pico el hombro. Él solo le sonrió.

-¿Por qué no hablas Nero?- le pregunto quitándose las gafas.

-Solo estaba escuchando.

-Que aburrido- Lady frunció los labios, Beatrice decidió sentarse al lado de Nero. Ella por algún motivo estaba alegre, Lady era un caso, era bastante chistosa y tenía un carácter fuerte. Descubrió que era una mujer a armas tomar… y que era humana. Dato importante hablando de cosas sobrenaturales- Se está haciendo tarde, Dante ¿vas a aceptar el trabajo o no?

-Paso…

Los tres que estaban sentados en el sillón se giraron a verlo. Beatrice sintió una puntada en el corazón, el peliblanco se veía cansado, tenía una lata en su mano que movía en círculos lentamente, se había corrido el cabello hacia atrás….era igual a Vergil. Tenía tantos deseos de comentarles sobre él. Que las ganas la dejaban muda, sentía que un nudo se le formaba en la boca. Dante era algo de Vergil. Tenía que descubrirlo…

-Ya veo- la mirada de Lady se volvió oscura, se levanto enseguida del sillón y coloco a Kalina Ann en su espalda- Nero, ¿Por qué no vienes en su lugar? La paga es buena…

-No sé- Nero se movió un poco en el sillón- no tengo ánimos de ir de caza.

-Lo entiendo por parte de Dante, pero tu… ¡Vamos!- Lady se coloco en frente de él y le tomo del brazo.

-Quiero quedarme de verdad.

-Nero…- la voz de la castaña le produjo un escalofrió, estaba sentada a su lado. Se soltó del agarre de lady.

-¡ESTA BIEN IRÉ!- Nero se levanto enseguida, no iba a esperar que la castaña también le pidiera ir. Aun así se acerco a donde estaba ella y le susurro- espero que estés aquí cuando vuelva…

Lady sonrió a la escena, el niño bonito ya era un hombre…. ¡¿Por qué a ella ningún hombre le susurraba en el oído?!… Nero fue al segundo piso a buscar a Blue Rose y a Red Queen, al bajar mira a la castaña, se rasco la mejilla a la espera de la cazadora.

-Está bien, chico bonito, ¡vámonos de caza! No nos esperen despiertos- lady le guiño un ojo a la castaña y tomando a Nero del brazo salieron de Devil may Cry.

Hubo nuevamente un silencio, Dante estaba sentado en su escritorio pensativo, y por su parte, Beatrice sentada en el sillón observando la colección de vinilos de Dante… pasaron unos minutos y decidió pararse para irse.

-Dante creo que yo igual me marcho…- la chica se quedo parada en el centro del salón.

-Vete como todos- quien lo dudaría, Dante estaba rodeado por latas de cerveza y la caja de doce estaba desecha.

-¿Estas borracho?- comento innecesariamente, porque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Puff doce latas de cerveza no son nada con mi metabolismo de regeneración. Creo que con quince ya estoy borracho… me faltan cuatro- el albino se dirigió a abrir otra caja.

-Ya estas borracho, del doce al quince faltan tres, no cuatro- se cruzo de brazos.

-Da lo mismo- decidido, abrió la caja y saco las latas.

-¿Por qué bebes?- la chica se acerco a su escritorio. Él la observo con dificultad la luz estaba muy molesta.

-… Hay sucesos en tu vida que te hacen beber…

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo? Quiero al menos intentar comprenderte- ella intento sonar lo más suave posible.

\- … quiero olvidar lo que le hice….- Dante la observo a la cara molesto- no te quiero contar nada.

-No te obligo a que me respondas, ya me voy- Beatrice se giro para irse.

-Está bien te contare- el albino elevo una lata- solo si bebes conmigo.

La chica se mordió la lengua sin querer, omitiendo eso, esta era su oportunidad para preguntarle sobre si conocía a Vergil, pero el dilema era que estaba borracho… aunque un borracho nunca miente…bueno, eso dice.

-… está bien- tomando una lata, la abrió y la bebió a la vista alegre del albino.

-Llevemos las latas al sillón, no quiero que estés parada todo el rato- arreglaron las cosa y las llevaron a la mesita de centro. Eran las seis de la tarde, si salía de allí a las ocho, era una buena hora para volver a casa. Dante se acomodo hacia atrás, miro a la castaña con recelo.

\- … ¡Ahg! qué más da… a lo que veníamos- latas iban y venia para el albino, la castaña tomo con prudencia, quería estar lucida por si le contaba algo relevante. Los minutos pasaban, no hablan nada, ella ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol, miro a Dante detenidamente.

-…yo mate a alguien….- no sabía cómo tomar la frase, levanto las cejas intrigada. La palabra alguien, ahora podía ser tomada en cualquier cosa o ámbito viniendo de un "cazador". Él nuevamente se quedo estático mirando el infinito. Bebió con resentimiento, ella le copio el gento. Y ahora sí, podía decir que ambos estaban borrachos…

-Conoces el sentimiento de perder a alguien querido…-Dante comentó de la nada.

La castaña intento procesar la frase lentamente, ya que se estaba perdiendo con la sensación de aturdimiento. Frunció el ceño, ella en realidad no había perdido a nadie querido todavía, le contesto negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces no puedes comprenderme…-Dante se apoyo en sus rodillas, su cabello bajo nuevamente a como estaba antes, lo sacudió cansado- nadie puede comprenderme.

-Hay personas que lo intentan. Además, yo si quiero comprenderte porque yo, yo… - la chica se mareo y olvido lo que iba a decir. Dante se rio.

-Creo que el alcohol te afecta más a ti que a mí- Dante la empujo levemente.

-No tomo muy seguido, por eso con poco ya estoy para el otro lado-la castaña miro las cajas de pizzas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo- no es blanco nieve, es ¿blanco marfil?

-Creo que ya te perdí- el albino le agitó una mano por enfrente de sus ojos por si reaccionaba.

-¡Estoy bien! Tu eres el que no estaba bien Dante, ¿Qué te ocurre?- ella corrió la mano de su cara y se dedico a mirarlo más detenidamente- No estás bien, yo lo shé.

-Hablas como si mi conocieras.

-¡Quiero conocerte!...porque, porque…-ella tomo una pausa a la mirada expectante de Dante, el cual sentía que algo en su interior se libero- conozco a alguien a quien quizás conozcas… él es como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?

-¡Sí! Aunque…- los ojos de la castaña se comenzaron a humedecer- creo que él es quien debería estar aquí hablando contigo- era decisivo, la castaña estaba llorando- ¡SIENTO QUE NO DEBO INTERFERIR!…snif, snif

-¿Por qué lloras?- Dante intento rodearla con un brazo para tranquilarla, pero sentía que no era debido. Aunque estaban borrachos, ¿a quién le importaría?, la rodio y la acerco mas a él.

-Él me pidió ayuda, pero yo soy una persona normal- se tapo la cara con las manos, intentando secarse las lagrimas- no puedo ayudarlo como él quiere…Dante me duele aquí- ella se indico el corazón, la charlas de borracho nunca terminaban bien. Ella tomo el rostro de Dante, que para el asombro de él, se dejo- ¿Por qué diablos tienes sus ojos? Todos ustedes tienen los mismos ojos azules- el albino no entendía nada, estaba delirando y diciendo cosas que ya no tenían sentidos y eso que él había bebido más y no se encontraba en esas condiciones- esto le pertenece a una persona- la chica seguía señalando su corazón. Dante se sonrojo, ahora entendía su monólogo- pero si siguen haciendo esas cosas, y-yo no podre divi…¡no,no,no! eso no se puede hacer, el corazón es de una sola persona. Pero, pero…- ella se bloqueo, lo soltó de golpe.

-¿él tiene mis ojos?- la chica le asistió- ¿eso es…malo?-ella nuevamente le asistió- pero ¿estás confundida?- ella le respondió que sí- ¡Venga ya! Entonces solo tienes que elegir… ¿y quién es ese tipo?

-No te diré-ella se comenzó a mover nerviosa. ¿En qué momento había revelado tanto?- Todo a su momento.

-¿Y… si soy yo?- Dante le sonrió socarronamente. Ella se cohibió y miro sus pies. ¿En qué momento se habían acercado tanto?

-Si te miro ahora me muero- ella le respondió delirante por el alcohol.

-Entonces soy yo- el peliblanco se fue acercando a su rostro lentamente, sentía las mejillas arder. El leve tacto de la nariz marcaba un límite, los labios estaban separados por unos pocos centímetros. Ella cerró los ojos a la espera inminente. Fue solo un hormigueo, un leve aleteo, solo un pequeñísimo roce que fue modificado a un beso en la mejilla.

-Gra-gracias- le dijo un poco aturdida, ambos rostros estaban rojos.

-No quiero que pienses que me aprovecho porque estamos borrachos- ambos soltaron unas carcajadas tímidas y él prefirió quedarse apoyado en su frente, mirándola directamente a los ojos por un tiempo- pero, quiero que sepas que necesito hacer esto…

Dante la sentó entre sus piernas y llevo su rostro a su cuello. Quedándose unos minutos allí. La chica solo cerró los ojos y se aferro a los hombros del albino. Su nariz le hacía cosquillas tras el traje, la estaba oliendo…

Una mano le desabrochó dos botones del traje, ahora sentía el contacto directo con su piel, ella se agito, él le beso el hombro, lentamente y con calma, dejándole una marca de propiedad sin sentido en su piel. La aferro más fuerte y se acuno en su cuello.

-Cada vez que conozco a una chica linda o me dispara o está enamorada de otro- Dante le susurro gravemente cerca del oído- ahora quiero asegurarme.- ella lo sentía reírse.

-Pervertido- la castaña intento abrocharse el traje y sentarse bien.

-Sera mejor que llamemos un taxi, se está haciendo tarde- Dante la cargo hasta el escritorio y marco desde su teléfono fijo. En la espera, él la volvió a abrazar.

-Hoy bebí porque hoy día mate a mi hermano…..- fuertes palabras que detuvieron el corazón de la castaña, ella lo rodeo más fuerte. Estaban borrachos, pero esto abría otro tema.

-Tú no lo pudiste haberlo matado Dante- la chica intento tranquilizarlo.

-Pero lo hice, yo mate a Ve…- sentía cierta humedad cerca de su cuello, un llanto ahogado que no se le permitía ser liberado era lo que Dante sostenía en ese momento. El taxi piteó desde afuera, los jóvenes rompieron el contacto, Dante oculto sus ojos con su cabello. Él la llevo a la puerta. Solo fue un gesto, una despedida de manos que para ambos era más que suficiente y la vio partir en el vehículo. Mañana seria otro día.

* * *

Hola… no sé si este es el mejor momento de comentar algo importante para mi….. Pero hoy día falleció alguien queridísimo para mí y para toda Shawol (mi mijos, soy fan de SHINee) y las lagrimas ya salen solas desde la mañana. Fue devastador…. Aunque sé que él no hubiese querido que sus queridas Shawols sufriéramos y nos dañáramos…. Todavía no me lo creo, tengo un nudo en la garganta desde que desperté… tenía planes de verdad, si el tío noix lo confirmaba yo vendería un riñón por ir a verlos, pero… HAY QUE SER FUERTES Y RECORDARLO CON SU MÚSICA!

Perdón por comentar aquí sobre esto, no aguantaba más….

Gracias por leer :´)


	13. Un sueño más

**Un sueño más.**

Él solo espero su respuesta, parecía que se estaba demorando en responderle la causa, Vergil decidió servir los platos de una vez por todas para comer lo que había hecho. Ya todo listo, se sentaron. Él albino optó por apoyar los codos en la mesa, sin quitar los ojos de la castaña. Parecía que todavía tenía secuelas de la borrachera. No hizo más y espero a que ella hablara. Cosa que no paso, comieron en silencio. Bueno, él no probó nada, por algún extraño motivo no tenía hambre, solo prefirió observarla comer. Cuando ya no había nada en su plato, la castaña le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Estaba rico…muchas gracias por la comida- él solo le acepto con un gesto de cabeza y bajo los codos de la mesa. Beatrice se acomodo un poco más en la silla y desvió su mirada hacia el piso. Esa extraña actitud del albino le revolvía el estomago- yo me pegue en el hombro… no es nada. Vergil ¿Por qué no me hablas?...

Las miradas se juntaron, las pupilas se contrajeron a la espera. El primero en apartar la vista fue él y soltó un bufido.

-¿Vergil?

Los músculos de la chica se entumecieron al rápido gesto de Vergil, quien se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Ella se giro en su dirección, expectante de sus acciones, y un pensamiento fugaz paso en su mente que se intentaba recuperar del alcohol.

 _Esta celoso…?_

Vergil se sentó en el sillón y la llamo bajo, su voz sonaba bastante grave y un tanto amenazante. Si iba, quizás que le iba a decir o hacer, así que espero desde la distancia todavía sentada en el comedor. Sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos el albino la volvió a llamar ahora enojado. Ella de verdad no iría a donde estaba sentado.

-¿Qué quieres?- ella sonaba perdida. Cerro un ojo e hizo una mueca, el estomago le dio vueltas. ¡Era una emergencia! Corrió al baño a la mirada expectante de Vergil, abrió la puerta de golpe y se arrodillo al frente del baño. Vomito todo, se sentía más mal que antes, espero unos segundos apoyada en el baño. Lo volvió hacer, vomito todo nuevamente, el estomago se libro del calor y ahora se sentía un poco mejor, se lavo la boca, la cara, nuevamente la boca y los dientes. Salió mareada y casi se tropieza, se rio ante tal gesto.

El albino la agarro del brazo rápidamente y la sentó en el sillón. Ella cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza atrás. Ella de verdad se esperaba aquella acción del hombre.

-Si me preguntas, te responderé…-la chica soltó de la nada, quizá fue su subconsciente que no aceptaba la seriedad del ojiazul y rodo los ojos a donde estaba el albino.

-¿Por qué estas borracha?- Vergil se acurruco en las piernas de la chica y en la espera cerró los ojos. El roce parecía leve y el albino daba un calor acogedor.

-Me dieron la tarde libre, y un cliente me invito a pasarla en su casa… bueno una niñita, pero ella se fue más tarde y yo me quede con los demás que estaban allí… -ella soltó un suspiro seco y siguió en la misma posición.

-¿Y la marca del hombro?- ahora Vergil había abierto los ojos, para observar detenidamente la cara de la castaña desde abajo, ella se cruzo de brazos y decidió igualmente mirarlo a la cara.

-Me pegue al salir de Freddy's- sonaba segura, fue la más rápida mentira que se le ocurrió en el momento. Actuó normal y espero algún gesto de Vergil. Él solo omitió respuesta y cerro nuevamente los ojos.

-Te molestaría quedarte más tiempo aquí…conmigo-Vergil sonaba deprimido, ella lo noto; aunque se sentía mejor de la borrachera, sentía que no aguantaría tanto, pero por él haría el esfuerzo. Tenía curiosidad de que es lo que había hecho este día.

-Está bien, total mañana es sábado, creo…-ella respiro más confiada y le acaricio el cabello levemente que luego quito en un suspiro, el albino se percato de la leve acción y prefirió tomarle la mano y mantenérsela en su cabeza. Extrañados, siguieron en silencio. Un silencio que no los abandono hasta que la castaña ronroneo un poco dormida.

-Te quedaste dormida- Vergil intento sonar entre el límite de ser escuchado si estaba despierta y la delicadeza de no despertarla si estaba dormida.

-No -la castaña le sonrió adormilada. Aun mantenía su mano en su cabeza y él se giro un poco más cerca de donde estaba- Veo que ya recuerdas un poco más de tu pasado- ella le susurro entre sonrisas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- él le cuestiono sorprendido.

-Tu actitud ha cambiado, no eres el mismo chico que casi me mata hace como una semana- ella se encogió de hombros como si hubiese sido la respuesta más obvia que le podía haber dado.- ¿Y… que es lo que recuerdas?- esta pregunta produjeron que las pupilas de Vergil se dilataran, el recordaba su infancia, su familia, su dolor y su muerte. Oculto su cara con su brazo, se sentía estúpido. No lo negaría, unas lágrimas se le escaparon he intento secárselas rápidamente, no permitiría que lo viera llorar otra vez.

-Y-yo recuerdo a mi infancia y a mi familia- la voz se le corto, hablar con la original no era lo mismo que con la copia, se aferro a su ropa- recuerdo a mis padres, a mi hermano, el dolor de perderlos y la agonía de un niño con la única esperanza de que cuando creciera sería tan fuerte como para vengar lo que le hicieron. Y este niño tonto no lo logro- se rio de su terquedad, todavía no tenía el valor de bajar el brazo que ocultaba su rostro- este niño tonto se desvió de su propósito, lucho y peleo, pero nunca gano… con la escusa de que sería como su padre o mucho mejor…

Ambos corazones se paralizaron a un son melancólico. Ella le acaricio la cabeza a la espera de que Vergil mostrara sus ojos. Se sentía bastante mal, ¿Por qué estos albinos tenían la manía de contarle cosas tristes que hacían que su corazón actuara raro?

-Él solo buscaba poder y lo sigue buscando- luego de unos minutos él mostro su rostro enrojecido-¿Por qué tengo que recordar todo el dolor del pasado? ¿Qué hice de verdad?- parecía que Vergil estaba hablando consigo mismo que con la chica.

-Tu pasado te demuestra lo que fuiste, lo que eres y lo que serás. Tu solo recuerda, Vergil.

-No quiero, esto duele- él le abrazo el torso, estaba asustado al igual que un niño- no deseo recordar el infierno que viví.

-Entonces…te quedaras estancado para siempre.- la chica sonaba maternal- sea como sea, estas aquí por algo, si te cambiaron o moriste. Estas aquí ahora… conmigo.

Vergil se mordió la mejilla, como es que sonaba tan comprensiva, sentía que su corazón volvía a la vida, agitándose rápido. Subió hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Todavía me falta recordar algunas cosas, como mi adolescencia y parte de mi adultez…., g-gracias por escucharme- Sus manos se alojaron en sus mejillas y un leve beso le deposito en la frente- Ve a dormir, yo comeré un poco ahora.

La chica asistió y se levanto del sillón más tranquila, hasta la poca borrachera que le quedaba se le había ido, camino a su cuarto y se derrumbo en su cama. Menos mal que mañana era sábado…

* * *

Seguía girando la lata de cerveza sobre el escritorio, acunado en su brazo izquierdo espero que la puerta de Devil may Cry se abriera. Se sentía humilde de aceptar cualquier trabajo en esas condiciones. Sonrió para sí mismo. Tenía que despejar la mente. Bebió todo de la lata, se limpio con la manga y se levanto hacia el baño.

Abrió la ducha y espero que el vapor del agua llenara la habitación, cerro con seguro cuando sintió que la gran puerta principal se abría y las voces de Lady y Nero recorrían el silencio que él había dejado. Se desvistió rápido y se metió en la ducha. El agua le limpio la mente de los pensamientos sin sentido y la tristeza. Dejo que fluyera por un poco más de tiempo sobre su cuerpo adolorido.

Cerró la llave y se coloco una toalla. La ropa que tenia puesta la dejaría allí, total mañana mágicamente aparecería en su cuarto doblada y hasta limpia.

Nero lo recibió con una mueca, Lady se había ido, sin antes dejarle un maletín sobre el escritorio.

-Ahí está tu paga…-Nero comenzó a recorrer la habitación.

-Yo no hice el trabajo kid- Dante intento sonar chistoso.

-Lo sé, pero hablando con Lady…tómalo como una disculpa de nuestra parte, digo entre ellas. Que se yo viejo, no entendí- Nero se rasco la nuca. Era Lady la que tenía que explicarle ya que era su idea.

-Bueno mañana veré que hare, ahora solo quiero dormir- Dante bostezo grande y se encamino hacia las escaleras- ¿Te vas a quedar?

-E-eh si,-Nero siguió mirando el cuarto y Dante le dio una expresión amarga.

-Si ya se fue, ella también tiene una vida ¿sabes?- Dante lo dejo solo en la sala principal y se fue a dormir como dios lo trajo al mundo, tenia flojera de colocarse algo. Además era su casa. Él sabe que hacer o que no hacer.

A dentro de las sabanas, se rozo el labio con el pulgar al recordar a cierta chica de cabello castaño. Mañana haría unos desmadres.

Nero por su parte fue al sillón a echarse, coloco sus pies sobre la mesita de té y miro el techo con desgana. Le había dicho que le esperara, entonces por qué?… Dante tenía la culpa, demás que hizo una estupidez, pero el viejo no se veía como en condiciones de hacer una estupidez. Pensó un poco mejor la situación.

-¡Ah!- se rasco la cabeza con desgana, quería verla, pero algo le decía que no. Hoy había aprendido tantas cosas sobre ella, aunque solo actuó como un espectador se entero que sus padres viven en el extranjero, prefiere tanto lo dulce como lo salado, sufrió un accidente escolar y perdió un diente de leche a los seis, es pésima en la cocina que tiene una racha de casi seis apuñaladas con arma blanca sin que ella las hubiesen tocado, ojo, las victimas todavía están vivas. Saco un titulo de ingeniería pero no lo trabaja porque le gusta más la cocina. Su abuelo tiene un restaurant y salió con el chef de este por tres meses hasta que una sandia le cayó en un pie, provocándole una fractura y su sueño de bailar roto completamente. Y sabe karate, entre otras cosas más…

Por muy extraño que sonara, quería que Kyrie la conociera, se llevarían bastante bien. Se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Hoy dormiría en ese sillón maltrecho, pensando e imaginado cómo reaccionarían ambas muchachas al encuentro y por su puesto como lo tratarían a él. Fue bastante asombroso como la imaginación de Nero lo hizo dormir, tornándole un sueño bastante placentero para él o eso creía.

Estaba en Fortuna, sí, reconocería esa pileta donde fuera, era Fortuna. Estaba reconstruida; era preciosa la vista del atardecer, desde encimas de los techos de las casonas lejanas a la gran catedral. Kyrie había ido a comprar frutas y Nero prefirió esperarla desde el tejado. Se recostó y observo el cielo, tenia los brazos apoyados en su cabeza, los audífonos a lo máximo con el tema "Shall never Surrender" decidió tararearla como en los viejos tiempos. Cerró los ojos al recordar su épica batalla con Dante, pero el momento se amargo cuando recordó cuando se tropezó absurdamente y le dio el triunfo al de rojo.

Una sombra le tapo la luz del sol de su rostro. Arrugo el ceño y abrió los ojos enojado, apartando los audífonos de su cabeza de golpe. Lo que vio no se lo espera ni en sueños, un segundo… este era un sueño.

Beatrice estaba allí, descalza y con el mismo abrigo de hombre, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Nero abrió los ojos de golpe a más no poder.

-Nero- ella se arrodillo cerca de él. Su rostro estaba a la altura de su hombro, bastante cerca. Y eso significaba…¡Peligro! Él se aparto veloz hacia atrás.

-¡¿Q-q-qué h-haches a-aquí?!- tartamudeo casi incoherente aun con los audífonos en la mano.

-Te vine a ver- la castaña prefirió mirar el atardecer y sonreír a la nada.

-M-me sorprendiste-Nero prefirió levantarse y guardar los audífonos.

-Como no venir a ver a la persona que me salvo- ella igualmente se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba el albino un tanto rojo- ¿Cómo pagare vuestro heroica hazaña?-ella apretó sus manos entre las de ella.

-Bueno y-yo….-miles de situaciones vergonzosas pasaron por la mente de Nero, estaba seguro que habían pasado al menos dos horas en ese martirio de la espera de su repuesta, la castaña aferraba fuerte sus manos. Indiscutiblemente era un sueño, el ambiente había cambiado en un parpadeo, ya no estaban sobre el tejado sino en medio de la plaza de Fortuna, justo en frente del gran mercado. La chica se aparto de él, giro completamente en sus pies descalzos y le sonrió.

-¡Vayamos a ver que hay!- la chica se veía motivada, algo que para Nero casi lo crearía normal comparado con la vida real, sabiendo que era un extraño sueño. Ella lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por la gran feria, cada puesto mostraba un catalogo inmenso de productos, verduras, ropa, botones, plantas, unas extrañas luces de pub…etc.

-Esto están aburrido-Nero dijo entre dientes, la chica no le hizo caso y siguió observando los puestos. Si era SU sueño, ¡¿entonces por qué no estaban en un lugar más…íntimo?! Golpearía a su mente si esta fuera persona por recrearle una escena absurda. Miro a la castaña, se veía bastante feliz observando ahora el puesto de artículos antiguos. Su brazo comenzó a brillar de la nada, sentía un extraño calor emanar del junto con una irritante presión cerca de la muñeca. Se ahogo un quejido dentro de su garganta.

Yamato resplandecía a la luz del sol de la tarde y no se digna a caer al suelo, estaba flotando a unos metros de donde estaba Nero. Nunca le había dolido que la gran katana resurgiera de su brazo; esto era extraño, más cuando él ni siquiera había pensado en liberarla de su resguardo. Esto si era extraño.

-Uhhh ¡Yamato!- el vendedor de los artilugios antiguos se acercó a la arma para tomarla, estaba chillando en cada momento un ¡AH! o un ¡UH! y de una manera bastante ridícula comenzó a girar alrededor de la espalda. Nero comenzó a irritarse con tales acciones, mientras que Beatrice estaba husmeando los objetos del puesto, haciéndoles caso omiso.

-¡PODRIAS YA DEJAR DE GIRAR!- Nero le grito con todas sus fuerzas, el vendedor ya estaba bastante grandecito como para actuar como un niño, le recordaba a Dante… _Mmm, su rostro me suena, ¡Iiiggh! Es Dante… ¡Qué clase de sueño es este!_

En toda esa parafernalia, Yamato desapareció. Y consigo la extraña actitud del vendedor con cara de Dante, si Nero se colocaba a pensar mejor, se hubiese dado cuenta antes que TODOS los señores que atendían en el mercado tenían la cara de Dante. Esto se estaba tornando bastante raro.

-Entonces señorita le gusta ese collar- el vendedor volvía detrás de los escaparates y tomaba en sus manos el collar seleccionado.

-Emms s-si- Nero observo la escena un poco desde lejos, aun así se acerco a observar lo que había seleccionado la castaña, era una hermosa cadena de plata con una gargantilla de sol con detalles finos en su interior. Era bastante elegante como para estar entre medio de tantas cosas oxidadas.

-Se le llama el corazón de estrella- el vendedor con cara de Dante se coloco un poco dramático y con unas gotas que tenia guardadas en su pantalón se coloco dos lagrimas falsas en ambos ojos. Nero se bufo, era terriblemente absurdo.

-¿Y por qué se llama así?- la chica se veía bastante emocionada con lo dicho por el comerciante, hasta se le iluminaban los ojos cuando el hombre comenzaba a acariciar el collar. El mencionado comenzaba a sonreír de oreja a oreja, era un estafador más para Nero…. Intento agarrar a la chica del brazo y alejarse, pero la voz del hombre le detuvo la acción.

-Cuando una estrella se enamora, su corazón toma una característica de la persona que ama; en este caso, nuestra pequeña Estrella se enamoro del Sol- el hombre sonaba bastantes serio como para decir que era algún invento de él y su voz tenia cierto tono triste- Pero el Sol tenia a la Luna y la Luna tenia al Sol- Aunque Nero lo quisiera negar, él también estaba atento a la historia- la pequeña estrella se fue opacando por su amor no correspondido. Y bajo del cielo para vivir en la Tierra; desde allí abajo se dio cuenta que el Sol y la Luna sufrían el día y la noche a la espera de sus encuentros. La Estrella decidió ayudarlos de alguna manera y le dio a la Luna un regalo, su bella luz de estrella. Esperaba que en algún momento de la noche su brillo se tornara tan grande que el Sol se percataría de ella, aun en la noche más oscura- Nero comenzó a sentir un dolor extraño en el corazón- Y… ¿saben que sucede cuando una estrella entrega su luz?

-Ella muere- Nero se sorprendió al responder sin querer la pregunta que dio un paso hacia atrás. Esta charla le producía un dolor en el pecho, sacudió la cabeza y corrió tan rápido como pudo lejos de allí…. Se sentía como un niño, porque en realidad ahora él era un niño.

-¡Mamá!- de la nada comenzó a llorar en el centro del mercado, su cuerpito de como ocho años le dolía, tenía las rodillas magulladas.

-¿Nero?, ¿Q-qué ocurre?- cierta joven de vestido largo se arrodillaba a su lado, tenía una canasta repleta de manzanas.

-¡Kyrie me duele!- el niño se intento aferrar a sus ropas.

-Tranquilo, ahora volvamos a casa-ella le sonrió dulcemente, parecía que el niño se calmaba por aquella pacifica apariencia de la joven, le tomo la mano y comenzaron a caminar a la casa de Kyrie. Nero se comenzó a secarse las lagrimas con la manga, no entendía porque había gritado mamá y mucho menos porque era un niño ahora….. un niño sin rastro de energía demoniaca. Era solo un niño humano.

La casa de Kyrie era tan tranquila como ella y muy humilde, con una cerca de madera, muchas flores y hasta tenían unos patos, un perro y dos gatos. Y olía a mermelada…

-Entra Nero- la joven se dedicaba a abrir la puerta cuando se quedo sorprendida al ver dentro. El pequeño se le adelanto corriendo a la sala. ¿Por qué se veía feliz?

Beatrice se encontraba sentada en una única silla al medio de la sala, estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo y su cabeza descansaba allí, sonría y tenía los ojos cerrados, llevaba un vestido blanco sobre la rodilla y estaba nuevamente descalza. En sus manos colgaba el collar que habían visto en el mercado…lo único malo de esta escena fue el inmenso charco de sangre bajo sus pies y la horrible herida en su estomago que le manchaba todo el vestido. Shock era lo mínimo que sentía Nero al ver a la castaña muerta.

Yamato surgió de su sangre.

- _Él vendrá… No olvides el sacrificio._

Esa voz, era tan profunda, tan distorsionada, tan oscura. Que todo su mundo se vino abajo y se rompió al igual que un cristal. No sintió los gritos de Kyrie y mucho menos los múltiples cortes que aparecieron en su cuerpo de niño. Su brazo comenzaba a brillar y nuevamente esa voz comenzaba a resonar en su mente-

 _-Él vendrá, lo azul transformado en negro… Libéranos ante él, sino, destruiremos tu corazón._

1, 2, 3, Despierta.

-¡OYE KID YA DESPIERTA!- Dante le hizo abrir de golpe los ojos, se sentía sudado. Y el albino mayor se encontraba en las escaleras muy somnoliento- Son las seis de la mañana kid, tus gritos los escuchaba desde arriba. Nero más respeto, estas en casa ajena.

-Perdón Dante, es que- Nero intento secarse el sudor de la frente con la mano, el corazón todavía no quería tranquilizarse. Se levanto y decidió responderle sinceramente- fue un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla donde Yamato me hablaba. Viejo yo… ¡Ahg, VIEJO VISTETE QUE ASCO!

Nero se giro rápido hacia la pared, Dante estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo, sin ninguna complicación.

-Kid ¿te quejas ahora?, si ya me has visto desnudo.

-Ah cállate Dante, vas a hacer que piensen mal…

-Pues que piensen mal.

-Dante…. te odio.

* * *

Vergil fue a la cocina a calentar su plato no comido, le había quedado delicioso, comer e ir a dormir con la guatita llena era tan especial que estaba seguro que dormiría de corrido. Eso sí, tenia la duda de entrar o no, en el cuarto de la castaña. Era mejor darle su espacio, fue al cuarto adyacente al de ella. Todavía estaban las cajas con sus cosas empacadas, el tiempo se había ido volando y ella no ordenaba la casa. Y que hablar de él, no apoyaba en el orden, solo en la cocina y más encima traía un cachivache de libros y hasta una carretilla. Vergil se rio un voz baja y se metió en la cama listo para dormir. Ideo un lista de deberes, bueno algo así, para ayudar a la castaña, como limpiar, desempacar, ordenar y quizás ir a comprar más alimentos, porque ya estaba cansado de ir al súper y sacar las cosas sin pagarlas para cocinarle. Y sí, ella le había dicho que tenía que pagar lo que había sacado, pero a ella se le olvidaba el detalle que no tenía ni un centavo para pagar. Aunque era extraño porque las señoras que atendían no le decían nada, solo lo dejaban sacar la comida y hasta cuando se iba, se despedían de él. Misterios de la vida, quizás.

Se giro en la cama. Tantas cosas habían ocurrido que no podía creerlo, se obligo a cerrar los ojos para descansar de una vez por todas.

-Soy la nana- el albino dijo adormilado sin querer.

Unos leves pasos lo despertaron, se sentó en la cama y bostezo intentando mirar al intruso que lo había despertado.

-Lo siento, es que quería sacar unas cajas-la chica se llevaba unas cajas hacia fuera, se le veía más feliz de lo normal.

-Espera yo te ayudo- Vergil se levanto un poco torpe y le ayudo con las cajas, dejándolas a su cuarto- ¿Hace cuanto que te levantaste?...

-Me levante a las nueve…

-Y… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce, creo- la chica se dirigió a su cama y se sentó. Mirando de frente a Vergil, quien se había quedado estático.

-Dormí bastante….

-Seep. Y todo ese tiempo que tú estabas todito dormidito, YO ordene la casa- la chica comenzaba a jugar con los pies en un vaivén y le sacaba la lengua a Vergil de manera de burla- Gracias por tu No ayuda…

-Y todo esto me da a entender que no has comido nada desde que te levantaste- Vergil la miro gracioso, a lo que Beatrice se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?- la chica estaba sorprendida por la astucia que adquiría el hombre.

-Iré a hacer el desayuno, pero antes me alistaré- la dejo sola en su cuarto y sin una respuesta. A los quince minutos ya estaba en la cocina haciendo café y pan tostado.

-Me sorprende que siempre me cocines- la chica se apoyó en el refri, observando cada movimiento de Vergil. Estaba todo arreglado, con ropa un tanto formal, parecía que iba a salir.

-Tengo que hacerlo, y de alguna manera tengo que ayudarte por todo lo que me has hecho.- el albino preparaba la mesa y servía el agua caliente sobre las tazas. La joven se sentó y espero que él también se sentara para poder comer. Ahora no comieron en silencio, sino que charlaron de temas comunes y no tan relevantes -Veo que ya has ordenado bastante.

-¡Sí!- la chica sonaba animada- solo me falta desempacar las cajas del cuarto donde estabas, limpiar un poco el baño y el comedor. Y creo que después habría que ir al súper a comprar cosas para la cocina y el hogar.

-Mmm, oye, yo pensaba que te podía ayudar a limpiar y ordenar- la voz de Vergil sonaba entrecortada. Estaba ansioso de pasar al menos el día con ella, en vez con la soledad.

-Claro que tendrás que ayudar, no dejaría que vivieras aquí sin hacer nada. Por empezar podrías ir a dejar esos libros y la carretilla de donde la hayas sacado- la chica se levantaba de la mesa veloz, recogiendo todo y fregando la loza en el lava platos. Por su parte el albino, sentía que limpiar y ordenar no seria tan divertido como salir a pasear. Que mas daba...

-Si eso, yo me encargo- Vergil se sentía torpe, este era su día de torpeza. Comenzó a colocar los libros sobre la carretilla y ordenar los pergaminos. Cuando todo estaba ordenado la chica se acercó donde estaba él.

-Vergil en la tarde, te puedo pedir un favor.

-¡Claro!- Intento todo lo posible por no sonar motivado, pero fallo.

\- ¿Me enseñarías a cocinar?

* * *

-Mi señor los exploradores han sido aniquilados, la cazadora de ojos de bicolor y otro con un brazo de nuestra raza, no tuvieron compasión de ellos. Pero Dante no estaba con ellos.

Su semblante estaba oculto, poseía una gran armadura y chisto con desgana ante la respuesta, su presencia imponente producían que sus lacayos un nerviosismo de terror. Estaba en un trono, un trono iluminados por cirios eclipsados. La oscuridad era parte de él y las sombras su protección…. Sonrió con desgana y recordó su misión. Él consumiría a la luz, porque él era el _Rey._

* * *

Hello gente bonita!

Como pasa el tiempo, espero que hayan tenido bonitas y esplendidas fiestas. Y este es mi regalo para ustedes ewe. Espero que lo disfruten. Que creen que sucederá después?, Vergil le enseñara a cocinar a Bice?, Nero y Dante tuvieron…algo?, Donde diantres esta Trish? Y Lady? Kyrie? , Quien creen que será ese rey? les doy una pista no es Mundus porque me cae mal :v

Algún review de regalo para mí? xD


	14. Muerte

**Muerte.**

Vergil se esperaba algo más que una propuesta para enseñarle a cocinar. La miro confundido quería decirle que no, que quería gastar el tiempo en otra cosa como salir o lo que hacen las personas humanas cuando quieren cortejar a alguien, se sentía fuera de área. Se mordió la mejilla, ahora ya no quería salir. Se imagino la multitud de gente en los lugares que recorrerían, a las miles de mujeres y hombres que los verían… que la verían a ella. Se irrito. No quería que nadie la viera, menos si eran másculos. El albino pensándolo mejor, acepto su propuesta ya que al menos ellos dos estarían solos y resguardados en esas cuatro paredes.

 _La princesa encerrada en su propia torre._

-Entonces luego de ordenar me enseñas ¿sí?- la chica se arreglo el cabello y luego se marcho hacia el cuarto donde estaba durmiendo anteriormente. Vergil suspiro agotado, desde cuanto pensar lo agotaba tanto. Arregló los libros en la carretilla y se digno a abrir la puerta.

-¡Espera! Yo también bajo- Beatrice ahora aparecía más arreglada, portaba un vestido blanco y unos botines, él la miro sorprendido y negó rápido con la cabeza.

-¡No!- Vergil casi se atraganta con su rápido grito.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?- la castaña lo miro confundida y se acerco al sillón a recoger su bolso.

-Así no- el albino la señalo completa- hace frio, está nublado y creo que va a llover. Así que ve a colocarte algo más abrigado y más tapado.

-Vergil está despejado…

-Despejado va a estar, ¡Mira esa nubosidad!- el albino se acerco a la ventana, señalando el cielo que no tenía ni una pisca de nubes.

-Te refieres al sol…?- ahora sí que la castaña no entendía el parloteo del albino- No sé en que delirio estas, pero yo bajare de aquí a comprar contigo o sin ti.

Beatrice se acomodo el bolso y salió del departamento y ya afuera, a Vergil no le quedo otra que salir del con la carretilla, muy resignado. Ella le ayudo a bajar en las escaleras y estando en la acera comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Aunque Vergil no se acordara del nombre de las calles por donde había ido la otra vez, se acordaba por dónde ir, la chica lo acompaño unas cuadras y se separaron en la esquina de un gran supermercado.

-Si te desocupas antes, ven a buscarme aquí- ella se alejo cruzando la calle. Vergil comenzó a equilibrar la carretilla en el suelo y espero en ese lugar hasta que Bice entrara en el gran local. Ya estando seguro de que no estaba en "peligro" se digno a seguir con su trayecto hacia la extraña librería.

Paso por enfrente de la plaza donde lo detuvieron la ultima vez y frunció el ceño al recordad al niño que le había golpeado la cabeza con la pelota. Ya cerca de la librería, se detuvo a descansar un poco y ordenar los libros que se estaban cayendo.

-¡Mi señor ha vuelto!- el mismo hombre con barba y lentes salía de su local con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo. El albino con una mueca agria lo esquivo y el hombre con barba cayó de cara en el pavimento, aun así se levanto rápidamente para taparse la nariz que ahora le corría un hilito de sangre por el brusco golpe.

-Te he traído lo que me habías prestado….gracias- la voz de Vergil tenía un tono gélido y bastante brusco. Él de lentes le sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo invito a pasar, pero el albino se negó rotundamente y lo dejo con la carretilla y todo afuera del local. Vergil se retiro haciéndole caso omiso a la despedida del hombre de barba… esperaba nunca más volver a verlo.

Camino rápido hacia el supermercado. La castaña ya se encontraba afuera y con bastantes bolsas. Él la ayudo con ellas y caminaron de vuelta hacia el departamento.

-Compraste bastantes cosas- comentó el albino acomodando las bolsas en sus dos manos.

-Sip, lo necesario… muuucha comida, cosas para el aseo, la casa y la cocina, cosas para mí y cosas para ti- fue idea de él o la chica estaba un poco más cerca de él en ese momento al caminar. Se sentía nervioso y a gusto a la vez. Subieron las escaleras del edificio sin apuro, charlaron cosas sin sentido y ella abrió la puerta. Estando dentro él dejo las bolsas en la mesa y comenzó a limpiar junto a la castaña, quien se había ido a cambiar de ropa.

No se demoraron tanto como lo había planeado Vergil, el departamento relucía y no habían más cajas por todos lados. Todo estaba OK.

La joven se sentó un momento en el sillón y soltó un gran respiro.

-Olvide comprar unos perritos para colgar la ropa. Iré a comprarlos- la chica se levanto un tanto lento del sillón, estaba bastante cansada y como no estarlo si estuvo ordenando todo el día.

-Iré yo, tranquila. Tu descansa- Vergil le colocó una mano en el hombro y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto y se fue a comprar. El albino se encamino rápido hacia el supermercado, pero lo encontró cerrado.

-¿Pero qué?...

Mirando hacia el alrededor comenzó a recorrer las calles, ningún local estaba abierto y por algún motivo casi no circulaba gente. Llego a la plaza y se detuvo cerca de la pileta, ni siquiera habían niños jugando. Se sentó un rato en la banca a pensar. Escasamente pasaba alguien y sentía que la estatua lo estaba observando. Se levanto para irse a casa y decirle a Bice que no habían locales abiertos.

Sin embargo algo lo detuvo, algo efímero que visualizaron sus ojos, algo fugaz como el cabello de una persona. Sus pies comenzaron a dar pasos por si solos y comenzó a seguir a la persona que le había llamado tanto la atención en ese corto tiempo. Parecía joven y no aparentaba más de unos veinte. Lo siguió a corta distancia.

Y como no llamarle la atención, si tenía un cabello blanco igual que él.

Y el chico se percató que lo estaban siguiendo.

* * *

Beatrice se estiro en su sillón, ya no quería pensar en limpiar, solo quería que Vergil llegara de una vez y le enseñara al menos un secreto para cocinar mejor. Aunque fuera un caso perdido tenía que intentarlo.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en este corto tiempo que la confusión quedaba poco con todo lo que sentía. Para empezar que cosa sucedían con ese trió de albinos. Nero, Dante y Vergil, eran como sacados de un libro o película o de un extraño juego. Demás que el albino con amnesia también era un cazador de demonios. Aunque por lo dicho por este y un poco por lo de Dante, no era alguien que luchara por el bien y el mal, era prototipo extraño de antihéroe, pero sin recuerdos o con recuerdos?

Y qué decir de Dante, era alguien carismático…? O alguien que prefería sufrir carcomiéndose por dentro? Aun así se notaba que tenía gran obstinación.

El único que no entraba en esas características era Nero, pero él era algo torpe e inocente. Estaba en el límite entre ambas, de las cuales no se puede definir a cual pertenecer.

La chica se rio al analizar a los albinos, eran tan especiales que los envidaba sanamente.

-¡Se me olvido comprar aceite!- en todo ese divareo el único pensamiento cuerdo era que tenía que ir a comprar ya una botella de aceite. Salió enseguida de la casa. Menos mal que el local de al frente estaba abierto, compro rápido y cruzo la calle con el descuido de no mirar hacia ambos lados.

Solo dos pasos y una gran moto estaba casi encima de ella.

-Eso pasa por cruzar sin mirar la calle por ambos lados- era una mujer que conducía la gran moto negra. Se sacó el casco, dándole a conocer un hermoso rostro de rasgos finos y una inmensa cabellera rubia. Era una mujer bastante hermosa.

-Di-disculpe es que yo i-iba a…- a la chica se le trabo la lengua, la mujer había bajado de su moto e iba a ayudarla a levantarse.

-No pasa nada de verdad, me preocupas tú, ¿estás herida?- la mujer la ayudo a levantase, Beatrice le negó con la cabeza y la mujer soltó un suspiro aliviada- Menos mal. Sino Dante me hubiese…

-¿Dante?- la chica la miro confundida.

-Ay disculpa pensé en voz alta. Dante es un colega, trabaja en…

-Devil may cy- la castaña le contesto más rápido.

-S-si, ¿lo conoces?

-Más o menos, le entrego la pizza- Trish se sintió un poco sorprendida por lo dicho, la miro mejor. Su aroma era peculiar, olía al albino de rojo con toques de Nero, solo había un motivo por lo que una humana oliera a ciertos demonios.

-Ahh entonces sabes sobre…

-¿Los demonios? Sí, eso lo entiendo.- Bice movió la bolsa con el aceite a la mano derecha.

-Me empiezas a caer bien- la rubia le sonrió de lado- Oye ¿Por qué no me acompañas a un café a charlar? ¿Qué me dices?- la castaña abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-Eso es tentador, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ven, solo serán cinco minutos- Trish se subió a su moto y decidió abrirse la chaqueta de cuero que portaba mostrándole a todo el mundo su corsé negro, sin olvidar su gran pechonalidad- Además yo te traigo a tu casa.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices….

-Entonces sube-Trish encendió la moto y le entrego su casco a la chica. Ahora tenía bastante curiosidad por esta extraña castaña. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, golpearía a Dante.

* * *

Dante se estuvo riendo bastante tiempo por la cara que le coloco Nero, parecía un niño después de todo.

-Oye kid ¿todavía estas enojado?- el hombre de rojo ya estaba vestido y sentado en su escritorio con revista en mano.

-Tú qué crees- Nero apretó los dientes- A veces pienso que es mejor que regrese a Fortuna porque allá si soy tomado enserio.

-Por favor kid, todas las personas de Fortuna me adoran a mí. Y tu porque crees ¿eh? Será porque soy hijo de Sparda o porque creen que soy Sparda…Ná creo que es por mi inigualable belleza - Dante intentaba sacar aun más de quicio a Nero.

-¡Me importa una $&"# %!- Nero no lo aguanto, salió de Devil may Cry, dejando solo a Dante con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces ahora solo me queda marcar el numero de Freddy´s- Dante se levantó y agarro su teléfono marcando el numero del local. Esperó unos segundos… le marcó buzón, era extraño que no le contestaran, marcó nuevamente. Ahora contestaron.

-Dante ¿lo mismo de siempre?- el jefe se escuchaba cansado.

-Si, por favor…

-Cindy ira enseguida.

-¿No puede venir Bice?- al albino se le escapo sin querer, se mordió un dedo intentado omitir algún otro pensamiento fugitivo.

-Agradece que al menos te llevamos la comida y ahora quieres que MI sobrina te lleve la comida… Dante no seas codicioso- el señor de bigote le colgó enseguida.

El albino jadeo complacido, el sonido del teléfono seguía andando. Se levanto y estiro los brazos sobre la cabeza. Todo estaba hecho un chiquero y Patty todavía no llegaba a ordenar. Rodo los ojos sobre la habitación, casi se le olvidaba el tema del maletín con dinero que le habían dejado sobre el escritorio. Se acerco y lo abrió. Hizo una mueca graciosa, con todo el dinero le alcanzaba para arreglar la Devil may Cry de los destrozos que le hicieron Trish y Lady y quizá para darse un gustito. Cerro el maletín y miro la puerta, sentía que el ruido de una moto acercarse.

Lady ingresaba más sonriente que nunca, lo miraba con cara de _"Dante vengo por mi dinero",_ aunque tenía cierto brillo que no calzaba con todas las características de Lady.

-A que se debe que me honres con tu visita- Dante le dio la espalda.

-¿Estas mejor?- la pregunta solo tenía un sentido, hacerlo recordar lo que ya había olvidado. Lady se le acerco sin apuro, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su presencia a escasos centímetros de su espalda.

-Tú qué crees…- Dante trago lento.

-Pues, que estás bien y que bebiste.

-Exacto- respuesta corta para algo que no podía sacar de su garganta. Apretó los puños, podía visualizar los brazos de la pelinegra intentado, o al menos indecisa de abrazarlo. Se rio y se aparto de ella un poco más para girarse y mirarla a los ojos- Vaya, vaya, ¿tienes corazón Lady?-

-C-claro que tengo…. Es solo que, ya llevas bastante tiempo sufriendo por estas fechas y creo que ya es tiempo de…

-Shhh no lo digas- Dante le pico la frente y le sonrió un poco más, ella se mostraba molesta. Nunca se podía hablar serio con Dante- venga, abrázame ahora- el albino cerró los ojos y abrió sus brazos a más no poder. La pelinegra sintió un tic extraño en el ojo.

\- ¡No lo hare! T-tu hombre despreciable- Lady pateo el piso, sentía la cara hervir- y pensar que tuve la decencia de compadecerme de ti…

-Uhhh Lady esta sonrojada. ¡Qué mejor día es este!- el albino hizo una pose dramática, recibiendo un golpe en el abdomen con Kalina Ann. Logrando que se hincara a sus pies.

-¡Vengo por mi maletín!

-Tú me lo diste.

-Y ahora me arrepiento, devuélvemelo.

-Claro que no, con todo ese dinero arreglaré Devil may Cry.

Lady soltó un bufido y se coloco sus lentes, patio unas tablas sueltas y miro a Dante que se levantaba un tanto lento. Apretó los labios, sentía un extraño frio recorrerle la espalda, acompañado con un calor cerca del pecho.

-Acompáñame- Lady se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Claro que no- le dijo Dante peinándose (sacudiéndose) el cabello.

-Te digo que me acompañes- la mujer se voltio rápido y abrió de golpe la puerta- no olvides el maletín.

El albino de rojo emitió un quejido de desgaña, agarro el maletín y se fue con Lady. ¿Por qué siempre conocía mujeres agresivas? Estaba pensando seriamente en visitar Love Planet con ellas y mostrarles como son las mujeres "NO" agresivas.

-¿A dónde vamos?-el albino comenzó a caminar con las manos dentro de su gabardina.

-Donde algún constructor y arquitecto. Conozco algunos que te pueden solucionar tu problema.- la chica comenzó a caminar más apresurada.

Dante se rio nuevamente- Lady puedo llamar a Morrison y ya está.

-Dante… ¿te disgusta mi presencia?- Lady se detuvo en seco y casi la voz se le corto.

-Nop, solo que me resulta extraño todo lo que estás haciendo- Dante se coloco enfrente de la pelinegra y le tocó la frente- No pareces tener fiebre…

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y nuevamente se dignaba a golpearlo con Kalina Ann, pero el albino se separo antes. Le sonreía de oreja a oreja. La chica se observo en un ventanal de un local, estaba normal, se veía bien, en realidad muy bien. Ella solo quería…

-Solo quiero… _ayudarte-_ lo último no se le oyó.

-¿Qué dijiste?- el albino llevo su mano a la oreja, sin dejar de sonreírle.

-¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE COMPORTARSE COMO UN PAYASO!- Lady exploto.

-Es parte de mi encanto- Dante le respondió lo más calmado posible.

-Camina…

-Como ordene jefa.

Caminaron bastante y en silencio. A ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió ir en auto o al menos en moto al centro de la ciudad, pero con el apuro a ambos se les escapo esa idea. A Lady ya le dolían los pies, utilizaría un taxi para volver a casa y no le pagaría el pasaje a Dante por todo lo que había hecho. Doblaron en la siguiente esquina e ingresaron a un edificio bastante elegante. Los atendió una señorita de uniforme y los llevo a una sala de juntas.

Dante estaba un poco irritado se había acordado de su plan malvado que no pudo llevar a cabo, por la intromisión de Lady. Qué más daba, ahora estaba con ella en un edificio que olía a brisa marina. Pero de verdad quería llevar a cabo su plan, tenía muchas ganas de molestar a Nero con Bice. Y ahora que había marcado a la chica podía..…. Sonrió lascivamente, lo que llamo la atención de Lady.

-Esa cara de pervertido omítela aquí- Lady estaba bastante seria. La señorita que los llevo a esa sala, se había retirado hacia unos minutos, sin antes decirles que un tal Charly los atendería enseguida. Dante se sentó cerca de la ventana y se estiro completo. La pelinegra arrugo la nariz y se sentó a su lado- Por favor Dante compórtate.

En eso entra a la sala un hombre bastante joven, a lo que Lady le sonríe cariñosamente y que para Dante era solo una actuación ya conocida. El hombre no aparentaba más de treinta y no era guapo…según el albino.

-Mary, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito tus servicios para arreglar un lugar- Lady sonaba bastante mimosa cerca de ese hombre, Dante solo se quedo expectante y arrugo el ceño por la sorpresa. _Lady le estaba coqueteando a ese tal Charly._ El de rojo sintió ganas de reír, de verdad no creía que lo que veía, no aguanto y soltó una carcajada demasiado fuerte.

-Perdón, perdón, no me hagan caso- la risa le apretó el estomago.

-Dante- la voz de Lady sonó un tanto aguda- No le hagas caso… entonces ¿me ayudaras?

-Por ti, lo que sea- ese tal Charly se estaba acercando a Lady bastante y ella no hacía nada por detenerlo. Dante de un momento a otro cambio su semblante a uno serio, tenía que detener esa escenita.

-Bueno, bueno, entonces dirígete a Devil may Cry ahora para arreglarla y toma aquí está el dinero- Dante actuó rápido le dejo el maletín en la mesa y le anoto la dirección. Miro a Lady y le guiño el ojo- Entonces Mary- Dante saboreo cada letra del nombre de Lady- ¿Continuaremos lo que no terminamos aquella noche? ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí?

El albino, rozo el hombre de Lady esperando su respuesta. El rostro del tal Charly y el de ella eran indescifrables, una combinación entre odio, asombro, desprecio, rabia, entre otros. La chica sentía la sangre hervir, lo confesaba quería que el albino sufriera un poco de celos, PERO NO SE ESPERABA QUE DIJERA ESO. Se mordió tan fuerte la mejilla que sintió el amargo de su sangre. Estaba decidida, hoy crearían una lapida con el nombre de Dante.

-Y-yo creo que ire a trabajar enseguida en eso Mary… Asi que… ¡Hmmp! Disculpen- La voz de Charly interrumpió los pensamientos de Lady y Dante, dejándolos rápidamente solos en la sala de juntas.

Dante se rio muy fuerte por la cara roja de Lady, ahora solo le quedaba por hacer una cosa. ¡CORRER!

La chica reacciono lento y solo se percato que tenía que seguirlo cuando ya Dante estaba cerca de la puerta de salida.

-¡Lady, es verdad lo que dije!-Dante estaba muerto de la risa y ya estaba fuera del edifico- ¿Cuándo continuaremos esa noche de juegos de mesa? ¡TODAVIA SIGO ESPERANDO MIS +4 DEL UNO QUE ME QUITASTE!

-¡DANTE!- Lady lo seguía a la distancia, intentaba abrir de golpe la puerta de cristal que los separaba. Estaban provocando un escándalo digno de revista- ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TE APARECIERANLOS CUATRO +4 EN TU MAZO.

Corrió lo más que pudo hasta la calle, el albino le sobrellevaba por más de diez metros, pero la pelinegra no se detuvo, saco energías donde no tenia y la distancia se fue acortando por seis metros, luego cuatro, quedando en dos y ¡GRASHH!

El cielo se torno oscuro y un inmenso rayo de color azul lo rompió, dando tanta luz que sintieron que los segó por unos segundos.

-¡Dante!…- Lady prefirió cerrar los ojos antes de ver la luz-…eso es.

-Es él…

* * *

La castaña se aferro bastante a la rubia que no tenía compasión de ir a bastante velocidad por las calles. Ni se percato de cuando se detuvieron frente de un lujoso café.

-Ya llegamos…

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si, ahora por favor suéltame- Trish aparto los brazos de la chica y la ayudo a bajar de la moto.

-Perdón- la chica sonaba mareada. Se apoyo en el hombro de la castaña y la siguió despacio. Dejando la bolsa con el aceite enganchada en la moto.

-No te disculpes, ahora entremos- sonaba bastante comprensiva. Trish la dejo en una mesa cerca del centro. Ella se sentó al frente y se saco la chaqueta de cuero.

Las personas presentes se giraron al verla, atención que ella acepto con una media sonrisa en los labios. La castaña solo la miro extrañada, por primera vez conocía a una mujer que le gustaba esas atenciones. La mujer rubia miro al mesero y lo llamó. El chico tartamudeo todo, acción que a ambas le causo bastante risa. Esperaron pacientes sus órdenes sin ningún apuro.

-¿Y bien?- Trish apoyo los brazos en la mesa y le sonrió socarronamente.

-No sé a qué te refieres- la castaña se acomodo en su asiento, ganándose una inofensiva risilla de Trish.

-¿Cuéntame algo sobre ti? O al menos ¿Por qué estas vestida así?- Bice cerró los ojos, era verdad no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, pero que se le iba a hacer si estaba limpiando y ordenando su casa y no se arriesgaría a ensuciar algún vestido o blusa decente. Prefería mil veces un poleron holgado y unos shorts o pantalones viejos acompañados con zapatillas para ordenar.

Siguieron hablando sobre ellas, Beatrice se entero que la rubia también era cazadora y le dijo sin reparo que era un demonio que no le interesaba actuar como uno. Conocía a Dante desde hace bastante tiempo y a Lady también. Le contó que hubo un tiempo en donde ella decidió trabajar por sí sola, pero que luego volvió a trabajar con Dante. Tuvo una pelea con Lady, donde se disparan y se arruinaron la ropa junto con el pelo. También le comento sobre el cuatro que tenía el albino sobre el escritorio; era para supiera que ella no era la misma persona que estaba allí. Ya que la mujer hermosa que estaba en esa foto era la madre de Dante.

El mesero llego con todo y les sirvo las tazas.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- la rubia comenzaba a revolver la taza con café y miraba a Bice.

-Por supuesto- la chica le contesto rápidamente.

-No le lleves más pizzas a Dante. No alimentarse bien, hace mal.

-Aunque no eres su madre, te preocupas bastante por él- la castaña bebió un poco de su taza de café.

-Por supuesto, es un buen amigo. No, es más que eso. Es alguien especial para mí- en los ojos de Trish se veía un brillo peculiar.

-Intentare entonces no llevarle la pizza que pide- las chicas se rieron.

Trish se detuvo en seco, miro hacia afuera velozmente, sentía que el piso se movía y un extraño sonido como un pito venia desde lejos. No era un efecto de la fuerza de la naturaleza lo que le produjo esa extraña sensación en los oídos, era algo como….energía demoniaca. Beatrice la observo preocupada, la actitud que tenia Trish era un poco preocupante. La rubia no lo dudo, se lanzo hacia la castaña y la obligo a apoyar su cabeza en su cuerpo, la mesa voló, junto con las tazas de café. Pero a quien le importaba eso ahora…

-¡CIERRA LOS OJOS!- el grito de Trish fue mucho más lento que la velocidad de la luz. Y la reacción de Bice mucho más lenta que ambas.

Era una luz turbadora, tan reluciente que todo el local se podía visualizar como una habitación blanca. La rubia la sostenía firmemente y esperaba que no hubiese visto completamente la luz resplandeciente. Se levanto de a poco y la tomo de la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- Trish le separo el cabello de la cara.

-S-si, pero… ¿Qué fue eso?- la castaña tenía los ojos llorosos. Trish suspiro aliviada, no había visto todo, se separo de ella y espero que se recompusiera un poco. Todas las personas del local estaban entumecidas, la luz los había petrificado.

-¿Qué les paso a ellos?- Bice le pregunto apresurada y acercándose a donde estaba la rubia que comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-Están cegados por la energía demoniaca, pero tranquila, despertaran luego de algunos minutos.- Trish abrió la puerta de vidrio con el pie esperando que la castaña pasara- lo que me preocupa a mi es… eso.

Bice no lo creía, un inmenso halo como trueno rompía el cielo oscuro, dando un color azulino brillante y a escasos metros de donde estaban ellas.

-¡Sera mejor que vaya a ver!- Trish se apresuro en correr, dejándola solo a las afueras del café.

-¡Espera Trish!- la chica le grito mientras también comenzaba a correr- ¡Yo también voy!

* * *

Nero estaba encabronado, enojado y tenia los dientes apretados por la ira. ¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA SE PODIA HABLAR CON SERIEDAD CON DANTE?! Pateo lo primero que vio, la piedra salió a varios metros al frente de él. Camino derecho por la calles pateando lo que se le apareciera. Suspiro más enojado que antes. ¿POR QUÉ AHORA NO HABIA NADA MÁS QUE PATEAR?!

Busco en su bolsillo sus audífonos para al menos calmarse y caminar un poco más relajado; los encontró enredados y soltó un bufido. Los desenredo sin paciencia y se los colocó, la primera canción que sonó fue _"Taste the Blood",_ cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar sin ningún sentido, solo siguió lo que le indicaban sus pies. La segunda fue _"Never Surrender" ,_ por algún extraño motivo se devolvió por donde iba ido, giro por la izquierda y paso por al frente de una librería con un extraño hombre de barba que intentaba entrar una carretilla repleta de libros. Ya estaba más tranquilo y fue a ayudarle.

-¿Le ayudo?- Nero solo se desconecto un audífono de una oreja a la espera del hombre de barba. Aunque la música seguía andando.

-No gracias… un segundo me resultas familiar- el hombre de barba lo miro desde más de cerca, podía sentir un extraño olor a papas fritas con lentejas venir de la barba, lo aparto un poco asqueado- Oh nononono,sisisisisi, debes ser algo de mi señor.

Nero levanto una ceja.

 _OK, este hombre está más loco que una cabra, será mejor que aleje…._

Ahora con el enojo reemplazado por la confusión se dirigió a la plaza que estaba cerca, sin antes patear la carretilla fuertemente, logrando que ingresara al local de libros. Se coloco el otro audífono y omitió los comentarios del extraño hombre de barba olor a papas fritas y lentejas. Camino un poco rápido hacia la esquina para cruzar.

Se estaría volviéndolo loco o ¿alguien lo estaba siguiendo?, bajo la velocidad de su caminar y espero al menos alguna reacción por parte de la persona que estaba detrás….nada.

Se hizo el menso un poco y giro hacia la otra esquina de la plaza, la persona lo siguió ahora un poco a la distancia. Nero se detuvo y se giro abruptamente. No estaba con el ánimo para que otro idiota le jodiera el día más jodido de que estaba….

-¿Viejo?- el albino más joven abrió los ojos como platos, hasta se le habían caído los audífonos de las orejas. La persona que tenia al frente no podía ser Dante, él no era tan guapo como el hombre que estaba mirando. Además el viejo era sumamente desaliñado, este hombre estaba indiscutiblemente en un estado bastante formal. Pero su rostro, ¡SUS ROSTROS ERAN IGUALES! Si ese hombre se colocaba la ropa del viejo, NO LOS PODRIA DIFERENCIAR. Entonces aquel hombre… ¡¿ES HERMANO DEL VIEJO?! ¡!O su homúnculo!

-¿Ah?-Vergil también quedo perplejo y se acerco un poco más hacia el joven albino. Algo en el le llamaba demasiado la atención. Lo agarro de la muñeca de la mano derecha. Fue por instinto nada más.

El brazo de Nero comenzó a brillar por el contacto, dolía bastante y eso que el hombre no le hacía presión. Aun así, sentía que le quitaba energía, como si toda su energía la iba absorbiendo ese hombre igual a Dante. Nero grito he intento apartarse del agarre, sentía que le quemaba.

Pero Vergil no se aparto, quería más de esa energía extraña que emanaba el brazo de aquel albino.

 _-Invoca a Yamato_ \- el interior demoniaco de Vergil se hizo presente. Y estuvo a punto de agarrar su brazo con ambas manos.

 _Clic._

Los ojos de ambos se tornaron rojos, Nero activo su Devil Trigger y llamo a Yamato. La energía que ahora emanaba producía una fría ventisca a su alrededor. Coloco el arma enfrente dispuesto a atacar. Vergil por su parte trono su cuello y salto hacia atrás.

Él chico era peligroso.

-Yamato es mía-la voz de Nero estaba distorsionada y comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia el peliblanco formal- Y me importa una /%"#I que seas igual al viejo.

-Yamato me pertenece- Vergil dio igualmente unos pasos lentos cerca del joven.

-Bueno si la quieres, ven por ella- Nero ataco primero, estaba dispuesto a atravesar aquel hombre con la katana, la desenvaino en el aire y fue directamente hacia el hombre.

Vergil salto por encima de él agarrando en el acto la funda de la espada y se posiciono detrás de Nero de una manera elegante. Nero se giro rápido con la espada en su dirección a lo que Vergil contrarresto con la funda. El golpe no logro romper su propia funda, oportunidad que aprovecho Vergil para golpearlo en las piernas. Nero recibió el golpe en ambas piernas y lo dejo de rodillas ante el albino formal, sin antes sentir que nuevamente le quitaba bastante energía con ese leve roce. Apretó los dientes, su Devil Bringer comenzaba palpitar y no le quedo otra que enviar un ataque al brazo de aquel hombre. Lo aferro con fuerza y lo obligo a botar la funda de Yamato mientras que él aprovechaba esos segundos para levantarse. Vergil sonrió y de su propio cuerpo comenzó a aparecer un halo de color azul.

 _-Es lo mejor que tienes-_ Vergil se aferro del Devil Bringer y lo comenzó a apretar hasta tal punto que el propio Nero sentía que su brazo se iba a romper. La visualización demoniaca se comenzaba a clisar y Vergil no se dignaba a soltarlo, absorbiendo de paso más energía de aquel albino.

-¡AHHHH!- Nero intento todo lo posible para que su brazo se liberara del agarre del hombre. La situación no se veía bonita, su brazo derecho estaba entumecido y de seguro fracturado, pero ninguno de los dos se dignaba soltarse.

Y como dicen situaciones arriesgadas conllevan a soluciones arriesgadas, Nero aprovechó que su contrincante tenia ambas manos ocupadas, agarro mucho mejor a Yamato con la mano izquierda y apretó los dientes. Si tenía suerte su brazo solo tendría un esguince luego. Corrió la poca distancia que los separaba he intento que Yamato estuviera en la dirección del corazón de Vergil. Al menos eso lo detendría por algunos momentos, si le achuntaba.

Vergil se descuido y soltó a Nero justo en el momento en que no le quedaba otra que aceptar el golpe. Aun así sonrió…eso era lo que quería.

Yamato se clavo en su estomago, su sangre comenzó a caer en el suelo. Se agacho y sonrió mucho más, sin dejar de mirar al muchacho que lo observaba bastante sorprendido y con su brazo derecho aferrado a su pecho. Ya había dejado de utilizar su Devil Trigger.

 _-Gracias por esto._

 _Y la luz se hizo presente en la oscuridad_

De Vergil un extraño resplandor conecto el cielo con la tierra. De tal brillo que cegó a todos los presentes de distintas cuadras. Su sangre abrió el piso y un grito ahogado fue liberado de su garganta. Sentía que la energía viajaba desde sus pies a su cabeza, era tanto poder que se volvía doloroso, se aferro al piso de tal manera que sus uñas se fueron rompiendo por culpa del pavimento. Sus ojos volvieron al azul natural, y su corazón se detuvo,

Es demás decir que murió.

El halo de color azul seguía marcando su posición y ahora ingresaba a su cuerpo de golpe; su sangre seguía abriendo el suelo, seguía un camino, formaba una figura y una forma del idioma de los demonios. No era un pentagrama, era algo mucho mayor….

Vergil grito nuevamente, esa energía azul lo había traído devuelta a la vida y seguía entrando en él, llenándolo de un poder inimaginable…

Nero se sentía muy cansado, ver esa luz y haber peleado, lo agoto de sobremanera. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse solos y de un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer hacia el piso.

-¡Nero!- unos brazos detuvieron su caída, eran de….Trish….?

-Descansa, ahora me encargare yo- era Trish, era la rubia exuberante. Sonrió de lado.

-Ne-Nero- _esa voz, ¡NO PUEDE SER!_

-¡Bice!- Nero intento levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaba la castaña. No lo logro y cayó nuevamente, pero ahora en los brazos de Beatrice- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé- ella lo acomodo en sus piernas y miro a Trish. Sentía los ojos humedecerse al ver lo que había ocurrido, la persona que estaba en el suelo más alla era…

La rubia se encamino donde estaba el albino con la espada clavada en su estomago. Sus sospechas eran ciertas él era…

-¡VERGIL!- no fue el grito de Bice, sino el de Dante quien corría a unos pocos metros de donde estaban los demás, seguido por Lady. El de rojo se arrodillo al lado del de azul quien seguía absorbiendo el halo luminoso. Intento tocarlo, pero esa energía lo quemaba y actuaba como una barrera.

-Sera mejor que tomemos distancia- Trish les comento apresurada intentando separar a Dante de Vergil- en el suelo hay un portal de invocación. ¡DANTE ALGO DEL INFIERNO VA A VENIR!

Todos abrieron los ojos de golpe.

Lady, Bice y Nero, fueron resguardados por Dante y Trish de la extraña fuerza que surgía debido del dibujo en el suelo. Algo oscuro que trasformaba el día en noche, algo protegido por las sombras, algo que no pertenecía a este mundo.

Era aquel al que llamaban _Rey,_ tenía una inmensa armadura sombría con toques briosos que rodeaba completamente su cuerpo corpulento. Portaba un casco que tapaba su semblante, pero que dejaba ver sus ojos rojos iguales a la sangre viva. Solo su presencia invocaba a los seres de la oscuridad postrados a sus pies.

La castaña tuvo miedo y Nero lo sintió. Intento que lo mirara a él antes que a esa cosa horrible. Llevo su mano a su mejilla e intento llamarle la atención.

-Bice mírame a mí- Nero intento sonar dulce, pero su voz estaba apagada por su falta de energía.

-Ne-Nero-Ella se aferro a su ropa.

Sin embargo, esa criatura omitió sus presencias y se dirigió a donde estaba el de azul. Vergil se giro para verlo y este se arrodillo donde él estaba.

 _-Creo que esto me pertenece-_ la voz de ese ser era de ultratumba. Llevo una mano al pecho de Vergil y la otra a la energía que entraba a él. La absorbió como si nada, obligando que el albino cerrara sus ojos. Y sin dudarlo, el _Rey_ le enterró mucho más la espada en el abdomen, provocando que el albino de azul se retorciera en su propio lamento, llegando a tal punto entre el límite de dormir y estar muerto.

El _Rey s_ e levanto y ahora se giro hacia donde estaban los demás. Dante comenzaba a chillar los dientes de la rabia. Lady lo apuntaba con Kalina Ann y Trish lo miraba feo. Esa cosa comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban. Dante fue el primero en desafiarlo.

- _Fuera de aquí-_ solo fue un golpe leve en el hombre que provoco que volara por más de cinco cuadras por la ciudad chocando con un kiosco de una esquina.

Lady y Trish fueron las siguientes, el _Rey_ solo las aparto de su camino, sin antes romper un poco la piel de Lady para conservar un poco de su sangre en su mano. Nero intento levantarse, pero Bice lo detuvo. Una luz roja paso casi rozándolos, era Dante en su forma de Devil Trigger.

- _Que molestia. ¡DUERME!-_ el R _ey_ agarro la cabeza de Dante a una velocidad impresionante y le dio un golpe de gracias con la rodilla. Ahora solo estaba a unos pasos de Nero y Beatrice. Pero antes envió a algunos esbirros a jugar con un aturdido Dante y las chicas - _La mujer viene conmigo-_ era una orden seca. Nero arrugo el seño he intento aferrarse a la chica.

-No dejare que te la lleves.

- _No te pregunte-_ el _Rey_ lo pateo fuera de los brazos de la chica. Bice estaba entumecida, esa cosa la agarro de los hombros y le ensucio el rostro con la sangre de Lady. Podía sentir que estaba sonriendo de una manera triunfante detrás de ese inmenso casco con cuernos- _serás el trofeo del rey._

-Hhm- la chica solo soltó un soplido suave, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando una luz roja del suelo comenzó a rodearla y llevarla con ese ser a otro lugar. Sus piernas templaban y esa cosa todavía la tenia aferrada de los hombros. Un calor misterioso comenzaba a formarse en su estomago, apoyo sus manos en la gran armadura del ser para afirmarse, sentía que el piso desaparecía en la espera que los rodeara completamente la luz roja. El _Rey_ la tomo de la barbilla y le obligo mirarle.

- _Despídete de estas personas, porque nunca más las volverás a ver desde el infierno._

Su mundo se rompió y lloro en silencio. Tras ser arrastrada al lugar donde nadie desea caer.

* * *

Hello gente bonita!

Como están? Espero que este cap sea de su agrado, y me complace decirles que es el más largo que he escrito yey. Perdón si no supe escribir bien las peleas, pero es que me las imaginaba como las de dragon ball y me daba mucha risa jaksdaksd.

Rasengan7872: Tu petición me la hiciste bastante difícil, pero espero que este cap sea de tu agrado por la escena DantexLady ajsdhkasdka pero pensare un poco mejor la situación de tu petición. Te dejo la intriga xD

Kirito: Gracias por leer! Y sí, la continuaré aunque me demore 84 años!... y a que shipeo te refieres? ewe

Barbara barbie doll: Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado… Uff entre Vergil y Bice van a pasar muchas cosas 7.7 tu espera numas

Desde un remoto lugar costero, les agradezco su tiempo por leer esta historia y espero que disfruten este nuevo regalo

Algún review para mi?

:´v


	15. Dante Must Die

**Dante must die.**

Despierta.

Despierta.

Despierta….

Vergil se despertó de golpe, sentía el cuerpo entumecido desde los pies a la punta del pelo. Le dolía el abdomen de una manera bastante singular, sentía miles de cuchillas golpearle las costillas hasta la columna, se intento levantar apoyando un codo en la superficie blanda. Le dolió y prefirió recostarse nuevamente. ¿Qué pasaba? Su mano viajo a la zona afectada sentía que ardía, miró preocupado apartando las tapas de su torso. Levantó su ramera y vió que tenía un agujero que lo atravesaba completamente.

-¡¿Q-qué?!

Más confundido que de costumbre, se levantó de la cama y busco alguna pista que lo hiciera recordar al menos algo. Miró a su alrededor, una habitación común, sin nada extraño… pero en la que nunca había estado. Prefirió sentarse en la cama, la herida sentía que se abría por cada leve movimiento, y que no sangrara le preocupa mucho más. Se quejo en silencio, esperando al menos alguna respuesta de su subconsciente o de alguien….Nada, solo el silencio de una habitación con una persona herida.

-Bueno Vergil, estamos solos tú y yo- irónicamente comenzó a charlar consigo mismo- Entonces que has hecho Vergil; pues nada Vergil, gracias por preguntar. Tengo una extraña herida hecha como por una espada…

 _Espera dije ¿espada?...¡YAMATO!_

Y quien lo diría, solo con decir su nombre en su mente, la dichosa y monstruosa katana apareció de entre las sabanas y se dirigió sin dudarlo a su mano derecha para descansar. Vergil sentía que la espada emana una extraña energía que viajaba por cada poro de su piel, llenándolo con un sentimiento de culpa y resentimiento. Su espalda sentía la carga de un peso imaginario que lo colocaba tenso. Apretó la mandíbula a más no poder. ¿Por qué se sentía desdichado? Sentía que sus ojos se humedecían sin su consentimiento, se aferro a su espada he intento relajarse un poco.

Se le revolvió el estomago e hizo una mueca agria. La herida se volvía a cerrar gracias a su regeneración demoníaca. Ahora volvía a ser el mismo, volvía a ser el hijo de Sparda y Eva; el semi-demonio que alzo nuevamente en la tierra la temida Temen ni Gru, él que buscaba la fuerza de su padre por encima de la banalidad del cariño. El idiota que fue vencido por su hermano gemelo y por Mundus. Aquel que transformaron en marioneta y lo utilizaron a su gusto.

Aquel que murió a manos de su hermano, y que revivió por un capricho….

Soy una escoria…

-Te digo que está despierto.

-Dante, nadie se recupera tan pronto de una mu-muerte. Dios, Dante déjalo descansar han pasado solo cinco horas.

 _Esas voces…_

Unos pocos ruidos más de unos pasos y él ya los sentía detrás de la puerta del cuarto. Un hombre y una mujer. Los conocía bastante bien, en especial, al hombre.

-Lady te digo que está despierto tu tan solo mira- Vergil giro sobre sus talones para mirar a la cara a los conocidos, todavía sostenía a Yamato entre sus manos fuertemente. La puerta se abrió despacio como para que el sonido de la madera no fuera demasiado fuerte para despertar a quien supuestamente estaba recuperándose. Una mujer y un hombre se hacían presentes en el cuarto como él había previsto. Vergil se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás a la espera de sus acciones.

La pareja no se movía de donde estaba y cómo hacerlo si lo que estaban viendo sobrepasaba sus cabales. Vergil exhalo y los miro seriamente ¿Por qué tanto melodrama?

-Dante- la voz de Vergil sonó ronca, desganada he igual a cuando eran unos jóvenes. Sonaba como reprimenda más que un saludo. Él mencionado abrió los ojos de golpe y agacho la cabeza, su cabello sutilmente tapo su cara, se notaba que hacia el esfuerzo de contener las lagrimas u otra acción. Por su parte para Lady fue mucho más el asombro que cayó al suelo de rodillas.- ¿Pretenden que diga hola?... Veo que todavía estas con esa humana…

Dante se acerco a pasos fuertes, el sonido de las tablas bajo sus pies hacían un eco leve por toda la habitación. Vergil levanto una ceja cuando lo tenía frente a frente ¿Cómo había olvidado a este idiota? Lo siguiente lo veía venir pero prefiero aceptarlo antes de esquivarlo, se lo debía. Él de rojo lo golpeo en la cara tan fuerte que casi lo derriba, un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula.

-Quería darte este puñetazo desde los diecisiete -Dante tenia los sentimientos a la flor de piel, su voz destellaba. Lo único que quería era abrazarlo y él muy idiota prefería sobarse la mandíbula y mirar sus pies. Dante lo rodeo fuertemente, pensaba que si lo soltaba se iba a desvanecer como otro sueño ambulante que tenía todas las noches- ¡t-tú!…

Fue el abrazo más largo que habían tenido en toda su vida, ¿Cómo es que había olvidado a Dante? Vergil lo dudo un poco, pero igual acepto su abrazo, el único abrazo de hermano que podría decir que deseaba en ese momento, sus brazos se levantaron lentamente. Aun así no se dignaba a tocarlo. No estaba en su ADN tales acciones, aunque hizo el esfuerzo…¿Por qué Dante expresaba tanta energía grata?

-Creo que tengo que responder bastantes preguntas- Vergil intento sonar nuevamente serio pero la voz no salía como él quería. Intento separarse de su hermano no tan obviamente, Dante volvía a ser su talón de Aquiles, su única familia, su amor y su odio, su compañero y rival…volvía a ser su hermano.

Dante no se apartó de él hasta que sintió la presencia de Trish en la puerta, lo único que faltaba era que ella viera su fibra sensible. Se seco un poco los ojos con la manga de la gabardina y se aparto de su hermano. Vergil por su parte miro el cielo y cerró los ojos.

-Siento interrumpir, pero Nero ya despertó. Y no quiere quedarse recostado- Trish se cruzó de brazos y miró desconcertada a Lady, quien aún seguía como en un trance apoyada en el piso.- ¿Qué te sucede?

… es como volver a cuando teníamos 17-18 años. Trish, esto es muy fuerte para mí. Dante y Vergil, ellos….- Lady sentía que estaba llorando más ella que los hermanos. Siempre le conmocionaban aquellas muestras de cariño. ¡Por algo no veía programas en la TV relacionados con reencuentros familiares!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos por un momento- Trish intento no sonar tan dura. También quería respetar la atmósfera que se había formado entre los hermanos Sparda.

-¡No!-Dante salto intentando recomponerse un poco- digo, si, pero….!Ah! ya deberían saber que no me gusta enfrentar cosas de este estilo solo. Prefiero que se queden. Aunque es mejor que dejemos a Vergil descansar un poco más y cuando este recompuesto- Dante suspiro y se arreglo la gabardina mirando de reojo a su hermano- le preguntaremos que paso…

-Estoy bien Dante- Vergil se acomodo la ropa mirando directamente a la pelinegra que estaba en el piso, luego le dirigió la mirada a la rubia. Su frialdad había vuelto y con el ceño fruncido volvía a intimidar a quien quisiera. Las chicas se contrajeron en sus lugares- solo quiero…Hay que salir ya de este drama.

El gemelo mayor con Yamato en mano camino hacia afuera del cuarto, no quería mirar esas caras conocidas que le provocaban dolor de cabeza. Trish intento correr a Lady para que Vergil pudiera salir de la habitación. Miró a Dante rápidamente.

-Creo que es mejor seguirlo – Trish y Lady, ya recompuesta por el susto de Vergil, salieron del cuarto. Dante se quedo un rato en la habitación. Tenía ganas de golpear a Vergil nuevamente en la cara, había recordado que cuando niños le había perdido un juguete y que nunca se lo pagó.

-Ya me las verás- Dante frunció el ceño y salió del cuarto. Por primera vez se sentía infantil.(Claaaro)

* * *

Lo que a Nero le faltaba era comida, tenía tantas ganas de comer algo alto en azucares, grasas, carbohídratos y todos esos menjunjes. Que a la mínima distracción de Trish se levanto de la cama y asalto con todo en la cocina de Dante. Aunque no hubiera mucho, se comió hasta el pan de hace una semana, pizzas a medio comer, un jugo de piña de como hace mil años, junto con dulces que guardaba Patty arriba del refrigerador. Y ya estando con el estomago llenito, salió de la cocina a la sala principal, encontrándose con todos y con cierto peliblanco que le producía un escalofrió en la espalda.

Vergil lo miro de pies a cabeza, su aroma era tan peculiar, casi idéntico al de él. El chico se retuvo de sus movimientos, la mirada de ese albino tenía un grado de intimidación mucho mayor que cualquier matón neoyorkino. Vergil decidió sentarse en el sillón maltrecho, haciendo caso omiso a los demás y cerró los ojos.

Nero se quedo con la boca abierta, él hermano del viejo no tenia modales, ni un hola ni una disculpa. Eso le calentó la sangre y mucho más el hecho que su rostro conservara los mismas facciones de disgusto y frialdad. ¿Qué clase de antisocial era este?

Me va a escuchar….

Lady y Trish se colocaron juntas cerca de la mesa de pool. La pelinegra había decidió colocarse los lentes oscuros y la rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Vergil.

-Soy yo, o él es más atractivo que Dante- Trish lo dijo cerca del oído de Lady, mientras se mordía una uña- debe ser porque esta peinado y no tiene barba…

\- Yo creo que es porque está a la moda - Lady chisto graciosa, se estaba secando el resto de lagrimas que le quedan cerca de los ojos. Trish la miro graciosa- Y eso que son gemelos.

-¡OÍ ESO!- Dante apareció detrás de ellas.

-Dante por dios… es solo un decir- Trish intentaba sonar relajada y Lady había soltado una carcajada.

Los demás no se habían dado cuenta de la rápida acción de Nero contra Vergil. El menor se encamino rápidamente enfrente de donde estaba sentado Vergil.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar- Nero tomo una silla cercana y se sentó apoyando los brazos en el respaldo con la mirada seria, movió su nariz como un tic nervioso- Tú como el hermano del viejo ¿acaso no te enseñaron a pedir disculpas? O ¿decir al menos un hola? Te salvamos la vida allá lejos y ni siquiera dices gracias. Y para rematar, ¡ME ATACAS DE LA NADA!- Nero se había parado de la silla, Vergil seguía con los ojos cerrados- ¡CASI ME QUIEBRAS UN BRAZO! Y PARA COLMO INVOCAS UN PORTAL AL INFIERNO… YY… … ¡TÚ HIJO DE LA GRAN!….

-Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a las personas mayores que tú, crio malcriado- Vergil prefirió apoyar los codos en sus rodillas y mirar a los ojos a Nero, quien se mordió el labio de una manera desganada- ¡NO PERMITO QUE ME HABLES ASÍ!

La voz de Vergil hizo eco por toda la sala, produciendo una tensión en todos los presentes. El gemelo mayor volvió a cerrar los ojos y espero cómodo en el sillón. Nero sentía un nudo en la garganta ¿Quién se creía él para hablarle así?

-Nero- Dante se posicionó cerca del más joven, apoyando su mano en su hombro. Nero lo miro resentido y agacho la cabeza con desgana- Vergil se dirigió aquí para hablar, tú… no debiste haberlo presionado. Él es…complicado. Y creo que él de verdad no quiso decir eso….-Nero se aguantó la rabia por dentro- Por favor acerquémonos, porque lo que viene será para largo. Y Vergil, por favor…

El rostro de Dante intentaba mostrarle que lo que hizo igual estuvo mal. Las chicas se acercaron al sillón, Trish se sentó al lado de Vergil seguida por Dante; Nero fue a buscar una silla para Lady y cuando ya estaban todos reunidos Vergil volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Yo…-Vergil hizo una pausa, los demás lo miraban con los ojos expectantes- Demonios, ¡NO PUEDO!

-Tranquilo Vergil… empieza despacio- Trish intentaba sonar lo más calmada posible, pero mentiría si dijera que lo estaba.

-Es que…Ahora comprendo todo-Vergil sentía que su mente había entrado en otro rango, todo lo que fue se estaba juntado por dentro y no podía salir despacio, sino que se apretaba en su garganta dejándolo sin nada que decir.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dante sentía que su estomago se contraía con solo mirar a su hermano vivo y al lado suyo. De no ser por Trish que se sentó entre ellos, Dante estaría al lado de su hermano más impactado que nunca.

-¿Saben que se siente morir?- Vergil no aguanto y se levanto de su asiento, su voz castañeaba y se volvía punzante- Saben que es sentir que tus huesos sean rotos una y otra vez por capricho de un "Rey", que te hagan olvidar quien eres y que además te hagan luchar con tu propia sangre y que este te de el golpe final- los ojos de los demás visualizaban aprensión, no podían opinar nada al respecto. Se sentían inútiles en ese instante y ciertamente culpables. Vergil intentaba no sonar tan duro, relajo su seño un poco y continuo- haber muerto fue lo más gratificante que pude tener…

-Vergil- Dante sonaba afligido, mirarlo, oírlo, abría heridas que pensaba que había cerrado el tiempo. ¿A quién engañaba? Nunca habían cerrado, cada día se lamentaba lo que había hecho. Mataría a Mundus nuevamente si eso lograba retroceder el tiempo- Lo lamento tanto…yo…

-No fue tu culpa Dante. Fue la mía por desafiar fuerzas que no entendía. Y por supuesto mi arrogancia- el mayor de los albinos decidió dar unos pasos para tranquilizarse, dejo a Yamato en la mesa de pool y se giro donde estaban todos.- Me sentí libre por un momento, no sentía, no oía, no pensaba, era luz y sombra viajando por el mundo, mi cuerpo se dividió en partes que formaban un todo y que a su vez eran tan solo….nada. Era algo y a su vez no. Algunos dicen que ven un túnel con una luz al final, en mi caso solo era paz…no puedo seguir…duele.

-Tu tranquilo, sigue contándonos que paso- la voz de Trish llenaba los vacios de la conversación, la mujer estaba tan atenta que no dejaba que nada pasara de menos.

Vergil tomo aire y expreso rápido -Esos hijos de su gran…

-Ehh tranquilo, hay niños presentes-Dante intento controlarlo, ganándose la mirada sarcástica de los demás y por supuesto de Nero, quien entre labios dijo que no era un niño. Ganándose una carcajada de Dante que lo vio en primera fila- Perdón, continúa.

-Los de la Orden de la Espada y sus extraños experimente perturbaron mi descanso, se apropiaron de mi energía. Esos idiotas no pudieron hacer eso solos… alguien que tuviera sangre de Sparda puede llamar a otra sangre de Sparda- los ojos de Vergil se posicionaron en los de Nero. Los demás se fijaron en su acción e igual miraron al albino menor, quien se sentía más presionado de lo normal he intento actuar indiferente, acción que no fue tomada enserio por los demás.

-¿Dices que Nero es hijo de Sparda?- Lady cuestiono rápidamente, sin querer. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver la "indirecta" de Vergil. Los presentes se quedaron pasmados, en especial él mencionado que dudaba mucho sobre su existencia.

-Claro que no- Vergil se bufó de la pregunta absurda de la mujer.

-Entonces dices que….Nero es… ¡¿T-TÚ HIJO?!- la voz de Lady sobrepaso el asombro, los demás quedaron desconcertados. Dante miro a Vergil y luego a Nero. ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta que esos dos tenían cierto parecido? Trish por su parte hizo una mueca agria. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría una relación con Vergil? Y más encima un ¡HIJO! Por su parte Vergil, sufrió un tic, sus ganas de tomar el cuello de esa humana se hacían inmensas que controlarse era obra de fuerzas que no pensaba que tenía.

-ALTO AHÍ- Nero se levanto de su asiento, sentía que la sangre le hervía, ¡qué clase de revelaciones eran estas!; no era nerviosismo lo que sentía era un poco de desapego con toques de hostilidad- YO NO PUEDO SER HIJO DE ÉL. ¡ESTA LOCO!

-¿Cómo si tú no lo estuvieras?-Dante le saco pica. Ninguno se dio cuenta pero Dante le había sacado la lengua. La ceja de Nero comenzó con un tic nervioso.

-¿Por qué sacan hipótesis de donde yo no he dicho nada?- La voz de Vergil sonaba dura. Miró a los presentes agriamente. Mucho más de lo normal- Pudiste haber sido tu Dante o nuestro padre.

-¡GUOU!, espera….¿dices que nuestro padre está vivo?...y ¿qué él muy desgraciado tuvo un hijo fuera del matrimonio?- algo no encajaba en el cerebro de Dante. Sparda no era un hombre de muchas mujeres o ¿sí?

-Lo que quiero decir es que….¡AHG! como se los explico en palabras sencillas- Vergil se arreglo el cabello hacia atrás y nuevamente comenzó a caminar por la sala- No estoy seguro de que es lo que paso, no sé si la Orden robo mi energía o si alguien se las dio, NO SE COMO OCURRIERON LOS HECHOS, PERO OCURRIERON.

-¡NO ES NECESARIO QUE GRITES!- Dante le copio el gesto, recibiendo un coscorron de Trish para que se tranquilizará con un reto de "Compórtate Dante".

El mayor de los Sparda se volvió a sentar en el sillón maltrecho. Miró a Dante a los ojos y suspiro cansado. La edad no le afectaba como él pensaba, todavía seguía siendo el idiota llorón de cuando eran niños. Y eso que dicen que las personas maduran con la edad.

-Creo que comencé mal mi relato- Vergil se apoyo en sus rodillas y miro a los presentes- cuando Dante me apuñalo fui liberado de las garras de Mundus y morí, pero él no era el único que deseaba tenerme en su poder, en el infierno existía alguien que me deseaba igual que Mundus o mucho más. Era aquel que llamaban el "rey oculto", él que cayó del cielo y que conserva sus alas de lo que fue alguna vez.

Lady abrió los ojos de golpe, Nero no entendía mucho sobre el tema, Dante se sobresalto en su asiento. Él se refería a…

-Estás hablando de Luci…- Las palabras brotaron por si solas, pero fue acallado por Trish. Decir su nombre en el mundo terrenal no era muy bien visto. Todos se movieron en sus asientos.

-Exacto, lo conocí en mis momentos de tortura, él hacia lo posible para que Mundus me dejara en sus manos, ya que para él yo era nuevo, algo exótico, no una marioneta de guerra- Vergil hizo una mueca- Lo más seguro es que él haya tomado mis restos y los haya conservado.

-¿Dices que el Diablo te ayudo?- la voz de Trish era expectante.

-Te dices ser un demonio y ¿no sabes diferenciar al Diablo de Lucifer?- Vergil sonó gracioso, Trish se contrajo en su asiento, mordiéndose una uña en su acto de ignorancia- pero a lo que no encuentro repuesta es como pudo llamar mis restos sin la sangre Sparda, nadie de su castillo era portador de la nuestra sangre. ¡Dios que estoy diciendo! Era un loco desquiciado, quizá que haya hecho…

-Ok, ok, déjame ver si entiendo. Dices que "Luci" se encapricho contigo y que te revivió. – Dante sentía que su mandíbula iba a caerse en cualquier momento por tanta información extraña y reveladora. Se sobo la mandíbula en un acto de dramatismo.

-Es lo más seguro, pero no lo más cierto- Vergil sonaba más confundido de lo que decía. Dejo a Yamato en el lado y se rasco el cuello.

-Explica en qué momento la Orden entra en la historia- Nero intentaba disuadir su enojo y sonar lo más pacifico posible, miro a Vergil de reojo, este soltó un bufido. Parecía que el comentario le cayó igual de mal que una fruta podrida.

-A esos idiotas los conocí en mi recorrido por descubrir el poder de Sparda y me encontré que estos lo veneraban como un dios. Par de ilusos- Vergil sonaba muy molesto y frunció el ceño- eso fue hace bastante tiempo, tendría unos diecisiete, dieciocho, si no mal recuerdo.

-A nadie le agradan esos locos- Trish se cruzo de piernas intentado mirar los gestos que hacia Vergil con su cara. Misma cara con la de Dante, pero gestos únicos de su persona, él tenía la manía de cerrar los ojos al terminar cada oración. Que dulce. Si este hombre hubiese sido él que le ayudo a destruir a Mundus la historia seria otra… Trish se mordió los labios.

-¿Agradarme?… Já, si eran personas despreciables en especial ese Sanctus. La ignorancia del hombre no tiene límites… Aunque Fortuna para mí fue un viaje que- Vergil cerró los ojos, intentaba cerrar recuerdos que eran mejor pasar omitidos en su relato-Cambiemos de tema…

Dante lo miró serio, quizá era importante lo que su hermano iba a decir sobre Fortuna, pero no lo iba a presionar, decidió seguirle el juego-Entonces ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Digo, si estabas en el infierno "capturado" por ya tú sabes.

-Muy buena pregunta….- Vergil se estiro, sentía que su cuerpo se volvió vigoroso nuevamente aunque lentamente, la herida ya había cerrado hace unos cinco minutos y sus sentidos se agudizaban al tripe, podía sentir la respiración de cierto ratón bajo la tabla diez contando desde la puerta hasta donde estaba. Era asombroso volver a ser lo que era antes. -Todo fue gracias a Yamato, ella me libero de mi "cárcel" y se rompió en el acto. ¿Quien la enterró allí?, no sé... Y desde ese momento comencé a vagar por el infierno, como un hombre.

-Espera ¡¿QUÉ?!- ahora sí, Dante no entendía nada. Se rasco la cabeza como un método de acelerar el proceso de conocimiento cerebral. ¿A quién engañaba? Era una pulga. Siguiendo con el tema su mente seguía perdida en el espacio y tiempo.

-Dante cuando un demonio muere solo queda su energía en el mundo- Trish le ayudo rápido- recuerda la forma en que consigues la fuerza de los demonios que vences; en resumen, cuando Vergil murió solo su energía demoniaca vagó por el mundo, esta fue capturada por Lucifer y la conservo, pero tu parte humana-Trish se giro hacia donde estaba Vergil- ¿Qué ocurrió, fue al cielo? ¿Por qué dices entonces que vagaste por el infierno como hombre?

-Tuve que hacer un trato con "algo" este me dijo que me dejaba libre solo como hombre, creo que fue Yamato, de eso tampoco estoy seguro- Vergil negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Eran flashback de una persona de semblante oscuro, no sabía quién era y mucho menos describirla. Era algo etéreo que pedía un nombre y forma.

-Santo cielo, ¿dices que Yamato tiene conciencia?- Dante se quedo sorprendido y se hecho en el respaldo del sillón. Nero se quedo pensativo, él también pudo percatarse de la conciencia de Yamato en ese extraño sueño que tuvo hace unos días, ¿sería en realidad Yamato o solo una mala jugada de su mente? - Seria genial que Rebellion me dijera algo…

-Dante no lo sé, estaba muerto, en la muerte pasan muchas cosas que no tienen explicación….No seas estúpido.

-Y volvió el antiguo Vergil- el mencionado rodó los ojos.

-Continua por favor- Lady estaba muy atenta a lo que decían los demás. Quería descifrar este rompecabezas lo más antes posible.

-Seguro-Vergil se acomodo en una posición un poco más formal y continuo- con ese trato fui liberado y mis memorias olvidadas. Consigo, me convertí en un humano… El infierno era un caos, todavía había una guerra por saber quién sería el nuevo rey y menos mal que Lucifer no estaba en el castillo. Hui lo más rápido de allí y me camufle con cuerpos de demonios ya muertos. Vague por el infierno por un tiempo muy largo. Me sangraban los pies por tanto caminar, mis necesidades se hacían primitivas, me volvía lentamente un animal. Hasta que una luz en ese frió ambiente me guió hacia una grieta en una puerta infernal.

-¿Grieta?- Lady estaba impactada. Las puertas infernales nunca tenían grietas y si la poseían los demonios la aprovecharían para entrar en el mundo.

-Sí. Era una pequeña grieta en la que podía caber un humano.- Vergil se quedo quieto mirando el piso, recordar aquello y decirlo lo libera de un peso.

-¿Y esa luz no sería Yamato?- Lady no paraba de cuestionar. De todos los presentes, ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Vergil.

-Espero que sí, aunque lo más seguro es que no, porque la espada estaba rota.

-¿Entonces como fue que Yamato llego a la Orden?- Nero se estaba mordisqueando las uñas por tantas preguntas sin respuestas que habían en el asunto.

-Debieron a ver ido al infierno, o algún demonio haberla tomado y habérselas entregado. Aunque Yamato no sé deja tomar por cualquiera- Vergil sonrió de lado por su espada querida.

-Creo que ya entendí- Dante se sobo nuevamente la mandíbula- Lucifer no pudo tomar toda tu esencia demoníaca, así que encerró tanto esencia humana como demonio- Vergil asistió aunque se escucho un creo por debajo- "Yamato" te libero a cambio de que fueras humano sin recuerdos de tu pasado, una luz te guio hacia una puerta infernal donde huiste al mundo terrenal. Y aquí estas… ¡Guau!-ni Dante se creía el resumen que había hecho.

-Se te olvido el plan de la Orden de obtener la energía de Vergil y de que fueron por Yamato aun cuando estaba rota-Lady comento rápidamente.

-Entonces las preguntas que quedan son ¿Quién te libero de la prisión de Lucifer? ¿Cómo es que fuiste transformado en humano? ¿Y qué hizo la Orden para conseguir a Yamato? Oh y lo más importante ¿De dónde sacaron sangre de Sparda para traerte devuelta de tu muerte? -Trish estaba en un extraño trance al decir eso.

 _Será que Nero es…_

-Esas preguntas no las puedo responder…

-Lo que yo saco de esto es que, estas aquí conmigo hermano- Dante se levanto del sillón para apoyar su mano en el hombro de Vergil mientras que le sonría de lado como en los viejos tiempos- ahora lo importante de aquí es que Vergil ya es Vergil, recupero su fuerza y sus recuerdos gracias a que Yamato fue enterrado en su corazón, estomago, tórax….?… ¡Aush! Vergil eso debió doler.

-Ni que lo digas, ese golpe me mato- Vergil miro inquisitivamente a Nero, quien agacho la cabeza avergonzado- nuevamente.

-Ahora a lo que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué tu sangre hizo un portal al infierno de donde salió el Rey?-Nero se atrevió a preguntar, sin antes desviar la mirada al suelo. De verdad, no podía mirar directamente a los ojos al albino formal.

-Yamato debió estar programada….- Vergil respondió dudoso.- Yo no era su portador desde hace más de quince años o más…alguien debió manipularla- Nero frunció el ceño al sentirse observado por todos.

-No me mires a mi- Nero se sentía discriminado- Yamato estaba en mi poder desde hace dos años solamente…y todavía no logro controlarla muy bien.

-Este kid y sus dilemas- Dante lo golpeo en el hombro.

Vergil sonrió levemente y rápidamente cambio su rostro a uno serio. Se sentía extraño, no era ese sentimiento de aborreciendo por compartir un lugar con un humano, era algo más allá del disgusto porque el olor del menor le atraía de una manera sobrehumana. Todavía no podía procesar quien era ese muchacho. Duda que no dejaría pasar en ese momento.

-Nero… ¿Quién eres?- las palabras de Vergil sonaron pausadas.

-¿Eh?- Nero levanto una ceja- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?...

Vergil no quería colocar cara de poker face, pero lo hizo.- lo pregunto porque no sé quién eres, o al menos que haces aquí o que tienes que ver con Dante y …ellas- Nero miro a los mencionados y se rasco la nuca. ¡Ellos de verdad no le dijeron que era un compañero de trabajo!-Bueno yo…

-Este Kid es un cazador igual que nosotros, lo encontramos vagando en Fortuna y como yo soy una persona bondadosa y humanitaria, lo contrate- Dante le comento con gracia con el único propósito de sacar de quicio al menor. Tenía una sonrisa felina, pero Nero caería de nuevo en eso…. A quien engaña, ya estaba haciendo crujir los dientes por el enojo.

-Dante no seas así- Lady le recriminó, salvando el autoestima de Nero. Bueno casi.

-¡Ustedes eran los que estaban vagando por Fortuna!- Nero cerró los ojos enojado, cruzándose de brazos- Y recuerden que YO destruí a Sanctus y al Salvador, ¡mientras que ustedes miraban como una megaestatua me lanzaba puños y rayos! _Par de flojos-_ lo último lo dijo en su mente, no quería comenzar una tercera guerra mundial donde se le unirían Lady y Trish a atacarlo.

-Lo que sea. Vergil es una laaarga historia- Dante se estiro en el sillón con los brazos sobre la cabeza. El Kid estaba dando mucha cháchara absurda, ¿A quién le importaba la historia donde él no era el protagonista?

-Creo que es necesario que me cuenten esa historia- Vergil entrecerró los ojos, le sabia amarga la boca. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquella extraña aventura donde Sanctus fue destruido conectaba mucho mejor su relato. Y si sabia más datos sobre la Orden y bueno, del albino de carácter impulsivo mucho mejor.

* * *

Quien decia que en el infierno hace un calor de 1000°C estaba equivocado, el frio era lo único que sentía Beatrice en ese momento. El suelo tenía marcado ese pentagrama de sangre todavía, estaban en cierta colina sin vegetación y ella seguía sujeta a la armadura de ese ser al que denominaban Rey. Sentía sus pesadas manos sobre sus hombros, estarían un minuto o dos desde que se tele transportaron en esa posición. La chica ni se dignaba a respirar, todo había pasado tan rápido que la cercanía todavía no la cohibía y parecía que ese ser, se aprovecha de esa situación.

-Camina- la voz del Rey era oscura y amarga y la orden fue seca para ella.

-¿Eh?- la chica sintió que la tomaba de un brazo y la obliga a caminar a par. Eso la sacó del trance en que estaba así que se detuvo en seco y apartó la mano del Rey de su cuerpo.- ¡Déjame!...!Tú! ma-maldito desgraciado imbécil estúpido INFELIZ- la chica sentía que la voz se le cortaba y los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio seguiría a esa ser, COSA INFERNAL?!

-Si no caminas me iré y los demonios te cenaran- el Rey la volvió a agarrar del brazo obligándola nuevamente a caminar por un sendero de tierra, el apretón se hacía más fuerte cada vez que ella dejaba de caminar.

-¡N-no!- Bice se sentía estúpida. No sabía que hacer, y hablar con alguien a quien no le puedes ver el rostro la alteraba. Lo golpeó en la mano e intento zafarse- Déjame ir por favor.

-Camina-la voz seguía siendo seca. La chica abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el apretón en su brazo se hacía mucho más fuerte, sacándole un gemido de respuesta- te romperé el brazo si no caminas.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- la chica le gritó parando en seco su caminar provocando que el de negro se girara bruscamente sobre ella y la obligara a arrodillarse. Todavía con su brazo derecho en su mano el Rey le fracturo el hueso. La chica no grito, un nudo de dolor se le formo en la garganta y no salía sonido de su boca, aun así las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y caer en la tierra. Sentía que su brazo había sido masacrado y eso que solo había ocupado una mano. Que débil se sentía, estaba segura de que el hueso estaba roto en más de tres partes. No quería escuchar su llanto así que se mordió los labios hasta que sintió su propia sangre en su boca.

-Te dije que camines- el Rey la levanto. Bice coloco su brazo roto cerca de su pecho y su mano sobre la fractura, estaba ardiendo y el dolor de verdad no la dejaba pensar. No quería ver a ese ser de armadura, sentía un profundo odio y repulsión ahora mucho más que antes.

-Déjame ir por favor.- su suplicio estaba que la derrotaba en ese lugar. Sentía que su energía se iba lentamente por su dolor en el brazo y luchar ya no la llevaría a nada.

-¡Camina!- el muy desgracio la tomó del brazo roto y le sacó un sollozo bajo. La chica cerró sus ojos húmedos y decidió caminar con él. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los labios rotos por tanto morderlos.

-P-por favor déjame ir, te lo suplico- el lamento de la chica se expresaba en su voz, la castaña ya no sentía su brazo y el toque del ser sobre ella le erizaba la piel de una manera amarga. Sus pies se volvieron torpes, haciéndola tropezar con frecuencia.

-¡No!- estaba seguro que la voz del Rey sonó por todo el lugar, quien prefirió agarrarla de la cara y obligarla a mirarle. Sus ojos todavía seguían siendo rojos a través del casco. A ella solo le importaba en ese momento que la dejara ir. - ¿Caminaras?- Al no tener respuesta de la chica la lanzó al piso.

Bice tenía las manos y rodillas magulladas por la caída, se arreglo en cabello de la cara y se seco un poco las lágrimas de la cara. Su ropa era un asco y que decir de su pelo, ahora estaba repleta de tierra y pequeñas hileras de sangre. Aun así, seguía expectante de lo que haría el Rey, si la golpearía o no. Mantenía el ceño fruncido, pero ya estaba convencida que tenia que hacerle caso.

-Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿caminaras?- ella asistió- entonces hazlo.

El Rey siguió caminando y no espero que la chica se levantara del suelo. Cuando Bice lo hizo se percato de ciertas criaturas a su alrededor, parecían perros. Subían lentamente la colina y chillaban a la espera. La chica apresuró el paso para alcanzar al de negro y decirle sobre aquellas criaturas, cuando lo hizo el corazón se le acelero. El rey la tomó de la cintura y la alzo en su hombro.

\- Me canse de tu lentitud- la chica chisto en el aire cuando vio a los perros acercarse lentamente todavía por el sendero,verlos desde esa posición la llenaba de adrenalina se acercaban a la distancia y no la dejaban de mirar- no les hagas caso, son mis perros y solo tienen hambre.

Bice prefirió guardar silencio todo el recorrido, ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Parecía un típico paisaje seco y estéril, sin vegetación y con solo tierra seca, aunque a lo lejos se podían ver lagunas y ríos conectados que no mostraban signos de fauna. El cielo era naranjo con toques rojos, era un atardecer sin sol atípico para ella ¿Esto es lo que decían que era el infierno?

Los perros los dejaron de seguir cuando llegaron a un camino de rocas. Bice se acodo su brazo roto para que estuviera más cómoda, ¿Quien lo diría el Rey la estaba cargando?

Sobre la temperatura del lugar era una mezcla de frió y calor, en ciertas partes hacia mucho calor mientras que en otras mucho frió. Se podían observar además, en ciertos lares construcciones gigantescas de palacios, monolitos y estructuras con diversos estilos. !Y lava! Bice podía ver lava a la lejanía.

La chica se contrajo cuando sintió que el hombre paraba de caminar y la bajada de su hombro. Habían llegado a un inmenso palacio de piedra con una gigantesca puerta de metal que se abrió por si sola cuando el Rey se posiciono al frente, la chica no se quedo atrás y lo siguió. Por dentro era un colosal ambiente oscuro rodeado de un tapiz rojo, escaleras infinitas y de unos pocos lumbrales. Los ventanales mostraban escenas de peleas, las puertas parecían selladas y en el centro de ese lugar un trono umbrío, donde solo el rey puede estar.

Para Bice al lugar le faltaba bastante luz y se dio cuenta de que en realidad el tapiz no era rojo, sino que estaba manchado múltiples veces de sangre; de la nada sintió una respiración por detrás y unas firmes manos rodeándole el estomago que lentamente subieron a sus senos, quedándose unos segundos allí. Bice se paralizó y no quería voltearse a ver que era. Sentía que la cosa que tenia detrás apretaba sus manos sobre ella y la empuja a su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y soltó un gemido cuando una de las manos comenzó a bajar lentamente a su cintura.

-Lilith, deja a la humana- la voz del Rey retumbo por el palacio. Bice se tranquilizo cuando ya no sentía que la estaban tocando y camino un poco más rápido hasta estar al lado del hombre, que de una manera repulsiva le daba seguridad. Cuando se digno a voltearse y ver quien era Lilith se sorprendió por la belleza de esta. Cabello rojizo que tapaba sus senos, exuberante cuerpo y solo tapada con una tela blanca casi trasparente. Poseía una tez pálida y unos labios rojos, y lo más importante de unos ojos color dorado que marcaban directamente el deseo lujurioso. Bice se estremeció, aquella mujer era la lascivia en persona.

-Mi Rey- Bice se dio cuenta que la mujer saboreaba cada letra del mencionado- Que hace con una humana en su palacio.

-Es mi premio por haber ganada una batalla.

-Pero ¿un humano?-Lilith se acercó donde estaban, Bice se dio cuenta que estaba descalza y esta le dirigió una mirada bastante coqueta- pensé que traería al hijo de Sparda.

La castaña se paralizo por lo mencionado

-No, Dante es mi presa no mi premio- el Rey camino un poco más a su trono y se sentó erguidamente, Bice se percato de cierto frenesí cuando dijeron el nombre de Dante en los dos presentes. Lilith se acercó al hombre y lo rodio de los hombros.

-Mi rey llegó tarde~, ya estaban aquí los siete, pero Satanás se tuvo que ir porque no puede dejar su prisión de hielo por tanto tiempo.

-Hazlos pasar entonces, haré esto rápido.

-¿Y la humana?

-Déjala, no molestara nada. Por que se mantendrá callada ¿no es verdad?- el hombre le dirigió una mirada de imposición a Bice, por lo que la chica solo tuvo que asistir- Te quedaras allí- señalando un lugar donde se podía sentar cerca de una de las puertas. Bice lo obedeció- Ahora Lilith hazlos pasar.

-Enseguida~

El corazón de Bice sentía que se iba a escapar de su pecho. ¿Qué era todo eso de Dante presa? ¿Qué querían con él? Y ¿Por qué mencionaron a Satanás?. Estaban locos, en especial él que le rompió el brazo. ¡No había necesidad de hacer eso! Se quejo en silencio, las lagrimas ya no caían, pero aun así sentía los ojos húmedos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Lilith se le acercaba fugazmente luego de hablarle a cierto murciélago en la pared.

-¿Qué te sucede?- la pelirroja se agacho para mirarla mejor

-Y-yo…- la mujer la intimidaba igualmente y no sabia si hablarle le ayudaría ya que sentía la mirada del Rey sobre ella.

-Habla tranquila, no muerdo- Lilith le guiño un ojo y Bice se sonrojo, aquella pelirroja la había ultrajado de una manera extraña.

-Tengo mi brazo roto- Bice le dijo bajo sin poder mirarla y apoyando su brazo mucho más cerca a su pecho.

-Ahhh, sanara tranquila. Tengo una solución - la mujer se levantó y con una uña rompió su piel pálida de su antebrazo. De la nada su sangre se compactó en su mano y la beso. Al abrir su mano, cierto orbe de color verde emano al brazo de Bice- Tranquila es un revitalizador, cosas que los humanos no comprenden, pero te ayudara a sanar tu fractura.

-Gracias- su brazo se sentía anestesiado y el dolor ya no le molestaba; justo cuando Bice termino de decir la palabra las puertas se abrieron mostrando seis figuras acercándose al trono del Rey y que luego se les unió Lilith.

-Aquí estamos nuestro Rey-los seis dijeron al mismo tiempo. Bice no lo podía creer, eran criaturas que sobrepasaban su raciocinio, eran literalmente infernales aunque... algunas no.

-Lilith, ama del reino de _Luxus_ \- la mujer pelirroja sonría a más no poder. haciendo una referencia al trono

-Belcebú, amo del reino de _Gula_ -era un ser colosal de rostro hinchado con cuernos negros, peludo y con alas negras, rodeado de moscas. Su voz era resonante he igual se reverencio.

-Mammon, amo del reino de _Avaritia_ \- era un anciano con ropas apolilladas y de rostro demacrado, su postura era encorvado y tenía los bolsillos repletos de piedras doradas. Tenia una voz chillona y fue el que más abajo llevo su reverencia.

-Belfegor, amo del reino de _Acidia_ -era un demonio alto y musculoso, de nariz ancha, barba de chivo y cara de viejo, con garras y pies de lobo. Él solo agacho la cabeza en forma de respeto.

-Leviatan, amo del reino de _Invidia_ \- era una mega serpiente que desprentia agua de sus escamas. Mas que serpiente era una monstruo de mar. Cuando hablaba sus ojos cambiaban de negros a rojos.

-Lucifer, amo del reino de _Superbia_ \- era el ser más bello que pudo ver la castaña, su reverencia fue elegante y orgullosa. Bice se sonrojo al verlo y sentía que era indigna de mirarlo, desprendía luz en ese lugar de oscuridad y sus alas eran la muestra de lo que fue. Era…no había palabras para describir su belleza. _Solo era ángel caído._

-Ahora que estamos casi todos creo que es hora que sepan que la guerra esta por venir- el Rey se levantó de su trono y se encamino hacia Lucifer- Es hora que todas sus tropas se dirijan hacia cada puerta infernal. Invadiremos el mundo terrenal y nadie nos podrá detener. Y díganle a Satán que también se aliste. Quiero que todo este listo en siete días.

La castaña estaba segura que detrás de ese casco quien fuera quien sea estaba sonriendo de lo más macabramente posible.

-¡Si nuestro rey!- todos los presentes desaparecieron enseguida, entre un halo de destellos oscuros. Dejando el salón solo entre el Rey y Beatrice.

-Creo que hace demás decirte que te estoy utilizando ¿verdad?- el hombre se acercó a la chica y ella se contrajo en la silla.

-N-no comprendo que planeas- Bice no quería mirarlo nunca más, así que prefirió mirar sus pies, no era por miedo, era aborrecimiento. Pero la mano del hombre con armadura la obligo a subir su rostro.

-Quiero que nuestro mundo este unido al tuyo como los antiguos reyes querían y dominarlo por supuesto- el hombre hablaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- y quiero que Dante muera….

-No vas a poder hacer eso- la chica lo miro con valor- ellos te detendrán.-

-Ellos no podrán hacer nada. Atacaremos por varios frentes y el mundo se volverá un caos hermoso. Y en eso, yo matare a Dante.- la presión que le estaba dando en su rostro le dejaría marca- Vi como Lilith te sano el brazo, no te molestaría que yo te lo rompiera de nuevo entonces.

-¿P-por qué harías eso?- Bice no odia creer lo que estaba diciendo. ¡Estaba loco! La levantó bruscamente de su asiento, mientras que le agarraba nuevamente el brazo que había sido sanado. Su tacto era agresivo, Bice gemia de dolor por lo que le provocaba.

-¡PORQUE YO NO MANDE A QUE TE SANARAN!

¡Crish!

Beatrice nunca en su vida pidió que la mataran, pero en este momento rogaba estar muerta. Su brazo estaba hecho trizas, estaba segura que no podía mover la mano derecha y el dolor sobrepasa sus cabales, gritó lo más que pudo. Pidió ayuda a dios y a quien sea….

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-la chica estaba agónica en el piso, a los pies de un ser que no tenia piedad y que estaba mal del juicio.- ¡¿Qué te hice yo?! ¡Ah!

-Aquí mando yo, aquí se hace lo que yo dicte-el Rey le dio la espalda- y quiero que sufras porque esos idiotas te tienen cariño. Y en mis planes esta que tú estés en este castillo, a mi cuidado y responsabilidad. Y tranquila, solo te torturare pero no te matare. Tienes que estar viva para completar mi plan.

-¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE PLANES MALDITO IMBÉCILl!- Bice no se aguanto y le gritó desde lo más profundo de su corazón- ¡ME ROMPISTE EL BRAZO! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE &°$$#!

-!Y te rompería todos los huesos si quisiera!. Así que por tu bien, tienes que hacer todo lo que diga – su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar, el monstruo al que denominaban Rey se encamino hacia el centro de la sala y se digno a sacarse el casco con cuernos. Era un juego de sombras, porque al voltearse, Bice no pudo distinguir su rostro, pero sí, algo muy importante que le revolvió todo el estomago, él tenía el cabello blanco.- Y para empezar, quiero que me des un hijo

* * *

GUAU! este si es el cap más largo yey pero para empezar HOLI :3

No se que decir, perdón si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía siempre se me pasan pero intentare solucionarlo. Queria subir este cap hace bastante tiempo pero la universidad no da tiempo :( y cuando lo termine dije SUBELO ENSEGUIDA. (luego de muchos siglos)

Así que aquí esta. Qué les parece? tengo la mera sensación que tendré que cambiar la clasificación a M...aunque no sé.

otra cosa, no les pasa que el traductor de chrome le cambia las palabras, bueno en esto me pasa a mi. Y me da risa porque quedan como yo tarzan tu jane ajsdhjahsd

Kirito: Holas, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que este igual te agrade. Sobre los shipeos, mmm nose esto es un harem todosxtodos he dicho caso cerrado. No broma, a mi gusto me encanta el NeroxBice pero sé que Vergil también tiene su corancito y también me encanta el VergilxVBice. Aunque en realidad nada esta seguro. Tu espera nomas.

Ahora si bye y algún review para mi? 3


	16. ¿Simone di Bardi, sei sposò Beatrice?

**Entonces, ¿Simone di´Bardi, sei sposò Beatrice Portinari?**

\- Y así fue como YO salve Fortuna.

-Dante, no seas idiota. Nero fue el que hizo eso. ¡No tú!- Lady ya sentía que la vena de su cuello iba a explotar por todo las idioteces que podía hacer Dante en un día.

-¡EH!- se quejo el albino- si no hubiese sido por mí, el kid no hubiera podido salir de esa estatua.

-Dante lo único que hicimos en Fortuna fue relleno-Trish se arreglo en cabello- ¿Por qué no reconoces que Nero hizo aquello?

Dante se quedo callado ya llevaban más de treinta minutos discutiendo sobre que paso en Fortuna. ¡¿Por qué diablos no reconocían que él había sido un pilar fundamental en la historia?!

 _Mujeres._

Vergil había preferido cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos en todo el relato sobre lo sucedido en Fortuna. Por lo que le contaron, las cosas habían cambiado bastantes desde que la última vez que fue allí, y para comenzar, eso de los experimentos del tal Agnus. ¿De dónde sacaron su esencia para hacer esos demonios artificiales? ¿ _Bianco y Alto Angelo_? ¿Cómo es que consiguió a Yamato? ¿Alquimia con demonios?

Si ese loco seguía con esas investigaciones, hubiese transformado el mundo en un caos sin fin y las personas en esclavos de experimentos con demonios. Qué bueno que hayan acabado todos esos desquiciados. Aunque….

Ese tal Nero lo desprendía cierto recelo. ¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía?

-Nero, ¿de dónde eres?- Vergil carraspeo, no quería sonar tan interesado en la vida del menor- Por lo que dijiste siempre viviste en Fortuna, pero a lo que quiero llegar es ¿Qué eres?...

Los demás se quedaron pensativos, por primera vez luego de esos dos años en que estuvieron trabajando con Nero nunca se cuestionaron el pasado del albino. Y aunque le cuestionaran, Nero solo respondía con un soplido o cambiaba el tema o solo decía Luego. ¡Qué clase de compañeros eran!

-¿Qué es lo que soy?- Nero lo miro extrañado junto con los demás que estaban en la habitación.

-Ya no se hagan los ilusos-Vergil comento fastidioso, las caras de intriga de los demás lo estaban sacando de quicio- Niño dime tu pasado.

Nero abrió los ojos sorprendido; ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Si hasta él no sabía mucho sobre su pasado.

-El kid es huérfano, Vergil- Dijo Dante exhalando al final, ese dato lo había comentado Nero cuando le había propuesto trabajar como parte de Devil may Cry - creo que es mejor que te quedes con eso.

-¿Con eso?-Vergil lo miro a los ojos- ¿Quieres que me quede con que un huérfano que tiene un brazo demoniaco salvo una ciudad de una Orden desquiciada? Dante por favor, no soy tan simple como tú. Es obvio que este niño tiene algo que…que…

Vergil se quedo en blanco por un segundo, algo que había dejado pasar por mucho tiempo lo golpeo en ese instante.

 _¿Será que él es…?_

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cumpliré veintidós al final de año.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, estaba seguro que él NO podía ser el resultado de…

-¡Dios!- Vergil quedo desconcertado.

 _¡No es posible!_

-¿Qué te sucede Vergil?...no es normal que expreses muchas emociones, así que cuéntanos tu descubrimiento- Dante se acomodo en su asiento para mirar mejor a su hermano.

-¡Dices que eres huérfano!

-E-eh si…? Y eso que…tiene que ver…

-¿De casualidad…tu madre…tu madre…-Vergil miro a Nero inquisitivamente.

-Viejo, no sé quien es mi madre…digo hermano del viejo, uhm Vergil- Nero le respondió de manera ligera aunque al final se corrigió- a lo que me refiero es que…bueno lo típico. Yo fui el resultado de noche candente y…me dejaron en un orfanato de recién nacido. ¿Qué les hace pensar eso?- Nero los miro con el ceño fruncido- Lo que piensan, no fui deseado por mis padres.

 _Ella de verdad fue capaz de abandonarlo…_

Nero suspiro cansado.

-Y ya que estamos contado cosas…No quiero que me miren como el huérfano, eso ya es parte de mi pasado, del cual no estoy orgulloso ni modesto. A lo que quiero llegar es que ya paso, ya fue- Nero se cruzo de manos y sonrió ligeramente- aunque…mi pasado me llevo a conocer a personas que de verdad son muy importantes para mí y creo, que yo también lo soy para ellas.

-¿Te refieres a Dante?-Trish murmuro sin querer.

-¡Claro que no!...me refiero a Kyrie.

-No es necesario que nos grites tu amor por ella. Ya lo sabemos Nero- Lady le giño el ojo.

-Serán…-Nero sentía las mejillas calentarse levemente.

Vergil lo miro dudoso, sentía el pecho apretado. Estaba a punto de descifrar el rompecabezas.

-y…¿tú nombre se debe a…?

-Suena gracioso, pero es gracias a una manta negra que me tenia cubierto de bebé. Y a las hermanas no se les ocurrió un mejor nombre que Nero-el albino se mofo.

-Oye kid, ¿Por qué cada vez que yo te preguntaba tu pasado no me decías nada?

-Bueno porque ahora parece cosa seria…-le respondió Nero jugando con sus dedos.

-Patrañas…

-Dante, por favor-Trish lo miro enojada.

 _Solo falta una pregunta…_

-¿Y tu brazo? Siempre fue así o…-Vergil levanto una ceja, todos estaban expectantes de lo que diría el menor. Esa pregunta también los carcomía por dentro.

-Cambio, no sé cómo, pero cambio cuando yo…protegí a Kyrie de unos espantapájaros. Tendríamos unos once o doce y estábamos jugando cerca del bosque. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-

-¿Kyrie era la chica que querías salvar en Fortuna?- Vergil consulto dudoso, cruzándose de piernas.

-Si…-Nero bajo la mirada. Hablar de Kyrie hacia que le entraran ganas de ir a verla.

-Está bien…gracias. No tengo más preguntas.

-Alto ahí, si hiciste todas esas preguntas debe ser por algo Vergil- Dante le frunció el ceño- Además esta charla está tomando bastante tiempo y todavía no entramos de lleno en el plan para entrar al infierno.

-¿De qué hablas Dante? ¿Por qué quieres entrar al infierno?- Vergil se arreglo su cabello hacia atrás a la mirada de los presentes que de una manera sutil hicieron una palmface.

-Ósea, hola, Vergil- Dante comenzó a hacer gestos con sus manos- Tu grandiosa espada hizo un portal al infierno, del cual salió un demonio muy poderoso y te robo energía cuando estabas en esa catarsis de poder, ¡¿Cómo no recuerdas eso?! Ah, verdad que habías muerto, pero después reviviste. En ese momento, ¡¿no viste que nos amenazó y nos golpeó? yyyy ¡¿ Qué se rapto a la chica que me repartía las pizzas?!

Vergil se quedo pensativo, desde el momento que Nero le había enterrado la espada se había nublado su mente, solo activándose cuando había despertado hace unos minutos atrás en el cuarto del albino de rojo. Un segundo Dante había dicho chica que reparte la pizza…

-Espera dijiste chica que reparte la pizza…?

-Ehh si, ella estaba en el lugar y ese demonio se la llevo como "premio" ¿aunque no me explico cómo es que ella llego allí?

-Jé, creo que eso lo puedo responder yo-Trish le sonrió inocentemente- Veras, casi choco a la castaña con la moto, hablamos un poco y luego la invite a un café. Y en ese momento paso lo de Vergil y su rayo de poder que petrifico a los humanos del local. Salimos a ver que pasaba y nos encontramos con que Vergil estaba en el pavimento con Yamato clavada en su estomago y con Nero. Lo demás ya lo sabes.

-Es imposible que sea Beatrice…ella estaba en su departamento- Vergil comento difuso y apoyó su mano en su cara.

-Espera, ¿la conoces?- Dante se levanto del sillón preocupado.

-Pero es ¡¿ella?!- el peliblanco se altero.- Dante esto no es un juego, es Bice la mujer que ese demonio se llevo.

-Sí...- Dante afirmo con la cabeza- si es que estamos hablando de la misma Bice que trabaja en Freddy´s.

-No, no, no, no, es imposible. Ella estaba en su departamento cuando…¡TÚ!- los ojos de Vergilio se tornaron rojos, estaba a punto de activar su devil trigger y arremeter contra la mujer rubia que tenia la apariencia de su madre. Tomo a Yamato entre sus manos y la desenvaino.

-¡Espera Vergil!-Dante le gritó y lo aferró de sus brazos contra su espalda.

-¡Suéltame hermano!-Vergil se agitó y apretó su mandíbula. Su transformación ya estaba completa, su forma de demonio de color azul volvía a demostrar su poder. Tomo a Dante de un brazo y lo golpeó con la funda de Yamato.

Dante se quejo y escupió un poco de sangre de la boca, aun así no soltó a Vergil de su agarre. El menor de los hermanos no le quedo otra que también transformarse. Las voces ya no sonaban igual, estaban distorsionadas por el poder acumulado en sus interiores; Vergil intento golpearlo en las piernas y girarlo rápido contra el piso.

Las mujeres se levantaron de sus asientos y se colocaron en defensiva lejos de donde los hermanos seguían forcejeando. Nero los miro sorprendido estaba seguro que la energía que emanan se distorsionaba y hacia crujir las tablas de abajo con una pequeña ventisca que rodeaba toda la sala. Su cabello comenzó a moverse por la corriente de aire que se comenzaba a formar de forma rápida. Tenía que hacer algo.

-¡DANTE!-Vergil le gritó y le envió un cabezazo hacia atrás, logrando zafarse de golpe.

-¡No caigas en la ira Vergil!- Dante intento agarrarlo nuevamente pero fallo, Vergil lo dejo clavado con sus espadas de energía al piso.

-¡Tu no entiendes!- hizo un movimiento con Yamato para probar su filo, la rockola y la batería de Dante se hicieron trizas en un corte fino. Estaba seguro que si hacia lo mismo sobre la mujer rubia ni si quiera se daría cuenta en qué momento Yamato atravesó su carne. Miro a Trish sádicamente- morirás.

Nero se lanzo contra Vergil e intento quitarle a Yamato de las manos. En el piso hicieron un forcejeo, Vergil se giro sobre su espalda y quedo encima de Nero.

-No te metas en esto-Vergil coloco el filo de Yamato en su garganta- Esa mujer debe morir por llevar a Beatrice a un lugar peligroso.

-¿Te preocupa Bice?-Nero entrecerró los ojos- Bueno, entonces no hagas esto. Porque ella en este instante esta en el infierno y debe estar sufriendo… Y nosotros aquí peleando, por una insignificante pataleta. ¡Demonios Vergil! Tú tampoco la protegiste cuando se la llevaron. ¡Así que no culpes a Trish por algo que todos cometimos!

El de azul lo miro enojado y volvió a su forma original, levantándose rápidamente. Lo que decía ese niño era verdad. Él tampoco estuvo allí para protegerla. ¡¿Pero cómo lo iba a hacer si estaba luchando entre la vida y la muerte de su poder demoniaco?!

 _Todo es por culpa del poder…_

Vergil envaino a Yamato y ayudo a Nero a levantarse. Quito las espadas que tenían retenido a Dante e hizo una pequeña reverencia en modo de disculpa a todos. ¿Qué había hecho?... había caído en la ira y eso lo volvía débil igual a cuando era un adolescente. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, estar solo quizá lo calmaría y podría procesar que hacer. Decidido a marcharse, aferro más a Yamato y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de Devil may Cry.

-Serás idiota Vergil-Dante agacho su cabeza y sonrió- Apareces luego de más de veinte años y te vas como si nada.

-No lo entiendes Dante-el de azul le seguía dando la espalda los presentes.

-¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?! ¡EH!- Dante apretó sus puños un poco alterado- ¡Explícame que es lo que no entiendo!... Mier#$ Vergilio….estuve veinte años de mi jodida vida lamentándome tu muerte. ¡VEINTE JODIDOS AÑOS EN LOS QUE NO TENIA UN HERMANO! , y ahora apareces… ¡Y TE DIGNAS A MARCHARTE!

-¡NO ES ESO DANTE!-Vergil se giro para mirarlo, el de rojo se veía afligido y los demás habían preferido guardar silencio-Es solo, es solo que…quiero estar solo un momento.

-¿Solo?-Dante apretó sus labios y camino hasta estar enfrente de su hermano, chocaron miradas nuevamente- eso es lo que quieres.

-NO LO SÉ ESTA BIEN- Vergil le gritó- …Yo te odio…te odio…

El rostro Vergil se torno agobiado, decirle eso a Dante le dolía mas a él ahora. ¿Qué podía hacer? lo que le dijo ni siquiera era una excusa verdadera. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros que lo aferraban fuertemente.

-Quédate… aunque tú me sigas odiando, yo sigo queriéndote, idiota- el de rojo no se aguanto y lo abrazo.

-Por eso te odio, ¿Por qué tú puedes expresar lo que sientes tan fácil?- Vergil lo rodio, aunque no lo aceptara, de verdad necesitaba en ese momento abrazar a alguien.

-Porque soy el gemelo carismático y guapo-Dante se rió.

-Ahora me acuerdo porque no me gustaba preguntarte cosas…

-Vergil, que bueno que hayas regresado- Dante sonriendo a más no poder rompió el abrazado y le agarró una mejilla a Vergil de una manera muy infantil. El mayor de los hermanos se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño mirando hacia otro lado. Ahora odiaba más a su hermano, actuaba igual a las señoras de edad que cuando veía a un bebé, a la pobre criatura le agarra las mejillas sin compasión.

-¡Podrían dejar de ser tan melosos!-Nero tenía sus manos en su cara, no quería ver esa escena tan cursi- Dios, hace unos minutos se estaban golpeando a morir y ahora actúan como si nada.

-Son cosas que pasan entre hermanos.

-Cosas de locos. ¡Vergil quería matar a Trish hace un momento!-Nero señalo a la desdichada.

-Y todavía quiero matarla por llevar a Bice a un lugar peligroso- Vergil le contesto rápido siguiendo con los brazos cruzados.

-Fue…solo una casualidad-la rubia le respondió bajo colocando sus manos adelante en medio de defensa.

-¡Ya!- Dante levanto sus brazos sobre su cabeza de una manera relajada- son cosas que pasan, por decir, Lady y Trish también quisieron matarme en su momento.

-Lo mío fue porque eras un completo idiota-respondió Lady enojada.

-Y lo mío fue por Mundus- dijo Trish enfrentándolo.

-Detalles que atentaron contra mi vida-Dante les guiño un ojo y se volvió hacia Vergil- ¿Estas más calmado?

-No…-el de azul le respondió secamente.

-Extrañaba tu forma de responder- Dante rodo los ojos- bueno entonces retomando el plan… Iremos al infierno, rescataremos a Beatrice y le patearemos el trasero a ese tal _Rey-_ el de rojo se motivo y saco a Evory y disparó hacia el cielo.

 _¡Jackpot!_

-Se te olvida lo más importante-Nero comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡NO TENEMOS FORMA DE IR AL INFIERNO!

-Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso- Tris se movió el cabello sobre el hombro- Aunque puede tomar un poco de tiempo.

-Cuanto tiempo exactamente-Vergil se acomodo el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la rubia.

-Diría que una semana, aunque si actuamos enseguida pueden ser unos días.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo- Dante dio una vuelta sobre sus pies- It´s time the show.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados, Dante nunca cambiaba.

Aunque su atención se vio dirigida hacia la puerta de madera de Devil may Cry que se abría lentamente, apareciendo cierto hombre con un casco blanco.

-Disculpen pero es aquí donde trabaja Dante Sparda.

-¿Si?- el mencionado se acerco donde el hombre, levantando una ceja.

-Tenemos anotada esta dirección para comenzar a trabajar en la reconstrucción del lugar. Como usted lo pidió, comenzaremos a trabajar enseguida- El hombre abrió más la puerta mostrando a varias personas con pinta de constructores, con martillos, cascos y tablones de madera. Seguidos por una máquina para hacer cemento y varias cosas más- Si nos disculpa…

-Eh, si claro pasen-Dante le envió una mirada a Lady- Pero que rapidez es la de ese tal Charly.

Lady solo soltó un bufido y decidió acompañar a Trish a buscar sus cosas. Nero se acercó donde Vergil, mientras que Dante ayudaba a los señores con unas tablas.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar- el menor le dijo cerca de su oído.

-¿Por qué debería hablar contigo?

-Porque necesito saber qué relación tienes con Beatrice.

* * *

El dolor la había aturdido, pero la frase de quiero que me des un hijo le seguía rondando la cabeza, de izquierda a derecha, recordándole de manera exacta el tono de voz que empleo esa bestia. Se agito inquieta, sentía la calidez de unas sabanas sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, el brazo lo tenía vendado y cerca de su pecho. Estaba en una habitación lúgubre y bastante amplia iluminada por un cielo tan oscuro como la armadura de ese _Rey._ Los cirios colgados en la pared, le producían sombras sobre todas las paredes, y si ella veía bien, parecía que cerca de la cama había una silueta sentada.

-Qué bueno que hayas despertado.

-¿Quién eres?- la chica intento levantarse de la cama, esa voz le producía dolor de cabeza-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mis aposentos.

 _Era él._

 _-¡_ ¿Q-qué pretendes?!-Bice se cubrió su pecho con su brazo sano.

El hombre de negro se levantó y se acercó a su lado. El juego de sombras todavía no le permitía ver su rostro, pero seguía mostrando ese cabello blanco que tanto le recordaba a…

-Dante….

-¡No digas su nombre!- la abofeteó en la mejilla sin recelo. La chica pudo percatarse que no llevaba los guantes de su armadura y que su piel era bastante fría. La mejilla de Bice comenzó a enrojecer- Te traje aquí, te vende el brazo y ¡Es así como me pagas!

-¡ESTAS DEMENTE!- la chica le escupió.

El hombre le atrapo su cuello fuertemente y la alzo contra el respaldo de la cama. Beatrice sentía que le comenzaba a faltar aire, no le quedo otra que arañar la mano de su captor.

-Los humanos son tan débiles…si tan solo apretó un poco más morirás asfixiada- la chica podía ver la sonrisa sádica que comenzaba a formarse en los labios del hombre- Mientras que un demonio aguantaría mucho más este tipo de torturas.

-Entonces mátame- la chica comenzó a cerrar los ojos, hablar le había agotado el poco aire que le quedaba. Su corazón estaba llegando a su límite.

-Claro que no- el de negro la soltó. Bice tomo un gran respiro he intento recomponerse- te necesito.

-No te ayudare en nada. ¡Monstruo!- Bice en un ataque de ira levanto las tapas de la cama he intento fugarse por el lado contrario de donde estaba el _Rey._ Este, por su parte la atrapó de una pierna y la sometió sobre la cama. Ahora él estaba sobre ella y le sonreía de una manera macabra. La chica abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a agitarse en una manera de liberarse de su agarre.

-Claro que lo harás- el _Rey_ la atrapó de las muñecas y la obligo a mirar hacia un lado.- Y quizás, ...lo hagas en este momento.

Su voz fue pausada, saboreando las letras de lo dicho, tan cerca de su oído que le produjo un escalofrió, y luego, su respiración cambio hacia su cuello. Bice podía sentir que sonría cada vez que su piel respondía a su cercanía, tal cercanía que se transformo en un beso ligero sobre la piel expuesta que lentamente iba subiendo hasta su mandíbula. La chica se agitó he intento zafarse, pero era imposible. Tenia que hacer algo y pronto.

-Si repudias a los humanos, ¿Por qué haces esto?- la chica se colocó rígida y cerró los ojos. Si le preguntaba cosas, se tendría que detener para responderle.

-No los repudio. Solo los encuentro débiles- Bice sentía que el rostro del hombre se volvía grave y agradeció que le respondiera- además la unión entre nuestras razas, llevaran a nuestras especies a otra posición. A otro grado de poder, a uno en que lo que ni un demonio ni un humano puede llegar. A uno en el que solo Dante y su hermano muerto pudieron estar…

La chica prefirió guardar silencio. ¡Este era un loco!

-No me mires así, necesito que mi sangre este dentro de ti.

-Asqueroso.

-Tengo nombre-el hombre suspiró.

-Uno que no me interesa- ella frunció el ceño-suéltame.

-Symeonos.-el _Rey_ siguió hablando omitiendo lo que decía Beatrice- Aunque creo que es muy confuso para tu mente, así que dime Bardi.

-Sei uno scemo animale che non sa che il nome è di origine ebraica. ¡Fottiti!- ni ella se dio cuenta que lo insulto en su lengua natal.

-Aah~, descubriste mi secreto- el ser se digno a soltarla, aunque aun así siguió encima de ella. La chica en un arrebato intento apartarlo y arañarlo con su mano buena, logrando solo lo ultimo y que el hombre nuevamente le agarrará las muñecas más bruscamente- Mia cara Madonna Fiorentina, Simonne Bardi al tuo servizio.

-Figlio di puttana…-la chica miro hacia otro lado. Todo parecía una broma. _¿Por qué él le entendía el italiano?_

-Prendiamo la Commedia Divina ad un altro livello, Beatrice- le susurró cerca del oído.

\- Tu non sei Dante- la chica no se dio cuenta cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.-Tu non sei Dante…

-No lo soy, pero soy algo mejor- el juego de sombras se esfumo y el rostro del hombre se visualizo para la chica. Beatrice tenía un presentimiento de como seria su cara… se mordió los labios cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos rojos se tornaron azules. Un azul que conocía bastante bien.

El _Rey_ tenía el rostro de Dante.

-N-no puede ser- la chica se quedo pasmada, su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido. Mientras que el _Rey_ aprovechaba por llevar sus manos a sus piernas y separarlas lentamente, buscando, ademas una forma rápida de sacarse la armadura que le quedaba. Podía sentir la necesidad del hombre por tenerla.

 _Tu non sei..._

-Veo que es por esto que trajiste a esta humana aquí- cierta mujer que estaba en la puerta se hacía presente en el cuarto. Su voz mostraba cierto tono demandante.

-¿Celosa Lilith?- Bardi se alejo de la muchacha burlonamente y se coloco su casco que tenía en el piso.

-Por supuesto mi Rey- la mujer coloco sus manos en su cintura- de todas las mujeres humanas que hay en la tierra, elije a una que no se compara con mi belleza.

-Jajajaja, Lilith es por eso que la elegí, tu belleza ya me aburre-Bice se sorprendió y prefirió volverse a acostarse sobre las sabanas, podía sentir el odio en los ojos de la demonia en ella- y la humana no se queda atrás.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Lilith se acerco al hombre y le coloco una mano sobre su casco y este se la aparto enseguida atrapando su mano en un puño.- ¿Qué tiene esa humana que no tenga yo?

-Ella es mía ahora. Mi premio, mi mascota…mi Regina y mi moglie…-Lilith lo miro confuso, estaba actuando raro, muy raro y lo último no lo pudo entender muy bien. Bardi comenzó a hacer presión sobre la mano de Lilith, provocando que la mujer soltará cierto gritó de dolor- Y ahora…se podría saber porque interrumpiste en mis aposentos Lilith.

-S-solo quería verlo….-excusas que ni ella se creía.

-En un momento no muy oportuno. Así que ¡Largo!- Lilith dejo el cuarto mediante teletransportación, Bardi suspiro a través del casco y miro a Beatrice- Vendrá Mammon a entregarte comida en unos minutos. No te asustes si te roba algo de dinero, él es así. Encima de la mesa hay un orbe verde que te ayudara a sanar tu brazo y cualquier otra herida que tengas. En la noche…. continuaremos lo que no terminamos.

-C-claro que no. Maldito violador.

-Si quisiera violarte lo hubiese hecho en el momento en que pisaste el infierno- la chica solo lo miró y se tapo mucho más con las sabanas.

-¿Y lo que hiciste en este momento que era?

-Retenerte- Bice podía sentía la sonrisa del hombre- No me veas con esa cara, humana. También tengo consideración por ti. Agradécelo.

-No lo haré, prefiero morir.

-Esta bien ¿Cómo deseas morir? , ¿Por el fuego de los lujuriosos, ahogada en el mar de los glotones, por las piedras de los avariciosos o por el frió de los orgullosos? O quizás por demonios menores que prefieren comer carne humana- Bardi se sentó en una silla cerca a la cama y se cruzo de piernas- Hay tantas opciones, dime cuál te parece y la llevaremos a cabo.

-N-ninguna-la chica buscaba una forma de convencerlo-de todas las mujeres en la Tierra que existen, ¿por qué no elegiste otra?

-…Tienes razón y estarían más dichosas que tu, además tu muerte también me regocijaría de placer al ver como Dante y los demás sufren tu perdida. De todas formas, yo salgo ganando.- el _Rey_ no dejaba de mirarla.

-Eres despreciable.

-Te estoy dando opciones- el hombre se acercó a la puerta y la abrió- te doy hasta la noche para que decidas- y se marcho.

Solo pasaron unos pocos minutos y el anciano llamado Mammon ingresaba en el cuarto con una bandeja con frutas de extraños colores.

-Mi señor me pidió que te dejara esto, pero antes bebe del orbe verde de la mesa, sentirás mejor el sabor de la fruta. Nos vemos humana- el viejo demacrado los dejo sobre la mesa cercana a la ventana y se alejó cojeando.

-Disculpa, pero… - la chica lo miró acongojada- ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

El demonio todavía de espaldas se rió de una manera burlesca.

-¿Pretendes huir?- el anciano se giró para verla. Y le sonrió con sus cuatro dientes que le quedaban, Bice se contrajo en la cama, ese ser le daba mala espina- Yo puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que pagar.

-¿Pagar?

-¡SI!- el hombre se alegro y comenzó a saltar- si, si, si. Pagar, dame dinero, joyas, piedras preciosas… y yo te ayudare a huir.

-No tengo nada de eso. Aunque…-Bice decidió buscarse algo en sus bolsillos del pantalón y encontró solo cuatro monedas- Tengo solo esto…

-Pff eso no me sirve- el anciano se acerco donde la chica para ver el objeto, igual era dinero y se propuso a quitárselo. La chica cerró su puño rápidamente- Necesito más y yo mismo te sacare de aquí.

-No tengo nada más…

-Entonces mi ayuda no tendrás-el anciano nuevamente comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!- la chica le gritó- entonces ¿qué me das por estas cuatro monedas?

-No te alcanza para nada humana.

-Debe alcanzar, al menos para algún consejo o pista.

-Mmmm, con cuatro monedas…está bien dámelas- el anciano estiró su mano hacia la chica, quien deposito las monedas insegura- sigue la oscuridad… listo, ya te dije. Me marcho.

-¡Espera!, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...- la chica golpeo el colchón y miró el lugar acomplejada. Las frutas de la mesa se veían apetitosas y hacia bastante tiempo en que no probaba algún tipo de alimento.

Recordó que el viejo le dijo que tomara primero el orbe verde y luego comería. Se levanto de la cama y tomo el orbe. Sabia a tierra mojada y lo trago con dificultad, cuando lo terminó se acerco hacia la fruta y se las comió todas, parecían duraznos normales, pero con sabor a pera, manzana y sandia.

 _Sigue la oscuridad…_

Bice todavía no podía comprender esa frase y prefiero inspeccionar el cuarto. Nada había que pudiera usar a su conveniencia, el hombre que dormía aquí era transparente con lo tenía. Era solo un cuarto más con estilo gótico.

La ropa la tenia hecha un desastre, aunque las heridas en la rodilla ya estaban sanando con ese extraño liquido, se mordió una uña por no saber qué hacer. Se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, y se sobresalto cuando alguien más estaba haciendo lo mismo desde el otro lado. Beatrice dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Conmigo- Un demonio de rojo con oz, la tomo del pelo y la obligo a caminar hacia el pasillo rodeado de grandes puertas.

-Suéltame, ¿Quién crees quien eres para…- Bice ya se estaba cansando de todos esos atracos que estaba llevando. El demonio la empujo contra el piso.

-Silencio…- la mandíbula del demonio casi no se movió y la amenazo con la oz- _Rey_ espera.

La chica se levanto enojada y se sacudió la ropa, estaba al frente de otra gran puerta con símbolos extraños. El demonio la empujo con la oz y la chica abrió la puerta, mostrándole un gran comedor con todo tipo de alimentos y en la cabecilla de la mesa, el dueño de sus nuevas pesadillas.

Ahora no portaba esa armadura oscura, ni el casco ni nada que lo hiciera parecer un comandante de la época antigua de los caballeros o al menos un demonio. Estaba portando un traje formal como de la época victoriana y estaba cortando elegantemente carne en su plato. Cuando levanto su vista para ver a la chica le sonrió de lado.

-Pensé que tenia la tarde libre de ti- dijo Bice rodando los ojos.

-Conociendo a Mammon te llevo solo fruta para comer, mis disculpas- Bardi se levanto de la silla y se acercó donde la chica- espero que esta cena sea de tu agrado.

-No tengo hambre- le respondió dando unos pasos hacia atrás, ya que su estomago la defraudó y comenzó a sonar. Ganándose la risa del hombre.

-Yo creo que sí, aunque…-el hombre la miró de pies a cabeza, Bice arrugo la nariz- no estás vestida adecuadamente para una cena formal.

-Sí, no lo estoy. Entonces me voy- la chica se giro hacia la puerta y se encontró nuevamente con el demonio de rojo con oz.

-Hazme el favor de encontrarle algo a la mujer- el rey le dijo desde atrás.

-No saber, _Rey_ \- el demonio le respondió dudoso y decidió arrodillarse por su falta.

-Acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo- Bardi tomo a Beatrice de un brazo y la acercó a su pecho, la chica enojada intento soltarse y le piso un pie con fuerza, aun así el hombre no la soltó- Procura que la cena este caliente cuando volvamos.

Bardi se teletransportó con la chica a un lugar apartado del castillo, parecía un lugar abandonado rodeado de grandes armarios, telas, hilos, vestuarios de épocas olvidadas y de ciertos tocadores, aunque no lo pareciera estaba bastante limpio y como en todos los lugares que había visto solo estaba iluminada por cirios.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-la chica observó todo lo posible, el lugar se hacía inmenso.

-Para buscarte algo que poner. Aunque creo que necesitamos un poco de ayuda- el hombre se toco su frente y toco el suelo, hizo un tipo de circulo y este comenzó a brillar. Apareciendo de la nada una extraña mujer encorvada.

-Mi señor ¿Por qué me ha llamado?- era una mujer anciana y parecía que estaba ciega, ya que sus ojos estaban rodeados por una telita blanca signo de la edad.

-Disculpa si te moleste _Fata,_ pero necesito que vistas a la humana

-¿vestirla? Acaso esta desnuda…espere, dijo humana- la anciana comenzó a estirar los brazos, buscando a la chica- ven muchacha, _Fata_ no te hará daño. Quiero tocar tu rostro.

La chica levanto las cejas, la anciana fue rápida y llegó donde estaba tomándola de un brazo obligándola a agacharse, le acaricio el rostro completamente; Bice se quejó, esa tal _Fata_ rompía los esquemas de mi metro cuadrado me pertenece.

-Ahh~ la pequeña Beatrice…

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Yo veo el destino de los humanos junto a mis hermanas, muchacha-la anciana le acarició el cabello de una manera maternal, Bice podía ver claramente como el rostro de la mujer mayor se curva en una tierna sonrisa que luego cambio a una seria - y el tuyo esta unido al de ese ser que….no, no, no, no puedo decirlo, afectara el futuro. Pequeña niña, lo único que te aconseja esta anciana es que sigas la luz…recuérdalo, sigue la luz.

-Dejen de hablar… _Fata_. ¿Te encargaras?

-Por supuesto mi señor. Acompáñeme mi niña- la anciana la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia los grandes armarios, Bardi prefirió sentarse en el centro de la sala en la espera de que las mujeres estuvieran listas. Bice espero cerca de _Fata,_ quien aunque estuviese ciega buscaba y buscaba en el armario algo que ponerle a Beatrice, hasta que saco un largo vestido rojo con detalles de bordados dorados, un clásico vestido con corsé y falso amplio de manga larga, digno de princesa del siglo XVIII.

-No creo que sea….apropiado para mí.

-Claro que lo es, estará igual que sus antepasadas, molto bella- Beatrice negó rotundamente y la anciana le acaricio nuevamente el rostro-La mia ragazza, per questa vecchia donna. Indossare il vestito…

-Va bene- la chica agacho la cabeza y tomo el vestido.

-Tendrá que entrar al armario si no quiere que mi señor la vea desvestirse- lo que dijo la anciana hizo que un frió recorriera la espalda de la chica, colocando su rostro agriamente, sin dudarlo ingreso al gran armario junto con la anciana.

Dentro, el armario parecía otro cuarto, rodeado por la oscuridad la chica decidió desabrocharse el pantalón y las zapatillas y las dejo en un lado, prosiguió después con el poleron y la ramera. Ya estando solo con la ropa interior, tomó nuevamente el vestido en sus manos.

-Uhmm… _Fata,_ ¿Cómo se coloca esto?...

-Desabrocha el corsé, espera yo te ayudo…no, no, no, tienes que sacarte eso que sostiene tu busto, el corsé actuara como aquello, espera déjame arreglar el botón. Beatrice coloca el pie aquí- la anciana hablaba como su madre, la chica soltó una risilla- espera, las mangas deben ir aquí. Aprieta el estomago, cuidado con pisar el falso. Niña ¿es que nunca te colocaste un vestido?

-Sí, pero no así-la chica hizo un puchero, estaba aguantando la respiración bastante tiempo. _Fata_ estaba comenzando a pasar los cordones del corsé, aferrándolo fuertemente.

-Sigue apretando el estomago ya llego al final… listo, déjame verte- La anciana comenzó a rozarla con las manos de pies a cabeza- quedaste preciosa, mi niña, ahora salgamos.

La chica no lo podía creer de verdad estaba usando un vestido de la época antigua. Y la anciana no paraba de arreglarle el tiro de atrás. Beatrice, comenzó a estirarse, estar con esa cosa hacia que su postura estuviera recta y su respiración se dificultaba. ¿Cómo es que las mujeres podían estar con eso?

-Muchacha espera tus zapatos- la anciana le entrego unos zapatos de satén rojos, a juego con los bordados de hilo dorado, Beatrice estaba segura que no se podía agachar para colocarse, por lo que lo que anciana le hizo el favor- una mujer debe estar siempre guapa. Ahora acompáñame al tocador. Tendré que arreglarte ese cabello.

-Está bien-ya no se podía negar a la anciana. Fueron a la esquina del cuarto y la sentó un pequeño banco, no había espejo como para ver qué es lo que le hacia la anciana, pero podía que ver que tomaba un cepillo y unas trabitas para el cabello y le comenzaba a peinar lentamente. Se tomó su tiempo, ya que también la maquillo con las pocas cosas que tenía el tocador.

-Ya estas lista, pequeña.

-Que bien, porque se estaban demorando- Bardi estaba parado cerca del tocador, no se había dado cuenta en que momento había llegado. Se paro rápidamente del banco y se cubrió el pecho. Se le había olvidado por un momento que Bardi era el responsable de esto.

-Si mi señor, la niña esta lista y se ve preciosa- la anciana le sonrió.

-Gracias por tu trabajo, ahora si mi disculpas me llevare a la humana…- Bardi no aguanto y la tomo de la muñeca, invocando nuevamente un portal para teletransportarse y antes de irse Bice escucho que _Fata_ le decía entre labios Sigue la luz

Estaban nuevamente en el inmenso comedor, la comida seguía intacta y parecía que estaba recién servida, ya que conservaba el calor propio. Bardi se acercó al final de la mesa y se sentó. Retomando el plato que había dejado sin comer, miro a Bice por un segundo y le indico donde sentarse. Parecía ilógico, pero el hombre estaba actuando muy amablemente, por lo que la mujer decidió tomar resguardo. Al llegar a la silla que le había indicado, Bice se sentó con cuidado, el vestido era amplio y no quería arrugarlo, luego de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para colocárselo. El hombre se rió. Ahora, la chica tenía ganas de golpearlo.

-Si no fuera por ti, estaría cómodamente con mi ropa.

-Ropa que estaba sucia, magullada y con sangre si no mal recuerdo. Los vestidos te resaltan tu belleza natural, _Fata_ hizo un gran trabajo. Lilith estaría celosa si te viera ahora. De verdad te vez preciosa- la voz de Bardi se volvió grave.

-Tu adulación es innecesaria- la chica se colocó tensa y prefirió ignorarlo, miró la comida y tomó los utensilios, de verdad todo se veía delicioso, por empezar por la carne y las papas. Tenía muchas ganas de comer.

-Intento ser amable contigo, para hacer las cosas más sencillas, pero parece que de verdad te gusta que sean violentos contigo- el hombre se sobo la frente.

-¡¿Cómo ser amable con la persona que me rapto, golpeo a mis amigos, me rompió un brazo y me dice que quiere tener un hijo conmigo?!- Bice soltó un gran suspiro, y lo miro directo a los ojos- Nunca voy a ser amable contigo.

-Entonces no me dejas opción. Luego de esta agradable cena, vivirás como una verdadera prisionera en las prisiones del sótano. Comerás una vez al día y el agua la tendrás que sacar de las paredes, convivirás con demonios desquiciados y que quizá ellos de verdad abusen de ti y te maten. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Lo que quiero es volver a mi hogar, quiero estar con mi familia-Bice seguía mirándolo a los ojos mientras sus ojos se volvían húmedos- Déjame ir.

-No, hasta que mi plan este hecho.

-Pero, pero- la chica agacho su cabeza y las lágrimas cayeron a su plato- ¿Qué te he hecho?

-Creo que esta charla ya la tuvimos- Bardi coloco una mano sobre la suya- ¿es tan malo estar conmigo? Dime, ¿no te parezco atractivo, no te hago sentir nada? ¿De verdad me ves como un monstruo?

\- S-si…

El hombre se levanto de su asiento y se coloco al lado de la chica, rozando con su mano libre su mejilla donde recorrían sus lágrimas.

-Me dueles, porque yo no te veo como un monstruo. Te veo como alguien confusa, que todavía no sabe quién manda aquí- Bardi se señalo su corazón- Se que tu corazón está en guerra por aquellos que yo odio. Pero, eso me hace pensar que quizá todavía haya un espacio para alguien que de verdad te necesita…

-¿C-cómo sabes eso?- Beatrice aparto su mano de su mejilla y lo miró confundida.

-Lo sé, porque he estado cerca de ti, aunque tú nunca te diste cuenta.

La chica abrió los ojos a más no poder, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, Bardi no se parecía a Dante sino a…

-...Vergil…

-Ahora te diste cuenta- el hombre la levanto entre sus brazos, botando al suelo la silla en la que estaba la castaña, acercando cada vez su rostro a sus labios, en un suave delirio en los que la chica solo acepto su beso áspero.

* * *

...holi, no me maten!:c creo que necesito explicar bastantes cosas, para empezar las frases en italiano:

1.- **¿Simone di´Bardi, sei sposò Beatrice Portinari?** Simone di´Bardi, es esposo Beatrice Portinari?)

2.- **Sei uno scemo animale che non sa che il nome è di origine ebraica. ¡Fottiti!** (Eres un estupido animal que no sabe que su nombre es de origen judío. ¡Que te jodan!)

3.- **Mia cara Madonna Fiorentina, Simonne Bardi al tuo servizio**. (Mi querida Madonna Florentina, Simonne Bardi a su servicio)

4.- **Fligio di puttana** (...esta explicito XD)

5.- **Prendiamo la Commedia Divina ad un altro livello** (Llevemos la Divina Comedia a otro nivel)

6.- **Tu non sei Dante** (tú no eres Dante)

7.- **mi Regina y mi moglie** (mi reina y mi esposa)

8.- **molto bella...La mia ragazza, per questa vecchia donna. Indossare il vestito…** (muy bella...mi querida niña, por esta anciana. use el vestido)

9.- **Va bene** (Esta bien)

° **Fata:** es una denominación en romano a las brujas del destino.

° **Simone di´Bardi:** es hijo de una reconocida familia de banqueros de Italia y esposo Beatrice Portinari. Uno de los tantos matrimonios arreglados de la época.

° **Beatrice Portinari:** el amor e inspiración de Dante Alighieri (3) . Aunque este amor no fue correspondido por Beatrice y nunca se cruzaron palabras (/3) Murió a los 24 años y se presume por haber dado a luz a su primer hijo.

A Dante Alighieri y Vergilio no los definire porque creo que ya los conocen ewe.

Ahora si, creo que necesito explicar esto, aunque no del todo para mantener el misterio.

Vergil fue separado de su parte demoníaca y humana; según él, Luci se encargo de buscar su energía y guardarla (la demoníaca y humana),y aquí es donde entra otro personaje que se encarga de hacer un pacto con él y lo libera como un humano, pero Vergil aun conservaba un poco de energía demoníaca dentro de su interior, todo esto gracias a Yamato, quien se rompe en ese acto. (OJO, recuerden que para revivir a Vergil necesitan sangre de Sparda, osea que Luci o el personaje x la poseian)

En ese lapsus todavía había una guerra por saber quien seria el nuevo rey. Ya con Vergil en la Tierra el mundo infernal vuelve a tener una jerarquía.

Luci entonces, todavía posee energía de Vergil, pero ahora solo demoníaca...porque la humana se fugo.

Recuerden que el loco de Agnus en sus experimentos ya sabia de la sangre de Sparda y ya estaba experimentando. Y no olviden que Nero también rondaba por ahí.

Sobre Bice, bueno ella legalmente es italiana, de ahí que viene que su familia tenga un restaurante.

Gracias por leer esta historia y gracias SailynRosser 20 por apoyar a este fanfic.

Me marcho, XD algún review de regalo...


	17. Aquel que mueve el deseo

**Aquel que mueve el deseo.**

-De que quieres hablar Nero- Vergil miró al menor intrigado. Habían salido de Devil may Cry para hablar cerca de un callejón, con la escusa de que irían al baño ya que el local estaba en reparación. Dante los dejó ya que iba a llamar a Morrison por los desastres que había y las mujeres se fueron cada una respectivamente en sus motos a hacer que cosas. Ahora solo con Nero podían hablar un poco más tranquilos y en privado.

-Beatrice y tú…ustedes dos son…- las palabras de Nero comenzaron a salir sin sentido- ya sabes, ella te….¡joder!

-¿Estas celoso?- por primera vez Vergil mostraba una de las tantas sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Qué?!- Nero lo miró sorprendido- no, no….¡ahg! pero ¿ustedes tiene algo? Ya sabes algo que los hace pareja…novios?...

Vergil miró al muchacho con gracia, se notaba que estaba más rojo que un tomate y muy nerviosos, ya que comenzaba a sobarse muchas veces el cuello y pisar el piso con su pie derecho reiteradas veces. Cuando salvaran a Beatrice hablarían de muchas cosas, para empezar que relación tenia con este niño.

-Si te digo que si ¿Qué harás?- Vergil se cruzó de brazos y Nero lo miró altaneramente, ya entendía su juego.

-Bueno, es que pensé que ella te había contado sobre mi. Aunque no me has respondido mi pregunta- Nero le respondio de igual manera.

 _Crío_ _malcriado…_

-Vivo con ella desde hace como dos semanas, me ayudo bastante con esto de la amnesia y fue mi pilar en ese momento…-Nero abrió los ojos de par en par, el hijo mayor de Sparda tenía cierto rubor en sus mejillas, pero aun así siguió con esa típica postura fría- no puedo decir que es mi amiga o que la amo porque es poco tiempo el que llevamos conociéndonos, pero me agrada…bastante.

-¿entonces no son nada?-Algo en Nero comenzó a festejar internamente.

-No he dicho eso. La bese, la protegí, dormí con ella y me gusta…no sé si eso me hace pareja de ella.

Algo en Nero se derrumbo- Dijiste…que dormiste con ella?- el semblante de Nero se torno frió y serio, ahora estaba actuando igual que Vergil.

-No de esa manera crío. Tengo decencia, no me aprovecharía de ella.

-Já…entonces estamos igual-Nero comenzó a reírse de una manera nerviosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque yo…también dormí con ella…..y la bese- Nero resumió su historia con Bice con cierto cambio ya que fue la chica quien lo beso a él. Vergil cerró los ojos y se comenzó a reír.

-Eso es imposible, Bice no podría haber hecho eso-Algo en los recuerdos de Vergil comenzaron a agitarse. Recordó cuando la chica llego borracha al departamento con una marca en el hombro y no le respondió muy bien- Ejem…tú fuiste quien le dejó ese chupón en el hombro entonces.

-C-claro que no. Ella estaba hechizada por Nevan e hizo que actuara muy…coqueta. ¡Pero yo no me aproveche! Ella se aprovecho de mi humildad.- Nero comenzó a agitar las manos, ya que la actitud que mostraba ahora Vergil se veía peligrosa.

-Lo que me dices no concuerda en tiempo con la marca en el hombro que tenia. Y te creo Nero, si un vampiro te muerde, aumenta tu libido y de alguna manera tienes que desahogarte y me alegra que TÚ que no te hayas aprovechado y que solo hayan dormido…-las palabras de Vergil sonaron muy a reprimenda- Además si no mal recuerdo había una chica en Fortuna que te gustaba… era Kyrie o no?

-S-si, pero no la metas a ella en esto. Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que yo siento- Nero bajo su vista hacia el suelo.- Si hubiese conocido a Beatrice en otro momento quizás yo…

-No lo hiciste niño y no creo que ella de verdad le gustes –Nero frunció el ceño abrumado- Ahora que respondí tu duda…

-¿Cómo estás seguro que te eligira a ti? o de que yo no le gus...

-Porque veo que ella disfruta de mi compañía y también fui el primero en conocerla. Además se cómo colocarla nerviosa- Vergil sonrió de lado.

-Y-yo también puedo hacer eso.-Nero salto imprudente- digo, yo también puedo colocarla nerviosa.

-Crío por favor, tenemos años de diferencia.- Vergil lo miro a los ojos.

-Si es verdad, pero prefiero que Bice salga conmigo, un crío, que con un hombre mayor- Nero igual lo miro a los ojos. Se podían ver rayos combatiendo, azul versus azul. Ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-De que tanto discuten- el carismático gemelo de rojo se acerco a ellos y les coloco una mano en un hombro, interrumpiendo como siempre- ¿problemas?

-Es sobre Beatrice…-le respondió Vergil sin apartar la vista de Nero.

-Uhh, ¿Qué tiene ella que nos vuelve locos?-Dante se cruzó de brazos y miró el cielo soñadoramente, terminado con un largo suspiro.

-¡T-tú igual Dante!- Nero lo miró desconcertado.

-Pues claro, ademas yo la marque como mi propiedad con la marca de demonio eterno.- Dante les dio la sonrisa mas radiante que pudo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- las voces de Nero y Vergil sonaron en una resonancia perfecta.

-Porque se alteran si ella está soltera, no me digan que…ohhh- Dante comenzó a alejarse lentamente- Vergil tu puedes conseguirte a cualquier jovencita bonita de buen corazón y Nero tú tienes a Kyrie. Déjenme al menos a una.- el de rojo comenzó a levantar las cejas en una mueca, mientras que los otros dos albinos lo acorralaban sin dejarle escapatoria.

-Estúpido viejo –Nero comenzó a apretar los dientes- ¡Tú tienes a las mujerzuelas de Love Planet!

-¡¿Tú la marcaste con la marca de demonio eterno?!- Los ojos de Vergil comenzaron a volverse rojos.-¡DANTE!

-Fue sin querer me deje llevar por el sabor de su piel...jé

-¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO!- Nero no dudo en activar su Devil Trigger.

-¿Sabes lo que en realidad significa esa marca?- la voz de Vergil comenzó a distorsionarse ya que se estaba comenzando a transformarse en su forma de Devil.

-Si lo sé, que estamos unidos en almas…como amantes eternamente igual que los demonios... _Y nadie podrá profanarla._

-Viejoooooooooo-Nero agarro la cabeza de Dante con su Debil Bringer y lo lanzó hacia el cielo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Vergil no se quedo atrás, creó varias espadas azules y las guió en dirección del de rojo que de apoco fue desapareciendo en un leve destello de luz en el cielo.

Luego de unos minutos los peliblancos se tranquilizaron y volvieron a sus formas humanas.

-Ese estúpido Dante me las va a pagar- Nero se movió la nariz y se giro a ver a Vergil- Hay que salvar a Beatrice y deshacer sea lo que sea de lo que le hizo el viejo.

-N-Nero….

El mencionado se quedo estático y se giró lentamente hacia donde venia la voz. Esa voz era de….

-Kyrie…

-Nero que bueno que estés a salvo- la linda chica de cabello rojizo-anaranjado con un lindo vestido crema salto a los brazos de Nero y dándole un fugas beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Nero no sabía que pensar y se llevo la mano a la mejilla donde Kyrie le deposito el casto beso.

-Tome un tren hoy para ir al teatro porque voy a cantar en una ceremonia que habrá. Y aproveche para venir a verte. Sabía que estarías aquí con Dante- la chica miró al de azul y le sonrió dulcemente.

-No soy Dante- Vergil se sonrojo un poco y miró hacia otro lado. La muchacha era linda, no como las acompañantes de Dante.

-¿Ah no?- la chica lo miró afligida y se inclino en una disculpa- perdón por confundirlo señor, pero se parece bastante- Kyrie le sonrió con los ojos.

-Soy su hermano es normal- Vergil carraspeo.

-Un gusto señor, Kyrie.

-Vergilio… Bueno, ahora si me disculpan iré a buscar a Dante. -Vergil se alejo rápido de la pareja melosa y suspiro agotado. Ahora que lo pensaba extrañaba mucho más a Bice.

* * *

La chica estaba ruborizada completamente y ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Bardi quien todavía la sostenía entre sus brazos tras ese beso robado. El hombre con un movimiento rápido aparto la comida de la mesa y la sentó allí. Él solo le sonreía, mientras que ella apartaba la vista al suelo, sus manos le tomaron las mejillas y nuevamente sus rostros se acercaron.

-¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?- Bardi estaba a solo centímetros de los labios de la chica, sus respiraciones chocaban y Beatrice no hacía nada más que contraerse en ese delirio macabro. Sin su consentimiento Bardi presiono sus labios lentamente saboreando el dulzor del labial que _Fata_ le había colocado. Sus manos atraparon su pelo y suavemente comenzó a besarla bruscamente.

 _¿De verdad eres Vergil?_

Beatrice aparto su rostro y se mordió los labios. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

-Estas…confundida? -la chica le asistió y él apoyó su frente en la de ella- es normal…. ¿Por donde empiezo? Hmm, te diré que soy la parte demoníaca de Vergilio, mientras que la que está en la tierra es la parte humana, aunque ahora parece que ya está completa- Bice coloco sus manos en el pecho del hombre, en un acto de conservar un poco de espacio personal- pero falta que se una a mí; yo era quien le hablaba a Vergil sobre qué era lo que tenía que hacer en esos delirios y yo hable contigo cuando él se transformo por primera vez en el hospital- Bardi le robo un beso rápido y le sonrió- cada vez que tu hacías algo por él yo también lo podía sentir, esa vez en el centro comercial, los abrazos, las caricias en el pelo, ese beso robado – Bardi se aparto un poco para mirarla a los ojos y acariciarle la mejilla- Bice si mi parte humana te ama, yo estoy obligado a quererte.

-Vergil- la chica susurro su nombre.

-Aquí soy Bardi…ya que Lucifer me aparto de mi parte humana y me creó. En ese momento no tenía nombre y un demonio sin nombre no es nadie- Bardi volvió a apoyar su frente en la de ella- Le rogué a Lucifer que me diera uno pero él no podía dármelo. Así que hice lo inevitable tome a Yamato que tenía guardada y rompí la cárcel donde estaba mi parte humana y le obligue a darme un nombre. No me explico cómo es que tenía en su mente el nombre del esposo de Beatrice Portinari- la chica lo abrazó nerviosa- que ironía.

-Me dueles de verdad- la chica se acurrucó en su pecho- me haces daño de una manera vil y despreciable y ahora…mi corazón te desea porque eres Vergil.-Bice no podía explicar el revoltijo de emociones que sentía.

-Lo sé- él le sonrió- perdóname.

Y ella lo besó en la comisura de los labios, un roce leve que despertó los deseos del demonio.

-No me tientes-Bardi la sentencio.

-Es que ya no sé como mirarte- ella se mordió los labios- como el malvado rey de este mundo o como Vergilio.

-Beatrice- su nombre sonó de una manera tierna- Sono innamorato di te.

-¿Davvero?- dudaba si decía la verdad, era extraño que digiera que estaba enamorado después de lo que le hizo.

-Se- la cercanía entre ambos había cambiado completamente, ahora ella estaba en una batalla entre el odio y el amor por ese hombre. Como es que el corazón podía ser tan cambiante. Lo odiaba profundamente y ahora quería sentirlo cerca. Ella le rozo el rostro desde la frente hasta los labios, Bardi atrapo sus manos y las beso. Tal intimidad nunca la había tenido con ninguna mujer del infierno.

-Vergil, digo Bardi, creo que es mejor que terminar de comer- Bice lo miró un poco acelerada, si continuaban con lo que estaban haciendo ella se lamentaría toda su vida, si es que salia con vida del infierno de donde estaba…

-S-si- él se aparto y comenzó a ordenar los platos y la ayudo a bajar de la mesa. Bice suspiro con un poco de entusiasmo.

Comieron en silencio lo que les quedaban, el corazón de la castaña comenzó a acelerarse al notar que en todo momento estuvieron siendo observados por demonios que pasaban por los pasillos y entre ellos estaban Lilith y Mammon. Su cara estaba roja y Bardi le tomo de la mano.

-Tranquila ellos no escucharon nada.

-No es eso…

-Bueno, entonces creo que terminamos- El peliblanco hizo sonar una campanita y les retiraron los platos de la mesa- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Ya es tarde creo que iré a dormir.

-Te acompaño.

-N-no gracias- la chica sabía que si iba con él las cosas se tornarían muy….

-No tengo nada que hacer así que… vamos- como si fuera lo más rutinario Bardi la tomo de la cintura y se teletransportaron fugaz a los aposentos del hombre. Ahora era otro cuarto mucho más grande y al menos un poco más iluminados que el otro, pero con el mismo estilo gótico con la diferencia que en este estaba su armadura intacta y varias otras cosas que lo volvían un poco más excéntrico como los miles de pergaminos, grimorios y flores en frascos, acompañadas con una suave chimenea.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Porque estos son mis verdaderos aposentos- él comenzó a sacarse la corbata y desabrocharse las mangas de la camisa.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- la chica se volvió rápido hacia la puerta.

-Desvestirme.

-Creo que será mejor esperar afuera- Beatrice tomo el pomo de la puerta y se digno a girarlo para abrirlo, cuando una mano la cerró de golpe. La chica tenía su torso pegado a la puerta y podía sentir a Vergil detrás con su fuerte brazo acorralándola.

-No puedes huir- Beatrice trago lentamente mientras que su respiración comenzaba a acelerase, el hombre la giro para que pudiera verlo. Semi vestido con la camisa abierta sus ojos destellaban deseo hacia la castaña.

-¿No puedo?- a la chica solo le quedaba susurrar. Mientras veía que el hombre volvía a acorralarla con sus brazos en la puerta, ya no podía escapar.

-Yo haré lo que mi parte humana nunca se atrevió a hacer- con una mano sobre su espalda y la otra en su mentón la acercó a sus labios para un beso apasionado. La chica se quejo y se aferró a la camisa de él. Las manos de Bardi viajaron por la espalda de Bice buscando una forma de desatarle de ese vestido rojo.

-Espera.- la chica se detuvo y lo miro sonrojada-...se desata aquí.

Bice señalo su pecho y los cordones que sobresalían del corsé. La chica coloco sus manos en su pecho y los comenzó a desatar lentamente. El peliblanco se mordió la mejilla, ese martirio de verla lentamente desvestirse lo carcomía por dentro y sus manos la recorrieron desde la espalda y el abdomen hasta subir a su pecho donde tomaron sus manos y los malditos cordones del corsé. El roce de su piel con la suya le provocaba cierto escalofrió y no dudo en besarla mientras la ayudaba con esa tortura.

Al tenerlo completamente abierto Bice pudo respirar tranquila, esa cosa apretaba bastante su caja torácica y dudaba en colocárselo nuevamente si es que había una próxima vez. Bardi le beso la mejilla y la levanto para sacarla del vestido rojo y de los zapatos y dejarla solo con un vestido blanco que actuaba como ropa interior.

- _Fata_ te vistió bien- él se rió.

-Sí y se lo agradezco- ella le rodio el cuello involuntariamente. ¿Por que aceptaba sus caricias si él no era...algo estaba mal con ella y tenia que detenerse.

-Permíteme- las manos de Bardi viajaron a su pelo y lo desataron del moño- me gustas más así.

-¿desordenada?

-provocativa-ella lo aparto y camino descalza por el cuarto hasta una silla cercana a un librero, tenía que inventar una escusa si no quería que…-¿Qué sucede?

-Quisiera bañarme.- Bardi la miró sorprendido y se alejo de ella un poco desconcertado.

-Estaba bien le diré a alguien que te prepare la tina- ella lo vio sentarse en la cama y esperar sumiso en un sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió lentamente y la anciana encorvada que ya conocía hacia presencia en el cuarto. Todo parecía tan confuso, que Beatrice solo cerró los ojos mientras se sobaba un brazo debido al poco frió que comenzaba a sentir. Era un extraño y embriagador placer culpable. Si Bardi era Vergil entonces….

 _Cuanto más perfecto es, más dolor y placer se siente._

* * *

-K-Kyrie esto es tan inesperado, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-el albino la atrajo a su pecho, la había extrañado bastante, en especial ese olor a miel que desprendía.

-N-Nero- ella le sonrió dulcemente- Porque quería darte una sorpresa. Además tengo poco tiempo, tengo que volver al teatro pronto para alistarme en la noche. Luego de eso…quisiera pasar el tiempo contigo porque sé que a ti no te gusta eso de la opera y no quiero verte con la cara amargada allá.

El chico se contrajo y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Cómo iba a negarle eso?

-Esta bien.- ella le besó la mejilla y se aparto rápido.

-Te esperare en el local de Dante a las diez-Kyrie se despidió con la mano- Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Ahora sentía que estaba en un inmenso dilema. Había discutido con los viejos por Beatrice pero estaba a Kyrie, Kyrie quien estaba 100% seguro de que quería y amaba desde niño. Ese amor infantil que se volvió realidad en la adolescencia. Entonces ¡¿Por qué la castaña le producía esto?! ¿Por qué unos simples besos le hicieron cuestionarse una relación que pensaba que dudaría por toda la vida? ¿Qué tiene Beatrice que no tenga Kyrie?

Nero se golpeo el pantalón, la respuesta era sencilla la castaña lo sedujo de la manera más vil que puede existir, reemplazando la inocencia por la pasión.

 _Un simple beso puede cambiar el mundo._

* * *

-Mi niña la tina esta lista, mi señor me pidió que la ayudara.- la anciana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias _Fata_ \- la anciana la guió por unos pasillos oscuros, abriendo una puerta de madera que daba a un cuarto pequeño con una tina en el centro. Bice se mordió el labio inferior, sentía un extraño hormigueo en la zona luego de los besos compartidos con Vergil.

 _Estúpido placer culpable._

-Que espera métase, no hay nadie y yo la ayudare con el lavado. No se preocupe yo no veo.- Beatrice dudo un poco y se desvistió rápido para meterse en la tina. El agua estaba a punto y _Fata_ comenzó a vestirles esencias y jabonarla sutilmente. El toque de la anciana en su piel le recordó su infancia con su madre y las tardes de baño que tenían cuando la chica empapada de lodo se media en el cuarto de baño luego de la ardua tarea de hacer pasteles de tierra en el patio por toda la tarde. Bice sonrió. El baño duró unos diez minutos.- listo mi niña, tenga una toalla.

Beatrice se rodio por ella y con ayuda de _Fata,_ se secó el cabello y el cuerpo.

-Mi señor es afortunado pero yo puedo sentir que tú no estás lista Beatrice. Él no es la persona que tú deseas. Aunque, pequeña niña los destinos están cambiando, tú sigue la luz- le dijo mientras buscaba entre su ropa las de ella.

-No comprendo _Fata_.- le respondió Bice con el ceño fruncido.

-lo entenderá en su momento, ahora permítame vestirle.

La anciana con la paciencia del mundo seco a Beatrice y la vistió con la enagua blanca que tenía anteriormente. La trataba igual a que una muñeca.

-Recuerde mi niña siga luz- la anciana la dejo en la puerta del cuarto de Bardi y se desvaneció en la oscuridad. La chica suspiro nerviosa, sentía que su corazón se le iba a escapar. Con valor abrió la puerta.

Entro en puntitas y esperaba que al menos el peliblanco estuviera dormido, pero no, ahora estaba parado al frente de una ventana mirando las pocas luces que se veían en la lejanía.

-Creo que yo me voy a dormir-Beatrice se acercó a la gran cama rápidamente y levantó las tapas para meterse.

-Sí, está bien.

-¿Qué sucede?- el tono de voz del hombre le sorprendió, se notaba apagado.

-El destino ha cambiado. Eso es lo que te dijo _Fata_ \- Bardi no apartaba la vista de la ventana- Eso quiere decir que hice algo mal.

-El destino cambia por la acción de todos…no fuiste el culpable- ella estaba un tanto confundida.

-Tienen razón- Bardi se acercó a la cama y se sentó- Duerme yo velare tu sueño.

 _Eso espero…_

La chica se levanto donde él estaba y le iba a dar un casto beso en la mejilla de buenas noches, pero Bardi corrió el rostro y le planto un forzoso beso en los labios. Beatrice se apartó rápido y se tapo hasta la cabeza con las sabanas. El hombre negó con la cabeza ¿acaso esta chica no sabía lo que le provocaba? El tiempo corrió despacio y el sueño le gano a Bardi haciendo que igual se recostara en la cama. Aprovechándose de que la castaña le estaba dando la espalda, con un brazo la atrajo hacia él y se apoyó en su espalda. Olía a lilas y grosellas. _Fata_ sabía lo que le gustaba, esa mujer era peligrosa.

-Vergil-Bice gimió su nombre cuando lo sintió cerca.

-No quise despertarte, lo siento- le respondió acariciando su pelo lentamente. Ella se giró y le rozó la mandíbula. Sus ojos aun mostraban un extraño destello y prefirió acurrucarse cerca de su pecho. Olvidándose por un momento de donde estaba y con quien.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que me provocas?- le dijo serio y despacio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- ella levanto su rostro y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Con los ojos entrecerrados podía visualizar al Vergil humano, haciéndole olvidar que el hombre a quien estaba abrazando era solo su mitad en un extraño juego de sombras y anhelos. Extrañada se alegro por eso.

-No quiero hacerte daño- el arrugo el ceño un poco afligido- nunca nadie había jugado tanto conmigo. Me seduces y luego…. Ragazza cattiva.

Beatrice soltó una pequeña risita.

Una caricia suave de sus dedos en sus labios fue lo suficiente para que el peliblanco atrapara a la chica debajo de él y la besara con fervor. Su parte más animal hacia que actuara así, acariciando las curvas de la chica desde sus muslos hasta su cuello, queriendo romper esa maldita tela blanca que impedía tocar su piel blanquecida. Sus besos se tornaron salvajes y húmedos cambiando su dirección a su cuello y orejas. Los toques de Bardi hacían que Bice gimiera su nombre entre besos y la temperatura se alzara descontrolada. Ella se aferro a su cabello y hombros, algo en su interior brotaba como fuego, necesitaba el toque de ese hombre sobre su piel, ahora entendía que el juego de sombras se hicieron realidad, su Vergil estaba allí.

Bardi se detuvo un segundo para observarla, se veía exquisita con los labios separados, agitada, intentado controlar su respiración y con la mirada perdida en sus ojos. Se quitó la camisa de dormir y la boto al lado de la cama, mientras intentaba besar a la chica en la nariz de una manera dulce. Bice gimió por la vista, y pidió a dios que fuera una mentira, solo un engaño más de su mente.

-No vas a tocar- Bardi le sonrió de una manera presumida por su cuerpo fornido. Bice pestaño varias veces hasta entender lo que le decía el peliblanco, tomándolo de los hombros lo giro sobre la cama y ella quedo encima de él. Ahora era ella quien le sonreía presumidamente.

-Bambino carino, cattivo e presuntuoso-Beatrice se acercó a sus labios y suavemente los rozó bajando hasta su cuello dándole leves besos sobre la piel. El peliblanco coloco sus manos en las caderas de la chica y las acaricio por encima de la tela, la chica lo mordió cerca del pecho y le alejo las manos de sus caderas colocándoselas al lado de la cabeza. Ahora era ella quien lo tenía arrinconado y siguió con sus besos sobre su piel retomando su cuello y pecho, lo soltó instintivamente cuando fue bajando por el cuerpo del hombre hasta llegar al límite de su pantalón y nuevamente subir y quedarse en su pecho donde jugueteo entre lamidas y mordidas, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas. Bardi no aguanto más tortura y se adueño de sus labios de una manera rápida levantándose de la cama, dejando a la castaña sentada entre sus piernas.

-Déjame sacarte esa maldita tela- le dijo entre besos. Sus manos viajaron a los dobles del vestido sin su consentimiento, pero aun así lo fue levantando exponiendo sus muslos, abdomen y pechos. La chica estaba expuesta a él ahora, no traía nada debajo de esa tela, error que cometió al bañarse y no colocarse ropa interior de su época. Ahora agradecería estar en la otra habitación que no tenía muy buena iluminación y se cubrió rápido.- No tienes nada que envidiarles a las otras mujeres. Déjeme observarte, por favor.

 _¿Por qué todos decían eso? Acaso no saben que no es fácil desnudarse a un hombre._

Bardi le tomo los brazos y los separo lentamente quedando asombrado porque a veces dios si era benévolo con eso de la perfección. Beatrice tenía un cuerpo hermoso, piel lisa y suave, figura sinuosa y qué decir de su rostro que mantenía ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacían ver más inocente. Él tomo uno de sus pechos en su mano, y cerró los ojos, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños. No aguanto mucho y comenzó a acariciarlos de una manera tortuosa.

-Vergil por favor…

-Todavía no, déjame probarte- el peliblanco los acercó a su boca a ellos y los saboreo pausadamente. Los sonidos que expresaba la castaña eran un excitante recital para Bardi, que ya podía imaginar que es lo que diría cuando…

-V-Vergil- la chica clavo sus uñas en sus hombros, lo único que podía hacer en esa situación era dañarlo por lo que le hacía sentir.

-Grosellas y lilas- Bardi se relamió los labios y se quejó; desde hace bastante tiempo su pantalón pedía atención y le comenzaba a molestar. Intento girar a la chica sobre la cama y poder sacárselo. Cuando lo logro comenzó a frotarse en la intimidad de la castaña, la chica gemía y suspiraba cerca de su oído alentándolo a continuar. El peliblanco soltaba en cierto tiempo un gemido pesado que iban en aumento. Ya necesitaba estar en ella, su miembro le dolía.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- el hombre decidió resguardarse en el cuello de muchacha para gimotear por ella- después no me podre detener.

-P-por favor- la chica se quejo debajo aferrándolo desde la espalda, al diablo con la decencia ella quería sentirlo, y sus ojos húmedos eran la consecuencias de sus actos. Se estaba entregando a un hombre que en realidad no conocía y sus pequeñas lágrimas fueron bajando por sus mejillas. Bardi las besó recorriendo su camino hasta sus labios, mordiéndolos suavemente mientras se acomodaba encima de ella para…

-¡AHHHHH!-Bardi se sobresalto y la quedo mirando muy sorprendido.- ¡JODER! ¡AHHH DUELE!

-¿Qué te sucede?- la chica lo tomo del rostro asustada.

-Mierda, duele….¡AUCH!- el hombre se fue tranquilizando de apoco y se acomodo al lado de la chica. Bice lo miraba preocupada y le acaricio el rostro- esto, esto…. Esto es un sello mágico. Beatrice ¿quién te sello?

-¿d-de qué hablas?

-Joder, ahg me duele mi….¡AH!-Bardi se quejo y cerró los ojos-esto debe ser una broma. Es un sello del demonio eterno, ¿a quién le entregaste tu alma?- el peliblanco la miro bastante triste y adolorido; las pasiones se le fueron apagando.

-N-no sé nada de eso. Vergil, lo único que me paso fue que me mordió una vampiresa.

-Entonces como es que…., espera ven- el chico la acerco y le acaricio el cuerpo ganándose un gemido tierno de Bice- por favor no hagas eso- Bardi suspiro agitado- tengo que buscar el sello.

Examino su espalda, piernas, abdomen, brazos de la manera menos excitante que pudo hacer hasta llegar a su cuello y hombros, donde al fin lo encontró, roja como la sangre una pequeña gota florecía sobre el hombro de la chica. Lo rozo con las yemas y pudo detectar cierta energía.

-¿Qué significa eso?- la chica le cuestiono volviéndose a tapar con las sabanas ya que su ropa estaba tirada en el piso.

-Que un demonio te marco como propiedad y que compartirán almas. Es una manera en los que los demonios expresan amor, si es que se puede definir así. Ahora que sabemos que está en tu hombro ¿sabes quién lo hizo?

-Hmm no….

-Dios no sabes cómo me dolió cuando…-Bardi se sonrojo- es una magia muy poderosa, Beatrice, y alguien entonces muy poderoso lo debió haber hecho.- la chica se le quedó mirando- ¿No sabes quien fue?

-N-no.

-No importa mañana iremos a preguntarle a Lucifer si es que hay alguna forma de deshacernos de ella, aunque lo dudo- Bardi se acercó y le beso los labios- es injusto… poder tenerte y a la vez no. Ahora si me disculpas creo que iré a…hm ya sabes lejos. Verte así desnuda solo con la sabana me… es por la seguridad de mi...hmm-él chico le tomo el rostro y la beso dulcemente- Voy y vuelvo.

Beatrice no podía creerlo, ¿Ella y él iban a…

Se cubrió más con las sabanas, agradecía que Bardi la hubiese dejado sola ahora en el cuarto y mucho más a Dante por haberle hecho un sello que la protegía de sucesos que se arrepentiría luego. Con agilidad tomo su ropa del suelo sin levantarse de la cama y se la colocó. Su corazón todavía seguía palpitando rápido por el tacto del albino en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos obligándose a olvidarlo y cómo hacerlo si todavía sentía hormigueos en sus labios y piel.

 _Piensa en otra cosa… contemos ovejas, 1, 2, 3…._

La chica comenzó a girar sobre la cama, era estúpido pensar en eso luego de…

 _Bien Beatrice, piensa en tu familia, ¿Qué estará haciendo el abuelo y el tío Freddy? Mmm, piensa en Lady y Trish, ¿Cómo estará Patty? Y ...Nero…_

Bice se rozó los labios, mientras algo en su interior se rompía en pedazos.

* * *

Dante no sabía porque aguantaba tanto maltrato, ¿Qué derecho tenía el kid le lanzarlo así al cielo? Seguía volando por la ciudad pero ahora en su forma demonio, estaba buscando un local de pizzas y helado. Por suerte Freddy´s estaba abierto.

Bajo despacio a la acera de una calle y se destranformó, con el cuidado de que las personas no lo vieran. Hasta que sintió que un gran golpe que lo desestabilizo y lo obligo a caer al piso. Fue una gran patada sobre su espalda digna de guerrero spartano.

-¡Maldito Vergil! ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido?-Dante se levanto rápido y se enfrento al albino de azul.

-Te conozco Dante-Vergil rodo los ojos- ¿ahora me podrías explicar porque diantres marcaste a Beatrice como tuya?

-Todavía con lo mismo, bro déjame al menos comer algo-Dante le hizo un gesto con la mano he ingresaron al local de pizza.

Cindy los guió a una mesa cercana a la ventana y les hizo ojitos, al igual que todas las féminas del local y como no, si los hermanos Sparda desprendían cierto aroma atrayente para todas, algo que las revistas y la televisión definían sex appeal.

-¿lo mismo de siempre Dante?- la camarera saco su libreta de su delantal.

-Si, por favor y para Vergil, quizás agua y una ensalada- Dante le levanto las cejas.

-Que graciosos Dante. Mmm tráeme eso de sundaes de frutilla- Vergil miro el menú que le había dejado la mujer

-Ok- Cindy se alejo con sus patines muy sonriente.

Desde la distancia podían escuchar a las chicas del local comentar sobre los dos hermanos peliblancos.

-Creo que somos famosos- Dante le guiño el ojo.

-Lo que digas… ahora que estamos aquí. Dime porque lo hiciste- Vergil se había cruzado de brazo y mirado fríamente a todas las chicas que se dignaban a acercarse a preguntarle el nombre y también el numero celular.

-Porque estaba aburrido y triste…fin. Ahora podemos comer, Cindy trae mis pizzas- Dante le sacó la lengua y se levanto del asiendo haciéndole gestos a la camarera que traía tres pizzas tamaño familiar.

-Esa es tu escusa- Vergil le levantó una ceja.

-Tómalo como quieras, aunque es la verdad. Además creo que le hice un favor a Bice, porque ninguno de ustedes podrá tenerla- Dante le sonrió socarronamente.

* * *

Capitulo sorpresa baby!

Es mi primer intento de Lemon! no me maten si quedo medio rarito. Ahora la historia es M ewe

espero que lo disfruten ya mañana habrá otro cap sorpresa. XD ¡es un regalo!

Reviews para mi? :D


	18. Caer en tentación

**Caer en tentación.**

Solo silencio en la sala.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, seis demonios reunidos nuevamente, pero ahora en los reinos de Luxus. Lilith no se quedo cayada con lo que vio, el comportamiento de su _Rey_ debía ser juzgado y tenía a Mammon como testigo.

-¿Eso querías contarnos Lilith?- Leviatán se transformo en una serpiente pequeña y comenzó a enrollarse en el brazo de Lilith, su macabra energía comenzaba a emanar sobre la mujer dejándola paralizada a su tacto de reptil siendo casi hipnotizada- siento tu envidia….

Belfebor junto con Belcebú decidieron retirarse, no apreciaban la actuación de esos dos en esos momentos y mucho menos le interesaban la vida sexual de su _Rey._ Ellos se dedicaban a otras cosas más provechosas como "dormir y comer". Y si los demás demonios se interesan en sus acciones, pues con gusto ellos los dominarían como estaba haciendo Leviatán en ese momento con Lilith.

-¡Claro que tengo envidia!-Lilith le gruño- un humano no puede…no puede quedarse con él. No es aceptada en el infierno y no ha muerto como para estarlo. Todavía tiene esa energía de ser vivo- la mujer comenzó a rozar las escamas de Leviatán- Me repugna, no debí de haberla ayudado.

-Caíste en tus instintos Lilith-le respondió el único ángel caído ganándose la mirada de los tres presentes que quedaban- la pobre humana emanaba un olor a miedo y a ti te encanta ese olor. Dejaste que la lujuria actuara por ti y la ayudaste, si no fuera por eso, no me explico cómo es que le curaste el brazo. La querías para ti, tú querías rozar su piel y marcarla como tu nuevo juguete humano- la mujer apretó las mandíbulas, en cierto modo tenía razón, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que el humano se quedara con el _Rey_ y no con ella.

-¡Sí!- la serpiente siguió su rumbo al cuello de la mujer, se sentía excitado- cae en la tentación…Dime madre de los súcubos ¿Qué harás con la humana?

-¡La matare!-los ojos de la bella demonio cambiaron a unos rojos-La matare como nuestro Rey hizo con mi esposo, la matare y la transformare en una de mis hijas- la pelirroja comenzó a reír desquiciadamente y luego se rozó los labios de una manera lasciva- Leviatán ya puedes soltarme, se lo que debo hacer.

La serpiente cayó al piso y se desvaneció, ya había hecho su trabajo con Lilith.

-Si la matas, Bardi te matara como lo hizo con Asmodeus –Mammon hizo sonar unas pocas monedas de sus bolsillos- se te olvida como desgarro su carne antes de proclamarse rey del infierno. Lilith, lloraste como nunca antes y ¿aun así quieres matar al humano que desea el rey?...por todas tus riquezas Lilith, yo puedo encargarme de la humana- el viejo le sonrió con sus pocos dientes.

-Mis riquezas no están en juego Mammon y si alguien tiene que encargarse de la humana tengo que ser yo- Lilith le devolvió la sonrisa y le acaricio el rostro.

-Son unos locos desquiciados- Lucifer decidió marcharse de la sala y darles una leve sonrisa- si necesitan mi ayuda, no la busquen. No deseó morir por una causa tan estúpida como los celos de una mujer que no acepta que otra mucho más joven y fértil puede quedarse con el Rey del infierno. Porque eso es justo por lo que Bardi eligió a la humana, par de ilusos.- Lucifer no se giro para contestarle y estaba claro que la respuesta estaba dirigida a Lilith.

-Yo soy fértil- le respondió Lilith enojada- todavía doy a luz a demonios y soy bastante joven.

-No eres humana- Lucifer le dijo cortante- ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir donde nuestro rey a contarle sobre "el plan".

-¡Traidor!-la mujer intentó agarrarlo del cuello, pero fue demasiado tarde, el antiguo ángel ya había desaparecido de la sala. -¿Crees que moriré?- la envidia fue reemplazada por la culpa y miedo en el cuerpo de Lilith- ¿Ma-Mammon?

La pregunta fue demasiado tarde, el anciano había huido igual de la sala.

* * *

 _¡La tenias en tus brazos, pero ese maldito sello!_

Ya había transcurrido la noche y estaba amaneciendo en la Tierra y en el infierno ocurría algo similar. Bardi no se acercó al cuarto donde estaba Beatrice en todo ese momento, sabía que si la veía ese estúpido sello lo haría sufrir nuevamente. Golpeó múltiples veces el piso, estaba tan enojado consigo mismo y con el mundo. Nada le salía como esperaba y mucho menos podía tener a Beatrice.

 _¿Por qué Lucifer se demora tanto?_

 _-_ Bardi-la voz del ángel caído lo hizo girar- ¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Beatrice tiene un sello del demonio eterno que me impide….ya sabes- Lucifer lo miró con una cara de gracia, esa actitud de Bardi era nueva- Necesito que se lo quites.

-Eso es imposible, solo aquel que lo hizo lo puede quitar-Lucifer le colocó una mano en su hombro y le dijo sinceramente- Como una persona que te aprecia, devuelve a la humana a la Tierra y busca a otra. Se me olvidaba, es un detalle insignificante, pero no menos importante, Lilith la quiere matar.

-Si es un tipo de amenaza contra mí, son solo patrañas. Lilith no sería capaz de eso-Bardi le devolvió el gesto- y no devolveré a Beatrice a la Tierra. Tienes que hacer algo con ese sello Lucifer, tú tienes libros en donde puede haber algo sobre….

-Calla, hablare con la humana, quizás si me dice al menos quien le hizo el sello…-Lucifer abrió la puerta del cuarto e intento darle una escusa creyente al Bardi. Aunque solo se detuvo para mirarlo nuevamente y ver su cara de "ella no sabe"-Debe de saberlo Bardi, y si no te lo dijo a ti, me lo tendrá que decir a mí- y le cerró la puerta.

Dentro del cuarto y sentada en la cama se encontraba Beatrice con su enagua blanca, se notaba en su rostro que no había dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Tú eres?- el rostro de la castaña no se giro para verlo. Toda la vida rebosante que tenia habia disminuido.

-Lucifer- le respondió ganándose por parte de la chica un vacio "Ah"- Bardi me contó que tienes un sello. ¿Me dejas verlo?

El hombre se acercó a ella al no tener respuesta y le bajó el camisón por el hombro sin permiso, dejando al descubierto la leve marca rojiza. Beatrice lo miró a los ojos y se hundió en ellos, eran dos pedazos de cielo parecidos al paraíso pintado por los artistas renacentistas. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser así podía estar en un lugar como ese?

-Eres…hermoso- se le escapo de los labios a lo que Lucifer le respondió con una pequeña risa.

 _Te tengo._

-Beatrice- él le colocó una mano en su mejilla- ¿tienes sueño?- la chica le asistió- ¿Por qué no dormiste?

-…..Pensé en mi familia….

-¿Estás bien?

-….no….

-¿Quién te hizo esa marca?- colocó ambas manos ahora en su rostro para no perderse cualquier detalle de alguna pista que lo hiciera deducir al responsable.

-Dan..te-su voz se apago en un pequeño ahogo, mirar a ese ser se volvía malditamente tentador e hipnótico.

-¿Quieres venir a mi hogar?- ella le asistió.-¿Quieres ser parte de mis juguetes?- ella solo le asistió.-¿Quieres ser mi nuevo experimento?- él le susurro y ella no le negó nada. -Entonces será el momento de que duermas….

Lucifer la cargo afuera del cuarto, la castaña había caído en un profundo sueño. Bardi todavía estaba afuera y se quedo estático en el momento en que vio a Lucifer con Beatrice en los brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- Bardi se colocó enfrente.

-Me la llevó, sé de una forma de quitarle en sello no te preocupes. -de su espalda unas alas se expandieron y lo rodearon, tenían un color de una inocencia que no debía estar en ese lugar denominado infierno. Habían pasado bastantes eones desde que las ocupo y por ello logro crear el mito de que dios se las rompió de modo de castigo, pero no fue así…. Lucifer inhalo y desapareció.

* * *

La mente de Bice estaba hecha un caos, desde que Bardi la había tocado algo en ella se rompió. Sabía que solo lo había hecho porque era igual a Vergil y ahora estaba tan confundida.

 _Estas sucia Bice._

No estaba en sus cabales entregarse a una persona que recién conocía, estaba sucia. Su toque que en su momento era dulce ahora lo encontraba amargo, sus besos cálidos, eran fríos. La persona que la toco de verdad no la amaba, nadie que amaba de verdad tenía ese sentimiento en la piel. Él no era Vergil, él solo era una copia. Y ahora dudaba de porque fue engañada, como es que la copia podía reemplazar al original y entrar en su corazón. No, no era posible, era imposible. Podían engañar su mente, pero el corazón nunca y su corazón en este momento aborrecía al hombre que la había tocado con supuesto amor.

 _¿Amor?_

 _¿A quién amas Beatrice? ¿Amas a Vergilio?_

-No lo sé.

 _¿Entonces porque te ibas a entregar a su copia?_

-No lo sé.

 _Dices que no se puede engañar al corazón. Entonces ¿a quién engañas Beatrice?... ¿tu corazón tiene dueño?_

-No lo sé.

 _Dinos su nombre Beatrice, dinos a quien amas._

-¡No lo sé! ¡Deja de jugar con mi mente!

 _Nero…_

-¡No! para por favor.

 _Vergil…_

-Te lo suplico…

 _Dan_ …

-¡Deja de hurgar en mi mente!

Lucifer se estaba divirtiendo en los recuerdos de la humana, era tan sumisa que era muy fácil entrar en su mente. Pero esto lo molestaba, la mujer debía decidirse y vivir (morir) al final. Aunque ahora aquí en el infierno solo tenía una opción y era Bardi.

-Despierta- Lucifer le susurro cerca del oído, Bice abrió los ojos lentamente.- Estas en mi laboratorio, tranquila.

Bice solo lo quedo mirando, él era como el sol, atraía todas las miras. No le importo los libros, la gran chimenea o la gran figura de hielo de él mismo que estaba en la sala.

-¿Me darías un poco de tu sangre?- ella le mostró su brazo- lo tomare como un sí- el demonio lo rasgo con su uña y de un pequeño frasco guardo su muestra.

-¿Para que la quieres?-Bice estaba dudosa.

-Para recrearte- le comentó Lucifer- de la misma forma que recree a Vergil…te diré un secreto, si dios pudo crear a los humanos de arcilla y darles vida con su suspiro, yo también puedo crear demonios de arcilla y darles vida con almas de verdad. Ahora niña, silencio que tengo que trabajar. Y estate quieta, serás mi modelo.

El tiempo se hizo innecesario en ese momento, quizá habían pasado horas o días, pero la castaña se quedo estática mirando el vacio del piso de la inmensa sala donde estaba, tal como una estatua. Sus ojos en ningún momento se dirigieron al demonio que estaba trabajando o esculpiendo o lo que sea a solo unos metros de ella. Se sentía hechizada por ese extraño y no sabía como liberarse.

-Listo, mira que linda quedaste-el demonio le rozo los hombros y la guio enfrente de una exacta copia de ella, recreada de arcilla y polvo, tenía hasta los mínimos detalles de su piel, todas sus imperfecciones y perfecciones. ¿Qué clase de truco era ese?-Ahora tu sangre conectara tu alma con la de ella…será mejor que no observes el espectáculo.

La castaña cerró los ojos obedientemente y sintió un dolor en el pecho, una extraña punzada por todo el cuerpo que se iba intensificando por cada segundo. Gimió de dolor y cayó al piso. El dolor le apretaba el corazón y el cerebro, hasta que se acabo. Por fin paz.

-Buena chica, ahora será mejor que duermas, viene Bardi- luego de eso Beatrice solo sintió oscuridad.- Es hora que mi plan sea llevado a cabo.

* * *

Nero estaba alterado luego de que Kyrie lo había dejado. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y tenía tanta energía que corrió por la manzana como unas quince veces para luego ir a Devil may Cry y ayudar a los trabajadores a reconstruir el local.

-Pero si es Nero, muchacho tanto tiempo- era la voz de un hombre.

-¿Morrison? Viejo que tal- Nero se seco el sudor de la cara y le dio un apretón de manos al señor- Dante te llamo de seguro.

-Si, quería que viera los daños del local y que le cotizara lo que había perdido- las miradas se dirigieron al sillón, la batería, la mesa de pool entre otras cosas- ¿Por qué tienen la manía de romper cosas?

-No lo sé Morrison, estoy con tanta energía que yo le arreglo el local a Dante en un dos por tres y gratis.

-Por lo visto chico estas a full- Morrison le golpeo el hombro- Bueno, yo seguiré viendo donde comprar lo que este roto y nos vemos más tarde, ¿bueno chico?- el señor se acomodo su gorro y se dirigió hacia afuera del local.

-¡Claro Morrison!- Nero se despidió y siguió clavando tablas, limpiando los escombros, puliendo y hasta soldando.

-Miren este chico- dijo un trabajador- Esta que nos gana en nuestro propio trabajo.

-Tranquilos que solo los quiero ayudar, además quiero quemar esta energía interna- Nero los miro alegre.

-Chico, eso no es normal. ¿Acaso conociste a una chica linda?- los trabajadores se rieron y le hicieron ojitos de burla.

-No es eso…-un pequeño rubor cubrió el rostro del albino.

-Niño, a tu edad solo cuando conocía a una chica linda, mi energía estaba a full- se siguieron riendo- y tú estás que ardes, apuesto que pasaste a segunda fase con la chica.

-¿Qué?, no, ¡claro que no!- Nero se rascó el cuello nervioso.

-¡Estas enamorado!- le dijo-Chicos tenemos un enamorado aquí. Dimos quien es la desafortunada.

Dos imágenes viajaron por la mente de Nero, primero Kyrie y luego Beatrice, lo que hizo que su rubor estuviera en su máximo esplendor.

-¡C-cállense!- les grito Nero- No es nada de eso.

 _¿Por qué preguntan? Que se creen._

Y así continuaron hasta que el reloj marco las diez.

-Nero- era la indiscutible voz de Kyrie- ya llegue.

 _¿Tan rápido paso el tiempo?_

Nero se giro a ver por la ventana, ya era de noche y por supuesto que Kyrie llegaría.

-Diablos- Nero se maldijo- Kyrie…hola….

-¡Uy! si la muchacha es muy linda, chico- los trabajadores le hicieron muecas.

-¿Quiénes son ellos Nero?- Kyrie se acercó a donde estaba.

-Nadie importante Kyrie- él la tomó del brazo y la guió afuera, lejos de los murmullos que lo estaban sacando de quicio- Bueno, ¿dónde vamos?

-Qué tal si vamos a ver el mar- ella le sonrió con los ojos y lo tomo del brazo. Nero suspiró y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad. Tan grato momento no fue molestado por nadie, charlaron, se rieron y se acercaron más. Eran una típica pareja de enamorados. Llegaron al muelle de la ciudad y se quedaron unos minutos observando la luna.

 _¡Dios Nero! Estuviste corriendo y sudando… ¿Qué dirá Kyrie?_

 _-_ Kyrie, perdón por no estar presentable, es que… -Nero intento sonreírle- estoy sudado.

 _¡Qué clase de novio soy!_

-Tranquilo Nero- ella le sonrió- estabas ayudando, no me enojare por eso- ella le coloco las manos en la cara, estaba fría.

-Kyrie yo….- Nero recordó a Bice por un momento- yo…creo que tengo que decirte….

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, déjalo- Nero se separo de ella y comenzó a estirar las piernas- quiero ir a casa y bañarme, si no te molesta, claro.

-Voy contigo entonces- La chica le sonrió a más no poder y lo siguió a su lado.

-Esta bien….

Tomaron un taxi y llegaron al hotel donde se estaba hospedando el peliblanco, el recepcionista los miró asombrado. Subieron al cuarto y entraron apresurados, la cama estaba igual de desordenada desde el incidente con la castaña, Kyrie se acercó y se sentó.

-Voy al baño y vuelvo-Nero entró enseguida al baño y dejó corriendo la ducha.

 _¿Qué diablos haces? Deberías pensar en otra cosa, no está bien que le hagas eso a Kyrie…_

Cuando al fin decidió ducharse escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió con su ducha y perdido en sus pensamientos. Al terminar decidió salir con solo una toalla, la ropa que tenía estaba sucia y necesitaba buscar una limpia. Casi se olvida que Kyrie estaba allí, y cuando estaba a punto de vestirse escuchó su grito nervioso.

-¡N-Nero!- la chica se tapo la cara con las manos ocultando su sonrojo inmediato.

-¡Perdón!- Nero tomo su ropa limpia y se fue al baño. También estaba rojo como un tomate, he inclusive se colocó la ropa mal por su estado. Al salir, intento no mirar a Kyrie.

-Te pido disculpas Nero- la chica miraba sus manos muy nerviosa. Comenzaba a moverlas y apretarlas.

-¿Por qué?- él se acerco a ella un poco. Se notaba incomoda.

-Porque….- Kyrie tenía los ojos brillosos- ¡porque te espié!

La chica se tapó nuevamente la cara y Nero se quedo estático.

… _..¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_

-…..-Nero se quedó en blanco. Había entendido lo que le había dicho Kyrie pero no le encontraba lo grave…espera ¡¿Qué?!

-¿AH?- el albino cayó al piso asombrado.

-¡No pienses que soy una pervertida!- ella se arrodillo cerca de él- Nero…

La chica lo tomo de su brazo y le sonrió, tenía las mejillas rojas a más no poder y los ojos brillosos. Nero la quedo mirando. Hasta que al final sintió sus pequeños labios sobre los suyos, él asombro pudo más que la sensación de su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y al separarse, ella lo empujo levemente.

-Te quiero- le dijo muy avergonzada y colocó nuevamente sus suaves manos sobre el rostro del albino para acercarse más a él.

-K-Kyrie- Nero por fin le correspondió al beso. La abrazo y se dejó llevar, hasta que sintió un cierto quejido por parte de la chica- perdón, no quería morderte.

La chica le negó con la cabeza y se levanto para sentarse en la cama, Nero la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-Nero…tú.. ¿Quieres continuar?- ella no podía mirarlo a la cara por lo muy nerviosa que estaba.

-… ¿A qué te refieres?-Nero le miró la cara, ella estaba por responderle, pero se calló y se mordió los labios- ¿Kyrie?

Ella lo besó como nunca antes, la pasión se delataba en su toque, se aferro a su ropa he intensifico el beso, hasta quedar sin aire. La temperatura subía en ambos, hasta que ella lo atrajo a la cama, donde se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Estoy lista- le dijo ella, antes de volver a besarse. Nero estaba en un tipo de alucinación que lo llevaba a un tipo extraño de idiotez donde no sabía cómo actuar.

 _¿La deseas Nero?_

Su mente intentaba procesar lo que estaban haciendo, pero las caricias de Kyrie sobre su pecho, no lo dejan pensar, en especial los besos. Un segundo, ahora lo recordaba, cuando iniciaron su relación lo primero que pidieron fue que esperarían un tiempo para su _primera vez_.

-E-espera Kyrie…tú, quieres que- ella le afirmó ganándose una mirada en shock por parte de Nero. Ella le besó la mejilla.- ¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

Los besos continuaron entre ambos, Nero se saco la ramera y Kyrie intento desabrocharse el vestido color crema. Ella rozo su nariz contra la suya y le sonrió, Nero la quedo mirando, era tan linda, pero no se sentía bien. Había algo raro. Ella estaba lista, y ¿él?

 _¿Estás listo Nero?_

-No lo sé- dijo sin querer el albino, ganándose una mirada confundida de Kyrie.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, nada- él se oculto en su cuello- esto es nuevo para mí….no sé cómo actuar.- tenía el rostro ocultó ahora en la almohada unos segundos hasta que algo lo golpeo fuertemente en su olfato, sintió la extraña fragancia de alguien conocido; dejo a Kyrie y se giró en la cama. Tenía su brazo tapando su cara, sentía vergüenza. Era ella…

 _Beatrice ¿Por qué?_

 _-_ ¿Qué ocurre Nero?- ella le coloco una mano sobre su pecho, Nero seguía con el brazo sobre la cara y había cerrado los ojos, pensar en la castaña le afectaba en especial su hombría porque en ese mismo lugar él y ella tuvieron un momento seudo-intimo.

Si en ese momento él hubiera sido capaz de rozarle la piel como ella pedía, la historia hubiera sido otra. Si él hubiera tomado su cabello entre sus manos y acercado su rostro al suyo como ella tanto pedía, él no estaría en esta disputa. Si él tan solo la hubiera hecho suya como su cuerpo pedía, él no la hubiera dejado ir de su lado. Él le hubiera entregado su primera vez a esa mujer que lo conquisto de esa manera vil. Dejó de pensar un segundo y prefirió hundirse en la escasa fragancia que quedaba de ella en la cama y sabanas.

 _Beatrice…._

-Nero- esa voz no era de Beatrice. Él quería en ese instante retroceder el tiempo, en donde en ese pequeño cuarto la castaña le dio un beso rápido de buenas noches y donde él lo único que quería era corresponderle, pero no podía.

Sintió un peso extraño sobre su cuerpo, Nero seguía con los ojos cerrados, el toque era leve sobre su pecho, unas manos delicadas se adentraban sobre su piel descubierta, cerró más aun los ojos; no podía negar que se sentía excitado, pero el toque era extraño, no era como el de Bice.

 _¿En qué diablos estas pensando Nero? Es Kyrie, no Beatrice._

 _-_ Pero yo quiero que sea ella- aun con los ojos cerrados se acercó al rostro de la mujer y lo beso con un fervor acumulado, el deseo se había expresado en él. Ya no había escapatoria. Sus manos hurgaron la piel de la chica, recorrieron la espalda y sintieron la tela del vestido todavía puesto, se imagino que era el abrigo que tenía Bice en su momento y lo rasgo por delante, ganándose un gemido por parte de Kyrie, Nero la calló con un beso rápido. Saboreó su cuello y hombros; quería ser brusco con sus caricias; por lo que Bice le hacía sentir; la volteó y giró sobre la cama, quedando encima de ella le recorrió la espalda, apretó su piel contra la suya, lamio y mordió sin piedad. Sus manos se dirigieron a sus pechos y….

-E-espera Nero, me haces d-daño- la voz de Kyrie se expreso en un quejido, tenia al albino encima de su espalda y lo único que lograba hacer era apretar la almohada por sus caricias. Nero abrió los ojos por fin.

 _Ella no es Beatrice, entiéndelo._

Kyrie respiraba con dificultad, no esperaba que Nero fuera así, él se alejo de ella y le pidió disculpas, tomó su ramera del piso y se la colocó. Kyrie se sentó en la cama y lo quedo mirando, tenía el vestido roto e intento cubrirse con las manos.

-No merezco tu perdón Kyrie, lo que hice estuvo mal, casi te lastimo- Nero miraba el piso- no estaba en mis cabales, yo…creo que no estoy listo.

-Tranquilo- Kyrie le sonrió de lado- solo fuiste un poco agresivo. Aunque no puedo negar que me….gustó.

-Kyrie, no, eso no está bien…yo pensé que eras…-Nero se quedo callado- nada, eso no debí hacerlo, creo que dormiré en el suelo.

Haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de la chica de que si podía dormir con él, tomo una de las dos almohadas y una manta y se tiro en el piso a dormir.

* * *

Tres malditos días habían pasado desde que Lucifer se la había llevado, Bardi no lo aguanto más y viajó al maldito castillo del señor de la soberbia. Abrió las puertas de golpe, ignoro a los sirvientes y se transformo en demonio. Tenía una ira descomunal guardada que al primero que le hiciera perder los estribos lo mataría enseguida, su armadura adopto su forma demoniaca y casi rompiendo las piedras del suelo se dirigió donde estaba el ángel caído.

-¡LUCIFER!

-Bardi, que bueno verte- el de la descomunal belleza le sonrió, tenía a Beatrice encima de un tipo extraño de camilla.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Beatrice?-el Rey se le acerco amenazante.

-Solo lo que me pediste, intentar quitarle el sello- Lucifer le seguía sonriendo- Veras, Bardi, intente con magia quitárselo, pero nada se pudo hacer, estos días solo estuve con eso. Mira mis ojeras, estuve despierto todo el tiempo cumpliendo tu mandato.

-Entonces…-Bardi se destransformó y se coloco al lado de Beatrice- ¿Por qué luce tan cansada?

-Por lo que te dije, estuve con ella experimentando.

-Basta, no sigas. Me llevare a Beatrice a mis dominios- El hombre la cargo delicadamente, dejando al ángel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo que diga mi Rey…..

En las afueras del castillo de Lucifer, Bardi se teletransportó a su cuarto dejando con cuidado a la castaña sobre la cama.

-¿Qué te hizo ese demonio? – él la miró preocupado- parece que no pudo quitarte el sello, mi Beatrice….descansa.

El hombre miro hacia la puerta e hizo una mueca agria, de todos los demonios que podían existir era la que menos quería ver.

-Mi Rey-la pelirroja se lamió un dedo y lo espero en el marco de la puerta- hace bastante tiempo que no visita mis aposentos. Es por esa humana, verdad. Déjeme hacerle un favor y matarla de una vez. Si usted me dejara la mataría yo la transformaría en una pequeña súcubo.

-Para-el hombre frunció el ceño- si la tocas, yo te mato a ti. No estoy con juegos, recuerda que yo mate a tu esposo y no dudaría en matarte a ti de la misma forma. Recuérdalo Lilith.

-Lo recuerdo bastante bien mi Rey- ella le sonrió coqueta- pero….. ¡Déjeme matar a esa maldita humana!

La mujer se lanzó sobre la cama rápidamente, rompiendo la tela de las sabanas y arañando los brazos de la joven que yacía durmiendo. Bardi actuó enseguida y agarró Lilith del pelo, la saco de encima de Beatrice y la arrastró por todo el piso, la mujer gritaba que lo amaba, pero él inmutado la aferraba más fuerte del cabello, pasaron por todos los salones del gran castillo y llegaron a la salida donde por fin Bardi la empujo hacia afuera.

-¡Esta prohibido que entres aquí!- le gritó el hombre- Te sello de este lugar y no le podrás poner ni un dedo encima a la humana….Vete Lilith.

-No,no, ¡no!- la mujer se levantó del suelo y corrió a sus brazos, Bardi la golpeo y la mando al suelo de nuevo.

-¡TE VAS AHORA O SINO TE MATO!- Bardi no aguanto más y se transformó de nuevo en su forma demoníaca, la mujer lloraba, pero él no tendría compasión con nadie- ¡LARGO!

Lilith estaba asustada, no debería haber actuado así, pero necesitaba desahogarse de algún modo. Y todo había salido tan bien, aunque esperaba que Bardi la tratara con más violencia se notaba que se estaba volviendo blando, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho que todavía le tenía ganas. Se mordió los labios, tenía muchas ganas de…

-Sera mejor que vuelva a mis dominios- comentó despidiéndose de Bardi lanzándole un beso al aire.

* * *

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Luego de escuchar a Dante diciéndole que Beatrice estaba mejor sin nadie, se levanto del asiento y le pego un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Dante eres tan infantil.

-¡Eso ya deberías saberlo!-le dijo el de rojo- Además no tienes el derecho de golpearme en público, me avergüenzas hermano, además hay chicas….

-No sé si tomarte en serio Dante.

-Tranquilo, comamos y luego peleamos todo lo que quieras- le respondió Dante terminándose la segunda caja de pizza de una.

Vergil se acomodo el traje y comenzó a comer su helado extraño, tenía tantos celos y tantas ganas de ver de nuevo a la castaña que se le carcomía el corazón, pero su actitud de frió no se lo permitía. Miró a su hermano que sin importarle nada seguía siendo un idiota. Y sonrió un poco.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y Dante ya tenía la panza de una embarazada de ocho meses, luego de terminarse las pizzas pidió otras y luego otras y otras y para rematar termino compitiendo contra Vergil de quien comía más rápido, ganados el titulo por mucha diferencia.

-¡Ay hermano!- le dijo el de rojo- no me puedo levantar.

-Dante, ahora yo tengo vergüenza- el de azul se levanto enseguida, no se habían dado cuenta que un poco de gente se había acumulado a su alrededor al ver de la manera que comía Dante.

-Disculpen- les dijo una mujer de lentes- los he estado observando desde hace un rato- los gemelos la miraron de pies a cabeza.

-Ya…. ¿y?- le respondió Vergil.

-Verán, soy de una agencia de modelos y quisiera contratarlos- la mujer le entrego unas tarjetas- esto no es un truco y nada por estilo- la chica se ruborizó- me llamo Chantal y soy la encargada de buscar nuevos potenciales para la empresa y como verán, ustedes son bastantes llamativos y me recuerdan a esa noticia del modelo noruego que saltó desde la ventana de un hospital.

Vergil hizo una mueca al recordar eso y Dante hizo su mejor cara.

-Así que hablamos de modelos que modelan cosas de modelos- la gran barriga de Dante había desaparecido y se había acercado a la chica tomándola de una mano.

-¿Eh?, si claro, pero prefiero hablar con su hermano-ella miró a Vergil- se puede ver que es más cuerdo.

-Pues claro que no, él es el típico chico que se ve tranquilo, pero tiene un cuadro de psicopatía, egocentrismo y…-Vergil lo golpeo en el estomago - …. Agresividad y bipolaridad.

-Dante- le amenazo Vergil. Dante se colocó enfrente de él e hicieron un duelo de miradas.

-Santo cielo, no pueden parar un segundo y escucharme- los albinos se giraron a ver a la muchacha- ¡Solo quiero saber si pueden!, no quiero saber sobre su vida y si son asesinos seriales o cualquier cosa peor. Por favor, vean la tarjeta y me llaman o vayan a la empresa, también esta la dirección allí.- Luego de decir eso la chica se marcho.

-Vergil me haces pasar tanta vergüenza- le dijo Dante mirando a la chica marcharse.

-No te contestaré- Vergil hizo una mueca.

-Lo hiciste igual- Dante le sonrió.

-Dante- Vergil rodó los ojos y se levantó para marcharse.

-¡Esperen!-les gritó alguien desde la cocina, los hermanos se quedaron quietos esperando que la persona que los había llamado se acercara. No era más que el tío de Bice que les pedía un segundo.- Dante te tengo que preguntar algo- el señor Freddy le toco el hombro y miro a Vergil- ¿Qué eres tú del novio de Bice?

Dante abrió los ojos a más no poder mientras veía que un alma salía y venía en el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Dijo… ¿novio?- Dante estaba descolocado y su mirada pedía una explicación a su hermano.

 _Este idiota que habrá hecho…._

-Claro, él vive al otro lado del mundo y su familia le compro un pasaje en avión para que él pudiera ver a mi sobrina. Si supieras el sacrificio que tuvieron que hacer para que viniera – una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del tío Freddy.

\- Si, ya me imaginó- le respondió Dante apretando las mandíbulas- Vera Sr. Freddy, este hombre de aquí es mi hermano gemelo y él…¡Aush!

Vergil le dio un golpe rápido en las costillas para callarlo.

-Sí, él es mi hermano gemelo, pero Dante no se quiso quedar viviendo con mi familia en el otro lado del mundo- Vergil le fruncía el seño para que le siguiera el juego.

-No seas mentiroso Vergil, nuestros padres murieron y…¡Aush!- Vergil le golpeo nuevamente.

-Sí, y nos adopto una familia al otro lado del mundo.

-Claro que no, cada uno decidió tomar su propio camino desde que fallecieron, tú te fuiste y luego nunca más nos vimos las caras hasta los dieciocho años.

Freddy esta en shock, miraba a los hermanos discutir y no sabía a quién creerle. Al novio de su sobrina que acababa de conocer o a su mejor cliente; la respuesta estaba clara.

-Entonces tú- señalo a Vergil y una extraña aura oscura lo comenzó a rodear- ¿Por qué dijiste todas esas mentiras?

-No fui yo el que las dijo exactamente….- Vergil intentó no intimidarse- Esta bien, mentimos para que me dejara quedarme en la casa de su sobrina por un tiempo hasta que pudiera recordar un poco lo que me había pasado señor, tuve amnesia. Me paso algo muy grave que me hizo perder mis recuerdos y Bice, digo Beatrice, me ayudo bastante en esto.

-Y, ¿crees que yo ahora creeré eso?- el señor Freddy se fue acercando a él- ¿Cómo se que no estás mintiéndome Vergil?- su nombre lo saboreo en cada letra.

-Porque luego de eso le tome cariño a su sobrina y le juro por ella que no le estoy mintiendo ahora señor- el albino se mantuvo estático mientras que el señor Freddy le dio una mega olfateada.

-Está bien hijo, sé que no estás mintiendo, tu olor no ha cambiado en nada. Pero no puedo permitir ahora que te quedes con ella, quédate con tu hermano, ahora que lo recuerdas- le dio un golpecito en la espalda y les sonrió a los dos.

-Lo sé señor- Vergil sintió la mirada burlona de su hermano sobre él. Tenia ganas de matar a su hermano.

-Ahora que estamos en confianza y sé que no son nada de mi sobrina, ¿me podrían decir donde esta?- les dijo de lo más normal el señor – ayer fui al edificio y no la encontré. Además no contesta su celular...Me esta preocupando.

Los hermanos se miraron.

-Señor no quiero asustarlo ni nada, pero ella fue raptada por un demonio- Dante se sincero, Vergil lo miró a los ojos y Freddy no se movió de donde estaba.

-JAJAJAJAJA- el señor no se aguanto la risa- Dante ¿Por qué siempre eres tan gracioso?

-ja, ja, ja…si Dante que buen chiste- le respondió Vergil comenzando a irritarse.

-Si quieren la verdad, ella está con Lady, se acuerda de Lady ¿verdad?- Dante mintió y el Señor Freddy le asistió- fueron a esas cosas de spa que les gusta a las mujeres por tres días o más. Llámela y pregúntele.

\- Pero…entonces ¿Por qué dejo sus cosas en el departamento?

-Ya sabe cómo es Beatrice- le dijo Vergil- yo intente decirle que llevara más cosas, pero fue con lo que llevaba puesto solamente.

-Ok, Ok, entonces creo que mi problema está solucionado, si la ven o hablan con ella díganle que no tendrá vacaciones por faltar al trabajo esta semana y que mi padre, digo, su abuelo vendrá a visitarla dentro de la semana. No me dijo el día así que debe estar atenta- les pidió Freddy golpeándolo a ambos en los hombros y volviendo a la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué hicimos Dante?

-Creo que tendremos que ir a Devil may Cry…..

* * *

 _Beatrice, Beatrice….Acompáñame…._

Alguien la llamaba entre sueños.

-No…

 _Beatrice, Beatrice….estamos todos reunidos aquí, sigue mi voz…._

-¡Que no!

 _Beatrice, Beatrice….ven, ya no perteneces aquí._

-¡Basta!

-¡Beatrice tienes fiebre!- era la voz de Bardi, que le limpiaba el rostro con un paño húmedo- estas muy agitada, yo tengo que ayudarte.

-Déjame sola- Abrió los ojos de golpe, el cuerpo le dolía en especial el brazo, él le tomo la muñeca. Estaba en un nuevo cuarto, mucho más iluminado y acogedor. Estaba suspirando cada segundo y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Bardi.

 _No me veas, por favor…._

-Lilith te enveneno, tengo que extraerte el veneno-unos demonios traían varios frascos con antídotos y unos tipos extraños de sueros y artilugios médicos que dejaron arriba de un mesón esperando la orden de su rey para actuar- tu fiebre no ha bajado…

-Déjame morir….

-¡No!- le pidió a un demonio que le inyectara sobre su brazo el primer antídoto, el cual fue sin mucho tacto- en treinta minutos debe inyectarse el otro antídoto- le dijo al mismo demonio.

-Déjame morir, ella quiere que yo muera así que deja que se cumpla su deseo- ella le pidió con los ojos cerrados mientras que acurrucaba sobre sí misma.

-Estás loca, no me puedes pedir eso…mis planes se irían al garete- ella lo miro melancólica- tienes que vivir.

El cuerpo de Bice comenzó a agitarse mientras comenzaba a botar sangre de la boca y los ojos los cerró en un suplicio agónico. Bardi no lo podía creer sus pulsaciones comenzaban a bajar e igual que su presión. La estaba perdiendo.

-¡Llamen a Lucifer enseguida!- gritó mientras tomaba el rostro de Bice entre sus manos- No morirás hasta que yo lo diga… ¡Hagan algo estúpidos!, la humana no puede morir, ¡Muévanse!

La castaña solo los escuchaba a la distancia hasta que todo el dolor se detuvo…

-Maldita sea Bardi, lo sabia- el ángel le toco el cuello a la chica que reposaba en la cama- ella….lo siento mucho, ya es muy tarde….

\- No…ella no puede estar muerta- él la aparto de su agarre y la abrazo- no puede estar muerta, ¡Haz algo Lucifer!

-No soy la muerte para decidir quién o no debe morir- la soberbia le dio la espalda y sonrió- ¿puedo ver que antídoto le diste?

-Están en el mesón- Bardi no la quería apartar de su agarre, comenzaba a estar fría.

-En efecto, la muchacha está muerta- Lucifer comenzó a oler el frasco- y despertara en tres o cuatro días hasta que su cuerpo haya eliminado todo el veneno que recorre su torrente sanguíneo. Actuaste a tiempo, si le hubieras inyectado en antídoto un segundo más tarde todos sus órganos hubieran explotado y no podríamos haber hecho nada. Síguele dando la dosis por cada treinta minutos para que el efecto no se pase y no le deje secuelas.

-Pero…tú dijiste que estaba muerta- Bardi abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Acaso no puedes escuchar su corazón? Suenas como campanas del cielo… ¡Ah! NUESTRO QUERIDO PADRE LA LLAMA A SUS DOMINIOS- Lucifer sonrió maquiavélico- no dejaremos que se la lleve ¿Verdad?

En efecto, el corazón de la castaña seguía latiendo, pero tenía que agudizar su oído bastante para darse cuenta de ello. Suspiro aliviado y la recostó con cuidado sobre la cama. Le sonrió melancólico y le limpio la frente con el paño húmedo, la cuidaría hasta volverla su reina costara lo que le costase.

-Por lo que veo, te has encariñado bastante con la humana….

-Todo es culpa de mi parte humana, todo lo que él sentía por ella me lo traspaso a mi… y no puedo negar lo que siento ahora por ella cuando la tengo tan cerca y a la vez tan distante- Bardi le separo un mechón del rostro.- Es esto lo que llaman ¿amor?

-Claro que no, son estupideces de un hombre que solo quiere acostarse con alguien- Lucifer se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Es tan obvio?- le sonrió burlonamente.

-A leguas querido….

* * *

Nero despertó con el cuello doblado y un calambre en la pierna izquierda, se le había olvidado que estaba durmiendo en el piso y se estiro intentado relajar los músculos. Al bostezar se dio cuenta que Kyrie ya no estaba durmiendo en la cama y comenzó a buscarla. No la hayo hasta que unas pequeñas manos lo abrazaron por detrás.

-¿Por qué no dormiste conmigo?- le dijo bajito.

-Ya sabes cómo soy de terco, perdón- Nero intento sonar convincente y se giro para abrazarla como corresponde- no estaba listo….

Ella le sonrió- yo tampoco- le dijo sobre el hombro y le abrazó más fuerte.

No hablaron nada más hasta que desayunaron y se alistaron para ir a Devil may Cry y ayudar en lo que sea necesario a Dante. Agregando que Nero tuvo que ir a comprarle un nuevo vestido a Kyrie ya que el anterior habían quedado solo como dos tiras.

Al llegar, notaron que el local estaba como nuevo, los trabajadores se quedaron toda la noche reparando y trabajaron más rápido que un chino. El lugar relucía, la madera pulida, el orden, todo estaba perfecto y mucho mejor de lo que Dante tenía. En el centro se encontraba los sillones, la batería, guitarra, mesa de pool, televisor y su clásica rockola entre otras cosas. Sin olvidar a Dante y Vergil que discutían en qué lugar colocar el escritorio.

-Siempre ha estado a la izquierda Vergil, y ahora vienes tú y me lo mueves hacia la derecha- Dante estaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Se ve mejor hacia la derecha- se quejo Vergil tomando el mueble- pero sabes que más, déjalo donde quieras. Total es tu casa.

-También es tu casa desde ahora, recuerda que el tío de Beatrice te echo de donde vivías.

 _Golpe bajo._

-¡Antes de que se maten!- les grito Nero- ¡Buenos días!, ¡¿En qué les podemos ayudarles?!

Los hermanos se giraron y los observaron. La pareja estaba tomada de la mano y los miraba con los rostros enrojecidos.

-Si tienen más de un millón me ayudarían bastante para pagarle a Morrison todo lo que compro- Dante se dirigió a su nuevo sillón y se hecho como un oso.

-Señor Dante está todo muy bonito- le comentó Kyrie a Dante.

-Je, sí Kyrie, pero recuerda que no soy un señor y dime solo Dante- le respondió el mencionado ganándose una risa burlona de Nero y una semi sonrisa de Vergil.

-Bueno podrían ayudarnos a ordenar un poco más y sacar las demás cosas de las cajas-les pidió Vergil señalándole las cajas.

No se demoraron más de lo que planeado y ya todos sentados en el sillón comenzaron a mirar la televisión.

-¡LLEGAMOS!- Lady y Trish abrieron las puertas de golpe he ingresaron alegres hasta los demás.

-Mucho cuidado que el piso esta recién encerado, cariños- Dante las miró coqueto. En parte estaba feliz de que llegaran y vieran como había quedado el local.

-No me mires así Dante, no funciona conmigo- le respondió Trish, mirándolo el gran orden que tenia Devil may Cry ahora y le sonrió.

-Y menos conmigo- Lady se acercó a él y le golpeó la nariz con Kalina Ann. Ella también estaba alegre de como había quedado el lugar, pero ambas decidieron omitir comentarios para algo más importante.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?- Vergil se acomodo en el sillón para mirarlas mejor.

-Traemos noticias, unas muy importantes- les dijo Lady sentándose entre Nero y Dante.

-Estos días hemos estado interrogando demonios y yendo de allá para acá- dijo la rubia sentándose en la mesa de estar- y ya tenemos la información que necesitábamos para salvar a Beatrice- Trish sonrió coqueta por las reacciones de los chicos. Los albinos se apoyaron en sus rodillas mirándola expectante.

-En las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de una gasolinera hay una pequeñita, mínima, muy chiquita fisura que ni siquiera alcanza para que un demonio entre y salga entre nuestros mundos- comentó la de ojos bicolor.

-Pero si sirve para ver que hay dentro del infierno- les dijo la rubia.

-Así es y con las medidas necesarias podríamos agrandar esa fisura y entrar- Lady les golpeo la espalda a Nero y Dante y se levantó enseguida.

-Me parece espectacular, hemos estado sin acción por bastante tiempo- Dante se levanto del sillón y se dirigió donde colocaba sus armas, sobándose con la mano el punto donde le había golpeado Lady- ¿Quién se apunta?

-Espera Dante- le dijo Trish- hay un problema, no podemos entrar todos por la fisura ya que ésta pasado un tiempo se cierra y vuelve a abrirse.

-Por eso hay que tener a al menos dos personas afuera para volver a abrirla- Lady agregó.

-Entonces….¿Quien se quedara afuera?- preguntó Nero mirándolos a todos.

-Yo voy si o si- les dijo Dante.

-Yo tengo cuentas pendientes con el Rey- le respondió Vergil. Lady y Trish se miraron.

-Yo también quiero ir…-comentó Nero bajito.

-Sabríamos que dirían eso, así que preferimos quedarnos nosotras afuera para que ustedes fueran y la rescataran- les dijo Trish- Eso sí, no se vayan a quedar allá y nosotras tengamos que ir a rescatarlos.

-Pfff- se bufó Dante- eso es imposible.

-Todo es posible con ustedes- Lady se bufó.

Kyrie no entendía lo que ocurría y solo miraba y escucha lo que decían los demás. Se acerco al oído de Nero y le pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurre?- Nero sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-Una amiga fue raptada por un demonio y se la llevó al infierno y tenemos que rescatarla Kyrie- le respondió serio Nero.

-Suena peligroso, no crees que es mejor que...

-Tengo que ir Kyrie, también es mi culpa que ella este en ese lugar...- Nero no apartó la mirada del piso-Entonces iremos ahora ¿verdad?- los demás le dirigieron a mirada a Nero- Lo digo para prepárarnos.

-Yo estoy listo- comentó Vergil.

-Entonces ¡Let´s rock!

* * *

 _¡Me asfixio!_

Tomo una bocada de aire, antes de volver a respirar a ritmo. Todo estaba oscuro cuando abrió los ojos. Recordaba que se llamaba Beatrice, pero no se explicaba donde estaba. Tenía sed y se bajo de la mesa en que estaba. Camino desnuda por el piso frió esta palpar la pared y poder guiarse entre la oscuridad para encontrar la salida. Tenía miedo, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar a más no poder.

Encontró una ventana y la abrió con cuidado, algo le decía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado en ese lugar. alguien se acercaba, se escuchaban los pasos a la distancia. Giró la mirada hacia la ventana y vio al fondo, solo rocas y arena rojiza. Saltó.

Se golpeó el torso, pero no sintió dolor. Se levantó y salió corriendo al horizonte donde se podía ver un brilloso sol.

* * *

Hola gente bonita; cómo están?

Creo que en el anterior capitulo dije que subiría el otro al día siguiente, pero se me olvido y el mañana se fue a la distanciaaaaa lejaaaanaaaa.

Pero volví recargada, con un capitulo bastante largo y con bastante cosillas muy interesantes...

gracias a LeonRojo por comentar, perdón si mi mensaje fue corto pero estaba escribiendo desde el celular y se me escapararon varias palabras xD

y espero muy feliz sus reviews con opiniones :D


End file.
